Skins
by Miss Wong
Summary: AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemon OOC y lenguaje fuerte. TERMINADO, SECUELA PUBLICADA.
1. Edward

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es de los creadores de Skins, pero en efecto, es mía. Ya que sólo tomé la idea de 'Skins' pero las personalidades son distintas a las de la serie. Bueno, literalmente... todo es mío aquí. ¡ALFIN!

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de nueve adolescentes de dieciséis/dieciocho años centrada en sus problemas personales. Adaptación de Skins a Twilight. Todos/Todos. Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Como su querida Mel es muy muy pervertida, recomiendo que gente que no tenga mente abierta sobre palabrotas y Lemmon, NO lea esto.

**Nota:** Esto será algo parecido a la serie. Todos los capítulos tendrán el nombre del personaje del cual se hablará más en el capítulo, hasta que se presenten todos los personajes, luego de eso supongo que el título cambiará. Pero, en efecto, todos participarán de igual manera.

* * *

**Skins**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Edward.**

"_Drogas, cigarros, y un buen polvo."_

**Edward POV**

Julio. Lunes 6:00 AM. Washintong, Forks.

**I.**

—Joder, Bella. Contesta el puto teléfono —mascullé en forma de súplica mientras llamaba por _quinta_ vez a su móvil. Y era imposible que estuviese dormida a estas horas de la mañana, en un rato deberíamos ir al instituto. Además ella siempre era de la clase de personas que se levantaba temprano.

Puta madre. ¡No contestaba! ¿Porqué mierda me torturaba de esta forma? Oh, bueno, es más que obvio que hay una razón circunstancial para esto: me encontró en un beso con Lauren. Sí, Bella era mi novia. Se había mudado a Forks hace 2 años luego de la muerte de su madre, y como ella detestaba a Charlie, el jefe de policía y también su padre, creyó que en este puto pueblo no encontraría nada interesante; por supuesto, eso se acabó hasta que me conoció a mi.

Creo que fue una especie de 'flechazo a primera vista' como en las películas o telenovelas que miran las chicas. En la primera noche follamos, en la segunda follamos de nuevo, en la cuarta también y en la quinta fue una especie de declaración. No esas estúpidas de '_Te amo, y te amaré por siempre. ¿Quieres que echemos un polvo todos los días, y seamos novios hasta la eternidad?'_ por supuesto que no. Fué una especie de _'Oye, terminemos con esto. ¿Qué mierda somos? Porque dos amigos que recién se conocen no pueden echarse un polvo todas las noches' _

Sí, mi relación con ella realmente era peculiar. Ella era peculiar. No era una perra como... bueno, sí, era una perra. Pero una perra con estilo. No era como esas típicas chicas nuevas que se sonrojan a la primera mirada que un chico les dá. ¡Ella había llegado sin ser virgen! Eso fue un completo shock para mi. Casi todas las pendejas de mi edad que llegaban a Forks perdían la virginidad conmigo, o con mis amigos. Realmente su llegada hizo revuelo en Forks... y en mi corazón. ¡Joder, que putadas estoy diciendo! No soy un romántico, para nada. Y no es que a ella le moleste, realmente odia la gente romántica porque dice que vomitará si oye algo así. El punto, es que yo no podía evitar mirarle las tetas a Lauren o tocar alguna parte indebida del cuerpo de Tanya. Era una especie de adicción; no es que no quisiera a Bella, para nada. Todo lo contrario. Pero era realmente un problema, tal vez era el simple y nefasto echo de que estaba aprendiendo a ser un chico de una sóla chica.

Sí, era complicado.

Volví a marcar su número esperando con suerte (y poca) que ella contestara. Y me sorprendí cuando lo hizo.

—Qué mierda quieres —me gruñó.

Suspiré.

—Vamos, Bells. ¡No te enojes conmigo! No lo he echo a propósito, además tu sabes que te quiero. Si no lo hiciera no te estaría llamando ahora mismo y probablemente estaría en un medio orgasmo con Lauren, ¿no crees?

Ella no contestó, y supuse que probablemente estaba meditando la situación.

—Anda —le susurré tiernamente—, no me gusta pelear contigo. Además te he comprado algo.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

Hice una mueca de culpabilidad.

—Bueno, en realidad... lo he comprado, lo juro. El problema es que lo olvidé en un colectivo de camino al instituto, y probablemente otra persona lo tomó 'prestado' —suspiré—. Eran unas botas negras de Chanel.

—¡Joder! Qué te den, Edward.

Y la llamada terminó.

Puta madre, porqué rayos tenía una novia tan complicada. Puse los ojos en blanco; se le pasaría cuando le diera un beso matutino hoy en el instituto.

Termimné de atarme las converse para ponerme la camiseta negra que había preparado hace un rato. Caminé hacia el baño de mi habitación y abrí el grifo del agua para mojarme un poco mi sexy cabello y dejarlo algo despeinado; como le gustaba a Bella. Sonreí y me guiñe un ojo a mi mismo frente al espejo. Puta madre, si fuera gay me follaría a mi mismo. Bueno, en efecto a veces lo hacía. Pajas y demás. Da igual.

Salí del baño y de mi habitación para bajar las escaleras rápidamente, y encontrarme a mi dulce mamá sirviéndoles el desayuno a mis hermanos Rosalie, Jasper e Irina, la menor.

Esme, mi madre, me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, cielo. Siéntate, te serviré algo de café.

Le sonreí y tomé uno de los asientos desocupados.

—¿Y papá? —pregunté.

—Lo llamaron del hospital, hubo una emergencia de último momento contestó mientras me entregaba mi taza de café caliente.

—Vaya —musité.

Tomé un sorbo del café. Joder, estaba delicioso.

—Edward —me susurró Rose, quién se limaba las uñas con frenesí—. Hay un plan para esta noche.

La miré curioso y sonriente.

—¿Cuál es?

Jasper sonrió.

—Félix nos ha invitado a todos a una fiesta en la casa de un completo desconocido mañana por la noche. El dilema... —se acercó más a mi, susurrando para que mamá no nos escuchara— … es que el dueño tiene 24kg de hierva. Y como el tipo no la vende —Jazz sonrió malignamente—, habrá que tomarla _prestada_. ¿No crees?

Solté una risita y le di un gran sorbo a mi café.

—Me prendo al plan como que soy la cara más bonita de todo Forks, tío —y chocamos los cinco.

Rosalie se rió.

—Perfecto. Vamos al instituto, se nos hace tarde.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y subimos a su Mercedes rojo descapotable.

Mañana sería un _gran_ día.

* * *

**Bella POV**

La miré fijo. Miré fijo a la puta zorra de _hermanastra_ que tenía.

Tanya.

—¿Porqué me estás mirando, hermanita? ¿Te gusto? Oh, bueno. Es normal que sea hermosa; por algo tu novio no quita nunca su mirada de mi c...

—Puede ser que te mire... —le interrumpí—... pero a _mí_ es a quién se folla. ¿Envidia? Y es a mi a quién toma de la mano en frente de todos. Tal vez te halla besado, pero no lo admite delante de nadie más porque le da asco que el mundo se entere que puso sus ojos en tus putas tetas operadas. Y a diferencia de mi; el no tiene problema de divulgar que soy su novia; porque estoy mil veces más buena que tu. Puta.

Tanya entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Isabella! —me retó mi padre, Charlie—. No trates así a Tanya. ¡Y menos te atrevas a usar ese vocabulario en _mí _casa!

Me levanté de la mesa en la que estábamos desayunando como la 'gran familia felíz' que Charlie quería que fuéramos.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Tu casa? ¡Esta ha dejado de ser tu casa hace años cuando entraron estas dos zorras aquí! —le grité, señalando a Sue y a Tanya—. Además esta casa no es tuya, está a nombre de mamá.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos.

—Mamá está... —y se calló la boca. Suspirando.

—¿Muerta? —terminé la frase cruzándome de brazos, sintiendo un punzante dolor en mi pecho—. Ya lo sé, Charlie. Ya sé que está muerta y sepultada bajo 2 metros de tierra. No necesito que me lo recuerdes cada momento de mi puta vida. ¿Sabes? Porque a diferencia de ti; a mi sí me duele.

Papá suspiró.

—No es lo que quise...

Puse los ojos en blanco y tomé mi mochila colgada en la silla.

—Nunca quieres decir nada, y sin embargo lo dices.

Tomé las llaves que se encontraban sobre la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta para irme.

—Bella, Tanya iría conti...

—¡Iré caminando! —le grité, y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil! Mi vida era una completa mierda. Un completo fracaso. Siempre era lo mismo. Pelearme con mi estúpida hermanastra por tonterías, pero era necesario porque yo no iba a dejar que esa me arrebatara lo que era mío. ¡Joder, era mi casa! Era mía y de mi mamá. Pero claro, mi estúpido padre las seguía como perro en celo, cumpliendo todos sus putos caprichos y olvidándose de que tenía una hija que, probablemente lo quería de verdad. Pero no, no era así. Ya ni siquiera sentía amor por él. Era un completo extraño para mi, a la única que quería era a mi madre, muerta o no; sabía que ella siempre estaba conmigo. Por algo cada vez que pensaba en ella me relajaba, como si volviera a los tiempos en los que acariciaba mi cabello dulcemente y me decía 'todo irá bien'.

Suspiré y saqué un cigarro de mi bolsillo. Tomé un encendedor y lo prendí tapándolo ligeramente con la mano, para que el fuego no se apagara. Coloqué el cigarro en mi boca y guardé el encendedor en mi bolsillo otra vez. Joder, esto era lo único que podía calmarme realmente.

Seguí caminando hasta que me encontré, una esquina lejos de mi, un cuerpo muy peculiar para mi.

—¡Hey, Bella!

Le sonreí a Nessie, quién me alzaba la mano como una loca maniática desde lejos. Corrió hacia mi a pesar de sus grandes tacones rojos.

Nessie tenía una forma... _peculiar_, de vestirse. Llevaba una gran coleta en el cabello, muy alta y rara. Unas gafas de sol negras que a su alrededor las decoraba un lindo bordeado color amarillo. Una blusa negra ancha, con el hombro descubierto y unas letras grandes en rosa en la parte delantera. Dos collares de perla: uno naranja y uno amarillo. Unas mallas amarillas ajustadas, y unos zapatos-bota rojos. Unas muñequeras largas de piel color rosa en sus muñecas. Además de un maquillaje extraño muy colorido en los ojos. Y un elemento que no podía faltar en su boca: un chicle. **(1)**

Se acercó lo suficiente y chocamos los puños entre sonrisas. Llevaba como mochila un bolso color pastel de tela colgado en su hombro.

—¿Qué onda Ness? —le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el instituto juntas.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa pícara de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Estás así vestida para reconquistar a Edward o que? —dijo entre risas, dándome un leve empujón con su hombro.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No estaba demasiado producida. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Llevaba una camisa blanca un poco ancha, una falda muy corta que no se veía. Unas medias hasta el muslo agarradas por unas ligas, y unos tacos negros. ¿Eso era sexy? Oh si, es que yo estaba buenísima. **(2)**

Ella se rió y sacó una bolsita de su bolsillo.

—Mira lo que tengo —susurró.

Me la quedé mirando con los ojos abiertos. ¡Puta madre, eso era cocaína!

Le sonreí abiertamente.

—¿Dónde putas lo has conseguido? —le arrebaté la bolsita de sus manos y las inspeccioné con las mías.

Ella se rió.

—Tener padres hippies droga adictos tiene sus beneficios, primor. Además, ¿has oído el plan de hoy?

Negué con la cabeza, devolviéndole la bolsa y mirándola confundida.

Ella sonrió mientras seguíamos caminando.

—Félix organizará una fiesta en la casa de un desconocido mañana por la noche. Los chicos planean robar un poco de la hierva que el dueño guarda en su habitación, ya que no la quiere compartir con nadie.

Me carcajeé.

—¿Enserio?

Ella asintió.

—Sep. Ya he dado mi firma... —alzó los dedos e hizo un gesto de comillas con ellos—, y acepté ayudarlos. ¿Tu vendrás?

Me reí.

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Alice POV**

—¡Y NO QUIERO OIRTE LLORAR MÁS POR LAS NOCHES! ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO, ZORRA?

Cerré mis ojos intentando no llorar, estando acorralada contra la pared de mi cocina.

Asentí lentamente.

—No te escucho —me gitó.

—Sí, papá —susurré.

Él sonrió y se tambaleó entre carcajadas.

—Esa es mi pequeña. Si tu te portas bien no habrá motivos para que te ganes otra paliza. ¿Comprendes? Así es como funciona.

Asentí lentamente, jadeando. Estaba por caerse una lágrima de mi ojo, por lo que me puse los lentes que tenía en mi mano rápidamente. Eran negros y grandes, asó que evitarían que se viera el tremendo golpe que mi papá me había dado ayer por la noche; cuando estaba _borracho_.

Tomé las llaves de la casa y salí con mi mochila con mi bolso negro para irme al instituto. Me quedé en la puerta de la calle un segundo, apoyada contra la pared. Aún no entendía que podía haber echo yo para que él me tratara de esa forma. Bueno, él era borracho... los borrachos son agresivos. En realidad no todos; pero él sí. Realmente no sabía a donde ir, ya era la cuarta vez que pensaba en como escapar, pero no se me ocurría nada. ¿A donde iría? No tenía otro familiar que pudiera encargarse de mí. Mi mamá había muerto, y no creo que sea posible que ella salga de la tumba para tener mi custodia. Lo peor es que era menor de edad, y no podía comprar un departamento para vivir por mi misma. Lo mejor de todo era que mi papá no se encontraba en la casa en todo el día, así que podía estar tranquila durante esas horas. El problema era de noche.

Él siempre llegaba borracho. Algunas veces agresivo, otras veces no. La noche era mi peor enemiga. Era como si fuera un licántropo o esas tonterías. La noche era tu peor enemiga, porque era en el momento en el que te convertías en hombre lobo. Joder, que putadas decía.

Tomé un espejito de mi bolso en donde llevaba algo de ropa para poder cambiarme en el baño del instituto; ya que mi padre no me había dejado arreglarme tranquila. Quité mis lentes y observé mi ojo en el espejo. Estaba demasiado morado; por suerte tuve el tiempo de curármelo.

Escuché una bocina de auto que me hizo pegar un salto del susto, y colocarme los lentes velozmente.

—¡Enana, vamos! —eran Jazz, Edward y Rose en el Mercedes. Estaban estacionados frente a mi casa.

Les sonreí y me subí con ellos en la parte trasera, junto con Jazz. Mi mejor amigo.

_Mejor amigo_. La palabra que arruinaba toda mi vida.

—Hola chicos —les saludé con una sonrisa radiante.

Eso era lo bueno de mi, según Edward. Que aunque mi vida era una mierda, yo siempre sonreía y contagiaba a los demás con mi sonrisa. No me gustaba estar triste, no servía de nada y me ponía peor cuando podía solucionar eso de una simple forma: sonriendo.

—¿Qué te has puesto? —Rose se volteó para mirarme de arriba hacia abajo.

Suspiré y mi sonrisa se borró.

—Mi papá no me ha dejado cambiarme dignamente. Traje algo de ropa en mi bolso para cambiarme en el baño cuando lleguemos.

Edward me miro y alargó la mano para quitarme los lentes. No pude evitar dejar que lo haga, él me conocía mejor que nadie.

Todos hicieron una mueca al ver el tremendo moretón que llevaba mi ojo izquierdo.

—¿Cuando putas harás la denuncia, Alice? —me reprendió Edward; pero su tono era dulce.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos.

—Si hago la denuncia probablemente me enviarán a un orfanato. Soy menor de edad para vivir por mis propios medios, y no tengo un familiar que pueda encargarse de mi.

Jasper me pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros, en un gesto de aliento.

—Iba a quedarme a dormir en casa de Bella esta noche. ¿Porqué no vienes? Despéjate un poco, así no estarás sola en tu casa con él. Sabes que a Bella le encanta que vayas a dormir a su casa —habló Rosalie en un tono dulce, alargando la mano y juntándola con la mía.

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Vale.

Edward pegó un grito divertido.

—Anda Rose, pon en marcha esta chatarra. Debemos ir al purgatorio, y mañana... —Edward me dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad—... vendrá la fiesta del año. Además de toda la hierva que robaremos de ahí.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Robaremos hierva?

Él sonrió.

—Por supuesto, enana. Será una especie de "_La gran estafa_" solo que con merca en el medio. **(3)**

Todos nos reímos mientras Rose arrancaba el auto.

Tal vez mi padre era una mierda...

… pero mis amigos eran lo mejor que mi vida poseía.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Llegamos al purgatorio en menos de 8 minutos, ya que apuraba a Rosalie a cada instante. La rubita se arto y pisó el acelerador a toda carrera, causando una gran sonrisa de mi parte. Bajamos del auto con cierta... arrogancia. Bueno, ese sentimiento lo compartíamos sólo Rosalie y yo. Ya que Jasper era más bien la clase de chico que si nadie lo notaba mejor todavía. Despeiné un poco mi cabello con la mano y comencé a caminar por los alrededores, abandonando a mis hermanos y a Alice, para poder buscar a Bella.

Sí, ya sé. Estaba enojada pero... ¿que va? Ahora solucionaría todo.

Me crucé con el auto de Tanya, en el que siempre solía venir Bella. Sonreí y me acerque.

—Hey Tanys.

Ella se volteó a verme y se sorprendió (por alguna extraña razón) que yo esté parado mirándola.

Me sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estás? —y comenzó a hacer lo que todas las chicas hacían cuando estaban en frente de mi: tomar un mechón de su cabello y enroscarlo incontables veces sobre uno de sus dedos.

Le sonreí coquetamente.

—Muy bien. Oye, ¿Bella ha venido hoy?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y soltó una risita, y suspiró, sonriéndo de nuevo.

—No, no ha venido hoy. Le agarró barisela y...

—¡Cállate, puta! —gritó alguien. Me volteé para ver a Bella llegando hacia nosotros con una expresión furiosa, pero creo que no me quedé observando eso exactamente. Sinó su _increíblemente__ sexy_ atuendo—. No me dió varicela, no seas mentirosa —dijo cuando prácticamente estaba a nuestro lado. Instintivamente tomó mi brazo con sus dos manos—. Y aleja tus estúpidos ojos de mí novio, zorra.

Me jaló alejándome de Tanya mientras caminábamos hacia adentro del instituto. Soltó mi brazo y siguió caminando por su cuenta. Sonreí y la alcancé tomándola por el brazo.

—Oh, vamos Bells. ¿Aún sigues enojada?

Ella me fulminó con la mirada y suspiró en un intento de tranquilizarse.

—Tengo motivos, Edward. Has perdido unas increíbles botas de Chanel en un autobús, y te has besado con Lauren. ¿Pretendes que esté saltando y bailando como una puta virgen luego de haber follado con un chico guapísimo?

Hice una mueca y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo del beso ya lo he explicado, Bells; tu sabes que yo te quiero. Y lo de las botas... prometo comprarte otras, enserio.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—¿Harías eso por mi?

Le sonreí de una forma pícara.

—Te hago todo lo que tu desees.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me llevarás a algún lugar romántico algún día?

Encaré una ceja.

—Creí que no te gustaba lo cursi.

Soltó una risita y me acomodó un mechón del cabello.

—Síp, pero a veces necesito un poco de azúcar.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vale. ¿A donde quieres que te lleve? —pregunté.

Ella sonrió.

—A la playa. Un picnic.

Le sonreí y la rodeé con un brazo, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

—Vale, esta semana te llevaré a la playa.

Ella sonrió y se puso frente a mi, caminando hacia atrás a la vez que yo lo hacía hacia adelante. Rodeó mi cuello con las manos, y yo hice lo mismo con su cintura.

—¿Y me dirás cosas bonitas? —preguntó con voz de niña.

Me eché a reír.

—Sí Bells, te diré cosas bonitas.

—¿Y follaremos mucho mucho?

Me carcajeé.

—Mmh, esa es la parte que más me agradó. ¿Sabes? —me acerqué a su rostro y deposité un besito en sus labios—. ¿Entonces ya no estás enojada?

Ella se puso seria y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo estoy. Pero no quiero verte cerca de ninguna otra zorra otra vez. Excepto de Nessie, Rosalie y Alice. Y de mi, por supuesto. ¿Lo prometes?

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bella...

—... promételo, Edward. Porque tu jamás me encuentras casi-tirándome a otro idiota. Si yo no lo hago, entonces tu tampoco.

—No nos estábamos 'casi-tirando', Bella. Sólo fué un beso.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—Promételo, Edward.

Suspiré y asentí.

—Vale, lo prometo.

El timbre sonó y los dos suspiramos.

—Me toca matemáticas. Te veo luego —me dió un beso en la mejilla y se fué.

Suspiré y me dirigí a biología.

Un mini purgatorio dentro de _otro _purgatorio.

* * *

—¿Dónde putas has conseguido eso? —le pregunté a Nessie, sentados en la mesa del almuerzo mientras ella me mostraba la bolsita.

Estábamos todos reunidos: Emmett, Jake, Jane, Alec, Leah, Nessie, Bella, Seth, Alice, Rose, Jasper y yo.

Jacob soltó un bufido.

—Lo dices como si fuera difícil encontrar una de esas bolsitas, Edd. Tengo cientos de ellas debajo de mi cama.

Nessie lo fulminó con la mirada y le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza.

—Este es otro tipo de hierva, idiota. Es hierva pura, hierva encontrada por hippies auténticos. Todos los hippies consiguen la mejor hierva. Por eso están bien groguis las 24 horas del día.

Solté una risita.

—¿Puedes conseguir más?

Ella sonrió con arrogancia.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Mis papás son hippies y, como dije anteriormente, los hippies están groguis las 24 horas del día. Ni siquiera notarán cuando las tome prestadas.

Alec se carcajeó.

—Súper, Nessie.

—¿Me das un poco? —preguntó Jane.

Seth la miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Te matarán si fumas eso aquí.

Jane se rió.

—Eres idiota, ¿no? Por supuesto que no lo fumaré aquí. Sólo quiero un poco para fumarlo cuando salga de este estúpido lugar.

—Hey Seth. ¿Ya has perdido tu virginidad? —le bromeó Emmett.

Seth suspiró de vergüenza, pegándole en el pié.

—No, Emmett. Y me gustaría que no esparcieras el rumor. Las chicas no se me acercarán nunca así.

Emmett se rió de nuevo.

—Las chicas no se te acercan nunca, tio.

Leah lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya deja de joderlo. A ti tampoco se te acercan porque estás las 24 horas del día drogado, idiota.

Todos nos reímos. En ese instante, Félix se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa radiante, y se sentó a nuestro lado. Félix era tan o casi igual de grande que Emmett; el máximo organizador de fiestas de la escuela, era un gran tipo.

—¿Vendrán mañana para el plan secreto? —susurró.

Bella lo miró y encaró una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mandarás al frente? Lo que haremos es cosa seria, será robar hierva, Félix.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Tranquila, primor. Lo tengo todo controlado. Mis chicos custodiarán el cuarto del tipo, en donde supuestamente estará la hierva, y alguno de ustedes deberá custodiar la escalera, por si él sube hacia arriba. Harán de campana. Y bueno, pónganse de acuerdo los que quieran tomar la hierva personalmente. Anda, será divertido. Luego de eso nos largaremos de ahí e iremos a una fiesta en La Push organizada por el idiota de Jacob. Será fácil y simple. No hay nada que temer. ¿Qué dicen?

Todos nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

—Por supuesto que iremos, Félix. Yo no me pierdo esa hierva por nada del mundo —habló Nessie, quién chocó los cinco con Jacob y Emmett.

—Ya saben, después de todo... lo mejor siempre será lo primero: Drogas, cigarros, y un buen polvo.

Todos nos reímos.

Esto sería grande.

_Muy_ grande.

* * *

**(1)** Atuendo de Nessie en mi perfíl, en el link "extras de mis fics"

**(2)** Atuendo de Bella en mi perfíl, en el link "extras de mis fics"

**(3) **Película protagonizada por Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Catherine Zeta Jones y muchos más**.**

* * *

**¡Hola hola!** Sí, sorpresa. Aquí les traigo otro fic de mi parte. Como pueden ver, es una **vil** y _cruel _copia de Skins. Jajajaja, pero no se alarmen, gente. Los capítulos se volverán más interesantes a medida que conozcan a fondo a todos los personajes. Hasta ahora, pudimos ver mas o menos como es **Edward:** el típico chico popular y arrogante. **Bella:** la perra enamorada y celosa.** Nessie:** la chica extraña con papás hippies. Y **Alice:** la chica maltratada por su padre.

No se preocupen que habrán capítulos dedicados especialmente a los problemas de _todos_ los personajes. Él de hoy fue centrado en Edward. Mañana será en Bella, y así. Obviamente, como dije más arriba en la nota: todos participarán de igual manera.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Con respecto a los lemons, no se preocupen que a partir del tercer capítulo más o menos comenzarán. Así que no se preocupen, hay mucha perversión para largo rato, jajaja ;)

¿Me dejan reviews, pipol? **Y para las chicas que leen PENUMBRAS: **intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, es que ando un poco bloqueada con algo que quiero introducir en el capítulo que viene, pero les prometo que para la semana entrante ya lo tienen publicado.

Besos a todas :)

**+ Mel.**


	2. Bella

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es de los creadores de Skins, pero en efecto, es mía. Ya que sólo tomé la idea de 'Skins' pero las personalidades son distintas a las de la serie. Bueno, literalmente... todo es mío aquí. ¡ALFIN!

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Bella.**

"_Hombres. ¿Quién los necesita? Oh, yo. Porque estoy malditamente enamorada de uno"_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me senté en el suelo de mi habitación, en una esquina; apoyada contra la pared. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón de Jean, y marqué _su_ numero.

Luego de 3 timbrazos, atendió:

—¿Hola?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré; aún no podía comprender como la voz de una persona podía tranquilizarme tanto.

—No la soporto —susurré con la voz cortada.

—¿Bella? —habló Edward—. ¿Estás bien?

No respondí, intenté no llorar como una marica. Sólo sabía que él podía escuchar mi respiración a través de teléfono, ya que era el único sonido que podía emitir.

—Bella. ¿Qué pasó?

Suspiré y decidí hablar de una buena vez. Probablemente lo estaba hartando con esta escena de mierda.

—Tanya —susurré—. No la soporto, no aguanto su presencia en mi casa, no soporto tener que compartir mis cosas con ella. Quisiera irme a la mismísima mierda.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Que ha ocurrido?

—Todo —respondí—. Usa mis cosas, me echa la culpa de lo que ella hace, pone a mi padre en mi contra. No hay un momento en este puto mundo en el que pueda sentarme a ver TV como una persona normal sin que ella interfiera. Además se enteró del plan de esta noche, y quiere venir con nosotros.

Edward soltó una risita. Algo que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos de pura irritación.

—¿De qué mierda te ríes, Edward?

Se volvió a reír.

—Eres tonta, Bells. Te preocupas por algo de lo que no deberías. Eres como las putas niñas que siguen la típica frase de Dios: "si te pegan, da la otra mejilla". ¡Ridículo! Para mi es algo más como: "si te pegan, devuélveselo".

—¿Estás diciendo que debo vengarme de lo que ella me hace?

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es eso o dejar que te joda la vida hasta el día de tu muerte.

Suspiré.

—Tus consejos no ayudan, Edward.

Se rió de nuevo.

—Entonces ve a un psicólogo y ya —bromeó. Pero como no escuchó mi risa, resopló—. Mira, con respecto a esta noche; invéntale que se canceló todo por X razón. Ella es algo estúpida, se lo creerá como cuento de bebé, ya verás.

—Vale, como tu digas —musité, y comencé a jugar con un cable que colgaba de la mesa de noche—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Edd suspiró.

—En la PC, nada bueno que hacer.

—¿Mirando porno? —bromeé.

Él se echó a reír.

—No soy Seth, muñeca.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Con respecto a él; siento cierta... lástima. Deberíamos conseguirle una buena cita y que folle de una vez, las pajas no sirven.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué tal Tanya?

Entrecerré los ojos de furia.

—Ni creas que dejaré que esa puta chupe la polla de mi mejor amigo. Sería repugnante. Él se merece una chica hermosa y única.

Pude escuchar como Edward soltaba una risita.

—¿Tú, entonces?

Me reí.

—No soy como tú, Edward.

Él se rió.

—Vale, vale; sólo bromeaba. Ahm... ¿Nessie? Mira, no es necesario que folle con alguien de quién realmente esté enamorado. Sólo que folle con una persona y punto, que se quite la puta virginidad de una buena vez.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea; luego habla con él y convéncelo. Iré al parque, necesito un poco de aire —suspiré. Nos quedamos callados un momento, como si estuviéramos pensando en algo—. ¿Me quieres? —susurré.

—¿Qué te ocurre en estos días, Bells? Estás todo el tiempo preguntándome lo mismo.

Sentí que un pedazo de _algo_ en mi interior se rompía.

—¿Te molesta que te lo pregunte? —contesté ofendida.

—No, no me molesta. Sólo que es extraño, tu nunca lo preguntabas.

—Pues ahora te lo pregunto —le contesté en un tono frío.

—Como quieras. Oye, debo irme. Te llamo luego —y clock.

Se cortó la llamada.

Cerré la tapa de mi móvil casi con coraje, y lo tiré en la cama. Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos. Sintiendo como en ellos se acumulaba ese líquido tan conocido generado por maricas como yo: lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme porqué yo le preguntaba si él me quería? Los novios hacen eso, ¿no? A veces sentía que Edward no me quería lo suficiente; sentía que yo era la única que moría por él o que pensaba en él las 24 horas del día. Cuándo pasábamos tiempo juntos el siempre solía ser dulce, bueno, aún lo es. Sólo que a veces es como si lo llamara en un mal momento. Nuestras conversaciones por teléfono parecían de amigos. Joder, era una putada.

Hombres. ¿Quién los necesita? Oh, yo. Porque estoy malditamente enamorada de uno.

Pude observar, de repente, como Tanya entraba a la habitación con su puta falda color rosa de zorra, y su blusa escotada de color amarillo.

—Sál —me ordenó, sentándose en la cama y quitándose los zapatos.

La miré incrédula.

—¿Perdón?

Se volteó y me miró.

—Que te vayas de mí habitación. ¿Comprendes, o a caso eres sorda?

—La habitación es mía también, por si no lo sabías.

Ella me sonrió.

—Me importa un carajo lo que digas, si yo digo que salgas, tu saldrás. ¿Captas?

La fulminé con la mirada.

—¡PAPÁ! —grité furiosa.

Pude escuchar con la puerta de la habitación abierta, cómo papá suspiraba y subía las escaleras a paso perezoso. Entró a la habitación y se apoyó contra el marco, mirándome cansado.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella? —inquirió.

—¡Tanya quiere que me vaya de la habitación y es injusto! ¡Es mía también!

Papá puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bella, deberías aprender a compartir. Estás actuando inmaduramente.

Me levanté del suelo torpemente, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Injustamente? ¡ELLA ME ESTÁ ECHANDO! ¡ELLA DEBE COMPARTIRLA CONMIGO! —me volteé a ver a Tanya—. Mira, puta... ¡Esta es mí casa! ¡Yo viví aquí antes que tú, todo objeto en esta puta casa es de mi puta propiedad! ¡¿Puedes comprenderlo, al menos? ¡Es MÍ casa!

—Bella... —me advirtió papá.

—¿Lo ves, Charlie? ¡Siempre está en contra mío!

Negué con la cabeza de pura incredulidad. Simplemente no contesté, porque no valía la pena. Tomé los cigarros de MÍ mesa de luz. Mi móvil y sali de ahí dándole un empujón a papá en el hombro. Bajé las escaleras y llegué hacia la puerta de salida. Sue estaba sentada en el sofá.

—Bella... —susurró.

—Que te den —le grité y salí de allí cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Prendí un cigarro y caminé desesperadamente hacia el parque. Tenía un gran lago y era hermoso, realmente la naturaleza me calmaba demasiado. Era como si me permitiera pensar en las cosas que me ocurrían día a día. Era más que obvio que no podía eso solucionar mis problemas, pero podía meditar sobre ellos.

Llegué en menos de 5 minutos, ya que no quedaba demasiado lejos. Sólo unas simples cuadras.

El lugar estaba vacío, cosa que agradecí inmensamente. Necesitaba soledad; estar sólo conmigo misma. Caminé hacia el lago y me senté en el pasto, frente a él. Observando a los patos nadar sin cesar, mientras que los rayos del Sol del mediodía bronceaban levemente mi rostro.

Coloqué de nuevo el cigarro en mis labios, aspiré el humo y lo soplé, y acto seguido, lo apagué. Agradecí internamente que Emmett y Jake hallan roto las cañerías de agua en el instituto. Gracias a eso hoy no había clases por inundación en los baños.

Pude escuchar un par de pasos detrás de mi, pero no le di importancia. Tal vez era uno de los imbéciles que venían a jugar tenis.

—Hey.

Me dí la vuelta para observar a Edward sentarse a mi lado, y dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa. Lo miré curiosa; ¿qué rayos hacía aquí? Y como si hubiese leído mi mente, rodeó su brazo derecho alrededor de mis hombros, acercándome a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se encogió de hombros y miró hacia adelante; hacia el lago.

—Bueno, dijiste que vendrías al parque un rato, ¿no? Así que decidí hacerte algo de compañía.

Lo miré un momento, mientras él miraba hacia adelante. Luego aparté la vista y comencé a jugar con un poco de pasto de la tierra.

—Bells. ¿Estás bien? —me susurró.

Suspiré y me acurruqué en su pecho, mientras él me correspondía rodeando mejor su brazo alrededor de mí. Negué con la cabeza lentamente, incapaz de hablar y contestando a su pregunta.

Él suspiró.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? No quiero que olvides eso —murmuró con sus labios pegados a mi cabello, mientras su mano acariciaba mi brazo de arriba hacia abajo; una y otra vez.

—¿Me quieres? —repetí.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Ajá. ¿Me quieres tu también?

Me reí un poco.

—Mucho —susurré.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —respondió.

Suspiré y no sé como carajo lo hice, pero me senté en su regazo en forma de 'caballo'. Una de esas poses de las que los ancianos que rondaban cerca tuyo te mirarían con un aspecto raro y la típica frase grabada en sus frentes: 'Los adolescentes de hoy'. Comencé a besar a Edward desesperada, como si hubiese estado sin tomar agua por meses y su boca fuera la botella encontrada. Él sonrió y me correspondió tranquilo. Siempre tranquilo. Besándome sin apuros, mientras que yo me moría por que me follara ahí mismo. Tomé sus cabellos entre mis manos y los jalé un poco, el sólo me besaba y rodeaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Abrí mi boca aún más, besándolo aún con más desesperación.

… y comencé a desabrochar su camisa.

Él se echó a reír separándome un poco de él, pero realmente no pudo lograrlo.

—Bells...

—Shh —le callé apretando más mi boca contra la suya, impidiendo que pudiera decir una palabra.

Él se rió de nuevo, e intentó separarme otra vez.

—Bells. Que hac...

—Hagámoslo aquí, ya. Ahora mismo —supliqué entre besos, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—No podemos aquí. Hay personas y...

—Al carajo con las personas —gruñí contra sus labios.

Él me separó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Aún seguía en su regazo, y lo miraba confundida. Edward suspiró y comenzó a abrocharse los pocos botones que pude desabrochar de su camisa celeste. Tomó la chaqueta que me quité —la cual se encontraba en el césped— y me la colocó sobre los hombros.

—Ahora no; Bella.

Lo miré absorta.

—¿Qué carajo te sucede hoy?

Y para mi puta, maldita, estúpida y horrible suerte; Jake, Emmett y Seth aparecieron de la nada, detrás de Edward. Dando saltos como imbéciles.

—¡Wuhu! ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Nos inscribimos en un concurso de saltar en esas bolsas raras! ¿A que no es genial? Llegamos de la casa de Seth y vimos documentales de canguros en _Animal Planet_ **(1). **Ya saben, su forma de saltar nos inspira mejor —bromeó Emmett sentándose con nosotros.

Yo los ignoré por completo. Luego de la diminuta fracción de segundo en la que miraba a Edward —y que para mi desconcierto, el también me observaba a mi, ignorando a los demás— me levanté de su regazo y me coloqué la chaqueta que sólo se reposaba sobre mis hombros. Abroché el cierre y me crucé de brazos.

Edward no miraba ni a Seth, ni a Jake ni a Emmett. Sólo miraba al lago. Mientras que yo tenía ganas de tomar un palo de baseball y azotárselo en la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bells? ¿No has podido coger con Edward hoy? —bromeó Seth.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Antes de burlarte sobre a quienes me cojo y a quienes no, ¿porqué no aprovechas tu estúpida polla virginal y la metes dentro del coño de alguna puta en un burdel? Ya me he follado a unos cuántos para tu información; ¿no te parece que es hora de que cojas tu también? ¿Estúpido virgen de mierda? —le reté.

Edward sonrió un poco aún mirando al lago, curvando el labio en una risa torcida. Emmett y Jacob estallaron a carcajadas, abriendo los ojos como platos. Mientras que Seth se sonrojaba.

—¿Está en su período? —le preguntó Jake a Edward.

Edward sonrió.

—No lo creo. Cuando es así se pone de peor humor.

—¡Argh! ¡Juro que me haré lesbiana, lo juro! ¡Todos los hombres son unos capullos! —les grité y me fuí de ahí.

Puto hijo de perra. Eso era Edward, un puto hijo de perra. ¡Estúpido! Si bien estaba más que obvio que no lo haríamos en el parque. Pero, es decir, podría haberme dicho 'Aquí no, cariño. Vamos a mi casa'. Imbécil, lo único que le importaba era mirar culos y fumar hierva hasta morirse. Imbécil, estúpido. Y yo aún más estúpida por estar con él. ¿A caso no podía darme cuenta que él no quería follar conmigo hoy? Él no me quería. ¿O si?

Comencé a llorar mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Nessie. Me era inevitable no poder recurrir a ella cuando me peleaba con Edward. Ella tenía cierta... restricción a los hombres desde que Nahuel, su ex, la lastimó. Por lo que solo follaba con ellos; nunca con un sentimiento de por medio. Era genial poder escuchar sus consejos, además de las miles de puteadas que les daba, me daban un mejor humor.

Llegué en menos de 5 minutos, nuestras casas entre sí no quedaban muy lejos la una de la otra. Era fácil poder caminar sólo unas cuadras y llegar a la casa del otro en menos de 5 minutos.

La casa de Nessie era... peculiar. Igual que ella. Su casa era color violeta, amarillo y celeste. Además de miles de cosas colgadas en la puerta y las ventanas. Suspiré y toqué el timbre, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos llorosos.

Nessie abrió la puerta, y yo como siempre no pude evitar mirar su atuendo. Y como siempre: raro y genial. Era un Jean común, unas botas negras, una camiseta gris de mangas largas, una blusa blanca con corazones rojos de tirantes cortos, y una especie de sudadera gris con franjas rojas. Realmente se veía genial **(2)**

—Bella, ¿qué mierda te pasó? ¡Entra! —me jaló del brazo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Su casa era rarísima. Siempre estaba llena de libros de astrología, sahumerios y música Reggie; generalmente Bob Marley. Pósters, sombreros y collares colgados por todos lados.

Ella suspiró jalándome del brazo y sentándose en una silla de la mesa junto conmigo.

—Ignora el chucherío de cosas, mamá aún no ha limpiado. ¿Puedes explicarme porque putas estás llorando? —inquirió mirándome preocupada.

Suspiré y sequé mis lágrimas.

—Edward —tartamudeé.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Que te ha echo ahora el imbécil ese?

Jugué un poco con mis manos, mirando hacia abajo.

—No ha querido follar conmigo. ¡Es un tonto! Estábamos en el parque y pues, me puse algo... un poco...

—¿Cachonda? —preguntó.

Suspiré.

—Sí, eso. Bueno, entonces... intenté que lo hagamos y él se resistió e inventó excusas tontas. Luego llegaron Seth, Jacob y Emmett. Y Seth se burló de mi y, joder. Edward se prendió a su putada y también se rió de mi. Y llamé a Seth 'estúpido virgen de mierda'.

Nessie se carcajeó.

—Esa ha sido buena, Bells. Ya era hora que alguien se burlara de su pobre polla sin vida. ¿Entonces se pelearon?

—¿Quién se ha peleado? —la mamá de Nessie, Miranda —quién también era mi madrina—, apareció por el salón vestida con esos trapos raros de hippie raro. Además de esa cuerdita rodeándole la frente y lentes en forma de corazón, estilo los 80—. ¡Oh Bella, cariño! —se acercó a mi y me dió un beso en la coronilla—, me alegra verte aquí.

Le sonreí un poco. Ella se sentó con nosotras.

—A ver, cielo. Cuéntale a tu madrina Miranda qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

Suspiré.

—¿Nunca has tenido ganas de tomar un palo de baseball y aventárselo en la polla de un chico para que no pueda volver a follar nunca nunca y que deje de presumir su cuerpo siempre? —inquirí.

Ella suspiró y sonrió.

—Sí, muchas veces, corazón. Cuando tenía tu edad. Hasta lo he echo.

Nessie abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Le has pegado en la polla a un chico?

—¡Oh sí! A mi ex novio de la adolescencia, Frederic. Era un chico muy apuesto y arrogante, siempre me humillaba y me tomaba por estúpida. Un día me cansé y tomé un palo de baseball de su mejor amigo, y se lo azoté unas 2 veces.

La miré espantada.

—Wow. Desearía poder hacer eso.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Y porqué no lo haces?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que porque si lo hago Edward no podrá volver a follar conmigo nunca.

Miranda se echó a reir.

—¡Edward, Edward, Edward! Él jamás cambiará —suspiró.

La imité.

—Cielo... —Miranda tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya—... recuerdo que tu madre siempre tenía un dicho cuando solíamos ir a las discos en mis tiempos: _"¿Porqué los hombres ladean la cabeza para pensar? Para que las dos únicas neuronas que tienen hagan contacto y puedan funcionar"_ —sonrió.

La miré confundida.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi problema con Edward? —pregunté.

Ella soltó una carcajada, agitando las manos.

—¡Oh! Nada. Sólo quería decirlo —soltó una risita y comenzó a cantar una estrofa de la canción que sonaba en la radio—. _¡No, woman no cry! _Bob Marley decía eso, y yo creo que tú deberías hacerle caso. Las mujeres no debemos llorar, y menos por un muchacho como Edward. El punto de todo esto, amor, es que no dejes que él te maneje a su antojo. Tú tienes sentimientos, y tú debes hacer con ellos lo que creas correcto; uno es dueño de uno mismo.

Asentí y suspiré.

Ella sonrió y sacó algo de su mano para dármelo.

—¿Quieres un porro? —me ofreció entre risas.

Miranda estaba_ loca._

* * *

—¿Estás segura que es aquí? —le preguntó Alice a Rosalie.

Estábamos todas las chicas esperando a los chicos frente a la casa en donde se suponía que era la fiesta.

Rosalie miró el papel de nuevo.

—Según la dirección que Edward me dió, es aquí. Pero me ha dicho que no entremos hasta que ellos vengan con Félix.

Todas suspiramos y nos apoyamos contra la reja que rodeaba la casa. Hacía frío y era de noche, joder. ¿Dónde estaban? Rosalie me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Ha tenido que venir? —me susurró, para apartar la vista hacia Tanya, quién estaba con su teléfono móvil.

Suspiré.

—Créeme que yo soy la primera persona que desearía que ella no esté aquí. Pero no se ha querido creer el cuento de que la fiesta se había cancelado y tuve que traerla conmigo —le susurré en respuesta.

Todas estábamos realmente geniales. Yo llevaba un pequeño vestido color negro con un cinturón fino cubriendo la cintura, de color rojo **(3)**. Tanya... bueno, ella tenía un vestido plateado, era bonito; sí. **(4)** Pero el mío era mucho mejor. Y Rosalie; como siempre, llevaba un vestido rojo con un bolso negro. **(5)**

Ella suspiró y escuchamos un par de gritos a lo lejos, seguido por una camioneta negra llegando a toda velocidad. Eran los chicos. Todas sonreímos y les saludamos con la mano. Estacionaron la camioneta frente a la casa y bajaron todos. Primero Edward y Jacob, luego Seth y Emmett, Félix, Jasper y Alec.

—¡Wow, que la fiesta comience, cabrones! —gritó Emmett para correr hacia Rosalie y estamparle un beso feroz.

Edward caminó hacia mi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero dejó de mirarme cuándo notó la presencia de Tanya a unos pocos pasos de mi. La observó de arriba hacia abajo un momento y le guiñó un ojo, el cual ella respondió con una risita y agitando sus dedos en un saludo. Edward me miró de nuevo y me sonrió, terminando de acercarse a mi y tomando mis brazos para acercarme más a él. Y fué cuando me besó en los labios.

—¿Porqué me estás besando? —le pregunté 'sarcásticamente'.

Él se echó a reír.

—Eres tan tonta, Bells. Me pregunto porqué, realmente es en lo que paso pensando en las noches antes de dormir; el porqué eres tan tonta —se echó a reír de nuevo—. Pues, te beso porque eres mi novia, ¿no? Es lo obvio. Los novios hacen eso, se besan.

—Pues los novios también follan.

Él se separó un poco de mi y suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Otra vez con eso, Bells? Realmente estoy comenzando a preguntarme si estás en tu período, porque estás con un humor horrible. Si sigues así me temo que tendré que ir a bailar con Tanya en la fiesta.

Lo miré incrédula.

—¿Qué?

Él asintió, encogiéndose de hombros y girando la cabeza para mirarla.

—Sep, está linda hoy. ¿No crees? —me miró y sonrió—. No más linda que tu, por supuesto. Pero está linda. No parece un espantapájaros como de costumbre.

Suspiré agotada y aparté la vista. Él pudo notar ese gesto.

—Hey, no te enojes. ¡Estamos en una fiesta! —me animó, dándome un abrazo y repartiendo pequeños besos por mi hombro desnudo, a causa del vestido que llevaba—. Además ya te he comprado las botas, y vienen con un bolso mejor que el que había perdido —me susurró en el oído.

Suspiré otra vez y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos enteros.

—¿Enserio? —susurré, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. Joder, olía de puta madre. Y sonreí cuando noté que era el perfume que le había regalado.

—Ajá, te encantarán. Ya verás —y depositó un beso en mi cuello—. Además te he comprado otra cosa.

Sonreí ante su atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ah, es sorpresa. No lo verás hasta mañana.

Me reí y lo abracé con fuerza.

—Te amo, Edward. Realmente lo hago —susurré cerrando los ojos.

A veces sentía que Edward no se tomaba realmente nada en serio respecto a las cosas que le decía. A veces deseaba que cuando le dijera 'te amo' el realmente lo creyera y no se riera.

—Oh, ya. Dejemos la cursilería para otro momento, ¿quieres? ¿Qué tal mañana? Puedo llevarte a la playa y darte los regalos ahí. ¿Qué dices?

Entrecerré los ojos y asentí, separándome de él.

—Perfecto. ¡Andando, vamos! —Edward se fué junto con Félix, Leah, Jasper y _Tanya_.

Suspiré y caminé hacia la casa.

—No dejes que te maneje —me susurró Nessie situándose junto a mi, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Alice y Jane.

Asentí y entramos. La casa era _enorme_, llena de globos y esas tonterías. La música sonaba a todo volumen, al mismo tiempo que los invitados bailaban sin cesar. Pude reconocer a varios chicos del instituto como Mike, Angela, _Lauren_, Tyler, Jessica, Ben y Eric. Seguramente Félix los había invitado. Observé a lo lejos de la casa una gran mesa con bebidas y comida. Instintivamente me separé de los chicos y caminé hacia allí, tomando una botella de Vodka y aprovechando a darle un buen sorbo. Me di la vuelta y me quedé allí parada, mirando como todos bailaban y se divertían.

Menos yo.

Edward notó que no estaba junto a ellos y vino hacia mi, con la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? —preguntó quitándome la botella de Vodka de las manos para darle un sorbo.

—No tengo ganas de bailar.

Él suspiró y me devolvió la botella.

—¿Porqué no? En un rato iremos a robar la cosa —susurró—. ¿Nos ayudarás?

Tomé un sorbo de Vodka y negué con la cabeza.

—¿Porqué no?

Suspiré.

—Porque no quiero meterme en problemas. Prefiero fumarla una vez que la consigan —le contesté con indiferencia.

Él se encogió de hombros y tomó un vaso de cerveza de la mesa.

—Como sea, era de esperar por parte tuya. Siempre supe que eras aburrida.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Vete a la mierda, Edward.

—Sí, como quieras —se encogió de hombros y se fué con los demás, junto a la pared; hablando con Tanya.

Me senté en una silla e intenté no llorar. No valía la pena, no por él. Carajo, ¿porqué mierda no me iba a casa? ¿Porqué tenía que estar aquí soportando esta mierda? ¡No era justo! Solté un sollozo sordo cuando sentí una lágrima bajar lentamente por mi mejilla. Noté como Jacob me miraba a lo lejos y suspiraba, caminando hacia mi.

Se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano.

—¿Porqué eres tan llorona? —bromeó.

Lloré de nuevo.

—¿Porqué siempre me hacen llorar? —le pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez porque te vez linda así.

Suspiré negando con la cabeza.

—Qué te den, Jake.

Él se echó a reir.

—Vete a casa, Bells. No la estás pasando bien.

Suspiré y asentí.

—Vale —susurré.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó dulcemente.

Negué con la cabeza y me levanté aún con la botella de Vodka entre mis manos. Caminé hacia la salida de la puerta, con los ojos mojados y la pintura negra corrida. Vi a Edward hablando muy cariñosamente con Jessica, Lauren y Tanya, y esa fué una de las razones para que quisiera largarme más rápido de este maldito lugar. Comencé a llorar mientras caminaba por la calle, a unos pocos metros de la casa que ahora se encontraba detrás de mi. Tomé un gran sorbo de Vodka y suspiré. Me quité los zapatos y los sostuve con mi mano derecha; me era difícil caminar con tacones.

Pude escuchar como alguien me seguía por detrás, a grandes zancadas; como si estuviera casi-corriendo.

—¡Bella, Bella! —Edward me tomó del brazo cuando me alcanzó—. ¿Qué haces?

Suspiré.

—Me voy a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

Me enfadé.

—¡Joder, no finjas que te importa! —le grité—. ¡No quiero que actúes de novio protector cuando no lo eres, Edward! Tú sólo me necesitas en esta puta fiesta para que te ayude a conseguir la puta marihuana; tu no me necesitas a mi.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ves demasiadas novelas, ¿sabes?

—Déjame de joder, Edward. Ve a follarte a Lauren de nuevo; a puesto que te gusta —me dí la vuelta y seguí caminando, intentando no romper a llorar otra vez.

—¿Sabes? ¡Eres una complicada! —me gritó de lejos.

Me dí la vuelta y caminé de nuevo hacia él, pegándole un pequeño empujón en el pecho, causando que se tambaleara.

—¿Complicada? ¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! ¡¿Entonces porqué putas no terminas conmigo de una vez? A puesto a que no te gustan las chicas complicadas como yo. ¿Qué tal Lauren? Ella no es complicada, es una completa puta que se entrega a la polla de cualquier imbécil como tu.

Entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Estás loca, Bella. Realmente estás mal de la cabeza.

—¡Pues entonces termina conmigo, capullo! ¡Terminemos y dejaré de torturarte la vida! ¡Anda! Dime que terminamos.

Él no contestó. Sólo me miró apretando los puños.

—No digas tonterías —susurró derrotado—. No voy a terminar contigo, Bella.

Me eché a reír mientras lloraba.

—Sí, porque prefieres joderme y jugar conmigo antes que dejarme. ¿Pero sabes? Si tu no me dejas, pues yo lo haré. Terminamos; ¡perfecto! Tienes un problema menos en tu vida.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mi casa, llorando como estúpida sin importar que Edward me escuchase llorar así. En el camino, me acabé la botella de Vodka en menos de 5 segundos, causando que un terrible dolor de cabeza me invadiera. Tiré la botella por ahí, mientras se hacía trisas. Pero realmente no me importaba. Cuando llegué, abrí la puerta y la cerré, apoyando mi espalda en ella, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos y llorando sin poder parar.

Papá y Sue salieron de la cocina, sorprendidos al verme en esos estados.

—¿Y Tanya? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Solté un sollozo más fuerte y tiré los zapatos que llevaba en la mano con furia contra el piso.

—¡¿Estoy llorando como una puta y ustedes me preguntan en donde está Tanya? ¡Los odio! —me tapé la cara de nuevo con las manos y lloré—. Quiero a mamá —lo dije en un susurro tan bajo que creo que no pudieron escucharme.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y entré en ella; cerrándola con llave. Me importaba un carajo que Tanya no pudiera entrar luego. Ella era lo que menos me importaba ahora.

Me quité la ropa y me acosté en la cama, apagando la luz y cerrándo mis ojos, llorando y durmiendo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

—¿Bella? —la voz de papá me despertó.

Abrí los ojos y observé instintivamente la ventana de la habitación, estaba cubierta de luz. Seguro ya era de día. Me senté un poco y lo miré confundida, cuando vi que llevaba una gran bolsa en su mano.

—Ha llegado esto para ti —dejó la bolsa en la cama y me dejó un beso en la coronilla. Un gesto poco habitual en él.

—G-gracias —le respondí absorta.

Él asintió y salió de la habitación. Pude comprobar que Tanya estaba en la cama de al lado. Haciendo que leía pero mirándome de reojo. La ignoré por completo y abrí la bolsa.

Lo primero que encontré fue una caja negra. La abrí y encontré papel blanco en ella, quité el papel y mi corazón latió a mil al ver lo que había dentro de ella. Las botas. Las botas negras que Edward iba a darme. Así que esto era de Edward. Suspiré y las saqué de la caja; realmente eran hermosas, no eran unas botas realmente, eran más unos zapatos. De un cuero fino y brillante, con pedazos de metal y tacón alto. Sonreí un poco. Luego, de la misma bolsa, quité un bolso color marrón oscuro que era del mismo material que las botas, combinándose entre sí. Dejé el bolso a un lado y metí la mano en la bolsa otra vez, sacando 2 cosas esta vez.

La primera, era un gran, gran oso de peluche blanco que tenía un corazón tomado de la mano, con la palabra 'I love you'. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder al mismo tiempo que mi pecho se contraía. Y la segunda; una pequeña caja con mis chocolates favoritos, y una nota pegada en ella. Instintivamente me di cuenta que era de Edward por su elegante caligrafía.

"_Probablemente estés quemando y rompiendo en mil trizas esta nota al igual que los regalos; y lo comprendo, tienes derecho y razones para hacerlo. Sólo quiero que sepas que si no contesté en el momento en el que me pediste que termináramos, fué por que no pude; porque te amo y no quiero terminar contigo._

_Llámame cuando el cabreo se te pase._

_Edward"_

Sonreí.

* * *

**(1) Animal Planet: **_canal mundial de TV sobre animales._

**(2) **Atuendo de Nessie en mi perfil en la sección 'extras de mis fics'.

**(3) **Atuendo de Bella en mi perfil en la sección 'extras de mis fics'.

**(4) **Atuendo de Tanya en mi perfil en la sección 'extras de mis fics'.

**(5) **Atuendo de Rosalie en mi perfil en la sección 'extras de mis fics'.

_También pueden ver los regalos que Edward le da a Bella en ese mismo link._

* * *

**QUIERO HACER UNA ACLARACIÓN:**

Recibí varios reviews con preguntas sobre '¿Qué es follar?' o '¿Qué es paja?' blablabla (qué mal suena XD) e aquí a darles la explicación:

Los terminos como FOLLAR, CABRONES, QUE TE DEN, BENEFICIAR Y POLVO, son de ESPAÑA. Y yo los pongo porque suenan mejor que decir 'coger' y esas cosas. Aunque también pondré esas palabritas xD

**Follar**: Sexo. Lo que bien sería coger XD

**Cabrones**: idiotas, imbéciles, estúpidos, etc.

**Beneficiar**: lo mismo que follar.

**Polvo**: un folleo(?) rápido xD.

* * *

Otro capítulo, pipol. ¿Les gustó? ;) espero que sí. Bueno, ya saben que pueden entrar a mi perfil y ver los atuendos, además de ir también a mi perfil y entrar al link 'pregúntame lo que sea', para preguntarme lo que ustedes quieran; con gusto les responderé :D

También quería anunciarles que estaré organizando un LiveChat en Twitter por camara web, para poder hablar con todos ustedes sobre mis fics, y para que puedan preguntarme cosas :) será este Sábado, y no se preocupen que luego les dejaré más detalles de los horarios y todo eso.

¿Les gusta la comedia? Conii Cullen tiene la solución ;) pasen por sus historias que se morirán de la risa; ella es la diosa de la comedia.

También gracias a Cafesitodeldia por betearme esto *-* teamo, espo :D

Besos a todas :D ¡DEJEN REVIEWS LARGOS! Y díganme que rumbo quieren que tome y así.

**+ Mel.**


	3. Nessie

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nessie.**

"_La vida... la vida. ¿Qué es la vida? Oh, casi lo olvidaba. La vida es una mierda"_

* * *

**Nessie POV**

—Entonces papá me despertó a la mañana y me entregó una bolsa con regalos de Edward. Eran las botas de Chanel, unos chocolates, un oso de peluche putamente adorable y un bolso. Y dijo en una carta que me amaba y que no podía terminar conmigo porque, es obvio que lo soy todo para él. ¿No es romántico?

La voz de Bella retumbaba en mi cerebro como cornetas en un partido de baseball. Caminábamos por las calles luego de haber salido de la escuela. Bella realmente era insoportable.

Expulsé el humo del cigarrillo que llevaba en mi mano.

—Sí, muy romántico —contesté.

Ella se rió.

—Además hoy me trajo una flor. Realmente fue dulce conmigo; ¡y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Tanya y a Lauren! Es un gran paso.

Solté una risita negando con la cabeza de pura incredulidad. Estúpida. ¡Edward se la pasó mirando a Tanya en todo el curso de la escuela! Sólo que ella no se daba cuenta de tanto estar babeando por su estúpida polla.

—Oye, Bells —la miré cruzada de brazos, aún con mi cigarro en la mano—. Sabes que te aprecio, y te quiero. Pero... ¿no sabes hablar de otra cosa que no sea de Edward?

Ella me miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

Me encogí de hombros y seguí mirando adelante.

—Mira, me alegro que estés en una buena relación con Miss Perfección. Pero temo que tendré mandarte a la mierda si me sigues hablando de él. ¿Es de lo único que sabes hablarme? "¡Oh, Edward se ha tirado un gaz!" "¡Oh Nessie! ¡La polla de Edward ha crecido 3 centímetros más! ¿No es genial?" "Oh, Edward ha tocado el culo de Tanya hoy, ¿que haré?" —me burlé.

Ella me miró con desaprobación..

—Te lo cuento por que eres mi amiga —me retó.

Suspiré y aspiré un poco más de humo, para soltarlo con suma delicadeza.

—Pues tu amiga quiere escuchar algo nuevo. Por tu culpa se todo lo que Edward hace y deja de hacer, realmente es frustrante. ¿Sabes?

Ella suspiró.

—Vale. Bueno, ¿has escuchado el rumor de que Seth ha follado? No lo creo por completo. Es decir, ¡es imposible! Él me lo hubiese contado. Además Edward no me lo ha dicho, sabes que Eddie siempre está junto con Seth, además Edward tenía planeado...

La miré frustrada.

—¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! —le reclamé, interrumpiendo su discurso sin sentido.

—¿El qué?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Hablar de Edward. Mira, ¿porqué mierda no hablas de él con Tanya? A puesto a que le gustará, tu hermana babea por él y temo decirte que hoy Edward no apartó la vista de su culo en todo el puto día. Joder, si que eres ingenua.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Qué te den por el culo, Nessie —Bella cruzó la calle y se fué.

Me reí y seguí caminando sin un rumbo alguno. Cruzada de brazos y mirando el 'pintoresco' paisaje que me perseguía. Forks era bonito, sí. Tenía lindos parques, lindos árboles y pocos hombres. Todos eran, prácticamente, unos pendejos de mierda. Arruinando corazones por ahí, usándolos como pañuelos descartables. Siempre mantuve la idea de que el resfriado era lo mismo que el amor: pasajero. Puede durar, pero luego se irá.

Traté de alejar esos putos pensamientos emos de mi mente, y bagar por ahí un rato. De verdad, no sé como putas pasó, pero terminé en La Push, frente a la casa de Jake. Parpadeé unos segundos ante la sorpresa. ¿Frente a la casa de Jacob? Vaya.

Justo en el momento en el que salía de mi shock para largarme de ahí, Jake salió de su garaje con una pieza de su Harley en la mano. Me miró y me sonrió un poco extrañado al verme parada frente a su casa como una idiota.

—Hey Ness —se acercó a mi y me sonrió, aún confundido. Joder, si supiera que yo estaba igual (o peor) que él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo miré y luego parpadeé otra vez.

—Joder, no sé. Llegué aquí más distraída de lo que pensaba.

Él se rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ya que has llegado... ¿quieres ayudarme con la Harley? Me falta poco para terminarla y necesito ayuda.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

—Seguro.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Andando —caminamos hacia su garaje.

La casa de Jake era pequeña y con una forma rara. Prácticamente era una mierda; pintada de un rojo tomate chapa en medio de un montón de tierra y pasto húmedo, su garaje estaba en la parte trasera, en donde siempre ocultaba motos y autos tapados con sábanas para protegerlos de la lluvia y la humedad.

Me senté en un par de maderas que tenía cerca de su Harley, mientras que yo la miraba embobada. Esa moto era una puta belleza.

—Hey, Ness —miré a Jake cuando me lanzó una lata de cerveza. La atrapé en el aire y sonreí, quité la pequeña chapita de la lata y le di un gran sorbo.

Jake se sentó frente a mi, al otro lado de la moto.

—¿Qué es lo que le falta? —inquirí.

Jake tomó un sorbo de cerveza y la dejó a un lado de él.

—Pues, colocar los espejos, cambiar las gomas de las ruedas, mano de pintura y atornillar algunas cosas. Pero ya está casi lista.

Sonreí y escuché unos pasos cerca del garaje, seguido por un estúpido eructo.

—Seth —dijimos Jake y yo al unísono.

Seth entró sonriente con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo supieron que era yo?

Los dos pusimos los ojos en blanco. Jake siguió trabajando con la moto, mientras que yo le daga otro gran sorbo de cerveza a mi lata.

—Tus eructos te delatan, Sethy —susurré.

Él se rió y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta como suena 'Sethy' de tus labios. Realmente es sexy.

Le sonreí.

—Qué pena que no pueda decir lo mismo. Pero, si quieres que lo haga... ¿porqué no empiezas por perder tu virginidad?

Jacob se carcajeó, sin apartar sus manos de la moto. Seth se rió también, aunque no fue una carcajada, exactamente.

—Bueno... ¿con quien crees que debería perderla? Hay muchos peces en el mar. Pero, ¿sabes? Hay uno exactamente que me atrae demasi...

Solté una carcajada mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Ni creas que follaré contigo, Seth. No soy tu tipo.

Él me miró divertido.

—¿Porqué no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Porque, probablemente para ti tenga un significado con mucho más valor del que yo puedo darle. Y tal vez te guste, y yo no pueda darte demasiado. Tu sabes, soy una rompe corazones.

Él se rió.

—Nadie puede resistirse a mi. A puesto a que si follamos tu no podrás vivir sin mi.

Me reí.

—Eso dijeron muchos y mira donde estoy ahora. Además, si todas pudieran resistirse a ti tu no serías virgen, querido amigo.

Se echó a reír y suspiró.

Joder, amaba a Seth como si fuera mi hermano. ¡No follaría con él ni en broma! Además de que no quería ilusionarlo con _otras_ cosas. En verdad no quería ilusionar a nadie. Por lo que cada vez que yo iba a hacerlo con un chico, estaba la pequeña y dolorosa advertencia al comienzo de la acción: _'No te __ilusiones__ conmigo, porque no soy como otras'_. Claro que los chicos no escuchaban mi advertencia y sólo decían _'sí sí, como sea'_, así que luego los tenía en la puerta de mi casa con millones de putos ramos de flores, ositos y chocolates estúpidos.

Solté un bufido.

Hombres. Eso les pasa por no escuchar cuando se les advierte de algo.

—Oye y, ¿sabes? Con Edward teníamos pensado...

—¡Oh, joder! ¡No otra vez! —le interrumpí en un grito frustrado, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos y negando mi cabeza teatralmente incontables veces.

Seth me miró con miedo y preocupación, mientras que Jake me miraba divertido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Mierda! Estoy harta de escuchar la palabra 'Edward' a donde quiera que vaya. ¿Porqué mierda todos están tan obsesionados con él? ¿A caso es el pinche rey del mundo? ¡Es sólo otro idiota más!

Jacob se echó a reír.

—Creí que eras su amiga.

Suspiré.

—Sí, lo soy. Pero por culpa de oír de él en todas partes realmente estoy comenzando a odiarlo con toda mi alma. A ver, niño virgen. Dime, ¿qué tenía pensado el Miss Perfección?

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando, como si yo no hubiese dicho ni una sola palabra.

—Una especie de subasta para ver que chica daba dinero por comprarme y hacerlo conmigo. Y con ese dinero comprar algo de hierva.

Jacob y yo nos carcajeamos.

—Oye, Seth, no es por ser agua fiestas pero... no creo que ninguna chica quiera comprarte, y menos si debe pagar por ello —dijo Jake entre risas.

No pude evitar unirme a él.

Seth entrecerró los ojos.

—Hasta Edward es muchísimo mejor amigo que ustedes dos, ¿sabían? Al menos él se preocupa por ayudarme.

Me reí.

—Edward es un capullo, jode a Bella y yo debo estar aguantando su llanto estúpido sobre porqué él mira el culo de otras chicas. Que loco, ¿no es así?

Seth encaró una ceja, algo ofendido.

—Eres una de las mejores amigas de Bella, deberías apoyarla y escucharla.

Me reí.

—Ella es la estúpida que sale con un chico estúpido. Si ella sufre es su culpa, por ser su novia. No tengo porqué escuchar las desgracias de los demás.

—Pues entonces no esperes que nosotros te ayudemos con tus problemas si no puedes ayudarnos a nosotros.

Me reí de nuevo.

—No les cuento mis problemas a nadie porque no quiero joder la vida de los demás con mis cosas. A veces es mejor guardarse los problemas para uno, ¿no sabías? —solté un bufido—. Ya crece, Seth.

Seth se levantó de su asiento, sumamente enfadado.

—Ahora entiendo porque todos dicen que eres una amargada, en especial Edward —Seth salió del garaje a grandes zancadas.

Me quedé perpleja en mi lugar. Mirando sorprendida a Jake, quién intentaba evitar mi mirada.

—¿Todos dicen que soy una amargada? —susurré.

Él suspiró y dejó sus herramientas a un lado, para mirarme serio.

—Todos... no me incluye a mi.

Bajé la vista y me encogí de hombros.

—Yo no he dicho que tu también habías dicho que soy una amargada.

—Lo sé —contestó—. Pero lo aclaro antes de que te enojes conmigo sin razón.

No contesté.

Me quedé en silencio un momento. Jugando con los dedos de mis manos lentamente. Luego miré a Jake y le sonreí débilmente.

—Gracias por no decir que... era una amargada —susurré.

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió con su moto.

—No hay de qué.

Suspiré y me paré.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Él se paró también, y me miró confundido, un poco. Yo también lo miré, por un pequeñísimo instante, tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí. Y también fué rápido el movimiento que hice a continuación: me acerqué a él y le planté un pequeño e insignificante beso en la comisura de sus labios. Me separé al instante, mirándolo aún más sorprendida que él mismo, y susurré:

—Mierda.

Acto seguido, salí del garaje para irme a mi casa.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Quité el chupetín sabor a frutilla de mi boca y miré confundida a las chicas del parque, en las cuales se encontraban Tanya y sus amigas.

—No lo entiendo —susurré—. ¿Qué les ves de... lindas?

Edward, a mi lado, se rió con su brazo rodeado alrededor de mis hombros, sentados en una banca mientras él fumaba un cigarro.

—Pues... —lo meditó unos instantes— … Lauren tiene bonitos ojos. Jessica un lindo cabello. Ángela lindas piernas. Elizabeth, probablemente tenga lindas manos...

—¿Y Tanya? —pregunté.

—Las 'bubis' —dijo burlonamente.

Fruncí el seño y metí de nuevo mi chupetín en mi boca. Mirando confundida a las chicas e intentando ver lo 'atractivas' que podían ser para Edward. ¿A caso yo no estaba buenísima, también?

—Mike es guapo —susurré, mirándo como él jugaba a jalonearse el cabello con Jessica.

Edward se carcajeó.

—Es un idiota.

Sonreí.

—Es guapo.

Él se rió de nuevo.

—No lo intentes, Bells. No te queda el papel de darme celos.

Lo miré divertida.

—¿Y porqué no? —pregunté.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Porque se que no puedes pensar en otra persona que no sea en mi.

—¿Jamás te pondrás celoso por nada? ¿Nunca? —inquirí divertida.

Él negó con la cabeza y miró hacia las chicas de nuevo.

—Soy difícil de impresionar. Además, se cuando le intereso a alguna chica. Yo te intereso demasiado, y es casi imposible que te guste otra persona que no sea yo.

Sonreí y bajé la cabeza, mirando mi chupetín.

—Osea que jamás podré verte celoso por nada.

Él se rió.

—¿Pero eso no es algo bueno? Digo, la gente dice que los celos son síntomas de desconfianza y esas idioteces.

Me puse un poco más seria y suspiré.

—Sí, pero también es síntoma de que le interesas a alguien.

Él me miró.

—¿Insinúas que no me interesas?

Me reí.

—No he dicho eso, sólo he dicho que... bueno, es decir... —me quedé callada un instante— … joder, olvídalo. ¿Si follo con Seth, te causaría celos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Con Mike?

Negó de nuevo.

—¿Con quién?

El rió.

—De la única _cosa_ de la que puedo estar celoso, es del oso que te regalé. Juro que si no dejas de contar lo 'bonito' que es dejará de serlo cuando le arranque su cabeza de felpa. Hasta hablas mucho más de él que de mi.

Me eche a reír y le pegué un codazo.

—Pues tu me lo has regalado. Sufre las consecuencias. Además le he puesto nombre.

Él me miró divertido.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo has llamado?

Le sonreí.

—Edward. Aunque tengo pensado cambiarle el nombre a Eddie, o Edwid. Para hacerlo más tierno.

Él me miró por un momento, con una semi sonrisa en su rostro, llevaba algo de sinceridad. Se acercó a mi y depositó un beso en mi cabeza.

—Me alegro que te halla gustado, princesa.

Sonreí ante su apodo. Solía llamarme así cuando habíamos comenzado a salir de novios.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré.

—¿Has comido los chocolates? —preguntó.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

—Sip. Y no le he dejado ninguno a Tanya.

Él se rió, haciendo temblar su pecho.

—Eres mala.

Sonreí y suspiré.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche? Sue y Charlie se irán y no volverán hasta mañana al mediodía.

—¿Hotel?

Me carcajeé.

—Supongo.

Él soltó una risita.

—Vale, será divertido. Hace tiempo no duermo contigo. Extraño tus ronquidos.

—¡Hey! —le pegué otro codazo y él se echó a reír.

—¡Es broma! Sabes que no roncas.

Pude observar como Tanya venía junto con Mike y Jessica hacia nosotros. Y bueno, Tanya siempre seguía ese paso de puta zorra arrastrada, a propósito.

—¡Hola chicos! —chilló Jessica.

Edward suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Jess, corazón. Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes? Pero... ¿podrías no gritar tanto? Tengo tímpanos, ¿sabes? Y son muy sensibles. Tu voz no ayuda.

Me carcajeé, y Edward luchó por no reírse también.

Jessica me fulminó con la mirada y le sonrió a Edward. Embobada.

—Oye, Edward —habló Tanya—. Esta noche iremos a ver películas a mi casa. ¿Vienes?

La fulminé con la mirada.

—No, sólo irá a MÍ casa conmigo, no contigo. ¿Comprendes, zorra?

Mike se echó a reír.

—Edward no irá porque tiene miedo de perder su virginidad. ¿A que eres virgen, Edward?

Edward soltó un bufido.

—Para tu información, como buen semental... cargo preservativos todo el tiempo. Idiota.

Mike soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y tu, Bells?

—¿Qué? —le pregunté un poco confundida.

—¿Eres virgen?

Solté una risita.

—Pues obvio que no, Mike.

—Oh, es una pena —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres follar?

Me carcajeé y Edward suspiró de fastidio.

—¡Mi, novia! Mike, ¿a caso no te entra en tu cabeza de ajo? Es MÍ novia —Edward se levantó y me jaló del brazo, un poco brusco—. Y no, Tanya. No iré a ver películas de Disney contigo esta noche.

Me reí de nuevo y Edward me jaló del brazo, se puso detrás de mi y comenzó a caminar rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

—No quiero que hables con él.

Me carcajeé.

—Creí que no te pondrías celoso por Mike.

—No estoy celoso, es sólo que no lo soporto. Odio la forma en la que te mira, como si... tuviera algún derecho sobre ti. Tú eres mí novia. Y yo sólo puedo follar con otras chicas, pero tu no puedes hacer lo mismo.

Me reí de nuevo.

—Eso sonó algo posesivo, ¿sabes?

Él sonrió.

—Pues así es como marco territorio.

Y pegó sus labios a mi hombro desnudo, dejando un pequeño beso allí.

* * *

¡Hola a todas! :D aquí un nuevo capítulo ;)

Bueno bueno, a ver xD iremos aclarando el tema Nessie/Jacob/Seth. Tal vez no se note demasiado, pero Seth esta completamente enamorado de Nessie, y pues, Jake también empezará a sentir algo por ella, y Nessie por él, además de culpa de no poder corresponderle a Seth porque no lo ama como algo más. Sí, gente, es complicado. Pero, ¡así es el amor! XD una mierda.

**¡Y no odien a Edward!** XD el pobre está en la etapa de las hormonas y todo eso, pero aunque no lo crean (y es que no se nota) él quiere mucho a Bella. Bueno, el próximo capítulo será sobre Rosalie, y será uno de mis favoritos :3 espero que les guste. Ah, y en el próximo ya habrá lemmon ;) (y de los buenos).

Tardaré un poco en actualizar porque debo actualizar también mis otros fics, sobre todo el de Mi vida con Edward, para las chicas que lo leen xD lo siento, pero no pude subirlo. Para la semana que viene lo tendrán publicado :D

¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews! De verdad son muchos :D gracias, enserio. Traten de dejar los más posibles.

**+ Melanie.**


	4. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Rosalie.**

"_No me siento bella."_

* * *

_**Nota: **Al principio del capítulo, escuchen la canción: Christina Aguilera – Save me from myself._

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Estiré mis medias negras lentamente por mi pierna hasta llegar al muslo. Me puse mis tacones altos color crema, mi falda negra y el brasier de Victoria Secret's que Alice me había regalado hace unos días. Luego me puse una blusa de tirantes anchos color blanca, con dibujos negros en el frente.

Me dirigí a mi tocador y me puse algo de labial rojo, un poco de rimel y delineador en los ojos y, para terminar, un poco de rubor en mis pómulos.

Tomé el sepillo y comencé a pasarlo lentamente por mi sedoso cabello rubio, cuando escuché el sonido de mi teléfono de plumas rosas en mi mesa de noche, junto a mi cama. Me levanté lentamente, a un paso grácil y rápido, para tomar el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —mi voz que sonaba como campanas de iglesia, seguro haría que tardaran en contestar, era lo típico.

—_¿Hablamos con Rosalie Hale Cullen? _

Mis ojos se iluminaron al instante, y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—S-sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla? —hice como si no me importara.

—_Somos de la Agencia de Modelos: Miss perfección, para la revista Teens. _

Intenté no pegar un gritito y sonreí aún más, mis manos temblaban.

—Oh, hola. ¿Tienen noticias? —inquirí, intentando no mostrar la emoción que me invadía.

—_Bueno, si, realmente. Pero preferiría que usted misma viniera al estudio para hablarlo. Es un tema que no es apropiado decirlo por teléfono. _

Sonreí.

Prepárate para ser la nueva chica en la portada de Teens, Rose. Me dije a mi misma.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté.

—_Sí, si es posible._

Sonreí de nuevo.

—No se preocupe, iré enseguida.

Colgué el teléfono y pegué un chillido de felicidad. Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi habitación, bajando las escaleras rápidamente con una sonrisa deslumbrante. No había nadie en casa... o eso creo. Sólo se que estaba Bella en la habitación de Edward, vaya a saber que hacían. Jasper había salido con Seth a dar una vuelta, y mamá y papá se habían ido

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí de la casa casi corriendo, pero intenté calmarme un poco. Era difícil caminar así de rápido con tacos.

Fuí al garaje y entré en mi Mercedes, el cual le daba un buen aspecto a mi reputación como modelo. Bueno, en realidad no era modelo... aún. Era más que obvio que ahora me dirían que había quedado como la ganadora del casting al que fuí la semana pasada, y ya podía imaginar mi futuro. Luciendo las mejores marcas de ropa. Millones de flashes alrededor de mi, seguido por mis manos autografiando camisetas y ropa de otras personas. En las portadas de las mejores revistas y de gira por todo Europa.

Sonreí y arranqué mi auto lo más rápido posible para llegar al estudio. Lo mejor de todo era que no quedaba muy lejos de casa, así que llegué rápido. Además mi manera de conducir era un poco... alborotada. Prácticamente como la de Edward; bueno, por algo éramos hermanos. ¿Verdad?

Bajé del auto cuando lo estacioné frente al estudio. Me puse mis lentes negros y colgué mi bolso en mi hombro, para bajar del auto y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada, causando estrepitosos ruidos en mis pasos a causa de mis tacones.

Entré a la recepción y le dije a la recepcionista que necesitaba hablar con Marcos Wilde, el que dirigía el casting. La mujer gorda de lentes cuadrados asintió amablemente y me dijo por donde debía de ir.

Caminé hacia la puerta 34, tomando un ascensor, y entré al cuarto con mi gran sonrisa, la mejor que tenía.

El jurado, que se encontraba sentado en una larga mesa me sonrió con amabilidad. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me acerqué a ellos, cruzada de brazos y apoyándome en una de mis piernas, esperando su respuesta.

—Buenos días, Rosalie.

Sonreí.

—Buenos días.

Ellos sonrieron y comenzaron a ver unos papeles.

—Bueno, Rosalie. Primero que nada, gracias por haber venido —asentí—. Y también gracias por haber participado. Es muy importante para nosotros que muchachas como tu estén interesadas en llegar a la cima, tu sabes de lo que hablo.

Solté una risita.

—Eres realmente hermosa, Rosalie, tienes un gran potencial...

Sonreí aún más.

— … pero, hay un pequeñísimo... problema.

Mi sonrisa se fue al carajo.

Marcos suspiró.

—Además de que... se vea —miró mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo—. Los resultados de la balanza, cuando te pesaste... no son muy... buenos.

Lo miré absorta, sin entender.

—N- no... entiendo —susurré, con el seño fruncido.

Él suspiró de nuevo.

—Nosotros buscamos muchachas con un peso estable, de buen físico. Eso es lo que toda modelo debe tener. Y, a pesar de que seas muy, muy hermosa... no tienes el cuerpo que estamos buscando.

Me quedé callada un segundo.

—¿Me estás llamando gorda? —intenté que no saliera la Rosalie furiosa que todos decían que era mejor que se quedara en mi interior.

—Tienes algunos... kilos de más, Rose. Pesas 3 kilos más de lo que debería pesar una modelo normal. Por lo que, deliberamos y... no estarás en la portada de Teens. Lo sentimos mucho.

Asentí en shock a causa de lo que me habían dicho, y sin más nada que decir... me di la media vuelta y me fuí.

Entré en mi auto e intenté prestar atención mientras conducía a casa, pero no me fué posible. Porque las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, corriendo todo mi puto maquillaje y haciendo que me viera más fea de lo que ya me sentía.

Pisé el acelerador y aumenté la velocidad para llegar más rápido a casa. Lo único que quería hacer era tirarme en mi cama a llorar y llorar sin parar.

¿Gorda? Eso no era posible. ¡Siempre estaba en mi mejor forma! Dios santo, yo vivía de dietas y cosas en bajas calorías para estar perfecta ante los jurados de los castings a los que asistía. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi. No a mi.

Llegué a casa y dejé el auto por cualquier lado, sin importarme meterlo en el garaje. No estaba de ánimos para nada.

Pude escuchar unas risitas dentro de la casa. Joder.

—_¡Ya, déjame Edward!_ —era Bella. Como no—. _¡Quítate!_

Entré a la casa y, entre risas, Edward y Bella voltearon la mirada hacia mi.

¡JÁ! Era obvio que estuvieron haciendo _algo._ Edward sólo estaba en sus jeans y sin camiseta, con el pelo completamente despeinado. Mientras que Bella lucía sus bragas rojas y una camiseta de Edward que le llegaba por el muslo.

—¡Hey Rose! —me saludó Edward entre risas. Bella se le sumó.

No contesté. Me apoyé contra la puerta de la entrada y miré a mis pies, intentando no llorar otra vez.

Las risas de Bella y Edward se callaron cuando hice ese gesto.

—¿Rose? —me llamó Edward.

—¿Estás llorando? —Bella se acercó a mi y me rodeó con un brazo.

Y rompí a llorar otra vez.

Edd se acercó a mi otro costado, mirándome preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bella.

Sollocé de nuevo.

—M-me dij-jeron que... q-que no podía entrar a la agencia p-porque... estaba g-gorda —tartamudeé entre llanto y llanto.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí, y voltearon a mi de nuevo.

—¡Pero si tu no estás gorda! —reclamó Bells.

—¡Si lo estoy! —justifiqué—. Por algo me dijeron que estaba gorda, ¿no crees?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esas agencias son una mierda, Rose. La única forma que hay de que tú entres ahí es siendo una puta anoréxica de mierda sin culo, sin tetas y con la cara más chupada que una polla y con los dientes amarillos y la piel seca y con los huesos tan frágiles que si te caes te rompes una pierna y te mueres desnutrida.

Lo miré horrorizada.

—¡Edward! —le grité.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate, Edward —Bells volteó a mi—. Yo soy tu mejor amiga, y te digo que tu no estás gorda. ¿Sí? No lo estás. Estás perfecta, por algo todos los chicos babean por ti, ¿no? Por algo tienes un novio maravilloso —Bella se calló—. Bueno, no se si 'maravilloso, maravilloso', porque Emmett es un completo sin-cerebro. Pero, quitando eso de lado... tu estás perfecta así. No necesitas cambiar para nadie.

Suspiré.

—Exácto, Rossie. Bells tiene razón. Estás perfecta así, y si se te ocurre ser anoréxica juro que te...

Le pegué una patada en la pierna a Edward.

—Cállate, no voy a ser anoréxica, ¿sí? Sólo... mira, estoy confundida. Esto es muy difícil para mi. Es como si una chica te dijera que tienes la polla más pequeña y asquerosa del mundo, ¿qué harías?

Bella soltó una risita tonta.

—Pero si Edward no la tiene pequ...

La fulminé con la mirada.

—No estás ayudando, ninfómana de mierda —le reté—. Voy a que... cuando te bajan el autoestima te sientes como una mierda.

Edward suspiré.

—Bueno, Ross. No lo sé, has lo que tu creas correcto. Al fin y al cabo es tu vida, no la mía.

Suspiré y dejé mi bolso y las llaves en la mesa.

—Como sea. Le hablaré a Emmett por teléfono —dije mientras subía las escaleras y me iba a mi habitación.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—Pobre Rose —susurró Bella con cierta pena.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Que se joda, eso es por ser tan creída y creer que iba a quedar como finalista.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

—¡Edward!

Me reí.

—Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

La jalé del brazo bruscamente, causando que se tambaleara por momentos, y sobre todo al subir las escaleras. Papá y mamá se habían ido por 3 días a una casa que teníamos en Cancún, de vacaciones. Según ellos querían arreglar temas de 'trabajo', pero era más que obvio que sólo necesitaban un buen polvo sin que sus molestos hijos interrumpieran el orgasmo. ¡Aún me trataban como a un niño! Era más que obvio que yo sabía el motivo por el cual se iban. Pues no me importaba demasiado, el echo de estar sólo en casa con Rosalie y Jasper era mejor de lo que pensaba.

Llegamos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta (con llave, por supuesto), mientras que soltaba a Bella del brazo y me dejaba caer en la cama, en un aspecto agotado.

En ese mismo instante mi móvil —el cual se encontraba junto a la cama— comenzó a sonar. Me estiré para poder tomarlo y atender, pero Bella fué más rápida y lo tomó antes que yo.

—¡Hey! —le repliqué enfadado.

Ella sólo me sacó la lengua y se fué junto a la ventana, atendiendo _mi_ móvil (Iphone, por supuesto).

—¿Hola?

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré de frustración. Estúpida metiche.

Ella se rió y la miré.

—Hola, Heidi —suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco—, ¡sí! Bella, la misma. ¿Necesitas algo, rubia teñida? —solté una risita—. Lo siento, es que tu cabello no se ve natural, es una pena. Aja, sí, por supuesto, está aquí conmigo y no, no le diré que te llame porque está muy muy ocupado. Aja, sí, claro. Adiós —y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Sabes? Es de mala educación contestar el teléfono de los demás sin su permiso.

Ella me sonrió y me lanzó el móvil. Lo atrapé en el aire.

—¿Sabes? Es muy ridículo que intentes ser cortéz cuando eres un capullo de mierda.

Me carcajeé.

—Mmmh, sí, tienes razón —dejé el móvil por ahí y estiré mi brazo para que tomara mi mano. Cuando lo hizo; la jalé haciendo que cayera en la cama junto a mi lado, y nos tapé con la frazada—. Hoy estás rara y me gustaría saber porqué.

Ella suspiró y se acurrucó a mi lado. Tomé su mano y jugué con ella un rato.

—Pues... son muchas cosas.

Me separé un poco de ella, lo suficiente para poder observarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué cosas? —inquirí.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Discutí con Nessie ayer.

—¿Porqué?

Ella se removió incómoda a mi lado.

—Esque dice que no dejo de hablar de ti nunca y Seth le dijo que todos habíamos dicho que ella era una amargada, y ayer me llamó por teléfono y me puteó un... poco, bastante.

Me reí.

—Primero: si no puedes dejar de hablar de mi es porque soy putamente irresistible, y no es mi culpa, es algo que se me dá. Segundo: debería saber que es una amargada de mierda solterona sin vida.

Bella suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero... joder, no lo sé.

—Como sea, no hablemos de ella. Sigue contándome.

Bella vaciló.

—Bueno, lo otro es por Tanya; porque no deja de molestarme. Luego es Lauren, que me ha amenazado muchas veces con dejarme cucarachas en mi bolso y, obviamente —soltó una risa seca— la mandé a la mierda, además de tirarle su chaqueta al lodo. Y... lo último es lo que más me preocupa.

—¿Qué es?

Bells hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Sue y Charlie planean una... mudanza.

La miré sorprendido.

—¿Una mudanza?

Suspiró.

—Sí, quieren que nos mudemos a Seattle, y yo no quiero —me miró aterrada.

—Bueno pero, Seattle no está muy lejos de aquí, ¿no es así? Si llegaras a mudarte no sería mucho problema ir con los chicos a visitarte —sugerí.

—Sí, pero dejaría de ir a este instituto y las veces que pasaríamos juntos serían pocas. Seattle no está tan cerca de aquí, Edward. No será lo mismo. No quiero mudarme.

Me quedé callado un momento.

—Diles que no quieres y que te quedarás sóla con esa casa, o algo así.

—No creo que acepten, sobre todo si la puta de Sue le convence de lo contrario.

Fruncí el seño. Era raro, pero realmente no quería que se mudara.

Me levanté y me separé de ella, hurgando en el cajón de mi mesa de noche.

—Entonces me temo que tendré que secuestrarte —bromeé.

Ella se rió.

Saqué un sobrecito de polvo y lo abrí. Tomé una tablita que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, y puse un poco del polvo sobre ella, en forma de línea. Guardé el pequeño paquetito de nuevo en el cajón, tomé un billete de la mesa de luz y lo enrosqué hasta que tomó la forma de un palito, lo coloque sobre el polvo y aspiré la línea blanca de cocaína con la nariz.

Bella suspiró.

Guardé la tabla y el billete y, acto seguido, limpié mi nariz con el dorso de mi mano derecha, pestañeando un par de veces y respirando profundo.

Bella se sentó a mi lado en forma de indio.

—No me gusta que lo hagas —susurró con la voz queda.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me acosté de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Debería importarme tu opinión? —le contesté bruscamente.

Ella suspiró de fastidio.

—¿Ves? Esta es la actitud de mierda que tomas cada vez que haces esta putada —protestó mientras señalaba la mesa de luz, en donde había guardado el sobre con la cocaína.

Solté un bufido.

—No seas hipócrita, tu también lo hacías.

—Eran otros tiempos, Edward. Deberías empezar a tomarte las cosas más enserio y no ser siempre un pendejo de mierda. Estamos por terminar la preparatoria, ¿que harás? ¿en qué universidad estudiarás? No todo en la vida son drogas, mujeres y alcohol.

La miré incrédulo.

—¿Y tu desde cuando eres tan responsable?

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Desde que me di cuenta que si sigo drogándome con ese polvo de mierda terminaré muerta en un cementerio. ¿Qué tal lo ves? Puedo aceptar fumar marihuana o un cigarro de vez en cuando. Pero lo que tu haces prácticamente se ha convertido en un puto hábito de mierda. Además te pone más bipolar de lo que ya eres. Y lo peor de todo es que yo debo aguantarte.

Seguí mirándola con incredulidad y luego estallé a carcajadas.

—Vete a la mierda, Bells. Es simple y fácil.

Bella suspiró y se acostó a mi lado, apartada de cualquier contacto físico con mi brazo. Mirando al techo; pensando.

Me reí tontamente (sí, la cocaína hacía un rápido efecto) y me acerqué más a ella, rodeándola con los brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Eres muy testaruda, ¿sabes? —bromeé.

Ella no contestó.

Sonreí y me acomodé mejor a su lado. Coloqué mi mano en su rostro y creo que fuí un poco brusco al girarlo para que me mirara, pero no me importo. Me acerqué a sus labios y la besé. Ella me correspondió si muchas ganas, yo sólo soltaba risitas por su forma de actuar. Parecía una niña de 5 años.

—Estás siendo muy infantil.

Ella se separó de mi y se dió la vuelta, tapándose con la frazada y dándome la espalda.

Puse los ojos en blanco y la abracé por la cintura, mientras que repartía pequeños besos por su cuello.

—Vamos, princesa —sabía que le gustaba que la llamara así—, no te enojes.

Ella suspiró.

—Detesto que te tomes todo a la ligera, y que pienses que todo en esta puta vida es una broma.

No contesté, sólo entrelacé mi mano que rodeaba si cintura, con su mano.

—Estoy... —vaciló antes de seguir hablando— … estoy arta de toda esta mierda.

Y cuando iba a protestar, ella habló primero.

—Quiero que hagamos más cosas juntos. No lo sé. Algo que no implique fiestas ni a los pendejos que tenemos como amigos.

Suspiré e hice que se volteara, para poder mirarla mejor.

—Aham, cosas juntos. ¿Como qué?

Ella miró sus manos, mientras jugaba con ellas.

—No lo sé, Edward; cosas. Y quiero que empieces a tomarte más enserio nuestra relación. Porque es como si no te importara en lo absoluto.

La miré enfadado. Puta bipolaridad.

—Sí que me importa nuestra relación. No digas putadas.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Pues se te importara nuestra relación, al menos dejarías de mirar el culo de Tanya. Y para colmo en frente de mi.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No digas idioteces, ¿quieres? ¡Soy un adolescente! No puedo evitar que mis hormonas salgan a la luz.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, Edward. Se como un hombre.

Le sonreí burlón.

—No quiero ser un hombre. Quiero ser un adolescente; dominado por la angustia de que no puede enfrentarse a sus demonios interiores, y por eso ataca verbalmente a otras personas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se dió la vuelta otra ves, dándome la espalda. Y yo hice de nuevo lo mismo: la abracé por la cintura.

—Mira, si tu crees que a mi no me importa nuestra relación, ¿porqué piensas que aún seguimos siendo novios, luego de 3 de serlo? Con tu carácter de mierda, Bella, debería haberte botado hace mucho tiempo. Pero no lo hice.

Ella se volteó y me miró.

—He tenido muchos novios, Edward. Y todos me han dejado por otra. Y... no quiero que tu hagas lo mismo, pude superar la ruptura con los demás porque no los amaba realmente. Pero contigo es diferente. Y si tu me dejas... —su voz se cortó.

—Hey... —puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué para darle un beso en los labios— … nunca voy a dejarte por otra, ¿vale? —ella asintió—. Y ya deja de decir idioteces. Pareces drogada y me irritas.

Me separé de ella y me quedé mirando el techo.

Ella suspiró.

* * *

**Alec POV**

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se curvaba en mis labios, mirando fijo a Jane, quien estaba frente a mi; separados por la mesa. Mamá puso el pavo y papá trajo algo de vino.

—Alec, ¿qué parte quieres? —preguntó mamá dulcemente.

La miré y le sonreí, para luego mirar a Jane otra vez.

—_Muslo _—susurré.

Jane soltó una risita y se sonrojó un poco. Apartó la mirada para disimular frente a nuestros padres.

Mamá asintió y me lo sirvió en el plato.

—¿Y tú, Jenny?

Jane sonrió.

—Muslo también.

Solté una risita.

Papá nos miró curioso, al igual que mamá y se encogieron de hombros, sentándose en la mesa.

—Que hermoso, ¿no es así? Una cena en famila. Así debería de ser todos los días. ¿No creen?

Jane sonrió y me miró de nuevo.

—¡Oh! Absolutamente, Aro —coincidió mamá.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, y realmente no les presté atención, porque sólo tenía mis oídos y mis ojos puestos en Jane. Lo mismo ella. Comíamos en silencio, sin dejar de mirarnos en ningún momento y soltando algunas risitas a escondidas.

—Jane, querida... —papá habló, y Jane lo miró—. No es que... sea metido, ni nada por el estilo. Pero, tu amiga Alice me ha contado que has estado un poco... en las nubes, por _alguien._ ¿Lo conozco?

Sonreí y Jane también.

—Pues ese alguien... —contesté yo aún sabiendo que la pregunta no era para mi— … se ganará una buena paliza si llega a poner los ojos en mi _hermana_.

Jane no pudo evitar reírse, mientras que papá y mamá nos miraban curiosos.

—Me alegro que seas protector con tu hermana, Alec. Pero, ¿no sería bueno para ella que experimente un poco con los ch...

—No —interrumpí.

Jane se rió de nuevo, y yo sonreí y bajé la vista, para comenzar a dedicarle un poco de mi atención a mi comida.

Luego de que la cena terminara, papá y mamá se levantaron para limpiar la mesa y nos preguntaron si comeríamos el postre. Los dos les dijimos que no, así que ellos se quedaron en la sala para disfrutarlo a solas.

Ayudé a mamá a limpiar algunos platos, mientras que Jane subía arriba.

Luego me alejé de mamá y subí las escaleras cuando la vi regando una de las flores del pasillo, que estaba en una mesa junto a una ventana. No pude evitar sonreír y acercarme a ella. La tomé por el brazo y la acorralé contra la pared, con mis manos en su rostro. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sorprendida por mi aparición tan repentina, la besé en los labios.

Jane no pudo evitar suspirar ante ese gesto y entrecerrar sus pequeñas manos en mi sedoso cabello. Mientras que yo no podía evitar llevar mis manos a su pequeña cintura y acorralarla contra la pared, como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Y es que realmente lo hacía.

—Alec... —susurró, pero no le hice caso y seguí besándola— … no estamos solos.

Sonreí contra su boca.

—Sí lo estamos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no se resistió a otro de mis besos. Seguimos así por un rato. Caricias, jadeos y besos a escondidas de nuestros padres. Sí, un puto incesto a escondidas. ¿Y qué? Eso mataba a Jane cada día, y sabía que a ella le dolía estar completamente enamorada de su hermano, al igual que a mi me dolía estar enamorado de mi hermana. Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos de pequeños, que se nos hacía imposible separarnos por más de 3 días. No supimos que era amor lo que sentíamos hasta que cada uno tuvo una pareja. Yo moría de celos cada vez que ella traía a su novio a casa, y ella moría de celos cada vez que yo traía a la mía.

Era una situación realmente triste.

—Alec... no... —susurró y me empujó un poco— … pueden venir en cualquier momento.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, cargados de miedo, de culpa y de amor. No pude evitar verme reflejado en ellos. Verme a mi mismo al ver su rostro. Pff, y como no. Éramos hermanos gemelos, éramos idénticos. Sólo que Jane se había teñido el cabello de rubio para intentar diferenciarse un poco de mi. Y para _intentar_ convencerse de que no nos parecíamos tanto, pero realmente era imposible convencerse de algo así.

Rosalie POV

—Cálmate, conejita —me susurró Emmett frotando mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

Me limpié una lágrima.

—M-e llamaron gorda...

—¡No! Tu no eres gorda. Eres preciosa. Hasta te pareces a Afrodita.

Me reí un poco y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Te quiero, Emmett. Gracias.

—Oh, ven aquí —Emmett me abrazó y me acurruqué en su pecho, sentados en mi cama rosa—. Yo también te quiero, Rose.

Sonreí y suspiré.

—¿Porqué no llamamos a los chicos y los invitamos a cenar? —sugerí.

Él sonrió y depositó un besito en mi naríz.

Solté una risita.

—Me parece perfecto —concluyó.

Nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos al cuarto de Edward para avisarle a Bella que hiciera algo de comer, ella de verdad cocinaba delicioso. Luego telefoneé a Jasper, a Alice, a Jake, a Seth y a Nessie para que vinieran. Nessie se quejó y dijo que ni muerta estaría en la misma habitación en la que estaba Bella. Sabía de sobra lo que había pasado entre ellas, y lo que el puto de Seth le había dicho. Obviamente, la convencí de que yo jamás había dicho que ella era una amargada. Al principio no me creyó, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando le ofrecí un día de compras en Victoria Secret's; siempre funcionaba. En fin, el punto es que Edward le había llenado un poco la cabeza a Seth sobre Nessie. Él sabía más que nadie que Seth moría por Nessie, y Edward creía que ella no era una buena opción para él.

Estaba enfadada con Edward en ese aspecto, pero no podía ponerme en su contra. Al fin y al cabo él era mi hermano.

Llamé a Alec y a Jane para que vinieran también, pero dijeron que estaban cansados y que ya habían cenado, y que nos veríamos mañana en el instituto. Siempre supe que aquellos dos ocultaban algo. Como sea.

Una vez que todos estuvimos en la sala, Bella se internó en la cocina a seguir preparando su famosa lasaña, verdaderamente era una delicia.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Tomé un poco de sal y lo eché al relleno de la lasaña. Suspiré de fastidio cuando escuché la voz de Nessie en la sala, hablando con Alice.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura, y sonreí como boba al saber que era Edward.

—Mmmh, lasaña a la Bella Swan. Mi favorito.

Me reí y luego suspiré.

—¿Porqué ha tenido que venir Nessie? —me quejé en voz baja.

Él suspiró y besó mi hombro.

—Rosalie ha insistido. Tú sólo ignórala, probablemente ella busque discusión contigo, porque ya sabes, es una puta problemática. Pero ignórala, demuéstrale que eres más madura que ella —me alentó.

Asentí un par de veces.

—Joder, tienes razón —coincidí.

Edward alargó la mano y tomó un poco del relleno para comerlo. Le pegué una patada.

—¡Hey! —me quejé.

Él se carcajeó y me robó un beso en los labios.

—Te quiero —susurró rápido, y luego se fué con los demás.

Debería ponerme feliz cada vez que él me decía «_te quiero»_

El problema era que no sabía cuándo lo decía enserio.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Suspiré de fastidio mientras me cruzaba de brazos en la mesa. Joder, ¡Jake estaba aquí! No habíamos hablado luego de... esa especie de beso que tuvimos el otro día. Por lo que se hacía realmente incómodo estar frente a frente en la misma mesa y bajo el puto mismo techo.

Alice no dejaba de reír y de saltar por todas partes. Estaba de un humor maravilloso y un brillo especial recorría sus grandes y redondos ojos.

Le sonreí cuando se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Porqué estás tan feliz, Allie? —le pregunté, tomando su mano. Frente a otros ojos ese gesto podía parecer un poco... lésbico. Pero, ¿qué va? Éramos amigas.

Ella me sonrió.

—Mi papá se va por unas semanas a no-sé-dónde-tampoco-me-interesa, y estaré sóla. ¡No tendré que soportarlo! Y estoy averiguando universidades de diseño textil en New York para cuando nos graduemos. Y bueno... además de _otra cosa_ que deberé contarte luego.

Le sonreí y apreté más su pequeña mano.

—Me alegro por ti, Alice.

Realmente me alegré al saber que ella no había dicho que yo era una amargada. Bueno, en realidad... según todos, nadie lo había dicho. Pero parece que el puto de Edward le había llenado la cabeza a Seth. Estúpido.

—¡Ya está la cena! —anunció Bella desde la cocina.

Bella vino con una gran bandeja de lasaña, mientras que Rose terminaba de poner los platos y servir algo de cerveza y coca-cola. Bella colocó la fuente en el medio y todos se sentaron. Para mi puta y maldita suerte, Bella se sentó frente a mi, en las asquerosas piernas de su novio, por supuesto.

Rosalie me sirvió una porción y yo le sonreí a Bella.

—Ojalá no lo hallas envenenado.

Bella me sonrió también.

—¡Oh, pero que buena idea! Procuraré hacerlo en nuestra próxima cena juntas. Tal vez le diga a la cocinera de la escuela que envenene tu plato con veneno para ratas. Estúpida —masculló y comenzó a comer.

Edward sonreía con satisfacción y yo sólo quería tomar un cuchillo y cortarle su puta polla de una vez.

—¿Te han aceptado en la agencia de modelos, Rose? —preguntó Alice.

Rose bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Nop —susurró—. Me han dicho que estaba gorda.

—Estúpidos —se quejó Alice—. Cuando sea diseñadora famosa serás la modelo de todos mis diseños, lo juro.

Rose sonrió más animada.

—Gracias, Alice.

Todos comenzaron a bromear y a comer tranquilos, mientras que yo sólo quería irme de ese puto lugar de una buena vez por todas. Me levanté de la mesa, tomé un cigarro y salí a fuera para fumarlo tranquila.

Me apoyé contra la pared y escuché como alguien salía de la puerta hacia mi.

Era Edward.

—Qué mierda quieres —me quejé, tirando el cigarro al piso y pisándolo para que se apagara.

Él sonrió y se acercó a mi, con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—¿Qué se siente ser una amargada, Ness?

Le sonreí.

—Se siente mucho mejor que ser un puto arrogante como tú.

Él se rió.

—Ouch, eso dolió —y llevó su mano a su corazón.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un imbécil.

Se puso en frente de mi y me tomó fuertemente de las muñecas.

—Eres una zorra, Nessie. No olvides tu identidad. Tú... babeando por Black mientras Seth se muere por follar contigo. ¿A caso nunca lo has visto? ¿A caso no sabes la razón por la cual Seth es virgen? ¿Eh? Porqué quiere perderla contigo. Y eres una perra que no se da cuenta de nada, y mi mejor amigo se está perdiendo a las mejores chicas, a las mejores folladas sólo por esperarte a ti. Desconsiderada.

Lo miré perpleja.

—¿Qu... quién, cómo...?

—¿Qui...? ¿Quiqui...? Dadablabla —se burló sonriente—. Deja de decir incoherencias. Es más que obvio que tu sabías que Seth moría por ti desde el primer día en que te vió, estúpida.

¿Seth estaba enamorado... de mi?

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero la de Edward había actuado más rápido, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se estampó contra mis labios.

Abrí los ojos como platos, en completo shock.

¡¿Edward Cullen me estaba besando?

Coloqué mis manos en su rostro intentando apartarlo y eso que él ni siquiera tenía sus manos en las mías, o en mi cintura.

—¡¿QUÉ PUTAS ES ESTO? —la voz de Bella hizo que me separara rápidamente de Edward.

Edward me miró con horror, y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Qué mierda te pasa, Nessie! ¡Porqué putas me has besado! —me reclamó, en shock.

Bella apartó la mirada de Edward hacia la mía, en completo shock.

—¿Qué? —susurré, el imbécil la había echo muy bien—. ¡Imbécil! ¡Tú me has besado!

Bella estaba completamente confundida.

—No entiendo nada —susurró.

Edward se puso junto a ella y me apuntó con el dedo.

—¡Tú estúpida amiga me besó! Vine aquí a hablar con ella para que hagamos las pases y para que tu y ella volvieran a ser amigas de nuevo, ¡y la puta me ha besado! ¡Sabiendo que soy el novio de su mejor amiga! Nunca pensé que harías algo así, Nessie. No a Bella.

Lo miré perpleja, echando humo por los oídos y convirtiendo en puño mis manos.

—¡Mentiroso! —grité.

—¡NESSIE! —me gritó Bella—. ¿Eso es verdad?

—¡No, Bella! ¡No lo es! ¡Yo no-lo-he-besado! Debes creerme —le supliqué.

Bella se limpió una lágrima con la mano.

—No le creas, Bella. Está intentando ponerte en contra mío, como siempre lo ha tratado de hacer. Es sólo que ella esta enamorada de mi y lo único que quiere es separarnos.

—Eres una perra, Nessie. Púdrete.

Bella salió corriendo y Edward me guiñó un ojo, para irse tras ella.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Seguí a Bella hasta mi habitación, y la encontré llorando sentada en mi cama.

Sonreí internamente por mi gran plan, y me senté a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo.

—Creí que ella era mi amiga... —susurró— … pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Suspiré 'dolorosamente' y la abracé. Ella me correspondió efusivamente.

—Shh... no llores, princesa —besé su coronilla—. Debes cortar toda amistad con ella, porque sólo te hace sufrir más. Debemos estar unidos tu y yo, ¿sí? Es la única forma.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward.

La miré a los ojos y le acaricié la mejilla.

—¿Porqué lo sientes?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Porque le hice caso en todas las cosas que ella me decía sobre ti, y sólo hacía que tu y yo entremos en más peleas. Si tan solo te hubiese creído a tí...

Me acerqué a sus labios y la besé lentamente. Luego me separé y la abracé de nuevo.

—No es tu culpa, cariño. Ella la tiene. Siempre ha sido ella.

Bella asintió, dándome la razón.

Sonreí sin que ella pudiese verme. Un problema menos.

Pefecto.

* * *

_¡Chan chan!_ LOL, tengo varias cosas que decir. Primero que nada, estoy segura que no se esperaban una **actualización** tán rápida, cuando había dicho que tardaría en actualizar, pero me temo que la inspiración fué MUCHA y no quería dejarla pasar. Después... **¡NO ODIEN A EDWARD!** Lol, okay, miento :B ódienlo mucho XD neh, el pobre es bueno en el fondo. Para los que han visto Skins, verán que Edward tiene una personalidad un poco... a la _Tony_ xD Bella a la _Michelle_ y Nessie a la _Effy_. Algo así.

¡Seguro que los sorprendí con lo de** Alec y Jane**! Siempre amé el incesto entre ellos dos, le dará más drama a su relación y a toda la historia, además de que con este capítulo comenzarán los demás problemas. También me disculpo por no haber puesto un Lemmon, lo que pasa es que no me inspiré y tenía otras cosas en mente. Les prometo que vendrá uno luego.

También le quiero agradecer A MI PRINCESITA/ESPO HERMOSA, **Analu Cullen**; quién siempre me apoya en este fic x) _te amo_ inmensamente, espo. Youknow.

¡Las quiero mucho, y gracias a todas por sus reviews! Los leo todos y me inspiran muchísimo :3 no se olviden de dejarlos si quieren que actualice más rápido.

**~ Meli.**


	5. Seth

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es de los creadores de Skins, pero en efecto, es mía. Ya que sólo tomé la idea de 'Skins' pero las personalidades son distintas a las de la serie. Bueno, literalmente... todo es mío aquí. ¡ALFIN!

* * *

**Skins**

* * *

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Seth.**

"_Puto triángulo amoroso"_

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN:**

A ver, voy a aclarar una cosa que parece confundir mucho a los que leen esta historia. Esto es una ADAPTACIÓN de Skins a Twilight. No es la MISMA historia, ni tampoco es 'Oh, Tony es Edward' y 'Seth es Sid' y 'Nessie es Cassie'. Nadie es nadie. Nessie es Nessie, Edward es Edward y Seth es Seth. Si bien pueden encontrar algunas similitudes entre los personajes de la serie y este fic, pero no son los mismos. Lo ÚNICO a lo que se le puede parecer esta historia a la de la serie, es que todos tienen problemas personales, y son un grupo de amigos, y que tal vez me copie de algunos detalles de la serie. Sólo eso.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Julio 7:30 PM. Washintong, Forks.

—¿Qué? —pregunté absorta, sentada en su cama con las sábanas hasta por mis pechos.

Edward asintió como si hubiese dicho lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ya te dije. Tienes una teta más grande que la otra. Adorable, ¿no es así? —se volteó y siguió buscando unos libros en su estúpido coso ese, en donde se colocaban libros. ¡Biblioteca! Esa mierda.

Lo fulminé con la mirada aunque el no pudiese verme y miré por debajo de las sábanas. ¿Un pecho más grande que el otro? ¡Pero estaban bien!

Alguien tocó la puerta varias veces y suspiré de fastidio.

—Adelante —dijo Edward.

—Joder, no sabes lo que me... —la mirada de Seth, el pendejo que había entrado a la habitación, se posó en mi; y en mis pechos, con los ojos como platos— … ¡qué carajos!

Puse los ojos en blanco. Se notaba a los mil kilómetros como el pendejo no había visto jamás una puta teta.

Sonreí con malicia y las destapé por completo.

—Dime, Sethny. ¿Crees que tengo una teta más grande que la otra? —¡Já! Cómete esa, Edward.

Seth se puso rojo.

—Ehh... yo... bueno... yo creo que...

—¿Aja?

—P-pues... están hermosas... —y se golpeó la frente con la mano— … mierda, quiero decir... están, ¿bien? Tu sabes, es decir...

Solté una risita, mientras escuchaba un suspiro de fastidio por parte de Edward.

—Gracias, Seth. Al menos tu no eres un capullo al halagar mis tetas, no como Edward —le agradecí.

Edward se volteó con un libro en la mano y fulminó con la mirada Seth.

—Ya, pendejo virgen. Deja de mirarle las lolas a mi novia y dime para que mierda has venido. Estábamos por tener un orgasmo en 5 minutos, ¿sabes?

Me reí.

Edward se volteó y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Y tu ya deja de mostrarles las tetas a toda cosa que se mueve —se volteó a Seth de nuevo—. ¿Y bien?

Seth suspiró y se quitó el sudor de la frente. Yo me reí y me tapé con las sábanas de Edward otra vez.

—Me crucé a Emmett y me contó que Nessie y Jacob se besaron. Y venía a pegarte una buena patada en tus testículos por no haberme contado —soltó Seth, rápidamente.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué esa puta qué? —me paré de la cama con mis 'lolas al aire' como decía Edward, y me puse una camiseta de él. No importaba lo de abajo, llevaba unas bragas.

Edward suspiró y cerró la puerta, dejando entrar a Seth y sentándose en la cama.

—No quise decirte para no hacerte mierda.

Seth hizo una mueca ante la respuesta de Edward y volteó a verme.

—¿Te has peleado con ella?

Asentí con tristeza.

—La zorra ha besado a Edward delante de mi.

Seth suspiró.

—No sé que putas le pasa. Ella no era así.

Edward se encogió los hombros.

—Los tiempos cambian, la gente cambia. Ella ha cambiado y nos hace mierda a todos.

Seth frunció el ceño.

—¡Lo peor es que Jake no me ha contado nada! Se supone que somos amigos, él debería habérmelo dicho.

Hice una mueca.

—Supongo que no lo hizo porque sabe que estás muerto por ella y no quería lastimarte.

Seth me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Te gustaría que Alice no te contara que Edward se cogió a Lauren, sólo para no hacerte daño? —me retó.

Entrecerré los ojos y me crucé de brazos, apoyada contra la pared.

—Pues no hace falta que me lo digan para saber que Edward ya lo hizo —dije mirándo a Edward.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—No digas tantas mierdas, ¿quieres? —volteó a Seth—. Habla con Jake y pregúntaselo.

Seth resopló.

—Qué fácil.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie dijo que la vida sea fácil.

Seth volvió a resoplar.

—Es fácil para ti. Tienes a todas las chicas colgadas a tu polla como ratas.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—No es mi culpa ser guapo, ¿sabes? Ahora anda, ve a hablar con Jake y llámame cuando termines. Quiero saber que te ha dicho.

Seth asintió y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Edward sonrió y se levantó de la cama para ponerse frente a mi, y comenzó a darme besos en el cuello. Yo sólo quería pegarle en la polla con un bate de baseball.

—¿En qué estábamos? —susurró mientras con la punta de sus dedos deslizaba mi —su— camiseta para intentar quitármela.

Suspiré y quité sus manos, separándolo un poco de mi.

—En que recogía mis cosas y me iba a casa.

Él me miró confundido.

—¿Qué?

Volví a suspirar y me alejé de él. Me quité su camiseta y me puse la mía, seguido de mis jeans.

—No quiero hacer nada ahora.

Edward frunció el ceño. Se había molestado. Já, que raro.

—¿Porqué no?

—Porque no quiero —le respondí cortante.

Edward resopló y se tiro boca arriba en la cama.

—Eres una estúpida. Hace media hora morías por que cogieramos, ¿y ahora no quieres? Pff, y luego te quejas de que nunca follamos y que follo a Lauren. Jódete, Bella.

Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos un momento, intentando tranquilizarme.

_No pelear. Comunicación, eso es lo que hay que aplicar a una relación. Memoricé las palabras dichas por la sabia revista Teens, y me acerqué a Edward, sentándome encima de él._

—Vamos, no te enojes.

Edward evitaba mirarme.

—Edward... —susurré, acariciando su cabello— … vamos. No quiero que peleemos.

Edward resopló.

—Pues tu causas las peleas, querida.

Suspiré e intenté tranquilizarme de nuevo.

—No seas malo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy malo. Tu eres mala.

Me reí ante eso. Sonaba a un reclamo de un niño de 6 años.

Me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla.

—Te quiero —le susurré. Aún sabiendo que él no me iba a responder de la misma forma, y me dedicaría un aburrido 'sí, como sea' o 'ya párale con lo cursi. Me irritas'.

Él suspiró, y acarició mi espalda baja por un momento. Aún no me miraba.

—Yo también —susurró.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

—Qué raro. Creí que me retarías por demostrarte mi cariño hacia tu persona —bromeé con un doble sentido.

Él se rió, haciéndome temblar sobre él.

Acarició mi espalda baja de nuevo, y besó lo alto de mi cabeza. Me gustaba eso. Me hacía sentir segura, como si él (de verdad) me quisiera. Me hacía sentir de él, suya, correspondida.

Cerré mis ojos, apoyada contra su pecho, aferrándome a él un momento. Qué, como siempre, no duró demasiado.

Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con la piel de mi espalda desnuda, intentando subir de a poco mi camiseta. Rodeé los ojos.

—Edward...

—Anda Bells, yo se que quieres.

Sonrió, estúpidamente delicioso, y me mordí el labio. Era un pendejo.

_Pero era mí pendejo._

Suspiré y me senté sobre su cadera.

—¿Es todo sexo lo que quieres de mi? Porque parece ser lo único que quieres hacer cuando estás a mi lado.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—¿Y tu, corazón? ¿No es que siempre quieres chupar mi polla o algo así?

Le saqué la lengua.

—_No es tan así. Pero si._

Edward amplió más su sonrisa.

—¿Entonces? —señaló sus pantalones—. ¿Quieres?

Sonreí un poquito, pero negué con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche a casa, mejor? Charlie y Sue no estarán.

Él se rió.

—¿Dormir es el código que usamos para la palabra follar, verdad? Es decir, 'hey, iré a dormir' sería algo como 'hey, iré a follar'. Osea que follaremos esta noche en tu casa —afirmó.

Me reí fuerte.

—Probablemente.

Él frunció el ceño aún con una sonrisa.

—¿Probablemente? ¿Porqué?

Sonreí.

—Porque debes hacer algo por mi primero.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué cosa?

Me mordí el labio.

—Debes besarme en todo momento frente a Tanya, y decirme cosas lindas delante de ella, y hacerme demostrarle que no tiene oportunidad contigo porque tu eres sólo mío. Y que tú sólo me amas a mi y sólo tienes ojos para mi, y que no puedes vivir sin mi, y que tu mundo se detiene sólo por mi —sonreí—, porque, esa es la verdad. ¿Cierto? Yo soy la única, ¿no es así?

Se rió entre dientes.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

**Seth POV**

Llegué a la casa de Jacob y vacilé al tocar la puerta. Suspiré de los nervios y jugué con los nudillos de mis manos, haciéndolos sonar. La puerta se abrió y Billy me atendió.

—¡Hola, Seth! Hace tiempo no te veía por aquí.

Le sonreí y asentí.

—Oye Bills, ¿está Jake?

—Oh, Jake. Sí, sí. Está en su garaje con Nessie.

¿Nessie?

Entrecerré los ojos y asentí, alejándome de esa puta puerta para ir al puto garaje. Entré a él a grandes zancadas, para encontrarme a Nessie llorisqueando mientras que Jake la consolaba.

Cuando se percataron de mi presencia, Jake maldijo por lo bajo, mientras que Nessie se levantaba de un salto y ponía el típico rostro de 'aspecto culpable'.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar e intenté respirar hondo.

—Tú, maldito... estúpido —mis insultos eran de niña— … ¿porqué mierda no me has contado que se besaron?

Nessie suspiró.

—Seth, no fue así. Yo...

La miré furiozo.

—No te estoy preguntando a ti. Tu y yo hablaremos luego, ahora es con Jake el problema.

Jacob se acercó a mi lentamente.

—No... no quise hacerte daño, Seth. Se de sobra cuanto te gusta Nessie y no quería que nuestra amistad terminara por eso.

Negué con la cabeza.

—De cualquier modo, ¿qué mierda hace ella aquí? ¡Ha besado a Edward y para colmo tu le hablas!

Nessie dejó escapar un sollozo.

—¿Y tu le crees a Edward? —Jacob sonaba molesto. Puto—. Tu no sabes como fueron realmente las cosas. Y además... no fue así. Fué Edward quién la besó a propósito. ¿A caso no te das cuenta? Tu problema es que sigues colgado de su polla como un puto perro y no miras las cosas desde un punto objetivo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Bella es tu mejor amiga. Deberías apoyarla.

—¿Y tu no estás enamorado de Nessie? ¿Porqué mierda no la apoyas a ella, entonces?

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

—Porque Edward tiene razón. Nessie no puede tenerte y te besa, sólo para que tu yo peleemos. También le gusta Edward, y lo besa frente a Bella, su mejor amiga. ¿Y tu quieres que esté de su parte? Mira, como sea. No seguiré discutiendo sobre esta mierda.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a casa, pero Nessie me siguió corriendo y me tomó del brazo.

—¡Espera, Seth! —gritó en llanto.

Suspiré dolido y negué con la cabeza.

Alejándome para irme a casa.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Entré con Edward a la casa entre risas. No sólo porque hoy estaba increíblemente dulce conmigo, sinó, porque sabía que Sue y Charlie no estaban en casa y sólo se encontraba Tanya.

Era malvada. Lo sé.

Tanya entró a la sala y se sorprendió al vernos. Instintivamente se comenzó a acomodar el cabello.

Puta barata.

—E-edward... ¿qué haces aquí? —el doble sentido de las palabras de Tanya, causaron que Edward soltara una risita.

—Bueno... —Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura, y yo _no pude_ evitar reir— … Bells y yo teníamos planes para hoy, así que decidí quedarme a dormir esta noche.

La sonrisa de Tanya se amplió aún más.

—¿Vamos, princesa? Además quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Me reí y asentí. Edward me tomó de la mano y me guió a mi habitación, dejando a Tanya parada como la estúpida que era en medio de la sala. Amaba a Edward.

Entró a la habitación y se sentó en mi cama, jalándome lentamente para situarme junto a él.

—¿Es bueno o malo? —inquirí.

Él me miró confundido.

—¿El qué?

—Eso que quieres hablar conmigo.

Edward sonrió.

—Bueno, tal vez no te guste, pero... ¿qué harás para tu cumpleaños?

Hice una mueca y gemí de fastidio, como si me hubiesen pegado una patada en el culo.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? —me apoyé contra la pared y suspiré. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Aja, es en una semana, tonta. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hice una mueca y jugué con mis manos.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?

Él se carcajeó.

—Es tu cumpleaños, no el mío.

Me reí también.

—No lo sé.

Edward frunció el seño, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

Y luego habló:

—Podríamos ir a la playa.

Lo miré con cara de '¿me estás jodiendo?'.

—Ni de coña iré a La Push.

Él se rió.

—¿Quién dijo que hablaba de La Push?

Lo miré confundida.

—¿Entonces de que playa hablas? —inquirí.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Olvidalo. Será una sorpresa.

Sonreí y me senté frente a él, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas —protesté.

Él sonrió y asintió, acercándose para darme un beso en los labios.

—Exácto —susurró contra ellos.

* * *

**Seth POV**

—¡Es una puta de mierda! —reclamó Leah, tirando su libro por ahí—. Juro que si la veo la mataré. ¡Zorra que besa a los amigos de otros!

Hice una mueca y suspiré.

—Odio contarte las cosas si empezarás a actuar como mamá —protesté.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Peor el capullo de Jacob por hacerte eso a ti! Imbécil. Le atizaré un buen golpe cuando lo vea, y juro que haré trisas su Harley, también le tiraré huevos podridos a la ventana de su habitación y pondré cucarachas en sus pantalones y le...

—¡Hey! —la miré horrorizado—. Mira, que tengas una puta obsesión amorosa con Jacob no significa que debas... meterte en mi vida. Si te cuento las cosas es para que me aconsejes, no para que decidas por mi, ¿vale?

Leah tomó un almohadón rosado de su cama y me lo tiró en la cara.

—No me gusta Jacob.

Me reí secamente y me levanté del suelo, para sentarme frente a ella.

—Como mierda sea. Pero debo... no lo sé. Se que no hay caso con Nessie. Debo hacerle caso a Edward.

Ella encaró una ceja.

—Si no fueras mi hermano y no te conociera como lo hago, diría que eres gay. Pasas todo el día lamiéndole el culo a Cullen, además de hacer todo lo que el te dice y dejarte influenciar por su... puto machismo y egocentrisismo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Uno: has acertado, no soy gay. No me gustan las pollas, me gustan los putos coños mojados. Dos: no me dejo influenciar por él. Y tres: la palabra egocentrisismo, no existe. Deberías prestar más atención en literatura.

Ella suspiró y se levantó de la cama para atarse su largo cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Mira, debo salir con Paul ahora. Si quieres un buen, buen consejo... no hay nadie mejor que Alice para eso.

Me levanté para mirarla mejor.

—¿Alice? ¿La enana psicópata?

Ella asintió y se puso su chaqueta verde.

—Aja. Me ha dado muy buenos consejos con respecto a Sam y a Emily. Además de ayudar a Edward con su ninfomaniación, a Bella con su puta obsesión por él, a Rosalie con sus ganas de vomitar la comida que come, y a Emmett con su problema en las drogas.

—Wow —murmuré—. Creo que tienes razón.

Ella sonrió triunfante.

—Siempre la tengo —se acercó a mi y me dió un beso en la frente, manchándome con su puto labial rojo—. Mamá ha salido. Te he dejado pizza para precalentar, volveré a las 12.

Me reí.

—Vale, mamá —bromeé.

Ella me siguió el juego y despeinó mi cabello, para irse por la puerta.

—¡Adiós hijo! —gritó a lo lejos.

Me tiré en la cama y suspiré.

Dicen que las hermanas mayores siempre tienen la razón. Pero... ¿tendrá los mejores consejos, una enana psicópata loca por la moda?

Bueno, habrá que averiguarlo.

* * *

_¡Actualización! _Gosh xD el capítulo más aburrido que he echo, lo juro. Lo odié tanto, así que espero que les halla gustado al menos un poquito. El próximo será uno de mis favoritos x) ¡Será de** Alice**! ¡AL FIN! Jajajaja, nunca la pongo en el fic a la pobre xD

**¡Atención! **Quiero hacer una especie de... juego. Una votación, mejor dicho. De que pareja quieren que sea el primer lemon, porque de verdad no tengo la más puta idea XD eso sí, pueden ser TODAS las parejas que quieran, MENOS la de **Alice/Jasper**, luego les voy a explicar porqué. Más bien, en el próximo capítulo se explicará porqué no habrá lemon de Alice & Jasper tan pronto.

También quiero agradecerles por todos los** reviews** que me mandan, y que sepan que aunque no los conteste los leo a todos y ciertamente, me hacen sacar una gran sonrisa en mi cara al leerlos :3 gracias, chicos. Ustedes son lo máximo.

El próx cap voy a sacarlo un poco tarde, porque prometí actualizar Penumbras y Mi vida con Edward la semana pasada, y no lo hice xD ¡LO SIENTO! Es que el** domingo 4 de julio fue mi cumpleaños** :) y estuve bien ocupada planeando una fiesta. Ojalá no se hallan enojado x)

Bueno, ¡estén atentos a la actualización!

¡Los quiero mucho!

**+Mel.**

**INFINITAS gracias a Analu Cullen, por haberme ayudado en este capítulo. Sepan que el 99% de las cosas de este cap me las planeó ella XD ¡te amo, espo!**


	6. Alice

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, blablablá.

* * *

**Skins**

* * *

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Alice.**

"_Los enanitos son bonitos"_

* * *

**Consejo:** Al principio del capítulo, escuchen una canción bien alegre xD de preferencia: All American Rejects – Gives you hell.

**ATENCIÓN:**

Veo que muchas de ustedes no leen las notas que pongo abajo, ya que muchas no me dijeron de qué pareja querían que fuera el primer lemon. Así que por favor, leanlas porque siempre dejo menasjes importantes abajo, detalles y explico algunas cosas.

Gracias (:

* * *

**Alice POV**

Julio. Jueves 6:00 AM. Washintong, Forks.

Mi despertador en forma de closet color rosa sonó anunciando un nuevo día. Quité mi antifaz de dormir el cual estaba decorado con lindos corazones, y sonreí ampliamente por la hermosa luz que entraba de mi ventanal.

Mi cuarto era increíble **(1)**, a pesar de que mi padre sea un ebrio sin un empleo digno, mi casa era hermosa. Era sólo por el simple echo de que mi madre era decoradora de ambientes, y todo su dinero lo invirtió en lujos para la casa. Cuando ella murió, gracias a Dios las cosas estaban terminadas y la casa no necesitaba demasiados arreglos. Además los padres de papá tenían dinero, y nos entregaban un sobre con mensualidades. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿porqué no iba a vivir con ellos, en vez de estar soportando a mi padre? Simple. No me querían demasiado, sólo porque no se llevaban bien con mi mamá, y porque yo odiaba a mi padre. Pero al menos vivía en una bella casa y jamás me faltaba la comida, siempre le agradecía eso a Dios.

Sonreí de nuevo y me levanté de mi gran rosa con tules colgando—como los cuartos de las princesas—, y me dirigí a mi placar. Mi habitación estaba hermosamente decorada, dado que mi mamá me había enseñado algunas técnicas de decoración, yo heredé eso de ella y lo implementé en mi habitación. Muchos decían que era algo... infantil, sólo por tener algunas barbies en la repisera junto a los libros, pero, ¡hey! Las barbies eran geniales, y llevaban ropa excelente. A veces diseñaba la ropa para las barbies para matar el aburrimiento, y si el diseño era muy bueno, lo hacía más grande así yo podía vestirlo.

Mi placar era gigante, hasta mi padre se quejaba de que era más grande que toda esta casa, y yo me reía por eso. ¡Aún mejor!

Entré en él y tomé una falda corta de jean, al ver la luz que entraba por mi ventana y el sol que golpeaba mi rostro, me di cuenta que hoy hacía calor, algo raro aquí en Forks. Luego tomé una blusa de mangas cortas, blanca con moños rosas y azules. Unas sandalias blancas, mi ipod rosado y una chaqueta rosa por si refrescaba luego. **(2)** Arreglé un poco mi cabello, sólo un poco, ya que estaba limpio y al ser corto no era muy difícil hacer que luzca bien. Coloqué un pequeño moño rosa a un costado de mi cabello, y preparé mi mochila con las cosas necesarias para ir al instituto.

Mi móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje de texto. Caminé hacia mi cama y lo tomé, era un mensaje de Edward.

"_Buenos días enana loca. ¿Te pasamos a buscar para ir al instituto?"_

Una sonrisa brillante cruzó por mi rostro e inmediatamente le contesté con un 'sip'. Suspiré felíz y salí de mi habitación para ir a la cocina por un poco de sumo de naranja, realmente no tenía demasiada hambre. Adoraba estar sola en casa por unos días, sabía que papá vendría luego, pero por ahora sólo podía pensar en lo lindo que era no tener que soportar sus gritos o las latas de cerveza invadiendo el suelo. Tomé un sorbo una vez que lo serví a un vaso, y me miré por el reflejo del refrigerador. El moretón en mi ojo ya casi ni se notaba, sólo una pequeña raya larga por debajo de los ojos, algo parecido a una ojera.

Escuché la bocina del auto de Rose sonar desde la calle y sonreí de nuevo. Dejé el vaso en la mesada y tomé mi mochila cargándola sobre mi hombro, para salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Edward estaba en el asiento de conductor y era algo raro, ya que Rosalie no dejaba tocar su auto a nadie, y menos a su hermano. Emmett iba a su lado con Rose encima de él, Bella iba detrás junto con Jasper.

Jasper...

Sonreí como estúpida ante lo que acabo de recordar. ¡Éramos novios! En secreto, por supuesto. Hace unos días habíamos ido a caminar de noche por el parque, y dió la casualidad que comenzó a llover. Y como él sabía que yo amaba los besos bajo la lluvia, me entregó uno. Fue increíblemente romántico, por lo que decidimos empezar una relación, además de miles de cosas cursis y habernos dicho por cuanto tiempo habíamos esperado este momento. Pero ahora debía de disimular, todavía no queríamos decírselo a nadie por miedo de que no sea algo real y que se termine muy pronto y desilusionar a los demás. Pero yo sabía que esto iba a funcionar, pues llevaba 6 años enamorada de él.

—¡Enana! —dijeron todos sonriéndome.

Los saludé con la mano y abrí la puerta trasera para entrar. Edward arrancó el auto.

—Rose, ¿porqué no conduces tu? —le pregunté curiosa.

Ella ni siquiera se volteó a verme, sólo me mostró su mano.

Llevaba una curita en uno de sus dedos.

—Me rompí una uña —dijo secamente, sabía que odiaba eso.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Qué dramática.

—¿Y, Allie? —habló Edward con una sonrisa, mirándome por el espejo—. ¿Como van tus días sin tu padre? ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

Me reí y me acomodé el cabello.

—Demasiado bien, ¡ayer fuí de compras por la nueva temporada de verano! Fué increíble, deben venir a casa a ver la ropa, sobre todo tú, Rose —volteé a Bella instantáneamente, sin dejar que Rose conteste mi petición—. Oye tu, ¡en una semana es tu cumpleaños! ¿Estás contenta? ¿Puedo ayudarte con la fies...

Edward me interrumpió con una brillante sonrisa.

—Oh no enana, luego te contaré la sorpresa que tendrá Bells para su cumpleaños.

Mis ojos brillaron como los de un niño de 4 años.

—Oh dios, ¿fiesta sorpresa? ¡Sí! —chillé de emoción, mientras que Bella suspiraba de fastidio—. ¿Hay algo para decorar?

Edward asintió riéndose.

—Perfecto.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Odiaba las sorpresas. ¡Odiaba todo aquello que no pudiera saber que mierda es!

—Como sea, dejemos de hablar de mi estúpido cumpleaños y hablemos de la puta profesora que tendremos hoy. La Srta McCartney ha vuelto a la escuela, estúpida zorra. La odio —me quejé—. ¡Siempre me pone malas notas! No soy tan mala en matemáticas.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí lo eres, por algo casi siempre tu tarea está echa por mi.

—¿Y entonces porqué siempre tengo malas calificaciones?

Él se encogió de hombro.

Alice suspiró.

—Es demasiado amargada como para tener sólo 25 años, ni que fuera una vieja.

Todos le dimos la razón.

Cuando llegamos al instituto nos apresuramos a llegar a la clase de matemáticas, ya que habíamos llegado un poco tarde. La puta clase me tocaba con Edward, Alice, Jasper, Lauren, Tanya y Emmett.

Tanya había venido por su parte, en su auto. No quería entrar en él y sentir el olor a semen del asiento delantero, por lo que Rose me pasó a buscar en su Mercedes.

Entramos al salón y me senté arriba de una de las mesas a hablar un rato con Emmett, mientras esperábamos que la estúpida profesora llegara con su mierda de 2+2 es 4. Alice se sentó con Jasper y Edward fué a su asiento mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, observando a todos los estudiantes hablar y tirarse papeles.

Escuché un silbido no muy lejos de mi, y volteé para ver a James sonriéndome coquetamente.

James Diggory. Enemigo mortal de Edward Cullen.

Bonito. ¿Verdad?

Solté una risita y me ruboricé un poco.

—Hola James —le saludé.

Amaba hablar con James cerca de Edward. Además de el echo de que ellos eran enemigos y se odiaban a muerte, James me caía muy bien.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo —me llamó.

Sonreí con malicia y me alejé de Emmett para sentarme sobre la mesa de James, que estaba sólo a 2 mesas de la de Edward.

James se levantó la manga de su camiseta verde oscuro, para mostrarme un tatuaje de un dragón negro escupiendo fuego.

¡Él sabía que yo amaba los dragones!

—Oh mierda —me tapé la boca con las manos mientras miraba el tatuaje en su musculoso brazo—. ¡Está de puta madre! ¿Cuándo lo has echo?

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Antes de ayer, ¿a que no está genial?

—¡Sí! —chillé emocionada—. Joder, yo quiero un tatuaje también, algo simple y pequeño.

Él me sonrió.

—Bueno, Laurent trabaja en uno de esos lugares en donde hacen tatuajes, precisamente fué él quién me lo hizo. Puedo llevarte un día a hacerte uno, y sería gratis.

Me reí.

—Me agrada la idea. ¿Dónde crees que debería hacérmelo?

Escuché como alguien comenzaba a hablar con Edward.

Era Lauren.

Entrecerré los ojos, pero no me volteé a verlos.

James sonrió con malicia y con su dedo índice, acarició por arriba del hueso de mi cadera.

—Aquí —susurró.

Sonreí pícara.

—También quiero un piercing en el ombligo. ¿Me acompañas a hacerme uno? A Edward no le gustan las agujas, no quiere acompañarme.

James se rió con ganas, y pude notar como Edward nos fulminaba con la mirada, mientras Lauren le hablaba como una puta cotorra. Pero él ni siquiera la miraba.

—Amor, ¿cuándo dejarás a ese inútil? Si yo fuera tu novio serías la chica más suertuda del pinche mundo, muñeca. Y a puesto a que él ni siquiera te trata bien, bueno, eso es tan obvio como que él es el pendejo más pendejo del universo. Te trata como una mierda.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo. A veces me hacía bien escuchar insultos en contra de Edward.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y me jaló del brazo, quitándome de la mesa en la que estaba sentada frente a James, empujándome lentamente hasta sentarme al siento que acompañaba el de Edward.

—Deja de joder, James; ella no se hará un tatuaje ni de coña. Ve a follarte a Jessica que hace días está esperando que se la metas.

James sonrió y le hizo un gesto grosero con uno de los dedos.

Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

—No quiero que hables con él —me retó.

Oops, estaba enojado.

Sonreí.

—¿Celoso?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que no. Es obvio que tu me quieres a mi porque sinó me hubieses dejado hace tiempo. Es más, ni siquiera puedes dejarme porque no puedes querer a nadie más que a mi, así que no estaré celoso hasta que realmente sepa que no puedes mirar a nadie más que a mi. ¿O aún te crees que no lo sé? Así que deja de intentar coquetear con otros chicos sólo para llamar mi atención, porque si es así, no coqueteas con ellos por que te gusten, sinó por mi. De echo, todo lo que haces en tu vida es en parte por mi. Y jamás podrás intentar coquetear con alguien más porque mi rostro estará en tu mente siempre, así que deja de joderme la vida, ¿quieres? Gracias.

Edward habló tan fuerte que todos se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Salvo Tanya y Lauren, quienes sonreían.

—¡Qué! —se quejó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me lo quedé mirando atónita, sin poder creer lo que él me había dicho.

Intenté contener el puto llanto. Juro que quería llorar. Lo juro.

En ese instante, la profesora puta entró al salón y cerró la puerta. La zorra llevaba unos tacos altos, una de esas faldas ajustadas al cuerpo y una camisa por debajo de esa falda. Llevaba algunos botones desabrochados, y perfectamente se podía observar su brasier blanco. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo puro, y unos lentes negros de zorra.

Como sea.

—Hola a todos, chicos —la puta esa dejó su bolso en su asiento y comenzó a sacar un par de hojas—. Como todos saben, me he ido de vacaciones por una semana y mi reemplazo les enseñó las nuevas ecuaciones. Ahora les entregaré los exámenes corregidos que les tomé hace una semana antes de haber partido.

La profesora comenzó a caminar por todo el salón entregando las hojas de los exámenes a cada uno de los estudiantes. Quejas, suspiros, y chillidos se escuchaban cada que leían las calificaciones. Suspiré nerviosa antes de saber la mía.

La puta pasó por nuestro lado y primero le entregó la hoja a Edward, con una sonrisa_ coqueta_ y reluciente. No me extrañó que Edward se la devolviera del mismo modo, o aún mejor.

—Una A, como siempre, Edward. Felicidades.

Él sonrió con esa puta arrogancia que tenía, y la profesora me entregó la hoja a mi.

—E —dijo secamente, y luego se marchó para seguir entregando más hojas.

Miré mi calificación con los ojos como platos, y me volteé a fulminarla con la mirada.

—¡¿Una E? ¿Está bromeando?

Ella bajó sus lentes para verme mejor.

—No, señorita Swan. No estoy bromeando. No es mi culpa que no sepa una ecuación que he enseñado hace 4 años atrás.

Edward soltó una risita ante la 'broma' de esa puta.

Tenía ganas de llorar. ¡Quería llorar!

—Maldita zorra —mascullé para mi misma, haciendo un bollo la hoja y tirándola por ahí.

Ella no contestó, porque tampoco podía decirme demasiado.

Cuando la clase terminó, todos salimos del salón para ir a almorzar. La profesora comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos, y Edward, quién estaba a mi lado junto con los demás, le devolvió una sonrisa que ella le había entregado antes de irse a los pasillos, y comenzó a caminar el mismo rumbo que la puta esa había comenzado.

Pero lo tomé por la mano antes de que pudiese irse.

—Hey —lo jaloneé un poco hacia mi, él seguía con la vista en el pasillo, y luego volteó a verme—. ¿A donde vas?

Él volvió a mirar y volteó a mi de nuevo.

—Voy a buscar una cosa, no tardo —me dió un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fué corriendo con una sonrisa.

Y yo quería irme a la mierda.

* * *

—Jasper, deja de lanzarme patatas —se quejó Rose en el almuerzo, mientras se quitaba las patatas que Jazz le había tirado encima.

Me apoyé contra la silla y suspiré, desanimada como un ganso.

—¿Estás bien? —me susurró Alice, tomándome de la mano.

La miré a los ojos por un momento, y no hacía falta que le respondiera para que ella supiera la respuesta. Me conocía mejor que nadie.

Ella suspiró y yo bajé la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que él te qui...

—¡Woho, semental! —Emmett interrumpió a Alice soltando una carcajada, todos volteamos a ver que Edward había llegado, y se limpiaba la mejilla con la palma de su mano, dejando en ella un poco de algo rojo. Labial, por supuesto.

Intenté controlarme para no hacer una súper escena de 'capullo, vete a coger a otra, olvídate de mi' porque quedaría como una puta cornuda.

Edward se rió y chocó los cinco con Emmett, y parece ser, que el imbécil cara de mono recientemente había notado mi presencia, y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Oh Dios, Bella... lo sie...

Negué con la cabeza soltando un suspiro, cruzándome de brazos.

—Cállate, Emmett —le retó Alice.

Él se encogió de hombros y Edward se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa brillante.

No llores. No llores. No llores. No llores. No llores...

—¿No tienes nada que decirme, Edward? —le susurré en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él me miró confundido y se encogió de hombros.

—Ehm... ¿estás linda hoy?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Me gusta tu cabello?

No contesté.

—¿Te quiero?

Suspiré.

—¿No? —se rió y se encogió de hombros otra vez—. Si no me dices no sabré.

Me levanté de la mesa como si me hubiesen pinchado el culo por debajo de la silla, y me fuí al baño de chicas antes que todos me vieran llorar como una marica. Entré a uno de los baños y cerré con traba, sentándome a llorar un rato largo.

Quité la traba y me dirigí al espejo para lavarme la cara, odiaba llorar y sobre todo si era por Edward.

Escuché unos pasos en la entrada, y las _zorras _llegaron.

Lauren se echó a reir y se puso a mi lado, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Vaya vaya vaya. ¿Triste por que tu 'novo' se halla tirado a la profesora McCarntey?

—¿Te gusta tener cuernos en la cabeza, Bella? —bromeó Tanya y todas comenzaron a reírse.

Lauren suspiró y se puso frente a mi. Me crucé de brazos y la miré sin ganas.

—Mira, Bella. A pesar de que seas una puta... nos caes bien, ¿si? Y por eso queremos protegerte. Edward no te quiere, corazón. No lo hace. Si lo hiciera no me habría follado a mi, ni habría besado a la profesora McCartney. Creo que si te amara sólo tendría ojos para ti, y lamentablemente, no los tiene.

Suspiré, me sentía tan chiquita.

—Lo sé —susurré, dándole la razón. Porque yo sabía que él no me quería, porque era obvio, y porque yo intentaba no aceptarlo, pero era hora de que lo hiciera. Y porque Lauren tenía razón.

—¿Entonces porqué sigues con él, cariño?

Me quedé callada un momento. ¿Porqué seguía con él, aún sabiendo que no me quería? ¿Porqué dejaba humillarme de esta forma?

—No lo sé —contesté.

Hice espacio entre la multitud y salí del baño.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Comenzamos a caminar a grandes zancadas junto con Emmett, buscando a Seth por todas partes. Pero no lo encontrábamos, por lo que decidimos ir a su casillero a ver si ahí era en donde se encontraba, y estábamos en lo cierto.

Seth acomodaba unos libros en su casillero. Nos acercamos a él y le cerramos el casillero de un manotazo.

El pobre pegó un salto y nos miró espantados.

—¿Qué mierda?

Emmett sonrió con malicia.

—Hoy. Será. Tu. Noche. Querido amigo.

—¿Qué?

Empujamos a Seth para que comenzara a caminar por los pasillos. Emmett pasó su brazo por el cuello de Seth desde el lado izquierdo, y yo hice lo mismo en su lado derecho.

—¿Ves allá? —le dije señalando a un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando contra la pared entre sí.

Él nos miró confundido.

—¿La profesora Marta?

Emmett suspiró de fastidio.

—¡No! Más allá —le retó.

Seth dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas y asintió.

—¿Que pasa?

Sonreí con malicia.

—¿Ves a Heidi Portman?

Él asintió.

—Bueno, hoy cogerás con ella. En la fiesta que haremos en casa de Emmett esta noche —le dije felíz.

Seth abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Y-yo con... Heidi Portman? ¿Enserio?

Emmett soltó una carcajada y le despeinó el cabello.

—Ajá, y no te preocupes, está arreglado. Ella ha aceptado contigo, y mas vale que vengas a la fiesta porque no quiero quedar mal con ella.

Seth pestañeó un par de veces, y luego asintió efusivamente.

El timbre sonó y todos nos fuimos a clases.

* * *

**Bella POV**

10:00 PM. Washintong, Forks. Casa de Emmett.

Para ir a la fiesta, realmente quise ponerme cómoda. Unas simples medias negras altas ajustadas hasta la cintura, color negras. Unos shorts cortos color negro, unas botas negras sin taco, una blusa de tirantes gris, además de millones de cadenas y pulseras decorando la vestimenta. **(3)**

Rose, como siempre, estaba increíblemente sexy. Falda demasiado corta, color negra. Una blusa de tirantes negra demasiado fina y pequeña, y una sudadera gris dejando todo un hombro descubierto. **(4)**

Alice llevaba las mismas medias que las mías, con un pequeño vestido blanco de manchas negras, unos zapatos negros y un suéter azul celeste de lana. **(5)**

Y Jane, bueno, Jane realmente era la puta envidia de todas nosotras. Un corto vestido azul con una corbata del mismo color y tela, unas botas negras de taco alto y una chaqueta negra de cuero. **(6)**

Emmett (como siempre) llevaba unos jeans y ninguna camiseta arriba. Jasper llevaba también, unos jeans, y una camiseta verde. Alec estaba igual que Emmett, salvo Seth, quién llevaba una inmensa cantidad de perfume vaya a saber porqué, unos jeans y una camisa azul marino. Mientras que Edward... bueno, él se veía hermoso siempre, todo el tiempo a cada maldito instante. Él traía sus jeans rotos con cadenas, sus converse y su camiseta de los Rolling Stones. Y al igual que Seth un extremo exceso de perfume.

Entré primera a la casa, que ya estaba casi llena con todos los invitados bailando y casi follando en las paredes. Tiré el cigarro que llevaba en mi mano al suelo, mientras los demás entraban detrás de mi.

—¡Hey, no en la alfombra de mamá! —me retó Emmett.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le hice fuck you con mi mano izquierda. Realmente estaba enfadada con él, porque parecía que apoyaba a Edward con todo lo que hacía, era un pendejo y realmente no entendía como Rose podía salir con él.

Me dirigí como un imán hacia la mesa en donde estaban todas las bebidas, y tomé una botella de Vodka. Le dí un gran, gran gran sorbo.

Sentí _sus_ brazos rodearme por la cintura. Suspiré de fastidio.

—Que putas quieres —protesté.

Una leve risa salió de sus labios, quienes luego se dirigieron a mi oído.

—¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás hoy? —susurró.

Suspiré.

—Vete a la puta mierda, Edward.

Volvió a reírse.

—¿Y ahora que hice?

Me volteé y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tirarte a la profesora de matemáticas.

Él se carcajeó y me acomodó un mechón del cabello.

—No me la tiré. No mientas —dijo burlón.

Volví a suspirar, cruzándome de brazos.

Él sonrió y me abrazó, besando diferentes partes de mi cuello.

—Tú sabes que a aunque me tire a 56 chicas tu siempre serás mi favorita.

Lo empujé un poco lejos de mi, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y le sonreí.

—¡Perfecto! Iré a cogerme a James contra la pared de la entrada, ¿que te parece? Pero, oh, no te preocupes... —le acaricié la mejilla— … tu sigues siendo mi favorito.

Se echó a reír y me abrazó de nuevo.

—Te quiero, Bella —murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello.

Lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Odiaba el puto echo de hacer que lo amara tanto, odiaba que con sólo decirme esa puta palabra yo estuviera lamiéndole los pies como si del Rey de Roma se tratara. Odiaba que me utilizara de esta forma, y odiaba cuando se volvía un puto romántico empedernido, dándome aún más esperanzas de que él cambiaría.

—Milagro —dije sarcástica, mientras me separaba de él con mi botella de Vodka en la mano y me iba entre la multitud, hacia el jardín.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Sentada en el jardín de Emmett, apoyada en un árbol junto con Jake era en donde estaba. Realmente era con la única persona que hablaba en este momento, además de con Alice. Edward le había llenado la cabeza a todos hablando pestes de mi, por lo que todos intentaban mantener cierta distancia. Jacob, claro está, siempre estaba de mi parte y era algo raro, considerando que era el mejor amigo de Bella. Y Alice, bueno, ella siempre se mostraba imparcial ante toda discusión, y eso me gustaba de ella. Decía que no era su problema y que no tenía por que meterse, y que no dejaría que el problema de los demás interfiriera en nuestra amistad.

Jane, bueno... últimamente no salía demasiado con nosotros, y realmente no sabía si Edward también le había llenado la cabeza.

Lo peor de todo era que Seth estaba en contra mío ante todo, y eso me dolía en el alma. Joder, que putada.

—Gracias, Jake —susurré, mirándolo a los ojos—. Enserio se siente bien hablar con alguien.

Él se rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, Ness.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Jake...

—¿Sí? —susurró.

—¿Qué somos?

¿Qué éramos? Desde el día en que lo besé por accidente, nuestra relación era diferente. Totalmente diferente, hubo uno que otro beso luego, pero nada especial. Aunque de verdad no me gustaba esto de 'nos besamos' y luego nos consolamos aún siendo amigos.

Él suspiró y sonrió un poco. Estaba demasiado cerca de mi, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

—¿Qué quieres tú que seamos?

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, giramos la cabeza hacia el frente al escuchar unos estrepitosos aplausos, además de millones de miradas de todos en la fiesta.

—¡Vaya, Nessie! —era Bella. Dejó su botella de Vodka en el piso y se paró frente a nosotros, con la ira misma reflejada en sus ojos—. Sí que eres rápida, ¿no? Primero mi novio, ahora mi mejor amigo, ¿quién es el siguiente? ¿Emmett? ¿Alec? ¿O alguna chica? Digo, porque últimamente estás besando todo lo que se mueve, lo único que nos falta es que seas lesbiana.

Suspiré con una media sonrisa. Edward era muy bueno lavando el cerebro.

Pero yo era mejor.

Me levanté del césped junto con Jacob, quién taladraba con la mirada a Bella. Todos comenzaron a acercarse a vernos. Sólo faltaban Edward, Emmett y Jasper, ya que Alice, Rose, Alec y Jane se encontraban presentes.

Caminé un poco hasta quedar frente a ella y le sonreí.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Bella. Pero, ¿porqué en vez de estar aquí, diciéndome algunas mierdas, no vas a cuidar de tu novio? Digo, si es que puedes llamarlo así, porque... yo podré besarme a todo lo que se me cruce por el camino, pero él... él se lo coge. Y no sólo una vez, sinó millones y millones de veces. ¿O no te ha dicho cuantas veces se folló a la profesora de matemáticas en su escritorio? ¿No te lo ha dicho, verdad? —solté una carcajada—. Se nota, porque tu cara de puta cornuda es tan delatante como que a él no le importas ni mierda.

De verdad me dolió decirle eso, porque fuí demasiado dura. Pero una verdadera amiga decía las cosas en la cara, y ya era tiempo de que acepte la cruel realidad. Edward no la quería.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder tan rápido que casi se le escapa una lágrima, pero se la limpió con frenesí.

—Tú sólo lo dices porque Edward te gusta —su voz se elevaba cada vez más, al igual que la multitud que nos rodeaba.

Me reí de nuevo, caminando hacia adelante, dándole un pequeñísimo empujón para que retrocediera.

—Oh vamos, Isabella. No intentes creer lo contrario a la realidad. Él jamás te amó, ¡tú lo sabes! Hace años lo sabes, pero no tienes las putas agallas para aceptarlo. Se folla a Lauren, a Jessica, a Heidi, a la profesora de matemáticas, a Ángela, a Gianna, ¡a todo el puto instituto! —le grité.

Me daba cólera que fuera tan estúpida e ingenua.

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—¡Eres una zorra! —me gritó, sus manos temblaban frenéticamente—. ¡Zorra envidiosa!

Me reí sin ganas y negué con la cabeza.

—No, Bella. Te equivocas. Sólo soy una amiga que te dice lo que nadie se atreve a decirte en este puto mundo: la verdad —le contesté.

Y como 'por arte de magia', Edward, Emmett y Jasper aparecieron de la nada. Edward me taladraba con la mirada, y si no fuera mujer, juraría que Edward me hubiese pegado un trompazo ahí mismo.

Edward se puso junto a Bella y la apartó un poco, rodeándola con el brazo.

—Cállate, Nessie —me dijo duramente.

Le sonreí.

—¿Porqué, Edward? ¿Temes que todo el mundo se entere de lo basura que eres? ¡Já! Pero si todos ya lo saben, yo sólo me limitaba a contárselo a la única persona que no lo sabía. A Bella.

Jacob se rió, y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, apartó a Bella de un empujón un tanto brusco y se acercó a Jake.

—Tu eres un puto traidor de mierda. Se supone que deberías estar de mi lado... fuimos amigos desde los 6 años, idiota.

Jacob puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Ya había una especie de ronda de gente alrededor de nosotros. Vaya.

—Ya deja de torturarla —señaló a Bella con pena—. Te quiere, Edward, probablemente sea la única persona en este mundo que te quiere tal cual eres, y tu la estás perdiendo, idiota. Y cuándo lo hagas será demasiado tarde. Si no la quieres... déjala ir y deja de hacerla mierda, pero al menos se lo bastante hombre como para tomar una puta decisión madura. ¿La quieres? Entonces deja de lastimarla. Nos estás alejando a todos, Edward. Primero fue Nessie, ahora yo, mañana será Bella... y te quedarás sólo. Completamente sólo.

Bella se acercó a Jake, apartando a Edward.

—¡Ya cállate! Deja de defenderme como si tuviera unos putos 5 años de mierda, yo puedo defenderme sola.

—¿Enserio? —sugerí—. Pues no lo parece. Si así fuera, hubieses mandado a Edward a la mierda hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ella se volteó hacia mi y me dió un empujón demasiado fuerte, tuve que agarrarme del árbol para no caer hacia atrás.

—¡Zorra! ¡Eres una zorra, Nessie! ¡Te odio, te detesto! —Edward tomó a Bella para alejarla de mi, antes de que me dejara un ojo morado. Y Jake se puso a mi lado.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, empujando un poco a Bella, ya que ésta no quería irse.

—¡Sólo mantén alejada a tu chica, de mi chica, Black! ¡O habrá muchos, muchos problemas! —le gritó desde lejos.

Mierda.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward entró conmigo a la casa, rodeándome con su brazo.

—Tranquilízate —me susurró—. No vale la pena, ella no vale la pena. Ellos son unos traidores, te odian... y te hacen daño, Bella. Ellos te odian.

Negué con la cabeza y me aparté de él.

—Dime que me amas. —cambié de tema drásticamente, me importaba un carajo.

Él me miró y asintió.

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo.

—No, Edward —mi voz sonaba rota, entrecortada y afónica de tanto llorar—. Dime que me amas, dime que morirías por mi, que tu mundo deja de girar sólo por mi, que dejarías de cogerte a todas las chicas por mi, que dejarías la puta cocaína por mi, _eso_... es amar. Y realmente dudo que tu hagas todo eso.

Me fulminaba con la mirada, poco, pero lo hacía.

—Sí, Bella. Te amo, y moriría por ti, y...

—¡No! —lo empujé—. ¡No lo digas así como así, Edward! ¡Siéntelo! Te amo no es sólo una palabra, no para mi. Y cuando yo te digo que te amo es porque lo siento, porque me sale de adentro. Tú sólo lo dices por compromiso, porque ahora mismo me dirás te amo y mañana me enteraré por otra que te has follado a Tanya, o a Lauren, o a quién mierda sea. Si me amas, demuéstramelo. Si de verdad murieras por mi, demuéstralo. Y si no es así, deja de joderme la vida, porque enserio me estás matando... Edward, lo estás haciendo —me aparté de él y comencé a buscar a Alice por toda la casa, desesperada.

Ella estaba junto con Jasper, hablando en la cocina, demasiado preocupada.

—Bella... —se acercó a mi y me acarició el brazo— … ¿estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza y comencé a llorar.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa esta noche? No quiero ir a la mía.

Ella asintió efusivamente.

—Las llevo —se ofreció Jasper.

Las dos asentimos y salimos a la entrada. Entramos al auto de Jasper, y tomamos rumbo a casa de Alice.

* * *

—Ten —Alice me entregó una taza de café y se sentó a mi lado, en su cama.

Suspiré. Tenía la nariz roja de tanto llorar. Además hacía frío y había comenzado a llover.

—Joder, siento que soy una puta molestia hablando de Edward a cada instante. Creo que es por eso que Nessie y yo nos peleamos.

Ella se rió un poco.

—No te preocupes, es distinto. Edward y Nessie nunca se llevaron bien. Yo quiero muchísimo a Edward, así que no me molesta escucharte hablar de él, y además eres mi mejor amiga, me encanta ayudarte.

Me limpié las lágrimas y le sonreí.

—Ojalá todas fueran como tu.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodo frente a mi, para mirarme mejor. Le dió un sorbo a su taza de café y yo hice lo mismo con la mía.

—A ver, entonces... dime que es lo que harás ahora.

Suspiré y jugué con el redondeo de la taza.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

Ella sonrió pícaramente.

—Uh, le has preguntado a la persona más indicada. Sabes que me encanta aconsejar a la gente, si no amara la moda más que a mi propia vida, juraría que estudiaría Psicología en la universidad.

Me reí con ella y le sonreí.

—Siempre das buenos consejos, necesito uno ahora.

Ella sonrió y suspiró.

—Muy bien —se aclaró la garganta—, será completamente estúpido lo que te diré ahora, pero... Edward de verdad te quiere, Bella. Yo más que nadie lo sé, porque él me lo dice a veces, y es un poco idiota con respecto a follarse a otras chicas, pero eso tiene arreglo. El punto es que él te quiere y se que haría cualquier cosa por ti, una de ellas... es el increíble regalo que tiene de cumpleaños para ti, soy su mano derecha en el plan y déjame decirte que es asombroso.

Sonreí un poco.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

Ella se rió.

—No puedo decirte. Edward me amenazó con quemar mis zapatos Chanel si te lo decía, así que... —llevó su mano a su boca e hico como si la sellara— … debo callarme.

Me reí y suspiré.

—No puedo creer que Edward esté preparando un regalo para mi. Es que, es decir... Alice, él es asombroso a veces. Por eso es que yo sigo de novia con él. Hay veces en las que me trata increíble y me dice cosas hermosas, y eso es lo que me mantiene atada a él, pero también están las cosas malas... como el saber que siempre mira a otras chicas.

Ella se puso seria ante eso.

—Es por eso, que aquí va mi consejo —y sonrió de nuevo—: mira, lo que tu debes hacer, es hablar con él y amenazarlo. No debes dejarte manejar por él del todo, tu también tienes derecho a ser felíz. Por lo que, debes dejarle en claro que si te ama, debe ser sólo tuyo, así como tu eres sólo suya. Y amenázalo con que si él vuelve a tirarse a otra chica, terminarás con él, pero debes hacerlo enserio, Bella. No sólo amenazas, demuéstraselo. Si él vuelve a tirarse a otra, deberás dejarlo y será para siempre. Otra, es darle celos. Celos de verdad, no lo mires en ningún momento mientras estás hablando con alguien más, o él sabrá que lo haces sólo para ponerlo celoso. Pero él debe sentir un poco de lo que tu sientes. James es una buena opción.

La miré perpleja, completamente perpleja.

—Te amo, Alice.

Ella se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todos lo hacen —dijo con arrogancia, y luego se rió de nuevo—, sólo una cosa, no pelees con él hasta después de tu cumpleaños, enserio... enserio se está esforzando por tu regalo y créeme que yo también quiero disfrutar de eso.

Ántes de que pudiera hablar, ella me interrumpió.

—Y no preguntes, el punto es que lo amenaces. ¿Vale? Amenaza es igual a compromiso de parte del amenazado. Y por eso de que no siempre te diga 'te amo', debes ser comprensiva. Los hombres no son muy demostrativos con esas cosas, él tal vez te lo demuestre con otras clases de hechos, y cuándo él te diga 'te amo', ponte felíz porque al menos te lo dice. Eso es lo que cuenta.

Suspiré y asentí.

—Lo sé. Sólo que me molesta que lo diga cuando le conviene, sabe que esa frase me puede muchísimo, y sólo la dice cuando estamos peleados. Muy pocas veces la repite en momentos lindos —susurré.

Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano.

—Hablaré con él mañana, no te preocupes. Él siempre me hace caso porque soy un poco neurótica, loca, y esas cosas.

Le sonreí y asentí.

—Gracias, Alice.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

—Bueno... hay algo que yo también quiero contarte ahora.

Dejé la taza en su mesa de noche y tomé sus manos, mirándola curiosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, con una sonrisa hermosa.

—Jasper y yo somos novios —me confesó.

Abrí los ojos como platos y la miré perpleja.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Me jodes, Alice? ¿Enserio? —no pude evitar soltar un chillido de emoción. Siempre supe que ellos tendrían algo.

Ella chilló conmigo y asintió.

—Dios, no te imaginas lo felíz que soy, Bella. Siempre quise esto, y ahora... se hizo realidad.

Me reí y la abracé fuerte.

—Me alegro por ti, Alice. Te lo mereces.

Ella chilló de nuevo y suspiró.

Hablamos por un rato más y luego nos quedamos dormidas.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, Bella. ¡Llámame cuando llegues! —le grité mientras se alejaba por la calle.

Suspiré con una sonrisa y cerré la puerta para dirigirme a ver la hora. Eran las 8:00 de la mañana, por lo que Edward estaría despierto. Fuí por mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que venga a verme lo antes posible, porque tenía que hablar con él de algo importante.

Al instante tocó la puerta 3 veces, así que fuí a abrirle para que pasara.

Entró sin siquiera decirme 'hola, Alice, ¿puedo pasar?', simplemente entró. Y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, con los pies sobre la mesa.

—Me has despertado de mi quinto sueño, enana. Así que espero que lo que debas decirme sea algo importante, o deberé enviarte a la casa de los 7 enanitos, por donde has venido.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Tomé una pistola de agua pequeña que tenía sobre un mueble (ya cargada, obviamente), y me senté frente a él.

Lo miré fijo.

—Primero: los enanitos son bonitos. Y segundo: juguemos a un juego.

Él me miró curioso.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Edwa...

Antes de que pudiera contestar, apreté el botón de la pistola y se lo apunté en la cara, salpicándole un gran chorro de agua.

Él parpadeo y comenzó a toser.

—¿Qué carajos, Alice? —se quejó, mirando su camiseta llena de agua.

—Respuesta incorrecta. Tu nombre es Imbécil Patán Estúpido Idiota Pendejo Cara de Sapo —le grité.

Luego sonreí.

—¿Donde vives? —inquirí otra vez.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—Én Forks, la calle de...

Y lo manché de nuevo con agua.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso! —me regañó.

Sonreí.

—Respuesta equivocada. Tu vives en Estupidolandia, país generalmente habitado por estúpidos huecos sin cerebro alguno y sólo con capacidad para follarse todo lo biótico.

Suspiró de fastidio.

—Eres irritante, Alice.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Y tu eres un pendejo. Mira Edward, te quiero demasiado, ¿si? Nos conocemos desde pequeños y eres como el hermano que nunca tuve ni tendré, siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites, pero no creas que te apoyaré a ser un capullo con Bella. Ella es mi mejor amiga y no dejaré que sufra por culpa de mi mejor amigo. Así que contesta la última pregunta si no quieres recibir un balazo de agua: ¿qué tanto harías por Bella? Detallado, por favor.

Edward gimió de fastidio.

—Hay joder.

—7... 6... 5... 4...

—No me hagas decirlo. Sabes que...

—3... 2... 1... —le interrumpí.

—Oh mierda —suspiró y se agarró el cabello con las manos— … haría muchísimo y tu lo sabes, enana pendeja. Además de que el regalo que le estoy haciendo de cumpleaños es muchísimo más caro que una patada en el culo y me está costando todos mis ahorros guardados desde los 5 años. Creo que un chico común y corriente no estaría planeándole un viaje a París a su novia como regalo de cumpleaños si realmente no la quisiera, ¿no crees?

Sonreí y suspiré felíz, guardé la pistola en mi bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me crucé de piernas, aplaudiendo con mis manos. Luego saqué (de mi bolsillo, también) una paleta de fresa y se la entregué.

—Respuesta correcta, ganas una paleta de fresa —el la tomó con cara de pocos amigos y la dejó en la mesada—. Ahora, cuéntame. ¿Ya has reservado las habitaciones en el Hotel? Recuerda que yo decoraré lo que falta y que Rose ha pedido su habitación con Emmett.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y asintió varias veces.

—Sí, enana. No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado.

—¡Perfecto! —chillé emocionada y luego suspiré, un poco nerviosa—. Hum, bueno... ahora hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Edward asintió.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Suspiré y comencé a jugar con mis manos, nerviosamente.

—Creo que... seremos... ¿cuñados? —me puse roja como un tomate.

Edward tardó unos segundos en captarlo, hasta que lo hizo y soltó un aplauso, para apuntarme con el dedo.

—¡Já! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás de novia con Jasper! ¡Siempre supe que querías tirarte a mi hermano!

Me puse aún más roja y tomé la pistola de agua para apuntársela en la cara.

—Cállate si no quieres un disparo.

Él se rió y levantó las manos en 'son de paz'.

—Vale vale. Te felicito, enana; ya era hora. Pero, el punto es... ¿porqué te has puesto roja al contármelo? No es como si me estuvieras diciendo algo tan personal —bromeó.

Mi rostro se torno tomatoso otra vez.

—Hum, bueno... es que... hay algo más sobre lo que, bueno, quería que me aconsejaras.

Él me miró confundido.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Lo miré horrorizada.

—¿Que? ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil! —tomé la pistola y le tiré un chorro de agua—. No digas tonterías.

Él me fulminó con la mirada tocándose la camiseta de nuevo. Estaba toda empapada.

—¿Entonces?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

— —dije rápido, tapándome los oídos con mis manos.

—¿Qué qué? —me preguntó, confuso—. Alice, por favor habla claro porque no te enti...

—¡SOY VIRGEN, JODER! —grité mientras golpeteaba mis pies contra el suelo frenéticamente—. ¡JAMÁS HE CHUPADO, TOCADO O SIQUIERA VISTO UNA PUTA POLLA EN MI VIDA, Y JAMÁS ME LA HAN INTRODUCIDO EN LA VAGINA! ¿Contento?

Su rostro no tenía precio. Era como los íconos del MSN, serios y con un tick frenético en el ojo.

Creo que se había sorprendido bastante, por el echo de que yo jamás decía groserías.

—Quién carajos eres y qué mierda has echo con Alice Brandon.

Me tapé la cara con las manos.

—No jodas, Edward. Que hablo enserio.

Él se carcajeó y me miró asombrado.

—Bueno, por un lado es creíble. Siempre supe que eras una especie de monjita o algo por el estilo.

Le pegué una patada en la pierna.

—¡Argh, ya cállate! ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Él se rió y asintió.

—Claro pero, ¿en que te ayudo?

Suspiré.

—Jasper no sabe que soy virgen y no se como decírselo. Además de que... es decir... estoy nerviosa —hice una mueca y me mordí el labio.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, con respecto a Jasper... él es todo un semental y no habrá problema con eso, si quieres puedo hablar con él para evitar que tu lo hagas y sea demasiado vergonzoso, tanto, que él vomite sus propios ojos. Y por lo de los nervios... —soltó una risita— … no es para tanto. Es sólo, bueno tu sabes... tu lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Suspiré irritada.

—Sí, Edward. Se como se folla, no soy una 'monjita'. He visto porno y me masturbo una vez a la semana. Sólo que cuando estrenas tu maldita cavidad por primera vez es extraño.

Edward se carcajeó y se levantó del sofá, desperezándose.

—No lo esperaba de ti pero... —soltó un bostezo— … sigue hablando de esta forma, Alice. Te ves adorable y me causa muchísima gracia. Ahora, debo irme. Hablaré con Bella.

Suspire.

—Suerte con ello.

Soltó una risita y me dejó un beso en la coronilla.

—¡Llámame cuando termines, quiero sabre que te ha dicho! —le grité cuando escuché que habría la puerta para irse, ya que yo no me había levantado del sofá para nada.

—¡De acuerdo, monjita! —gritó, y pom. La puerta se cerró.

Suspiré y me recosté en el sofá. Y así era un día en la vida de Alice Brandon.

—¡Oh! Iré a llevar mi tapado de Gucci a la tintorería.

* * *

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**La habitación, y los atuendos... en 'extras de mis fics', en mi perfíl.**

**(4)**

**(5)**

**(6)**

* * *

**OH DIOS MIO**. El capítulo **MÁS LARGO QUE HE ECHO**, así que merezco **MUCHOS** _reviews_, pipol(?). Enserio, enserio me inspiré, y les prometo que en el próximo Alice terminará de dar los consejos a los demás que faltaban, el capítulo será de **Jasper **así que incluirá mucho a Alice. Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció? De verdad lo amé.

Y DIOS, tengo que admitir que me muero, _MUERO_ de la risa cada vez que le todos los reviews de ustedes insultando a Edward XD ¡pero no, gente! Ya ven el **tremendo** regalo que le tiene preparado y neh, no lo odien. Sólo es un adolescente con las hormonas subidas de tono, aunque sí, más adelante lo odiarán mucho más, muahahaha.

Como ven, la personalidad de Alice es totalmente diferente a la de los demás. Ella _no_ fuma, _no_ se droga, _no_ toma y _no _dice malas palabras xD la amo por completo y me divertí muchísimo haciendo este capítulo. Pueden ir a ver los atuendos y la habitación de Alice en mi perfil, en el link que dice **'extras de mi fics'** y esta vez SÍ podrán verlos, perdonen que los antiguos atuendos no puderon verse.

Okay, gente, de nuevo actualicé más rápido cuando dije que no lo haría, pero la inspiración siempre me gana. También quería informarles que...

**LA PAREJA GANADORA, PARA EL PRIMER LEMON, **son** JACOB Y NESSIE**, así que pronto les presentaré un lemon de ellos dos ;)

¡Anden, déjenme _muchos reviews_ porque fué un capítulo bien largo y me costó! (?)

Los amo(k)

**+Mel.**


	7. Jasper

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de Meyer, blablablá.

* * *

**Skins**

* * *

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Jasper.**

"_Te amo"_

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

Julio. Viernes 6:00 AM. Washintong, Forks.

Terminé de escribir en la pequeña tarjeta blanca, y la pegué junto con el chocolate, que estaba enganchado al ramo de una rosa blanca.

—Perfecto —susurré con una sonrisa.

Salí de mi habitación, ya listo para embarcar mi viaje al instituto junto con mis hermanos, cuando bajé a la cocina y encontré a mamá marcando frenéticamente un numero en su móvil. La miré extrañado y dejé mi mochila en la mesa junto con el regalo para Alice, y me puse a su lado.

—¿Mamá?

Ella me miró y suspiró, apagando su móvil y dejándolo en la mesada de la cocina.

—Jazz, quiero... hablar contigo —la miré confundido—. Sobre Edward —finalizó.

—Oh —murmuré. ¿Sobre Edward? Me encogí de hombros y me senté en la mesada—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Ella tardó un poco en contestar, pero lo hizo.

—Llamo a su móvil y lo tiene apagado. ¿Sabes donde está? Y encontré bolsas vacías de cocaína en su mesa de noche. Me preocupa que... pueda pasarle algo.

Suspiré y llevé mis manos a los bolsillos de mi jean.

—Está pasando por momentos difíciles, mamá. Debes comprenderlo.

Ella me miró enfadada. Era raro que se preocupara por él, en cierto modo. Ellos se llevaban como perro y gato.

—Jasper, que no la esté pasando bien no significa que deba... drogarse 4 veces al día. También encontré botellas vacías de Vodka bajo su cama —reclamó.

—Mira, hablaré con él. ¿De acuerdo? No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré.

Justo, justo en ese instante, escuchamos la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

Edward había llegado, por supuesto. Papá aún seguía durmiendo y Rose estaba en su cuarto arreglándose. Él entró a la cocina y fue directo al refrigerador, para sacar un sumo de naranja.

—Acabo de llegar de casa de Alice, en el camino a casa me llamó y dijo que las llantas de su Porsche están pinchadas, un puercoespín o no se qué mierda se le cruzó en el camino y se las hizo mierda. Dijo que llegará un poco más tarde al instituto. Irá en patines —dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo.

Asentí.

—¿Edward? —dijo mamá.

—¿Mmh? —preguntó guardando el zumo en el refrigerador, para sacar un tazón, unos cereales y un poco de leche, mientras los juntaba en el recipiente. Tomó una cuchara y comenzó a comer desesperado.

—Estoy preocupada por ti —susurró.

Edward dejó escapar una risotada completamente natural, y la miró confundido.

—¿Y tu desde cuándo te preocupas por mi?

Mamá lo miró preocupada.

—Encontré botellas de Vodka bajo tu cama, y bolsitas de cocaína en tu mesa de noche —suspiró—. Edward... deberías... parar con esto. No es bueno para ti.

El rostro de Edward cambió radicalmente. Todos sabíamos que él tenía grandes problemas de bipolaridad, tanto, que de vez en cuando tomaba pastillas para eso, recetadas por su médico. Era realmente un problema para él y para todos nosotros.

—¿Qué mierda haces entrando a mi habitación y a revisar lo que no te incumbe? —le preguntó furioso.

Mamá lo fulminó con la mirada. En cierto modo, ella también era bipolar. Aunque no tanto como Edward.

—Edward...

—'Edward' y un carajo. ¿A caso yo entro a tu habitación y me pongo a revisar tus cosas? —Edward dejó el tazón en la mesada con fuerza, causando un estrepitoso ruido—. Puta madre, me obligarás a poner candado, mamá. ¿A caso tengo que poner un guardia frente a mi puerta para que nadie entre a urgar lo que no le importa? Si tomo cocaína, es mi problema. Si tomo Vodka, es mi problema. Y si tendré que morír por eso, será mi problema también. Dudo que te importe si estoy 5 metros bajo tierra —se rió y siguió comiendo de su tazón.

—¡Eres un idiota! Sí me preocuparía —le gritó.

Edward dejó el tazón de nuevo con fuerza sobre la mesada.

—No mientas. Si te preocupara al menos un poco, te habrías dado cuenta que no es la semana pasada el día en que empecé a consumir. Lo hago hace 3 años, y tu recién me vienes a decir que 'quieres que lo deje'. Jódete, mamá.

Irina, nuestra hermana de tan solo 14 años, entró a la habitación con aspecto preocupado en ese mismo instante.

—Edward... —susurró.

Edward gimió de frustración y dejó el tazón otra vez en la mesada.

—Joder, Irina. ¿Tú también vendrás a darme un sermón? No finjas que te importa, nadie finja que le importa algo de los demás en esta puta casa —miró a mamá con furia—. Sobre todo papá, lo que menos le importa a papá eres tú. ¿Sigue durmiendo, verdad? —se rió—. ¿Ha donde se fué anoche, mami? ¿Llegó con olor a perfume de mujer, verdad? No creas que no escuché la discusión que tuvieron. Y se que por eso tu te vengas cogiéndote al vecino.

Mamá lo miró horrorizada y enfadada a la vez.

—¡De qué mierda estás hablando!

—Oh, por favor. No soy imbécil, se todo lo que pasa en esta casa —se carcajeó—. Pero como a nadie le importa una mierda de lo que a mi me sucede, ¿porqué debo yo preocuparme por los demás? ¿saben? Todos son una mierda aquí.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar. Al igual que mamá e Irina. Su bipolaridad lo atacaba demasiado, y lo hacía parecer una persona completamente diferente. Realmente compadecía a Bella en ese aspecto. El ser la única que lo soportaba día a día.

Eso me hizo sentir un poco culpable. Pero no me gustaba su actitud.

—Edward... —susurró Irina.

Ella era, supongo, la que más lo quería en esta casa. O eso creo. Rosalie y yo no es que no tuviéramos una buena relación con él, pero éramos como... amigos. Sólo eso. En problemas familiares no contábamos. Sólo con problemas amorosos, salidas, fiestas, drogas y esas mierdas.

Pero Irina y él tenían una relación especial. Una verdadera relación de hermanos. Al fin y al cabo, Edward la sobreprotegía mucho, e Irina hacía lo mismo tan sólo teniendo 14 años.

—Cierra el pico —le reclamó, en voz baja.

Fué a la mesa principal y tomó la flor que iba a ser para Alice, quitándole el chocolate y la cartita para dejarla de nuevo en la mesada.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté molesto.

Él me sonrió.

—¿Me lo prestas, hermanito? —pasó por mi lado y me despeinó el cabello, para luego irse por la puerta.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Salí de la casa dando un portazo. Estúpidos todos, imbéciles sin cerebro. Piensan que yo seguiré siendo el niño virginal que era a los 7 años y seguiré jugando al baseball con Jasper.

Los tiempos cambian, la gente cambia.

No me arrepentía de haberle dicho eso a mamá, pues ella dejaba que papá se acostara con otras, era su problema, no el mío. Jasper siempre apoyándola, e Irina... bueno, no lo sé. De lo único que me arrepentía era de haberla tratado así a ella. No tenía la culpa de los problemas de los demás, luego le pediría perdón y fin de la historia.

La casa de Bells no quedaba muy lejos, y calculé la hora exacta en la que Charlie se iba. No es que le cayera mal, todo lo contrario. Charlie me adoraba y era genial ya que él se llevaba muy bien con mi padre.

Llegué a su casa al instante. Tenía pensado trepar por el árbol, pero era demasiado arriesgado. Por lo que tomé una piedrecilla del suelo y la tiré a su ventana, lo suficientemente despacio para no romper el vidrio y que Charlie comenzara a odiarme.

Agradecí cuando no fué Tanya la que abrió la ventana.

—Qué quieres —gruñó.

Sonreí y le mostré la flor.

Ella suspiró y cerró la ventana para irse. Supuse que saldría así que me puse junto a la puerta, me desabroché algunos botones de la camisa, sólo algunos. Y me despeiné el cabello. Joder, estaba buenísimo.

La puerta se abrió y Bella salió, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, ya vestida para ir al instituto.

Le sonreí y le entregué la flor. Ella vaciló al tomarla, pero luego lo hizo con un suspiro de pura derrota.

—No sé porqué estás aquí.

La miré confundido.

—Pues para pedirte perdón, ¿no es lo obvio?

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, según mis cálculos... es la quinta... no, eso es poco. Es la centésima vez que vienes a pedirme perdón por algo —agregó sin ganas.

Suspiré y me jalé del cabello, caminando de un lado para el otro frente a la entrada.

—Mira, ya sé que soy un completo desastre, ¿sí? Y que tiro cagadas tras cagadas y que la frego siempre con mis pendejadas. Y que soy un imbécil, patán, bipolar, estúpido, imbécil de nuevo, pendejo, bla bla bla, y todas las cosas que me dices siempre. Pero tú eres la única que aguanta todas esas pendejadas mías, y eso significa mucho para mi —suspiré, y me senté en la banca junto a la puerta—. Porque ni siquiera mi madre las aguanta —agregé más para mi mismo más que otra cosa.

Ella suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

¿Ven? La única que me conocía más que yo mismo. Ni siquiera le había dicho que había pasado algo y ella ya lo sabía.

—No es por ser marica, es lo último que quisiera ser, pero... —me quedé callado un momento— … a veces siento que no le importo a nadie. O que sólo me piden favores. O esas putas mierdas que hace la puta gente de este puto mundo. No pretendo que mi madre esté encima mío las 24 horas del día, ni siquiera es lo que deseo. Sólo que... se preocupa por cosas de las que no se ha fijado nunca, y elije este puto preciso momento para preocuparse. Igual Carlisle, igual todos. Y estoy arto de preocuparme por los demás, por ayudarlos. ¿Quién mierda me ayuda a mi?

Bella tomó mi mano.

—Tú me importas —susurró.

Apreté el agarre de su mano dulcemente, y deposité un beso en ella.

—Y es por eso que te quiero tanto —le susurré sinceramente. De verdad a veces (aunque lo odiara) tenía que ser un poco 'cursi' para no ganarme una buena patada en mis testículos—. A veces siento que a ti es a la única persona a la cual de verdad le importo. Y... joder, se que a veces soy un capullo y...

—Siempre —corrigió.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, siempre soy un capullo, pero... siento que te importo y eso me hace sentir bien, ¿sabes? Es por eso que, también se y siento, que sólo por ti vale la pena hacer algo importante. Me vale mierda mi madre y mi padre y todas esas putadas. Ni siquiera les doy regalo de navidad o de cumpleaños —sonreí y me reí un poco—, y es que si tú supieras el regalo que estoy preparando para tu cumpleaños... —me reí de nuevo y negué con la cabeza— … Dios, te encantará.

Ella sonrió un poco pero luego se puso seria.

—Edward, no necesito un regalo para que me demuestres si me quieres o no. Tan sólo con decirlo...

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo con decirlo no basta, Bells. Todos dicen que me quieren y sólo me joden, así que también los jodo. Tal vez sea por eso que nunca te digo esas mierdas que tú quieres que te diga. Son solo palabras, Bella. Los sentimientos no se pueden decir ni plasmar en palabras. Sólo... se siente.

Ella no contestó, así que seguí yo.

—Y con respecto a las otras chicas...

Ella se levantó del banco para pararse frente a mi, cruzada de brazos.

—Ahora hablaré yo —ordenó, enfadada—. Te quiero, ¿si? Y sí, me alegra que también me digas que me quieres, muy bonito oh si, todo es color de rosa. Pero ahora hablaré de lo serio. Si de verdad me quieres y quieres algo serio conmigo, será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de todo tu puto club de fans, ¿vale? Porque aunque te quiera, estoy harta de todo esto. ¡La profesora de matemáticas, joder! Eso prácticamente fué... la gota que, mierda, ese dicho del puto vaso que se rompe porque tiene mucha agua, como mierda sea. O soy yo, o son tu puto club de fans. Es fácil decidir, y una vez que lo hagas cúmplelo, Edward. Hablo enserio. Y si me... llego a enterar que algo ha pasado contigo y con otra de esas zorras, olvídate de mi, Edward; no estoy bromeando. Es la última oportunidad que te daré. No pretendo que me digas que me quieres todos los días, ni que seas un galán comigo porque tampoco me gusta el exceso de cursilería. Pero lo único que quiero de tu parte, es lo que yo te doy desde hace 3 años. Jamás me has visto putaneando con James o con Mike por ahí, por lo que espero que tu hagas lo mismo. No te estoy pidiendo demasiado. Según tú, soy la única cosa por la que vale la pena hacer algo importante. Así que... se un puto hombre y hazlo bien, ¿de acuerdo? O todo se irá al puto carajo.

Jamás, jamás en mi puta vida había visto a una chica putear_ tanto_. Ella ganaría el primer lugar al concurso de puteadas. ¡Lo juro!

Me levanté para ponerme frente a ella y asentí.

—Tienes razón. Está bien, lo haré.

—Promételo.

Tomé su mano y asentí.

—Lo prometo, Bella. Enserio.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Mamá salió de la cocina y yo suspiré.

—Tiene razón —susurró Irina, en voz baja.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Podrías dejar de defenderlo siempre?

Ella me devolvió el gesto.

—¿Podrías dejar de estar en su contra siempre?

Puse los ojos en blanco y tomé mi mochila para irme al instituto. Rose dijo que pasaría a buscar a Emmett en su auto, así que nos fuimos separados. Fuí al jardín y arranqué una flor de las que mamá plantaba para entregársela a Alice, ya que el puto de Edward me había robado la única que tenía. Fuí a mi moto y me subí a ella, para partir hacia el instituto.

* * *

**Alice POV**

—Pobre... —murmuré mordiéndome el labio, apoyada contra mi casillero.

Irina suspiró. Ella iba a nuestra escuela, pero a otros cursos, ya que ella sólo hace un año había comenzado la preparatoria, sólo tenía 14.

—Lo sé, es una mierda. Igual... intenta no hablarle demasiado. No está de buen humor, o... no lo sé. Igual, nunca se enoja contigo.

Le sonreí.

—Contigo tampoco.

Ella se rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que es así, sólo estaba enfadado y... lo entiendo, es sólo eso —miró su reloj—, oye, debo irme. Hablamos luego.

La salude con la mano mientras se iba.

Había llegado unos minutos tardes al instituto, por lo que no había visto a Jasper aún.

Suspiré y seguí buscando mis libros en mi casillero. Hoy estaba desanimada, porque mañana era el día en que papá volvería. Era raro en mi estar callada y seria, yo siempre saltaba feliz de la vida, pero realmente con un padre como él... no era divertido estar felíz. Además de que estaba malditamente nerviosa porque no sabía si Edward había hablado con Jasper sobre... _eso_.

Joder. ¿Qué es lo que él diría? ¿Terminaría conmigo por ser... virgen? Hay Dios mío. Suspiré de nuevo y cerré mi casillero, pegando un gritito al encontrar a Jasper a mi lado.

Estiró su mano y me entregó una flor un poco... desaliñada.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento si es un asco de flor. Pero Edward me robó la que supuestamente sería para ti.

Le sonreí como una tonta hasta que escuché la palabra 'Edward'.

—Hay Dios —susurré frenética. Le quité la flor de las manos y la apreté con fuerza, tanto que casi se partía por la mitad.

—¿Alice, estás bi...

Me puse nerviosa.

—E-edward ha... te ha dicho... ¿algo?

Él me miró confundido.

—¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

Me mordí el labio.

—Pues, ¡basta, Jasper! No me contradigas. Algo como... algo. Sólo, 'algo', ¿de acuerdo? —dios mio santa madre del cielo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No me ha dicho nada como 'algo'. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirme?

Comencé a jugar con mis manos, despedazando la flor.

—Nada.

Me volteé y comencé a caminar a clases, el me siguió, situándose frente a mi e interponiéndose en mi camino.

—Alice... —su voz era dura. Hay no— … ¿me estás ocultando algo?

Lo miré 'sorprendida'.

—¿Yo, ocultándote algo? ¡Por favor! ¿Me crees capáz de algo así? Oh dios, que desconfianza al cuarto día de ser novios. Muy bonito de tu parte, Jasper Cullen —hice un paso para esquivarlo y comencé a caminar frenéticamente.

—¡Lo mismo digo, Alice Brandon! ¡Cuánta confianza al cuarto día de novios! —me gritó desde lejos.

Cerré los ojos y seguí caminando.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

—¿Listo? —le pregunté a Alec, con una sonrisa macabra.

Él me la devolvió y chocó los cinco conmigo.

—Listo —afirmo.

Tomó su herramienta e hizo impactarla en un fuerte golpe contra las cañerías de agua.

Nos habíamos salteado la clase de matemáticas porque habíamos echo una apuesta, hoy saldríamos a jugar fútbol en la plaza principal de Forks, y realmente no podíamos hacerlo si estábamos en la puta escuela. Por lo que íbamos a romper las cañerías así cancelaban el día de escuela y podíamos ir a jugar luego de cenar. Éramos unos genios.

—¡Puta madre, mojé mi chaqueta! —se quejó—. Si la ven mojada sabrán que fuimos nosotros.

—Joder —susurré—. Ven, vámonos y escapemos como en las películas.

Él rodó los ojos y salimos corriendo del lugar ese en donde estaban las instalaciones de agua. Pero huimos de allí tan cagados del susto, que chocamos contra el director.

Él nos miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras que Alec se agarraba de la cabeza con las manos, completamente desesperado.

—Oiga, director Curty —lo miré y le sonreí, para luego acomodar su corbata—. ¿Le dije que su corbata es... sofisticada?

La corbata era una mierda.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya consiguieron lo que querían. ¡Ahora lárguense! ¡Malditos bastardos! —pegamos un salto junto con Alec al escuchar el tremendo grito que el viejo de mierda había pegado, así que comenzamos a correr, chocándonos con nosotros mismos—. ¡McCartney, Volturi, estarán castigados de por vida! ¡Los juro! —nos gritó de lejos.

Alec y yo estallamos en carcajadas mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, y volvimos a chocar los cinco. La vista de Alec se fué a un grupo de chicas de faldas _muy_ cortas a nuestra izquierda.

—Joder, mira el culo de Mallory —me dijo en un susurro.

Me reí y asentí.

—Con razón a Edward le gusta —le respondí.

Él me miró pícaro.

—¿Lo ha follado?

Me reí de nuevo.

—_Por ahora_, supongo que no.

Alec suspiró.

—No deberías ser tan gay, Emmett. Bella es tu amiga y si tu insitas a Edward a cogerse a otras Bella te matará. Créeme, experiencia propia. Jamás olvidaré la patada que me dió en mis gemelos, es como... el efecto de la cocaína, no lo olvidas pero no lo deseas.

Lo miré confundido y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bella sabe que no quiero que ellos terminen, además... joder, no es como si yo nunca hubiese follado con otra chicaaa_rose_! —para no terminar la puta frase, le agregé el 'Rose' cuando, sin querer, chocamos con ella, quién se cruzaba de brazos mirándome enfadada.

Alec se carcajeó.

—Bueno bueno, semental. Te dejo con la jefa —soltó una risita y Rosalie le pegó, él volvió a reír y se fué corriendo.

Puto.

—Osito...

Suspiré.

—Primero: no me digas osito, soy Osito Sexy Brutal, 'osito' es de gay. Segundo: te amo, ¿lo sabías? Y te daré un beso bajo la Torre Eiffel cuando vayamos a Paris por el cumpleaños de Bella. Tercero: ¿vienes al parque luego de cenar? Necesito alguien con carácter que decida quién ganará el partido de fútbol que tendré con Alec. Por supuesto, debes decir que yo gané, pero no le digas que te soborné.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mi para rodearme con los brazos y darme besitos.

Le sonreí.

—¡Osito Sexy Brutal! —dijo entre grititos como una niña pequeña—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Oh, conejita —le devolví el gesto—. También yo —la miré con el seño fruncido por un momento—, has comido hoy, ¿verdad?

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—No soy anoréxica —me retó.

La fulminé con la mirada también.

—Ayer te serviste sólo 5 patatas en el almuerzo, lo he visto y he contado cuantas te has comido de esas 5: sólo 3 y sin aderezo. Y tomaste un botellón entero de agua.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo no tenía hambre, ¿si? Hay días que tu tampoco tienes hambre y no digo que seas anoréxico.

Suspiré y la abracé fuerte.

—¿Lo prometes? No quiero que te pase nada, conejita. Hablo enserio. Estás hermosa así, y no lo digo porque te super mega ame —dije en parte de broma.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Sip, Emm, lo prometo.

Suspiré y me separé de ella.

—Vale, con Alec hemos roto las cañerías así que iré a casa —ella soltó una risita—, y comeré mucho para el partido de esta tarde —comencé a alejarme, caminando hacia atrás mientras le gritaba desde lejos—: ¡porque la comida es muy importante para el organismo humano! ¡y si no comes jamás podrás ser hermos! ¡y la comida es rica y saludable, como el sexo!

Ella se rió y se despidió tirándome un besito en el aire. Le sonreí como bobo.

¿Cómo putas podía decir que estaba 'fea'?

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Luego de que el director nos avisara que las cañerías estaban rotas gracias a Emmett y Alec, todos nos fuimos a casa. Edward aún seguía enojado conmigo, por lo que cuando le dije para subirnos al automóvil de Rose e ir a casa, se negó por completo, diciendo que prefería follar con una gorda antes de ir en el mismo auto que yo. Así que tuve que ir en mi moto porque el 'rey' no quería ir caminando, así que Rose lo llevó en su Mercedes. Edward no había traído el Volvo.

Al llegar a casa, mamá nos esperaba con la comida servida, y papá estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico, esperando por la cena.

—Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que todos comamos como familia hoy —habló mamá, mirando a Edward—. En la mesa.

Edward la miró burlón y 'confundido'.

—¿Familia? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es eso?

Rosalie suspiró, irritada.

—Vamos, Edward. Siéntate a comer una vez en la vida con todos nosotros —le reprendió.

Edward le sonrió.

—No sé porqué tu comentario, Rose. Si tu no comerás absolutamente nada, porque... eres anoréxica, ¿verdad?

Mamá lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió terminando de poner los platos sobre la mesa. Rosalie intentó ignorarlo, (_intentó_).

Mamá y papá se sentaron en la cabecera de la mesa. Edward y e Irina ocupando el lado izquierdo, mientras que Rosalie y yo nos sentábamos en el lado derecho.

Todos comenzamos a comer, menos Edward; quien jugaba con la comida.

Papá rompió el silencio.

—Edward, te ha llegado una suscripción para Harvard —todos nos sorprendimos, menos él, quién sólo miraba su plato con gesto aburrido.

—No voy a ir —susurró.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Irina.

—Es una mierda —contestó seco.

Mamá se levantó de la mesa, con una furia repentina, y tiró un vaso al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Todos la miramos sorprendidos, incluso Edward.

—¡Eres una decepción para esta familia! —le gritó a Edward, histérica—. ¡Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si realmente eres mi hijo!

Edward se la quedó mirando sin asombro. Como una estatua sin vida.

—Siempre drogándote como un imbécil, pidiendo dinero para gastarlo en esa mierda. ¡Me das vergüenza como hijo! ¡Te aceptan en Harvard y tu lo rechazas! Eres un desconsiderado, un puto y desgraciado desconsiderado. Me da asco... que seas mi hijo. Los únicos que valen la pena en esta vida son Rosalie, Irina y Jasper. Pero tú... ¡eres una desgracia, una migraña!

Y cuando menos esperábamos que siguiera hablando... cortó el silencio con la peor frase.

—Me da asco que seas mi hijo. Tanto... que desearía que no hubieras nacido. Que te hubieses muerto ahorcado al nacer, eso hubiese sido mejor que vivir lidiando contigo ahora.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el baso. Abrí la boca como un imbécil. Papá se mantenía en silencio, y Rosalie e Irina miraban horrorizadas a mamá.

Edward ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse y tomar un plato para pegárselo en la cabeza, como creí que haría. Simplemente apartó la vista hacia el plato de comida y asintió, como si lo que le hubiese dicho fuese algo normal y común.

—Está bien —susurró bajito, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se iba, subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—Está bien —susurré en voz baja.

Me levanté y subí las escaleras hacia la azotea. Me senté frente a todas las casas que inundaban este puto pueblo y suspiré.

¿Llorar? No iba a llorar. No _podía_ llorar. Los hombres no lloraban, eso era un acto de mariquita. Y yo no era un marica... para nada. Yo era un hombre echo y derecho, lo que menos iba a hacer era a ponerme a llorar como una puta bebé sólo porque su mamá le ha echado toda la mierda que le fué posible.

Como había leído en el libro que Irina me mostró una vez... Cazadores de sombras **(1)**, había una frase que me definía por completo.

"Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido".

Joder, era la puta verdad. Los sufrimientos eran por amor... siempre eran por amor. Yo amaba a mi madre, enserio lo hacía, a pesar de todo. Pero cuando te das cuenta de las cosas... eso cambia. Numero uno: sufrir por amor siempre duele. Amo a mi madre, sufro por ello. El amor es una mierda, te destruye.

Amar a todos me hacía daño, porque todos me jodían. ¡Siempre me jodían! Mi madre, mis amigos, mis hermanos a veces... sólo entregaba un poco de mi amor a pocas personas, y esas personas eran realmente afortunadas al saber que les entregaba al menos un poco de lo que tenía para dar. Odiaba amar, porque estaba cansado de sufrir.

Creo que por las únicas personas por las cuales realmente moriría, serían por Bella e Irina. Sólo ellas.

Nadie más.

Escuché como la puerta se habría, y giré mi cabeza para ver quién era, molesto de que sea mi madre o alguna de esas mierdas.

Era Irina. **(2)**

Ella caminó y se sentó a mi lado, mirando hacia adelante.

Un silencio se formó entre nosotros, pero luego decidí romperlo porque era mas irritante que una puta mierda.

—Siento haberte tratado como lo hice hoy, en la mañana —le susurré, mirándola. Usualmente no era de pedir perdón a nadie.

Ella volteó su mirada a mi y me sonrió un poco. No era una sonrisa de felicidad, pero tampoco era una sonrisa de emo.

—No te disculpes —susurró.

Suspiré y miré hacia el frente.

Quería llorar. _Quería_ hacerlo.

Pero no podía, no era un marica. ¡No-lo-era!

—¿Porqué siempre me joden, Izzy? ¿Porqué? —le susurré mirándola, desesperado.

Como si una pendeja de 14 años pudiera darme una respuesta lógica. Pero sabía que ella era inteligente. Aún más inteligente que yo.

Ella me sonrió de nuevo, débil, chiquita.

—La única solución es joderlos también, Edward —suspiró—. Te joden, los jodes. La gente es una jodida mierda, todos son una mierda. No existe la amistad, ni el amor... —soltó una risa— … el amor es una mierda mental. Adorable, pero es una mierda.

Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y miré de nuevo al frente.

—Eso te lo he dicho yo una vez —le susurré.

Ella asintió, apoyándose contra la pared en la que estábamos reposados.

—De alguien debo aprender —respondió.

Me quedé callado por un instante, y luego rodeé mi brazo alrededor de ella. Ella me respondió apoyando sus cabellos color almendra en mi hombro.

Deposité un beso en su coronilla y suspiré.

—Te amo, Izzy —susurré—. Sólo somos tu y yo; nadie más lo entiende.

—Nadie... —murmuró.

* * *

Luego de haber ido a dar una vuelta con Izzy, para despejarnos un poco, fuimos al parque con Emmett, Jane, Alec, Bella y Rose. Ella y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra en ningún instante, por lo que me cansé y le pedí a Bella que fuéramos a dar una vuelta solos, o simplemente nos apartemos de ellos. Así que fuimos a donde un tipo ahí vendía Pop Corns azucarados y nos sentamos en una de las bancas frente al lago, mientras que los demás jugaban al fútbol.

—Joder, estos Pop son una mierda —me quejé mientras escupía los putos Pop Corns que tenía en la boca.

Ella me miró divertida.

—¡Son ricos!

Puse los ojos en blanco y le entregué mi cartón, en donde estaban los míos.

—Ten, cómelos tu. No me gustan.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo acomodó junto con el suyo.

—Como quieras. Más para mi —comenzó a masticarlos a montón—. Luego podríamos ir a comprar papas fritas fritas, hay unas en el puesto de la feria. También algunas manzanas acarameladas y ¡están vendiendo esa nieve de colores! Esa que es... joder, cual es su nombre... ¡ah si! algodón de caramelo.

La miré atónito.

—¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer?

Ella se rió.

—Hay que alimentarse, según Emmett. Además, estoy muy flaca y... —se metió un puñado de Pop Corns en la boca— … y si como mucho ahora no me hará engordar tan rápido, mi metabolismo es una mierda. Cuanto más rápido comes más tardas en engordar, ¿sabías?

Me reí.

—¿De donde sabes tanto?

Ella masticaba sin parar. Cronch cronch cronch.

—Clases de nutrición, deberías prestar atención —suspiró y tiró uno de los cartones acabados en el suelo, luego se acomodó a mi lado para verme mejor—. Estás raro hoy. ¿Estás bien?

Punto débil.

Suspiré y aparté un poco la vista, jugando con un pedazo de plástico que sobresalía de la banca.

—Discutí con mi madre —susurré.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Hice una mueca.

—Tonterías. Pero, en resumen, soy una mierda de hijo, no sirvo para nada, bla bla blá y esas putadas. Ya sabes.

Ella volvió a suspirar, pero con fastidio.

—Joder, a la mierda con el mundo. Todos son iguales de hijos de puta.

Me reí.

—Eso es lo que yo digo. Pero, no sé, supongo que lo merezco.

Ella me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—No digas eso otra vez, Edward. No es así. Nadie merece nada malo, salvo los hijos de puta, y tú no eres uno. Eres todo lo contrario.

La miré incrédulo.

—Tú misma me dices que te hago daño, ¿y no soy un hijo de puta?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, Edward. No lo eres. No para mi. Eres dulce, atento, valiente, te preocupas por tus amigos como nadie lo haría, no eres un asesino en serie ni un pedófilo.

Me reí ante su exageración y suspiré, sin decir nada más.

* * *

**Jane POV**

—Eres un imbécil y, sobre todo, un putísimo mal amigo —contesté agria, sentada en la banca del parque junto a Jacob, quien había llegado hace 7 minutos.

—¿Mal amigo? Vaya, creo que Edward te ha llenado la cabeza también —respondió mirando a lo lejos a Edward, quién estaba con Bella hablando.

Suspiré agotada, como si dialogara con un pendejo de 7 años.

—No dejo que nadie lave mi cerebro, no soy tan puta, ¿sabes? Y por lo de mal amigo, voy a que eres un puto por intentar estar con Nessie sabiendo que a Seth, uno de tus mejores amigos, le gusta. Creo que yo jamás saldría con Edward sabiendo que a Bella le gusta, o algo así. Noviazgos hay muchos... amigos, unos pocos.

El suspiró.

—No es esa mi intención, Jane.

Bufé.

—Sí, pero es eso lo que parece. Siempre detrás de Nessie como un perro, igual que Seth. Si al menos lo quieres, deja ir a Nessie y no seas tan pendejo, ¿quieres? Gracias.

Jake suspiró de fastidio y se levantó enfadado.

—Vete a la mierda, Jane.

Le sonreí.

—Igualmente.

Él se fué de ahí a grandes zancadas, mientras que yo reía.

Me crucé de brazos y me reí mirando a Emmett y a Alec jugar al fútbol, hasta Rosalie también se metió a jugar con ellos, realmente era mala en ese deporte. Jasper estaba con Alice, quién había llegado hace unos minutos, mirando un agujero en la tierra, en el cual habían millones de hormigas. Patético.

Ella me sonrió a lo lejos y le susurró algo a Jasper, para luego venir dando saltitos y sentarse a mi lado, tomando mi mano.

Le sonreí.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros y volví mi vista adelante.

—No me quejo.

Ella sonrió y miró hacia adelante también. Un silencio nos abrazó por unos instantes, pero ella lo rompió, con algo que me llamó mucho la atención:

—Ya lo sé todo, Jenny.

La miré confundida.

—¿Qué?

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa triste, y luego observó a los demás jugar, otra vez.

—Se lo que sientes por Alec, y que él lo siente también.

No me sorprendió que lo supiera, realmente. Al fin y al cabo, cuando querías a alguien demasiado, era muy difícil que se pudiera ocultar las miradas, los roces y esas mierdas cursis de película.

—Se nota demasiado, ¿verdad? —inquirí, sin mirarla.

Alice soltó una risita pequeña.

—Lo suficiente para que yo pueda notarlo —suspiró y me miró, apretándo su pequeña mano con la mía—. No tengas miedo de que alguien lo sepa, Jane. El amor es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. No temas en demostrar que también lo sientes.

Me reí ante su cursilería y mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Sinceramente, siempre me ponía en este estado cada vez que tocaba este tema, al menos sólo con Alec, porque jamás lo había hablado con nadie más.

—El incesto es pecado, Alice. Es malo.

Ella se rió.

—¡A la mierda con lo moral y lo no-moral! ¿Qué importa? El amor no es pecado, Jenny. Nadie puede quitarnos el derecho de amar, no creo que lo que tu sientes por Alec sea pecado; mientras sea amor lo que sientes por él.

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Si mis padres se enteraran... —mi voz se cortó— … ya nos han separado una vez, cuando éramos pequeños. Estuvimos 1 año en orfanatos distintos. No soportaría que eso vuelva a suceder, ¿sabes? Alec se enoja conmigo; siempre. Él quiere contarles, pero él no piensa en las consecuencias. Yo sí.

Ella suspiró.

—Eran pequeños cuando los separaron, ustedes no podían decidir lo que querían. Ahora sí, y nadie puede negarles eso. Ni siquiera sus padres.

Me reí un poco y asentí, dándole la razón.

—Gracias —susurré, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió y me abrazó por un momento, luego se levantó y se fué con los demás.

Alec le dijo a Alice que ocupara su lugar en el juego. Ella entró en su lugar, y él vino a sentarse a mi lado.

—Hola —me sonrió.

Le sonreí y suspiré.

—Hola —susurré.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, sin saber que decir, miirándo hacia adelante. Pero luego, me tomó por sorpresa cuando Alec rodeó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Le sonreí un poco y me acerqué a él, reposando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Los hermanos podían hacer eso. ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Alice POV**

Luego de ir al parque, y de que Jasper y yo habláramos, me fuí a casa. Preparé algo de pizza y me dispuse a ver algo de TV, cuando Seth me llamó al móvil.

—¿Seth? —atendí extrañada, él nunca me llamaba por teléfono.

—Alice —Seth sonó desesperado—, ayer no he podido follar con Heidi. Necesito un consejo.

Suspiré irritada.

—¿Porqué no?

Él suspiró.

—No lo sé, mierda. Le dije que no podía... no pude, Alice. La imagen de Nessie se cruzó por mi mente en ese instante.

Suspiré, un poco cansada de dar consejos a todos. ¿A caso era la puta psicóloga del grupo?

—Mira, Seth. Seré clara, ¿si? Olvídate de ella. No te quiere, le gusta Jake y tu no eres para ella. ¿si? Ahora déjame, veo maratón de The Vampire Diaries y Damon Salvatore está muy bueno, adiós —le colgué y dejé mi móvil por ahí.

Tonto.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Luego de que llegáramos a casa, y Edward se halla ido a la azotea con su puta indiferencia —la cual me dolía—, le dije a Rose que vallamos a hablar con él. Porque de verdad, no era su culpa todo lo que mamá le había dicho, y no era justo que nosotros nos comportáramos como idiotas con él.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la azotea. Él estaba sentado fumando un cigarro, como si nada.

Ni siquiera nos miró cuando entramos, simplemente nos ignoró. Me senté a su derecha y Rosalie se sentó a su izquierda.

—Hola —susurró Rose.

Edward se rió.

—Hola —respondió extrañado.

Lo miré confundido.

—¿N-no estás...?

—¿Enojado con ustedes? —preguntó, expulsando el humo de su boca. Asentí y él negó con la cabeza—. No, Jazz. No lo estoy.

—¿Porqué no? —preguntó Rose.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No me han echo nada —suspiró—. Son mis hermanos. Nunca podría _odiarlos_.

Un silencio sepulcral tomó dominio de ese instante. Ninguno sabía que decir o hacer.

Rose envolvió su brazo alrededor del brazo de Edward, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste. Él le respondió con el típico gesto de un hermano: un beso en la coronilla.

Realmente no quería abrazarlo para no quedar como un gay. Simplemente, apoyé mi codo en su hombro, un gesto un poco macho.

Él sonrió.

Y fué la sonrisa mas sincera que le había visto en toda mi vida.

* * *

**(1)** Cazadores de Sombras, trilogía escrita por Cassadra Clare. ¡Deben leer esa saga! Es mi favorita x)

**(2)** Imagínense a Irina como Kaya Scodelario, Effy en Skins.

* * *

_¡Chan chan!_ Lol, mucho drama familar, pero bueno. Es algo que pasa en las familias.

¡JÁ! Ya es di varias razones para no-odiar-a-Edward. A veces puede ser pendejo, pero el pobre tiene muchos problemas internos, y ya ven que la famila de los Cullen **no es perfecta**. Me encanta la trama que hay con Jane y Alec x) es bien triste y bonita, así que el próximo capítulo será de **Alec y Jane**.

Y bueno, voy a responder reviews en general, ya que casi todas opinan lo mismo. Bella sí se quiere a si misma, pero es difícil cuando una persona está enamorada, realmente uno deja de ser importante para uno mismo y sólo piensa en la otra persona, entiéndala x) ama a Edward y sólo quiere lo mejor para él. Y bueno, ya ven que los personajes no son como son _'porque sí'_, sinó porque tienen razones para ser de tal y tal forma, en este caso, Edward.

**Para los que ven SKINS**, la frase 'sólo somos tu y yo. Nadie más lo entiende', es la frase que le dijo Cook (de la segunda generación) a su hermanito, jaja x) amo a Cook con toda mi alma, intento darle a Edward un poco de esa personalidad. Mitad Tony mitad Cook. Y ven que la relación con Irina es idéntica a la que Tony tiene con Effy x)

Bueno, me despido, mujeres. Espero que el capítulo les halla gustado.

¡91 reviews! Seguro que llegamos a los 100 con este capítulo :3 gracias a todas, son lo máximo.

¡Por cierto! Para a los que _AMAN_ esta graaan escritora de FF, **Analu Cullen**, ella ha empezado un longfic, y LES ORDENO(?) que le dejen reviews :D porque el fic está increíble (yo lo beteé, já já).

Besos.

**+Mel.**


	8. Alec & Jane

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de Meyer, blablablá.

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Alec & Jane.**

_"Te quiero"_

* * *

**ANUNCIO:**

Bueno, primero en principal, quiero agradecerles por TODOS los reviews que las niñas buenas me envían. Pero también se que hay niñas malas que no me dejan reviews (LOL), lo sé, porque hay una sección aquí en FF (para el que está registrado), que se llama 'traffic', en donde puedes ver CUANTAS personas leen la historia, y cuantas personas te dejan reviews. Y bueno, en 'cuantas' leen la historia hay MUCHAS (gracias, chicas, la amo :3) pero sé que muchas de ellas no me dejan reviews.

So, les tengo una especie de... 'trato', llamado:

"**Review**, _PREVIEW_."

**Para las que están registradas en FF**: Si ustedes me dejan un review, yo les mando por un mensaje privado un ADELANTO del capítulo siguiente ;) EX-CLU-SI-VO.

**Para las que_ NO_ están registradas en FF: **Me dejan un lindo review con su mail en él (recuerden no poner TODO el mail porque FF los borra, pongan, EJ: mariajuana_76, y yo se que luego sigue 'arroba hotmail punto com'), y yo les mando por correo un adelanto del capítulo siguiente.

¿Qué dicen? ;) vamos, ayúden a su pobre escritora a tener muchos reviews.

* * *

**Jane POV.**

Julio. Sábado 8:20 AM. Washintong, Forks.

—Sabes que no me gusta que fumes en la casa, Jannette —me reprendió mamá, tomando una taza de té con papá en la sala.

Entrecerré los ojos y me levanté del sofá para ir hacia la cocina y tirar el cigarro por la ventana. Regresé a la sala muy a mi pesar, y me senté en el sofá con gesto aburrido.

—Bueno... —susurró mamá luego de dejar su taza de te en la pequeña mesita de vidrio con bordeados de madera, que había costado unos cientos y cientos de dólares, era importada de Taiwán— … ¿qué opinan sobre unas vacaciones?

—¿Quién dijo la palabra 'vacaciones'? —la voz de Alec nos sobresaltó un poco. Mamá y papá giraron sus cabezas hacia Alec, quien bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad. Lo pude comprobar porque escuchaba sus rápidas pisadas; ya que ni siquiera me volteé a observarlo llegar.

—Si planean unas vacaciones, tengan en cuenta que no pienso ir —contesté agria a la pregunta que mamá había formulado hace unos instantes, antes de la llegada de Alec a la sala.

Él se sentó con papá. Mi casa era realmente muy elegante; tenía dinero al igual que Edward, sólo que su casa tenía un gran toque moderno, dado que su madre era decoradora de ambientes. Mi casa era como un castillo por dentro. Alfombras rojas y de terciopelo (casi todo era importado). Siempre reluciente y sin ninguna pelusa reposando por allí. Dos sofás de oro falso con almohadones rojos y dorado, y otros dos pequeños a sus costados; y, por supuesto, no podía faltar la elegante chimenea. Eran dos salas, una especialmente para ver TV y otra para tomar té y esas mierdas que quería hacer mi madre 'en familia'.

—¿Porqué no, Jenny? —preguntó Alec, mucho más animado ante la idea de irnos de vacaciones que yo.

—Porque no quiero —contesté enfadada, cruzándome de brazos y evitando todo contacto visual con él.

Mamá tartamudeó un poco antes de contestar.

—B-bueno, pero... podemos ir a Hawai. Es agradable cambiar de clima un poco, ¿no creen? Del nublado y frío ambiente de Forks, al calor tropical de Hawai —sugirió.

Suspiré.

—Es mierda.

Papá me fulminó con la mirada ante pronunciar la palabra 'mierda' y yo suspiré, agotada de, precisamente, toda esta mierda.

—¿Porqué no eres como tu hermano, Jane? Son gemelos, deberían tener los mismos gustos y...

Me levanté furiosa del sofá e interrumpí a mamá con su estúpido discurso de mierda.

—¡'Gemelos, gemelos'! ¿Puedes dejar de joderme con eso de los gemelos por siempre? ¡Los hermanitos felices se han ido al carajo, mamá! ¡Ya no somos unos niños, no seguimos jugando con cubos como ántes!

Ella me miró dolida y con decepción.

—¿Porqué eres así, Jane? Es como si no quisieras que Alec fuera tu hermano.

_¡Estoy completamente enamorada de él, por supuesto que no me gusta que sea mi hermano, vieja estúpida! _

—Si eso es lo que crees —me alejé de allí y subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Estaba realmente jodida. Sentí como alguien subía las escaleras y no debía de hacer mucho pensamiento matemático para saber quién era. Alec entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Yo comencé a acomodar lo que podía de ella, sólo para mantener mis manos ocupadas y no quedarme mirándolo sin nada que hacer, como una estúpida.

—Jane...

—Qué —contesté enfadada.

Él suspiró, el rostro de enfado que tenía se había suavizado un poco.

—Esto es tan difícil para ti como para mi. Pero no tienes porqué hacerlo público a mamá y a papá, ellos no tienen la culpa de esto.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no iba a dársela. Estaba cansada de pensar en los demás y evitar mis actos para dañarlos a todos. ¿Quién pensaba en mi? ¿Quién carajo pensaba en lo que yo sentía?

—¿Sabes cual es tu puto problema? —dejé el almohadón de mi cama tirado por ahí, y me crucé de brazos, mirándolo enfadada—. Tu te tomas esto con toda la puta calma del mundo. Y eso me choca, me choca demasiado. ¡Tú no tienes idea por lo que yo estoy pasando! ¡Ni idea! Tu no sabes lo que es tener que mirarte a los ojos y desear morir en ese momento. Tu no sabes lo que es desear que todo halla sido al revés, al puto revés. Tu no sabes nada, crees que todo lo sabes y eres un idiota.

Él suspiró.

—Sí lo se, Jane. Porque todo eso que tu sientes, yo también lo siento. Pero... ¿qué carajo quieres que haga? —preguntó agotado—. No puedo echarme a llorar como un pendejo sólo porque te amo y eres mi hermana. No puedo hacer eso. No _quiero_ hacer eso.

Los ojos se me aguaban.

—Entonces... ¿qué putas hay que hacer? —pregunté resignada, más para mi que para él—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Sí lo único que quiero es llorar las 24 horas de puto día.

Alec se encogió de hombros, un poco ofendido.

—Ya te he dado la solución hace un mes. Pero tu has dicho '¿qué? ¿estás loco? ¡no podemos hacer eso!' —dijo imitando mi voz—, te di una solución, y la has rechazado. Ese no es mi problema.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Escaparnos no es una solución.

Él abrió la puerta para poder irse.

—Entonces no se que quieres, Jane. No sé... —vaciló antes de irse, pero lo hizo.

Dejándome sóla en esa habitación. Sóla y con mis inmensas ganas de llorar.

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Entonces, ¿irás a la fiesta de esta noche? Es en el nuevo club que abrieron en Ports Angeles —dijo Edward, acostado en el césped de un puto claro.

Lo habíamos encontrado con Alice hacía unos... 4 meses. Y como no era tierra de nadie (y el prado era una verdadera mierda), Alice se ofreció a plantarle muchas flores y esas mierdas. Realmente había quedado bonito, por lo que nos apropiamos de él.

Me encogí de hombros sentada a su izquierda, mirándo hacia su derecha.

—Dicen que ese club es una mierda. Yo quería ir al de Seattle, es el que lanza espuma por las paredes.

Edward puso su mano en su frente, evitando que el gran sol que poco acostumbraba a salir en Forks le diera en los ojos.

—Mentira, Felix me ha dicho que fué y es genial. Y bueno, por el de Seattle, podemos ir la semana entrante. No es lejos.

Suspiré.

—Como sea, ¿quienes irán esta noche?

—Alec, Jane, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Jacob, Rossie, Emmett, Sethy, tu y yo.

Solté una risita y asentí.

—Vale, iré.

Él resopló.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. Ibas a hacerlo de todos modos; te iba a convencer.

Sonreí un poco y puse los ojos en blanco.

Me quedé callada, mirando los putos árboles que habían cerca de nosotros, y esas cosas estúpidas.

Sentí que él tomaba mi mano y me jaloneaba un poco, llamando mi atención.

—Hey, planeta Perfección llamando a planeta Pezoncillos —bromeó.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —me quejé**.**

Edward se rió.

—¡Pero es verdad! He visto muchos pezones, Bells. Pero debo admitir que los tuyos son jodidamente divertidos.

Suspiré irritada.

—Mis pezones no son divertidos, Edward.

Él volvió a reír y me jaloneó del brazo para que me acostara a su lado.

—Ven aquí, estás muy lejos de mi. No me gusta eso.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó mirándome—. Estás callada, no me hablas, es como si fueras autista o algo así.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo estaba pensando —susurré.

Él me sonrió coqueto.

—¿Pensando en mi?

Me reí y negué con la cabeza. Él puso una cara de desilusión.

—¿En que pensabas?

—En porqué mierda no quieres decirme mi regalo de cumpleaños

—Pues es obvio que no te diré, estúpida. ¿Conoces la palabra sorpresa? Yo creo que no.

—No me gustan las sorpresas —refunfuñé y suspiré—, además...

—Además nada —me cortó—, se que si te digo tu regalo no dejarás de hacerme más preguntas y eso es un gran fastidio para mi, ¿sabes? Además quiero ver tu cara de sorpresa cuando veas el regalo.

Rodeé los ojos. Maldito estúpido. ¡Sabía que odiaba las sorpresas!

Su móvil sonó y lo quitó de su bolsillo a regadientes, pero sonrió al ver el remitente.

—Qué onda pendejo —habló al teléfono. Me acerqué a él y rodeé mis brazos alrededor del suyo, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro—, ¿qué? ¿cómo que no irás? —silencio—, pues me vale mierda que seas un pendejo miedoso y temas ir a la fiesta solo por ver a Nessie y a Jake, tu irás te guste o no.

Miré a Edward con el seño fruncido, al darme cuenta que era Seth con quien hablaba.

—Ponlo en altavoz —le susurré.

Él quitó el iphone de su oreja y presionó el botón del altavoz, para escuchar a Seth quejarse.

—Estás en altavoz, pendejo —le advirtió Edward.

—¿Porqué no irás a la fiesta, Seth? —le pregunté.

Seth suspiró al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Quedaré como un imbécil, Bella. Nessie y Jake me mirarán con lástima y no quiero eso, ¿sabes? detesto eso._

—Quedarás mucho más imbécil si actúas como un puto gallina y no vas a esa fiesta. ¿Y que es esa mierda de que no has podido follar con Heidi? Alice me lo contó ¿sabes? Me ha costado muchísimo conseguir que ella acepte follar contigo y tu la rechazas —le regañó Edward.

—_¡Pues no es mi culpa estar enamorado!_

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Al carajo con el amor. Pierde tu puta virginidad de una vez antes de que cumplas 18, de lo contrario no podrás seguir siendo mi amigo.

Me reí un poco.

—_Que te den, Edward. Que te den muy muy por el culo. _

Suspiré.

—Anda Seth, no seas malo, ¿si? ¡Nos divertiremos! Olvídate de ellos, has como si no existieran. Y si te molesta que vayan, intentaremos no estar en los lugares en los que ellos se encuentren, ¿de acuerdo? Los evitaremos lo más posible. Y podrás bailar conmigo si quieres, las chicas desearan follarte cuando vean que estas bailando con una chica tan buena como yo. Vamos, ve con nosotros. Por mi —supliqué dulce.

—Ya escuchaste a pezoncillos, Sethney. Y yo como su novio te dejaré bailar con ella, deberías ser agradecido, no la dejo bailar con nadie que no sea conmigo. Ahora, pendejo imbécil, ¿irás a la fiesta si o no?

Seth suspiró derrotado.

—_Mierda. De acuerdo, iré. Pero sólo si Bella baila conmigo._

Me reí.

—Dalo por echo, Sethney. Te pasaremos a buscar nosotros, ¿vale? La pasarás genial.

—_Sí sí, como sea. Nos vemos esta noche_ —y Seth colgó el teléfono.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y colgó el suyo, dejándolo por el césped.

—Pobre Seth... —susurré apenada.

—Lo sé —murmuró triste, y luego me miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy, muy enfadado.

Le sonreí extrañada, siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Ah si? ¿Porqué?

—Porqué desde el momento en el que pasé por tu casa, no nos hemos dado ningún beso. Creo que sólo fue uno, pero un estúpido pico sin sentido —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonreí y fruncí el seño.

—Oh y... ¿cómo crees que podría solucionarse?

Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, como un niño que acababa de hacer algo malo, y se colocó un poco encima de mi, con sus dos manos apoyadas a los costados de mi cabeza. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, lento, y yo sólo me reía como una tonta. Besos pequeños, chiquitos y mojados.

—No es allí donde me gustan los besos —protesté a propósito.

Él se rió y dirigió sus labios a mi oído.

—¿Y donde te gustan, entonces? —me susurró con esa voz malditamente sexy que no se como mierda le salía.

Él era completamente irresistible, joder.

Me separé un poco de él y señalé mis labios con mi dedo índice, dándole unos golpecitos.

Él sonrió y entonces me besó.

Lento, muy despacio. Como si al hacerlo de esa forma el momento durara más. Y realmente quería que así fuera. Cuando él me besaba me olvida de todos los putos problemas que tenía en mi vida. Mi hermanastra, mi madrastra, mi padre, Nessie, Jacob, Lauren, y toda esa mierda. Hasta me olvidaba de la actitud pendeja que Edward tenía a veces.

Su lengua se movía lento en mi boca, dándome caricias. Habíamos comido manzanas verdes hace un rato, así que aún podía palpar el savor dulce de la manzana en su boca. Suspiré como la puta enamorada que era y deslicé mis manos hacia su cabello, acariciándolo; él amaba que lo hiciera, además sonrió cuando lo hice.

A veces sentía que era una tonta, porque dejaba que él jugara conmigo. Pero el puto problema era que no sabía realmente cuando lo hacía. Ahora él estaba increíbilemente amoroso conmigo, ¿quién podría pensar que él no me amara en estas condiciones? Sólo dudaba de su amor cuando me trataba mal, como si fuera poca cosa. Pero había veces que me trataba como a una princesa, por lo que realmente no sabía que mierda sentía él por mi.

Es absurdo, ¿cómo amar a alguien que no te trata bien la mayoría del tiempo? No lo sabía, realmente no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que _no sabía_ como vivir sin él. Sin ver sus ojos, sin sentir su voz, sus labios. Su cabello entre mis manos, su respiración contra mi oído cuando dormíamos juntos, sus musculosos brazos rodéando mis hombros en un gesto posesivo, su aroma, las pocas veces que me decía que me amaba. Todo él me insitaba a amarlo.

Vaya, que cursi.

Sus labios dejaron los míos para apoyar su frente contra la mía, cerrando sus ojos. Acaricié su cabello y le sonreí, aunque él no me vió hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté en un tono dulce.

Él se rió un poco y abrió los ojos, para dejar un beso en mi mejilla derecha.

—Nada —contestó, y siguió dando besitos en mi cuello.

Fruncí el ceño, pensativa, y agregué algo que me comía la mente hace semanas:

—Me gustaría tener ojos celestes; como los tuyos.

Él dejó mi cuello y levantó su cabeza para mirarme con un aspecto divertido.

—¿Celestes?

Asentí.

—No me gustan mis ojos. Pareciera como si un perro hubiese defecado en ellos. _Marrones_, por favor.

Él se carcajeó y apoyó su frente en la mía otra vez, no mirándome a mi; sinó a mis ojos. Observándolos.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—No es cierto. Son hermosos —susurró.

Sonreí como tonta ante eso.

—¿Tu crees?

Asintió, y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció. Se puso serio, observándome detalladamente, y yo sólo lo miraba un poco confundida.

—Edw...

Él me cortó la palabra de la boca cuando sus labios se posaron otra vez en los míos, callándome. No me besó demasiado, sólo mantuvo sus labios pegados a los míos. Para que no hablara. Luego los separó, reposando su frente en la mia otra vez.

Acarició mi mejilla dulcemente.

—Te amo —susurró, casi inaudible—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Me quedé callada un momento, sintiendo esa sensación de mariposas en la pansa, un cosquilleo que podría decirse que es mil veces mejor que un orgasmo.

Lo sabía; ¿verdad?

Asentí, sin poder decir nada más. Hacía mucho que él no me decía que me amaba.

—No lo olvides... —murmuró.

Depositó un beso en mi frente, y yo estaba absorta.

Me sonrió.

—¿Quieres ir a McCdonalds?

Le sonreí como una niña pequeña, estúpida y enamorada. Y asentí efusivamente.

Él se rió y se levantó. Guardó su móvil que estaba en el césped y me dió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Rodeó su brazo en mis hombros y fuimos por unas hamburguesas.

Ahí tenían...

… ahí estaba la respuesta de porqué lo amaba tanto.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Terminé de ordenar los cojines del sofá y suspiré un poco nerviosa. Compré muchas latas de cerveza para cuando papá llegara y no se enfadara al abrir el refrigerador y no encontrar cervezas en él. Hice algo de pizza y la dejé en la mesada de la cocina, a papá le gustaban una vez que se enfriaban. Unos días antes había grabado el juego de los Lakers, ya que como él se había ido no podría verlo.

Escuché como la puerta se abría y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no estuviera ebrio en ese momento, pero era raro que estuviera en ese estado de día. Él solía embriagarse de noche.

Fuí hacia la entrada para verlo no demasiado limpio, pero tampoco demasiado sucio. Creo que lo normal. Me sonrió cálidamente cuando me vió y le devolví la sonrisa un poco tranquila, al menos no estaba agresivo.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.

Él sonrió y cerró la puerta, dejando su chaqueta y su gorra en las perchas de la entrada, colgándolas en ellas.

—Muy bien, hija. ¿Y tu?

Le sonreí.

—Bien. He hecho algo de pizza y hay cerveza en el refrigerador por si quieres un poco. También he grabado el juego de los Lakers como me pediste.

Papá rió entre dientes y despeinó un poco mi cabello. Me tensé ante ese gesto, ya que creí que iba a darme una golpiza o algo.

Fué directo al sofá y se desparató en él. Por lo que supe que no iría el mismo a buscar su comida ni su bebida.

Mierda.

Fuí a la cocina y serví un par de porciones en un plato, pero luego me arrepentí y temí que me dijera que le había servido muy poco. Por lo que quite las porciones del plato y las coloqué en la fuente de pizza; mejor le llevaría todo eso. Saqué del refrigerador tres latas de cerveza y las coloqué en el plato.

Fuí con la bandeja y el plato en mis dos manos hacia la sala y las puse frente a él, en la pequeña mesita que adornaba la sala frente a la TV plasma.

Él me sonrió y me señaló el DVD.

Era obvio que no iba a poner él mismo el video con el juego. No protesté, porque no podía hacerlo con él. Un suspiro o una mueca de desagrado no era buena opción para mi. Para nada.

Una vez que puse el CD en el DVD, y pasaban algunos comerciales antes del partido, él abrió su lata de cerveza y le dió un sorbo, y luego un gran mordisco a su trozo de pizza.

—Muy buena chica, pequeña —dijo sonriente, con su boca llena de pizza.

Iugh.

Le sonreí y me senté a su lado, no muy cerca de él.

—Oye, papá...

—¿Aja? —le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Esto... esta noche, los chicos me han invitado a una fiesta en Ports Angeles. ¿Puedo ir?

Jugué con mis manos nerviosamente. Apretándolas tanto que dejaba pequeñas manchas blancas.

—No —contestó.

Asentí. No quería preguntarle el porqué.

—Está bien —susurré—, err, también hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte.

Él me miró, serio, esperando a que yo siguiera hablando.

—El lunes, es el cumpleaños de Bella. Iremos a acampar al bosque por unos días —mentí. No podía decirle que iba a Paris, o no me dejaría—, ¿puedo ir? Por favor.

Él soltó una risotada y yo me asusté.

—Sí sí, puedes ir. Deséale felíz cumpleaños de mi parte. Es una buena chica.

Asentí sonriente.

—Gracias papá —me levanté del sofá y me dispuse a irme a mi habitación.

—¿A donde vas? —preguntó curioso.

Me volteé y me encogí de hombros.

—Iré a ordenar mi habitación.

Él asintió.

—Buena chica, Alice. Muy muy buena chica. ¿Te lo he dicho antes?

Le sonreí nerviosa.

—Gracias pá. ¡Oh, no te desconcentres! El juego acaba de empezar —le señalé la TV.

Papá giró su cabeza radicalmente hacia la TV y no apartó los ojos de allí en ningun momento.

Suspiré y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación. Una vez que cerré la puerta, le puse la traba. No quería que él entrara.

Me senté en mi cama un poco desanimada por el echo de no poder ir a la fiesta, pero al menos agradecía el echo de que papá me halla dejado ir al cumpleaños de Bella. Eso era más importante que una tonta fiesta en un sábado a la noche.

Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Nessie. Me contestó al tercer timbrazo.

—_¡Hey Allie! ¿Qué onda?_

Suspiré de fastidio.

—No muy bien. ¿Y tu?

—_No me quejo. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

—Papá ha llegado hoy y no me deja ir a la fiesta de esta noche.

—_Viejo idiota. ¿Y no irás sólo porque él te lo dice?_ —protestó.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Pues obvio que sí, estúpida. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Escaparme? —me burlé.

Ella se rió.

—_Por supuesto, idiota. Te escapas, vas a la fiesta, vuelves sigilosamente sin que él se entere y no sospechará nada. _

Me mordí el labio, un poco nerviosa.

—¿Tú crees? Y si... ¿se entera?

—_Pues si se __e__ntera, haces la puta denuncia de una buena vez y ya. Puede que odie a Edward, pero él tenía razón con ese tema, el denunciarlo. Deberías hacerlo._

Suspiré.

—Sí, como sea. ¿Cómo vas con Edward? —cambié de tema. No quería hablar de eso.

Ella hizo un ruido extraño con su garganta, como un gruñido.

—_Ni siquiera me hables de ese reverendo hijo de su buena madre. Hoy he ido a buscar algo de hierva para mi madre, ya sabes, la tonta estaba bien drogada como para ir caminando por las calles, por lo que me mandó a mi. Pasé por McCdonalds y lo ví con Bella. El imbécil estaba todo 'cariñosito' y ella sonreía como idiota. Te apuesto todo el dinero del mundo a que hoy en la fiesta no podrá apartar los ojos del culo de Lauren, y que luego Bella andará con sus putos 'oh Dios, ¡te odio!' y él con sus 'vamos, no te enojes princesa, sabes que te quiero'_ —protestó imitando las voces de ellos dos. No pude evitar reírme ante eso.

—Serías buena actríz, Nessie.

Ella se rió.

—_Sí sí, búrlate todo lo que quieras. Sabes que tengo razón._

Me reí.

—Como sea. Iré a preparar la ropa que me pondré esta noche, ¿si? nos vemos luego, Ness.

—_Anda, enana. Pon a trabajar tus __neuronas__ fanáticas por la moda. Besos_ —y cortó la llamada.

Sonreí y colgué la llamada también. Luego marqué el número de Edward para mandarle un mensaje de texto diciendo:

"_Eddie, cuando vengan por mi esta noche, quédense a una cuadra de mi casa. Papá no sabe que iré a la fiesta y si tu auto está frente a la casa él sospechará. Nos vemos esta noche. _

_-Alice"._

Fuí a mi armario y saqué lo mejor que tenía en ropa de fiesta.

Elegí unos shorts cortos de Jean rasgados, una ancha blusa gris, unos colgantes y una chaqueta de leopardo, acompañado de unas lindas botas de taco aguja de Chanel. **(1)**

**Seth POV**

—¿Alice vendrá? —pregunté en el asiento trasero del Jeep de Emmett.

Estuvimos casi 4 horas discutiendo sobre en qué auto ir. Edward quería ir en su Volvo, Emmett decía que era más grande su Jeep, y Rosalie decía que vayamos en su Mercedes. Vaya mierda. Nos habíamos retrasado por eso.

Pero al final optamos por el Jeep de Emmett, él tenía razón, era más grande y cabíamos todos a la perfección.

—Sí —contestó Edward, manejando un poco incómodo ya que a su lado, Emmett y Rosalie se estaban comiendo la boca a besos—, hay que esperarla a una cuadra de su casa, su padre no sabe que irá a la fies... ¡joder, Emmett! ¿Puedes dejar de follarte a Rose a mi lado? —se quejó.

Me reí.

—No estamos follando —le regañó Emmett—, no aún —agregó en un tono pícaro, causando que Rose soltara una risita y que Edward pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Edward estacionó el auto justo a una cuadra de la casa de Alice, y nos dispusimos a esperar a que ella llegara.

Estaba nervioso, más de lo común. Se que era un acto de cobardía por mi parte el no querer ir a la fiesta; pero odiaba que la gente me tuviera lástima, y eso era lo que menos quería que pensaran Nessie y Jake. Estaría como un idiota allí, como un completo idiota. No sabría que hacer, ¿bailar con una chica? Sabía que no iba a poder apartar la mirada de Nessie.

Esto era una mierda.

—Hey, Seth —la voz de Bella, a mi lado, me sacó de mis pensamientos—, ¿estás bien? —dijo acomodando un poco mis gafas.

Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella asintió y suspiró.

—Ahí viene —habló Edward.

Venía dando saltitos como siempre y realmente no sabía como podía hacerlo con esos tremendos tacos que llevaba puestos. Una vez que llegó al auto nos sonrió y se subió detrás de Bella, junto con Jazz.

—Muy bien, vámonos —Edward arrancó el auto a toda velocidad.

—No puedo esperar a ver ese club, será genial —dijo Rose, emocionada.

Edward se rió.

—Oh, pero no iremos allí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella confundida—, creí que iríamos a ese club, en Ports Angeles.

Edd negó con la cabeza.

—Nope. Iremos a una fiesta en una de las casas del tío de Félix. Es enorme y todos irán. Félix dice que será la fiesta del año.

Rosalie lo miró enfadada.

—Gracias por avisarnos —le retó.

Edward se rió.

—Oh vamos. Hay camas allá, puedes follar con Emmett sin problemas y, la vida es joven, hermanita. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para ir a ese club.

Ella suspiró de fastidio y Edward arrancó el auto a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ni bien llegamos a la casa (y entramos en ella), me dirigí al espejo que tenía junto a la entrada, a mirar como estaba mi ropa. Me había puesto unas medias largas casi transparentes, pero eran algo negras. Unas botas sin taco, una falda blanca con rayas negras, una camiseta gris con mangas hasta los codos y un chaleco de piel artificial color negro. Además de miles de accesorios y esas tonterías.** (2)**

Rose se puso a mi lado y comenzó a ordenar su cabello. Ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes color blanca, una chaqueta pequeña color gris, una falda negra con flores rosas y unas botas parecidas a las mías. **(3)**

Jane tenía las mismas medias que las mías, solo que en red. Un pequeño vestido gris sin mangas, y una camisa cuadriculada. **(4)**

—¡Hey! —Félix vino hacia nosotros con una sonrisa. Llevaba espuma por todo el cuerpo, ya que a lo lejos se podía observar una guerra de espuma con pistolas gigantes de agua.

La fiesta era un DES-CON-TROL. Había gente colgada de las paredes, de la escalera, algunos follando en el suelo, otros borrachos tirados por ahí, todos bailando y varios drogándose. Esto era increíble.

—Sabía que vendrían, vengan, estamos por jugar al verdad o reto con tequila —lo seguimos hasta una pequeña mesa redonda, en la que habían algunos cigarros, pastillas, limon, sal y tequila.

La música revotaba por todas partes, había luces de colores y Alice estaba maravillada ya que dijo que estaba muy bien decorado para no ser ella la que decoró el lugar.

Todos nos sentamos en las sillas. Felix se sentó y tomó dos cubos que tenían millones de papeles ahí. Uno de los cubos decía reto, y el otro verdad.

—Muy bien, pendejos —le dió una calada a su cigarro y lo dejó en el cenizero—, el juego consiste en...

—El que no cumple con el reto y no dice la verdad se toma un shot de tequila puro, sin limón y sal —interrumpió Edward.

Felix asintió con una sonrisa y me miró divertido.

—¿Haces el honor, Belly Bells? —me reí—, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto —contesté.

Le sonreí y metí la mano en el cubo de retos y saqué un papel, lo leí en voz alta.

—Quitate una prenda... oh mierda —suspiré y me levanté de la silla, para quitarme el chaleco y dejarlo por el piso.

Él se rió y la siguiente fué Alice.

—¿Verdad o reto? —le preguntó Felix.

Ella sonrió.

—Verdad —metió la mano en el cubo de 'verdad' y quitó un papel. Lo leyó en voz alta—, ¿con quién fue tu primera...? **—**la voz se le cortó.

Edward y Emmett comenzaron a carcajearse, mientras que ella se mordía el labio nerviosa.

—Contéstala, Allie —le dijo Félix.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Paso —tomó uno de los pequeños vasitos de tequila e hizo una mueca antes de tragarlo de una—, ¡mierda! —se quejó.

Todos nos reímos.

Me volteé un poco la cabeza y comencé a observar quienes habían venido.

Estaban Lauren, Tanya, Heidi y Jessica, el gripo de las putitas. En otra esquina estaban Mike, James y Laurent, me saludaron con la mano y les sonreí. Comencé a buscar con la mirada a Nessie y a Jacob, para saber si habían venido, hasta que los vi hablando en una esquina, sin notar que yo los miraba. Una furia horrible me embargó y contuve el impulso de ir a romperle la naríz a esa zorra.

—Hey —me habló Edward bajito, quien estaba sentado a mi lado—, ¿qué pasa?

Miré a Nessie por un momento más, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mia. La aparté lentamente y me dirigí a Félix, ignorando lo que Edward me había preguntado.

—¿Tienes nieve? —le pregunté.

Edward se carcajeó sorprendido. Rose frunció el ceño, Alice me miró con desaprobación al igual que Jasper, y Emmett me miraba sorprendido. Seth sólo... él no me prestaba atención.

Félix me sonrió.

—Tengo todo lo que necesites —sacó un pequeño maletín del suelo y la puso sobre la mesa—, elige lo que quieras, Bells.

Sonreí con malicia y me acerqué al maletín, investigando que podía tomar.

Edward se rió.

—A la mierda, también me pido una, Félix.

Le sonreí a Edward y volví a prestar atención al pequeño maletín. Tomé 3 pastillas de MDMA (éxtasis) y una bolsita de cocaína. Edward, por otra parte, tomó un poco de heroína y crack.

En otro momento me hubiera molestado por su parte, pero realmente hoy me daba todo igual. Quería entrar en locura, realmente hoy todos podían irse a la mierda.

Tomé dos pastillas y las puse en mi boca, tomé un shot de tequila en mi mano y Edward me robó una de las pastillas de MDMA que faltaban, ya que yo había tomado solo dos. Se sirvió un poco de tequila y estuvo a punto de tomarla, pero primero levanté mi shot de tequila y me dispuse a 'brindar' con él.

—Qué les den —le dije sonriente.

—Que les den —repitió conmigo.

Chocamos los shots y luego tomamos el tequila así, puro, con las pastillas de MDMA en nuestras bocas.

—Oh, puta madre —dije una vez que tragué el tequila, ya que era demasiado fuerte. Comencé a reírme.

—Edward —habló Alice—, ¿no le dirás que pare?

Edward se carcajeó y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Nips **(5) **está bastante grandecita como para que deba decirle que hacer y que no. Ella puede hacer lo que se le antoje, Allie.

Seth se rió un poco y prendió un porro, al igual que Emmett.

—Vamos con la nieve —le dije a Edward.

Él rió y abrió el paquetito de cocaína, haciendo una gran línea con su contenido. Tomó dos billetes de su bolsillo y me entregó uno. Lo enrosqué hasta que quedara en forma de palillo y me acerqué al polvo, para aspirarlo de una puta vez.

Sonreí y me limpié la naríz, me levanté de la silla y encendí un cigarro común, robé la botella de Vodka y estiré mi mano para que Seth la tomara.

—Ven, vamos a bailar —le propuse.

Él sonrió y se levantó de la silla para ir hacia donde todos bailaban.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

—Está loca —dije mirándo como Bella aspiraba la cocaína y tomaba varias pastillas de éxtasis, luego tomó a Seth de la mano y se fueron a bailar—, todo por complacer al pendejo ese —dije señalando a Edward con la cabeza.

Jake suspiró.

—Aprenderá.

No pude evitar sentirme mal al mirar a Seth. En cierto modo, agradecía que Bella intentara animarlo un poco. Ella lo abrazaba y lo manoseaba por todas partes, haciéndolo reír y que las chicas le pusieran atención. No quería hacerle daño, de verdad no quería. Él era muy importante para mi, pero... joder, estaba echa un lio.

—Ven, vamos a otro lado. No quiero estar aquí —me levanté del suelo y esperé a que Jake haga lo mismo.

Subí las escaleras y Jake me siguió por detrás, a paso lento. Bella no me miró en ningún momento y Seth tampoco, creo que era porque no habían notado que habíamos subido las escaleras.

Caminamos por algunos pasillos y entré a una habitación, él entró conmigo un poco confundido. Había una pequeña botella de Vodka en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, la tomé y me senté al borde, dándole un sorvo.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado, mirándome divertido y confundido a la vez.

—¿Porqué aquí?

Le dí un sorbo al Vodka y me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Aquí no hay nadie. Quiero estar tranquila un segundo.

Dejé la botella en el suelo y lo miré desesperada, por lo que rompí a llorar.

—No sé que mierda somos, Jacob. No lo sé.

Él me observó por un momento y tomó mi mano.

—¿Qué quieres que seamos? —susurró.

—No lo sé —contesté. Lo miré a los ojos, y no sé como pasó. Pero mi boca estaba estampada contra la suya en un acto feroz, rápido e instintivo.

Se sorprendió un poco ante eso, ya que no nos habíamos vuelto a besar desde ese día en que lo había besado por primera vez. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé desesperada. Jake tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero lo hizo al fin, y colocó sus grandes manos en mi cintura. Abrí paso a su lengua en mi boca, no era un beso dulce ni romántico, todo lo contrario. Era una batalla, una puta cosa desesperada.

El empezó guiarme a no se donde putas; yo solo me deje guiar. Sus manos se movían frenéticas por mi cuerpo, y su lengua codiciosa en mi boca. Pronto toque la cama y me tire en ella, sintiendo sus deliciosos músculos, calidos (calientes). Sus dedos recorrieron el contorno de mis pechos y me estremecí vergonzosamente. Rió contra mi boca.

—Eres tan bonita, Nessie.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. No me las esperaba en lo absoluto. Le metí la lengua a la garganta y lo obligue a ponerme sobre su cuerpo. Le sonreí coqueta y me saque la blusa. Hizo una mueca bien rara (una mueca deliciosa) y me frote contra el bulto en sus pantalones. Gimió, y me sentí poderosa, completamente poderosa.

Volví a hacerlo mientras me reía de sus reacciones, torturándolo con cada caricia y beso mojado, con cada puto movimiento que hacía con mis caderas. Sí, era malvada. Le quité la camiseta y acaricié sus músculos, realmente no sé como mierda tenía tantos, él decía que era genético. Sus manos se dirigieron al broche de mi sostén y lo quitó rápidamente, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien entrara y quisiera hacer todo rápido.

Comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones. Quería hacerlo ya, rápido. Ahora.

Costó un poco quitarlos ya que yo estaba sobre él, por lo que me dió la vuelta y me acostó en la cama. Yo me reía como idiota, parecía drogada y no había tomado ni fumado nada. Se quitó los pantalones y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

Quité mis shorts y me senté sobre él de nuevo. Su manos no dejaban de tocarme por todas partes y sus labios no dejaban de lamer y morder mi cuello en ningún momento.

—Joder —gemí cuando masajeó uno de mis pechos.

Esto estaba mal, realmente estaba mal.

Pero se sentía jodidamente bien.

Acercó sus labios y los besó lentamente, un poco más dulce de lo que éramos hace unos segundos. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le correspondí. Sus labios eran gruesos, calientes y esponjosos. Podía palpar el sabor a cerveza en ellos, no era desagradable.

—Te quiero, Ness —susurró.

No contesté. No pude hacerlo, porque le daría falsas esperanzas. No quería eso, no quería ilusionarlo con algo de lo que ni yo misma estaba segura.

Mordí su labio inferior y él suspiró. Despeiné un poco su corto cabello y decidimos dar el otro paso. Jake frotó algunos de sus dedos en mi entrepierna, y yo gemí como una pendeja.

—Mierda —susurré, cerrándo mis ojos ante la sensación, mientras que él besaba de nuevo mi cuello.

No se atrevió a tocarme debajo de las bragas, cosa que me molestó, pero sabía que él no era un mandado como Edward, que te metía la mano hasta lo más fondo sin siquiera ser cariñoso. Lo sabía porque Bella me lo había contado.

El puto problema aquí era, ¿porqué putas estaba pensando en ese pendejo? Suspiré de fastidio ante eso.

Jacob quitó su mano y tomó los elásticos de su boxer negro. No se los quitó del todo, realmente. Sólo los bajó lo suficiente para que su erección saliera de allí.

_Va a pasar, pensé. Vamos a follar. _

Me sentí culpable, pero por otro lado _quería_ hacerlo. Hice a un lado mi ropa interior para no quitármela del todo y me monté un poco encima de él, pero antes de que entrara en mi le dije:

—Sólo será un polvo. ¿Vale? No quiero nada romántico.

Él me miró un poco confundido ante eso, no me había entendido del todo. Mejor aún. Besé sus labios y me dejé caer para que de una puta vez entrara, porque estaba esperando esto hace como unos 6 minutos.

—Puta madre —gemí y cerré los ojos.

Él jadeaba, con sus manos apretadas en los costados de mi cintura.

—¿Sigo...?

—Sí, joder —me quejé.

Él sonrió un poco y empujó de nuevo, con mis bragas puestas era un poco difícil, pero me importaba un carajo. Al fin y al cabo sentía el placer. Comencé a moverme en círculos, primero fué lento, pero luego quise apurarme porque temía que alguien entrara.

—Ah, joder —exclamó él.

—¿Podrías... hacer un poco de esfuerzo? —solté un gemido—. Todo lo estoy haciendo yo y... ah, mierda —no pude terminar la frase ya que otro puto espasmo de placer me congeló.

Al parecer Jake entendió lo que no pude terminar de decir, y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba. Ya me estaba cansando de moverme yo.

—¡Ah! Sí, joder. Así —gemí.

Su respiración era agitada contra mi cuello. Arañaba su espalda constantemente.

—N-ess... puedes, ¿podrías dejar de arañar mi... espalda? —dijo entre jadeos y embestidas—, me duele.

—Cállate —besé sus labios y gemí en su boca, sin parar.

Su cuerpo hervía completamente y hacía que mi piel se quemara.

Era completamente delicioso.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Despeinaba su cabello mientras sus labios actuaban desesperados contra los míos. Su sabor siempre sería increíble, aún sin importar el olor a alcohol que tuviera. Él era hermoso. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mi pierna de arriba hacia abajo.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello dando besos hasta mi oído.

—Quiero echar un polvo —susurró sonriente.

Solté unas risitas.

—Joder, Bella. ¿Tienes que hacerlo todo el tiempo? —preguntó Angela, sentada frente a nosotros.

Miré a Angela un poco confundida. Mientras que Edward seguía dando besos detrás de mi oreja.

—Él chuparle la cara a Edward en frente de todos —contestó amargada.

Edward le sonrió a Angela.

—Es que ella me quiere, Angie —me miró sonriente—, ¿verdad?

Asentí con una sonrisa boba y volví a besarlo.

—Oye, Bells. Ve a buscar mi botella de Vodka arriba —dijo Félix, llegando con sus brazos en las cinturas de dos rubias.

Separé mis labios de los de Edward y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Porqué no vas tu?

Él sonrió y miró a las dos rubias.

—No puedo dejarlas solas.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Ve por otra botella y ya —dijo Edward.

Félix negó con la cabeza.

—Esa botella es especial. Tiene un poco de ADMA. Así que anda, ve a buscarla por mi.

Suspiré irritada y me levanté del regazo de Edward, bajando un poco más mi falda.

—Seth, ¿me acompañas? —le pregunté, quién estaba bailando con Emmett frente a nosotros.

Él sonrió y asintió. Lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé.

Cuando Seth pasó frente al sofá en el que Edward se encontraba despatarrado, éste le pegó una pequeña patada en el trasero a Seth.

—Ten cuidado de no cogerte a mi novia cuando suban arriba. O de lo contrario deberé matarte.

Seth se rió y le hizo un sucio gesto con el dedo. Me reí y me acerqué a Félix.

—¿Qué habitación es? —le pregunté. La casa era gigante.

Él me sonrió.

—La que está junto a una planta de color rosa.

Asentí y jalé del brazo a Seth para que se apurara. Subimos las escaleras lentamente y caminamos por los pasillos.

—Joder, seguro que hay alguien follando allí —bromeé.

Él se rió.

—Haciendo la posición del monito —dijo Seth.

Me reí como idiota. Estaba un poco drogada.

—¿Cuál es esa posición?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo que mierda sé. Emmett me habló de ella.

Nos carcajeamos y caminamos hacia otro pasillo. Hasta que vimos esa planta.

—¿Es esa? —pregunté.

Seth asintió.

—Pero no es rosa.

—Es violeta —coincidí.

Nos encogimos de hombros y caminamos hacia la habitación, antes de abrir la puerta escuchamos algunos gemidos detrás de ella.

Seth comenzó a reírse.

—La posición del monito, te lo dije.

Me reí y me tapé la boca con la mano.

—Averiguémoslo —me reí como idiota y abrimos la puerta.

Nuestras risas se fueron al mismísimo carajo al ver lo que vimos. Nessie sobre Jake, casi desnuda besándolo. Él manoseando sus tetas y su puto culo. Se separaron al instante en cuanto nos vieron.

—¡Puta madre! —Nessie 'desmontó' a Jake y se tapó los pechos con su sostén que estaba tirado junto a Jacob.

Él nos miró horrorizados y se levantó rápidamente, colocando su paquete en su lugar otra vez. Se puso los jeans en un abri y cerrar de ojos y nos miró sin decir nada, desesperado.

Nessie lloraba y se ponía el sostén, repitiendo una y otra vez 'no puede ser, no puede ser'. Miré a Seth y su rostro no tenía precio. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus puños estaban apretados y su mandíula tiesa.

Sentí la necesidad de llorar, de verdad quería hacerlo. Miré a Nessie de nuevo, como si no la reconociera.

—Eres una zorra —susurré, sin poder decir nada más.

Jacob se apresuró a contestar.

—No es lo que parece, enserio.

Lo miré incrédula, tampoco hablé.

Nessie se puso sus shorts y su blusa y salió llorando de la habitación, pegándome un pequeño empujón al salir, de la desesperación.

Pero yo no iba a dejar esto así. Comencé a seguir a Nessie casi corriendo, escuchando como Seth me gritaba '¡no!' y me seguía al igual que Jacob. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, sintiendo como la furia me embargaba por completo. Nessie estaba cerca de la puerta, corriendo para salir, pero yo fuí más rápida y la tomé del brazo haciéndola voltearse al instante. Tomé uno de sus cabellos y los jaloneé. La gente, al darse cuenta de que había una 'pelea' comenzó a alejarse y a dejar de bailar para observarnos.

—¡PUTA! —le jaloné el cabello y ella gimió de dolor—. ¡ERES UNA PUTA ZORRA DE MIERDA! —le grité.

—¿Qué carajos pasa? —Alice y los demás se situaron alrededor de nosotras—. ¡Oh no! —exclamó ella.

Edward se carcajeó y Emmett nos miró sorprendidas.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Nips? —preguntó Edward, con suma curiosidad.

Tomé del brazo a Nessie y la hice girarse.

—¡La puta estaba follando con Jacob en la habitación! —grité molesta.

Seth y Jake bajaron las escaleras rápidamente.

—¡Bells no! Déjala, no merece la pena —dijo Seth.

Iba a soltarla sólo porque él me lo pedía, pero cuando vi sus lágrimas en su rostro, cambié de idea.

—No —contesté. Tambien se estaban acumulando lágrimas en mis ojos. Volteé a Nessie y la empujé para atrás—. ¡Eres una puta! ¡Cómo has podido! ¡Seth te ama, estúpida zorra!

Ella intentó no llorar. Me miró enfadada.

—No lo hice con esa intención, Bella.

—¡Sí, claro! Eres una zorra. ¡Míralo! —le grité, señalando a Seth—, ¡míralo como está por tu culpa! ¡Te acuestas con Jake sabiendo que él te ama!

El rostro de Nessie se transformó en puro odio.

—¡Por favor! ¡Deja de decirme que soy una zorra! Lo dices de pura ardida que estás, Bella. TU NO ERES NADIE, para decirme con quién me acuesto o con quien no. ¿Porqué no le haces esta escenita a tu novio? ¿Ah? ¿Porqué no le gritas a los cuatro vientos el porqué se folla a Lauren y a Tanya? Tú eres la puta aquí. Por dejar que esa cosa de ahí —señaló a Edward con asco—, te use como a una marioneta. No te ama y no puedes aceptarlo, por eso me gritas a mi, porque no tienes con quién descargarte. Eres tan falsa.

—¡PUTA! —me acerqué a ella y tome sus cabellos, mientras los jalaba. Nos tiramos al piso y comenzó esa típica 'pelea de chicas'—. ¡Zorra! ¡Eres una envidiosa!

—¡No te ama y no tienes agallas para aceptarlo! —me gritó ella, mientras nos jalonábamos los cabellos y nos rasgábamos con las uñas el rostro.

—¡Edward, sepáralas! —gritó Rose.

Edward se carcajeó. Pude ver como sacaba su móvil y grababa la escena.

—Oh no, Rossie. Esto es problema de Nessie y de Bells; ellas deben arreglarlo —dijo mientras enfocaba la pelea.

No le di importancia y seguí rasguñando el rostro de Nessie, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos apartarme de ella.

—¡Suéltame! —grité.

Era Emmett.

Me retuvo desde la cintura, impidiendo que siguiera golpeando a esa zorra.

Nessie no estaba muy lastimada. Se arregló el cabello y se acercó a mí, lentamente. Apuntándome con el dedo.

—Te quiero, Bella. Y no voy a golpearte. Cuando te des cuenta quién es él en realidad —señaló a Edward—, ven a verme. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Sigo siendo tu amiga a pesar de que seas una zorra conmigo.

La miré incrédula.

—Como quieras. Sigue follándote a Jacob mientras Seth sufre por ello. Si él se mata declárate culpable.

Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró y se fué por la puerta.

Jacob me miró enfadado antes de seguirla.

Me separé de Emmett y me acerqué a la puerta.

—¡VE A FOLLÁRTELA, JAKE! ¡SIGUE HACIENDO SUFRIR A TU MEJOR AMIGO! —le grité desde lejos.

Comencé a llorar y miré a Seth. Me acerqué a él casi corriendo y lo abracé fuerte. Él se largó a llorar, y yo también.

—Te amo muchísimo —le susurré acariciando su cabello, mientras él me abrazaba fuerte—. No llores.

—No llores tu tampoco —susurró.

Lo amaba. Amaba a Seth con toda mi alma. Era como un hermano para mi, y el que se metía con él se metía conmigo. No iba a dejar que esa zorra lo hiciera sufrir de esta forma. No iba a permitirlo de ningún modo.

Edward se rió y apagó su móvil.

—Guau, eso fué increíble —exclamó fascinado.

Suspiré y me separé de Seth. Le dí un beso en la mejilla y despeiné un poco su cabello, haciéndolo reir un poco.

—Vamonos de aquí.

* * *

**Jane POV**

Luego que la pelea entre Bella y Nessie terminara. Todos nos fuimos a casa. Mamá y papá dormían, así que no debería aguantar sus protestas de que Alec y yo teníamos olor a alcohol. Fuí a mi habitación y me cambié. Me puse unos simples shorts algo rotos y una camiseta celeste.

Alec entró a mi habitación y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Hey.

Lo miré y le sonreí un poco. Más bien fue una especie de mueca.

—Hey —susurré. Suspiré y me crucé de brazos—. Mira, siento... lo que pasó hoy. Lo que te dije y si estas enojad...

Él se acercó a mi, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. Me abrazó y no pude evitar corresponderle. Jamás podría negarle un abrazo.

—Eres lo más importante para mi, Jenny —susurró contra la piel de mi cuello—. Jamás podría enojarme contigo. Te amo demasiado, y haré que esto funcione de una u otra forma.

Me separé un poco de él aunque aún seguíamos abrazado. Apoyó su frente contra la mía y me sonrió.

Mis ojos se aguaron un poco, y suspiré.

—No sé porqué siempre me pongo así cada vez que hablamos de esto —dije refiriendome a mis ojos aguados.

Él se rió, y limpió una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla con su pulgar.

—Porque eres una llorona —bromeó.

Me reí un poco.

—Ven, vamos a dormir.

Sonreí. Cuando él decía vamos, era porque iríamos juntos. En la misma cama. Apagó la luz de mi habitación y fuimos a la suya. Mamá y papá no se preocupaban por el echo de que durmiéramos juntos, ellos decían que era normal en gemelos el no poder estar mucho tiempo separados, ni siquiera para dormir. Lo que nos beneficiaba en poder dormir juntos.

Fuimos a su gran cama blanca y nos acostamos, apagó la luz que estaba al lado de su cama y me abrazó fuerte.

—Buenas noches, Jenny.

Cerré mis ojos.

—Buenas noches.

Luego de unos largos minutos con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos de Alec abrazando fuerte mi cintura, lo escuché susurrar en mi oído:

—Te quiero.

No sabía si lo había soñado o no. pero se sintió real.

Muy real.

* * *

**(1)**, **(2)**, **(3)**, **(4)**: los atuendos podrán verlo en unos días, no recuerdo la contraseña de Blogspot xD haré una nueva y en dos días más o menos van a poder verlos en el link 'extras de mis fics'.

**(5)**: 'Nips' es 'pesonzillos' en inglés. Preferí poner 'nips' para hacer más corto el apodo x)

* * *

OHDIOSMIO. El capítulo _MÁS_ largo que hice. ¡**27** páginas de word! Y es oficial.

Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas por sus reviews, son de graan inspiración para mi :D espero que el capítulo les halla gustado. Seguro que no se imaginaron a una Bella drogándose pero sí, mujeres xD esto es **Skins** y habla de drogas, alcohol y sexo. Desiciones de la adolescencia hasta poder madurar completamente, algo demasiado realista, por eso amo la serie, DEBEN verla x) es awesome.

Que Edward le halla dicho 'Te amo' a Bella, no significa que halla cambiado, mujeres x) no se dejen llevar. Él no cambiará hasta el capítulo de Irina (sí, ella tendrá un capítulo y será mi favorito). El próximo capítulo se llamará: **'Capítulo Especial: Bella's Birthday'**. Contaremos como es que ellos van a Paris y eso x) será como un capítulo 'extra' o algo así. Será muy divertido porque a cada uno le pasaran cosas diferentes en el país de la moda y del amor.

INFINITAS gracias a **Analu Cullen**, porque ella me ayudó un poco con el lemon x) te amo, espo. Pasen a leer su fic **'The whore and the gentlemen'** porque es awesome y yo tengo pase VIP, leo todos su capítulos antes que nadie. Sí, y lo presumo(?).

Recuerden que pueden preguntarme lo que quieran en el link 'Pregúntame lo que sea' que está en mi perfíl.

A ver como nos va con el **REVIEW = PREVIEW**. Espero que les halla gustado esa idea y come on, vamos a ponerla en práctica x) él adelanto que les mandaré a las que me comenten será un adelanto sobre el viaje que ellos tienen a Paris, so, lo escribiré mañana así que se los mandare ese mismo día.

Los amo, _¡dejen reviews porque es el capítulo más largo!_

**+Mel.**


	9. Bella's Birthday Parte l

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía, y Edward también. (?)

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Capítulo especial: 'Bella's Birthday Parte l'**

"_¡Felíz cumpleaños!"_

**Nota importante:** El capítulo continúa con lo que sucede después de que la fiesta en casa de Félix termina. Ese día sería el sábado, luego viene el domingo del cual no hablo y luego viene el Lunes, donde sería el cumpleaños de Bella, por eso pongo 'dos días después' al comienzo del primer Edward POV.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Suspiré tirada en mi cama con mi fiel compañero: mi jodido cigarro; escuchando los tecleos insaciables de los feos dedos de Tanya a unos pocos metros de mí en la PC. Luego de que esa puta pelea con Nessie terminara, Edward me llevó a casa. No habíamos hablado mucho en el viaje, sólo podía observar su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, seguro que estaba contento porque había tomado de los pelos a Ness, y no estaba equivocada, ya que me dijo:

_"¿Sabías que eres genial en las peleas de chicas? Estoy orgulloso de tí, Nips. Al fin pusiste en su lugar a esa zorra"._

No le había dicho nada, no podía enojarme con él. Con la única que estaba enojada era con Nessie, y estaba decepcionada. Podía esperar que halla besado a Edward sólo porque ella no se llevaba bien con él, pero... ¿que haya dañado a Seth? Creí que ella lo quería, no sé porqué putas hizo eso.

Desde hoy se ganaba mi odio, igual el pendejo de Jacob.

—¿Bella? —la voz de Tanya quitó la poca atención que llevaba a mis pensamientos.

—Qué —contesté agria. Le di una calada a mi cigarro y lo apagué, frotándolo varias veces en el cenicero de madera que tenía a mi lado.

—Ven un momento —me dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la PC.

La miré un poco confundida y curiosa, ella jamás me hablaba bien. Me levanté de la cama a paso perezoso y lento, descalza, y caminé hacia donde ella estaba.

—¿Has visto esto? —dijo señalando su página de Facebook.

Ella se corrió un poco de la silla para que me sentara en el extremo de ella. En otro momento me hubiese causado repulsión sentarme a su lado y para colmo en la misma silla, pero lo hice.

Miré hacia la pantalla y vi algo que me hizo apretar los puños de la furia.

"_Edward Cullen ha etiquetado un video"_

Tanya le dió play al video que llevaba el título de "_La pelea del año"._ El video estaba grabado por el Iphone de Edward, escuchaba sus risas y él enfocaba la pelea en la que yo tomaba a Nessie de los pelos y la jalaba contra el suelo.

_"¡PUTA! ¡ERES UNA ZORRA ENVIDIOSA!"_ le gritaba yo, completamente sacada de mis casillas.

Tanya hizo una mueca.

—Vaya, si que le pegaste fuerte —murmuró.

Asentí absorta mirando el video.

—Ya lo creo.

Los comentarios eran raros. Todos decían _"Oh si, Bella está bien buena, tio" _y _"¡He ido a esa fiesta! Fué una gran pelea, gracias por grabarla, Eddie"._

Suspiré y bajé la mirada.

Tanya me miró un poco con desagrado y pena.

—Oye, no... no te pongas mal. Todos saben que Nessie es una zorra —dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No es por ella por quién estoy mal. Es por Seth.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Triste —susurré.

Ella hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—Si él quiere puedo presentarle a alguna chica linda. Tu sabes, soy la más popular del instituto, hay muchas chicas que estarían interesadas en salir con él.

La miré incrédula.

—¿Porqué eres así conmigo ahora? No lo sé, acostumbras a tratarme como a una mierda, y ahora estás bien... ¿pendeja?

Tanya rodeó los ojos.

—No estoy siendo buena, sólo lo digo por Seth. Él me cae bien.

Le sonreí un poco.

—Gracias, de todos modos.

Ella me devolvió el gesto.

—No es nada.

Papá entro a la habitación y su rostro no tenía precio al vernos sentadas en la misma silla y sonriéndonos un poco, mutuamente.

—¿El fin del mundo se acerca o estoy alucinando? —dijo mirándonos sorprendido.

Tanya y yo nos miramos con horror.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Me levanté de la silla y empujé a papá fuera de la puerta.

—Adiós, papá. Buenas noches, queremos dormir —cerré la puerta y suspiré.

Tanya apagó la PC y la luz. Se acostó en su cama y yo a a mía. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

—Buenas noches —dijimos al mismo tiempo, en un susurro.

Y nos quedamos dormidas.

* * *

Dos días después.

**Edward POV**

Terminé de despeinar mi cabello frente al gran espejo que nuestro baño poseía, y me guiñé un ojo a mi mismo. Jamás, jamás me cansaría de mi rostro; ¿porqué lo haría? Estaba jodidamente sexy. Salí del baño y bajé las escaleras lentamente, verificando que el dinero que tenía guardado en mi bolsillo era el suficiente para comprar las cosas que debía ir a comprar ahora. Miré el relój, eran las 8:01 de la mañana, Bella aún no estaba despierta. Era una vaga y siempre solía dormir hasta tarde. Aún tenía tiempo de organizar algunas cosas para su regalo.

Fuí a la cocina y saqué un poco de cereal del estante, un poco de leche del refrigerador y un tazón par mezclarlo todo. Tomé una cuchara y comencé a comer, apoyado contra la pared de la cocina.

Sentí que alguien bajaba las escaleras, era Izzy.

Tenía un aspecto cansado y serio, por supuesto. La noche anterior la había cubierto para que fuera a una disco en no se donde, y seguro que había vuelto tarde.

—Buenos días —habló entrando a la cocina, dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

—¿Qué tal tu noche? —pregunté con la boca llena de cereales, hasta que me quedé sorprendido al verle un pequeño moretón adornando su rostro, cerca de su ojo—, ¿qué carajo te pasó allí? —dije señalando desde lejos su rostro con mi cuchara de metal.

Ella suspiró irritada, sacando jalea y mantequilla de maní del refrigerador, para comenzar a untarlo en unas tostadas que habían sobre la mesada.

—Una pequeña pelea, nada importante.

Me reí un poco y me encogí de hombros.

Papá llegó a la cocina con su uniforme del hospital, supuse que se iría en unos momentos.

—Buenos días, chicos —dijo sonriente, sirviéndose un poco de café en una taza desde la cafetera.

—Buenos días —dijimos al unísono Izzy y yo.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó ella.

Papá se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, se ha ido a comprar unas cosas —papá miró a Izzy y se sorprendió al ver su moretón—, ¿qué te ocurrió ahí?

Miré a Izzy divertido, esperando con ansias la respuesta que daría.

Ella suspiró.

—Me tropesé al subir las escaleras.

Solté una risita y papá asintió.

Era un jodido ingenuo.

—¿Qué tal estás tu, Edward? —se apoyó contra la mesada, bebiendo su café y mirándome sonriente—, ¿cómo van las chicas? ¿Alguna nueva?

Me reí y asentí.

—Ha llegado una mojigata la semana pasada, se llama Melissa. Pelirroja, pecas, toda una novata. Por ahora... —dije sonriente, mientras metía una gran cucharada de cereales a mi boca.

Papá se echó a reír.

—Ese es mi hijo. No pierdas la oportunidad, estás en la edad indicada, cuando seas mayor como yo no podrás seguir mirando los traseros de otras mujeres si te encuentras en familia.

Me reí.

—Sí, aunque tu no desaprovechas la oportunidad de mirarle el culo a tu secretaria, pá.

Él se rió y asintió, orgulloso.

—Muy cierto —dejó la taza de café en la mesada y se levantó de ella—, muy bien, me voy. Hasta luego chicos —lo saludamos con la mano y se fué, acto seguido, escuchamos que la puerta se cerró.

Irina dedicó una mirada fija hacia la puerta, como si estuviera verificando que papá se hubiese ido. Se acercó velozmente a los estantes de los platos y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros que estaba escondida detrás. Tomó un encendedor y prendió uno, dándole una calada.

Me largué a reír, mirándola divertido.

—Eres un puto cliché **(1)**, Izzy —bromeé.

Irina expulsó el humo y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, ya cállate.

Volví a reír y dejé el tazón, ya vacío, en la mesada.

—Oye, necesito que llames a Bella por tu móvil y la despiertes, dile que venga —dije mientras revisaba unos mensajes de texto en mi Iphone.

Ella le dió una calada a su cigarro y expulsó el humo, como toda una experta. Me miró incrédula, levantando una ceja.

—¿Porqué no lo haces tú?

Guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

—Porque debo ir a comprar unas cosas. Vamos, no seas mala hermana. Ayer te he cubierto con tu salida, devuélveme el favor —le supliqué.

Ella me miró seria, como un puto zombie. Suspiró y asintió.

—Joder, vale. Pero no tardes demasiado, tengo cosas que hacer —replicó.

La miré divertido.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?

Ella me sacó la lengua.

—Nada que te importe.

Me reí y me fuí.

Hoy sería un _gran_ día.

* * *

**Irina POV**

Apagué mi cigarro por miedo a que mamá llegara en ese momento. Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación. Al pasar por el cuarto de Rose pude escuchar, claramente desde su baño privado, como estaba vomitando.

Suspiré.

—Puta bulímica.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Fuí a mi mesa de noche y tomé mi móvil, marqué el número de Bella y esperé, con un aspecto aburrido, a que contestara.

—_¿H-ola?_ —su voz era pastosa, supuse que había interrumpido su sueño.

—En nuestro país hay un hábito que se llama desayuno, ¿lo conoces? Y normalmente, el desayuno, se ejercita por las mañanas, a esta misma hora. Así que levántate, vístete, come alguna mierda y ven a mi casa.

Ella suspiró irritada al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Qué linda, Izzy. Como siempre tu tan amable y amistosa. Oh, y gracias por decirme felíz cumpleaños._

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea, no tardes —corté la llamada.

Jodido Edward.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Escuché como la pendeja había cortado la llamada. Suspiré; ella era tan parecida a Edward.

Miré la hora en el reloj de mi mesa de noche; eran las 8:20 AM.

Me levanté de la cama y me desperecé un poco, sonriendo como estúpida y pensando en el regalo que hoy Edward me daría. ¿Qué sería? ¿Un perro? ¿Ropa? ¿Un auto? Dejé de hacerme suposiciones estúpidas y me dirigí al armario que compartía con Tanya. Y hablando de ella, no se encontraba dormida en su cama, algo raro. Ella siempre solía dormir hasta tarde.

Como sea.

Elegí una falda negra algo corta y una camiseta blanca. Me despeiné un poco el cabello, para que luzca alocado y me puse mis converse. Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

Papá sonrió entusiasmado cuando se percató de mi presencia, se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba un café. Se levantó de la siilla y vino hacia mi, preparado para darme un abrazo.

—¡Felíz cumpleaños, muñeca! —me reí y lo abracé fuerte.

Hacía tiempo que no me abrazaba.

—Gracias papá —contesté sinceramente.

Él sonrió y se alejó al instante, caminó hacia la mesa y tomó un paquete grande acompañado por uno pequeño, envueltos en papel de regalo. Sonreí sorprendida, no me esperaba esto, no creí que me diera un regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Qué es? —dije emocionada.

Papá sonrió.

—Ábrelo y verás.

Abrí el primer regalo, el de tamaño grande. Era un album para fotos. Luego abrí el pequeño, sin molestarme en romper a trizas el papel de regalo: era una cámara fotográfica, último modelo, esas digitales.

Los regalos eran asombrosos, pero... no entendía.

—¿Una cámara y un álbum de fotos? —dije un poco confundida—, ¿para qué voy a querer todo esto? Mi móvil tiene cámara.

Él se rió.

—Oh, no puedo decirte para qué.

Me quedé pensando un momento, y lo miré enfadada y sorprendida.

—¡Es por el regalo de Edward! ¿Verdad?

Papá se carcajeó y asintió, fué de nuevo hacia la mesa y se sentó para seguir con su café.

—¡Traidor! —repliqué algo molesta—, ¡tú lo sabías y no me lo has dicho!

Papá volvió a carcajearse.

—Oh, vamos. Es una sorpresa, deja de quejarte, hoy sabrás cuál es.

Me mordí el labio y me senté frente a él, inquieta.

—¿No puedes darme una... pista? —inquirí.

Él sonrió.

—No.

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco, tomé una tostada y le dí un mordizco.

—Como sea. Por cierto, ¿dónde están las zorras? Oh, quiero decir... mi hermanastra y tu esposa —dije con ironía.

Él bufó, ya estaba acostumbrado a que las tratara de esa forma.

—Sue está comprando para la cena, Tanya ha ido con ella.

Me encogí de hombros y me levanté, terminando mi tostada.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó.

Asentí con la boca llena.

—Irina quiere que vaya a su casa para no sé que mierda —le dí un beso en la mejilla—, te veo al rato. ¡Gracias por los regalos! —le grité de lejos mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Me enderecé de nuevo frente al lavabo de mi baño cuando sentí mi garganta arder. Ya había vomitado lo suficiente. Suspiré y solté mi cabello de la coleta que me había echo para que el vómito no lo ensuciara. Tomé una toalla y limpié un poco mi boca. Acto seguido, me levanté y tiré la cadena. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y tomé unas mentas bajas en calorías que tenía en mi bolso, para quitarme el sabor desagradable de la boca.

Me quité mi falda, mi camiseta y me puse frente al espejo. Sólo en sostén y bragas, pudiendo ver bien mi asqueroso cuerpo frente al espejo. Me senté en el suelo, frente a él y comencé a examinarme, metiendo mi estómago más adentro, viendo como quedaría cuando adelgazara más.

Una mueca de asco se posó en mi rostro al verme. Me sentía asquerosa, una completa vaca.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir y me molesté por eso.

—Estúpido estómago, ¡basta! Deberías ayudarme —repliqué enfadada.

Tomé mi botellón de agua y bebí un poco. Había leído en una página de desordenes alimenticios, que tomar agua ayudaba a llenar el estómago y a hidratarse para que la piel no se reseque por falta de proteínas, ya que eso era lo que sucedía si dejabas de comer: dientes amarillos y piel reseca. Cabello pastoso y ojeras.

Pero con el dinero que teníamos podría hacerme un blanqueado de dientes, cremas faciales y tratamientos en el cabello. Eso no era problema.

Y no iba a morirme. No iba a comer hasta encontrar el peso que me agradase, luego de eso, iba a balancear mis comidas para mantenerme en ese estado. Yo no iba a morir, era absurdo.

Además, no vomitaba nunca. Sólo de vez en cuando.

Mi móvil sonó y lo tomé para ver el remitente.

Era Emmett.

—Lo siento, Osito —susurré con tristeza antes de contestar y comenzar a mentir—, ¡Osito! —hablé un poco más animada.

—_¡Conejita! ¿Estás preparada para tu beso bajo la Torre Eiffel?_

Me reí. Emmett siempre me cambiaba el humor, era sorprendente.

—Por supuesto que sí, de hecho, he preparado un guión especial para que me recites bajo la Torre, como en las películas —dije sonriente.

Él se echó a reir al otro lado del teléfono.

—_¡Wuhu! Será divertido. ¿Qué has cenado hoy? ¿Tienes tu maleta preparada?_

Sonreí forzada.

—He comido 3 hamburguesas con papas fritas, con muchas calorías para estar cada día más gorda —bromeé.

Él se echó a reír.

—_Oh, vamos. No lo dices enserio, sabes que estás hermosa así._

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, mientras que miraba mi reflejo en el espejo.

—Lo sé, Osito —susurré.

Se rió.

—_Debo irme. Aún no he armado mi maleta, ¿puedes creerlo?_

Me reí.

—Eres un vago.

Se rió también.

—_Estuve mirando Gossip Girl, y tu eres la culpable de que lo haga. Vale, me voy, conejita. Te amo mucho, y ponte bonita para hoy, serás la envidia de todo París._

Suspiré y asentí, con una sonrisa forzada.

—También te amo, Osito. Nos vemos al rato —colgué el teléfono y lo dejé a mi lado.

Cinco segundos después...

... me había largado a llorar.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Llegué a casa de Edward en menos de un minuto con una sonrisa boba en mi cara. No hizo falta que tocara el timbre ya que Irina me esperaba apoyada contra la pared junto a la puerta de entrada.

Me sonrió cuando me acerqué, no puede evitarlo y la abracé. Estaba demasiado emocionada, ¡era mi cumpleaños!

Se rió cuando lo hice.

—Woah, eres pura emoción —dijo separándose de mi, mirándome divertida.

Me reí.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Es mi cumpleaños —dije alegremente. Ella me entregó una pequeña cajita envuelta con un moño. Le sonreí abiertamente y, desesperada, arranqué el papel de regalo para encontrarme con una... ¿crema anti arrugas?—. ¿Una crema anti arrugas?

Ella bufó.

—Eso dicen todas hasta que comienzan a notar las arrugas cerca de sus ojos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Usemos el termino... 'veterana sexy'.

Izzy se carcajeó.

—Me gusta.

Reí y me apoyé contra la pared, a su lado, mientras guardaba el regalo en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunté.

—Oh joder, ¿qué no puedes estar 5 segundos sin verlo? Fué a hacer unas cosas para tu regalo y no creas que te diré, no soy ingenua.

La fulminé con la mirada hasta que vi un moretón en su pómulo izquierdo.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —dije sorprendida y preocupada a la vez.

Ella se puso algo nerviosa.

—Nada. Ayer fuí a una disco y peleé con una zorra, nada importante —su móvil sonó en ese momento y lo sacó con gesto aburrido.

Me sorprendí al ver el remitente, decía 'Mike'. ¿Mike Newtton?

Ella me miró y luego contestó.

—Qué pasa —su voz era agria y dominante. Joder, ¡era la versión femenina de Edward!—, te he dicho que no —soltó una risa—, tú no eres mi amigo. Sólo eres un pendejo que hace todo lo que yo digo porque, aceptémoslo, eres un completo marica y temes que le diga a Edward, le tienes miedo —se puso seria de nuevo—, mira, estoy ocupada ahora. Te llamo luego —colgó y se guardó el móvil.

Sí, definitivamente era Mike Newtton.

—Izzy...

Ella suspiró.

—Mira, no le digas a Edward, ¿si? No es nada. Sólo... le pido favores y él los hace. Nada más que eso.

Asentí, un poco preocupada.

Sentí como alguien silbaba a unos metros. Las dos volteamos la cabeza para observar a Edward venir, con una gran bolsa en su mano y sonriendo.

Irina suspiró de alivio.

—Al fin ha llegado. Te dejo Bells, iré a hacer unas cosas —me miró con cautela y súplica al mismo tiempo—, mantén tu boca cerrada, por favor.

Asentí disimuladamente para que Edward, a pocos metros de nosotras, no sospechara nada. Ella asintió en agradecimiento y entró a la casa. Me di la vuelta con una brillante sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar la bolsa grande que Edward tenía en su mano.

—Eres una completa interesada —amaba la brillante sonrisa que llevaba hoy, aún más que la que yo tenía y eso que era mi cumpleaños.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Sonreí y me dejé la bolsa en la banca que decoraba la entrada a la casa. Me acerqué a ella a paso decidido y estampé sus labios contra los míos, un poco teatral creo, pero esas cosas quedaban genial en mi. Todo quedaba genial en mi, era hermoso. Vale, ya.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello así como yo lo hice con su pequeña cintura, era un beso algo raro, ya que nos balanceábamos de un lado a otro en él.

—Felíz... —separé mis labios de los suyos y los dirigí a su mejilla—... cumpleaños, princesa.

Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, parecía una puta bola de emociones. Felicidad, ¿euforia? Y hasta creo que tenía los ojos un poco aguados. Me reí y me separé de ella para dirigirme hacia la bolsa, quería que vea los regalos 'pequeños' para que tuviera con que entretenerse hasta que le muestre el regalo más 'importante'.

Ella se mordía el labio nerviosa, mirando la bolsa como si fuera el dulce que un niño no podría tener.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordené.

Ella suspiró de fastidio y lo hizo a regadientes. Saqué su gran, gran oso de peluche blanco (sí, tenía una fascinación en regalarle peluches) que era del tamaño de todo un elefante, por así decirlo. Luego saqué una enorme caja de chocolates, sabía que ella amaba comerlos así que compre la caja mas grande, cosa de que le duraran un poco más. Ella terminaba la comida en 4 segundos.

Me puse frente a ella y le corrí un mechón de pelo que caía rebelde por su rostro.

—Abre los ojos —dije impaciente.

Bella abrió sus ojos desesperada, y cuando vió el oso y los chocolates se tapó la boca con las manos, ligeramente sorprendida. Me reí y ella tomó al oso entre sus brazos ya que era gigante y sonrió como idiota, luego tomó la caja de chocolates y... sucedió. Sus ojos ya estaban casi por derramar una lágrima.

No pude evitar carcajearme ante eso.

—Oh Bella, no me digas que vas a llorar —dije entre risas, quité el oso y los chocolates para ponerlos en la banca de nuevo y me acerqué para abrazarla. Ella me correspondió efusivamente, causando otra ola de carcajadas de mi parte—. Eres muy llorona, ¿lo sabias?

—Oh, ya callate —dijo pegándome en el brazo. Intentó calmarse un poco—, ¿porqué mierda eres tan dulce?

Me reí y deposité un beso en su cuello.

—Porque te amo mucho, y esos regalos no son nada comparado al que te daré en unas horas —dije acariciando su espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella se rió y se alejó para darme un beso en los labios.

Me separé un poco de ella luego que el beso finalizó.

—Bien, toma el oso y los chocolates y vete a casa —le ordené.

Ella me miró confundida y ofendida, acariciando mi cabello.

—¿Por?

Le sonreí.

—Porque debo seguir planeando cosas para tu regalo —mentí—, y no quiero que llames ni a Alice, ni a Emmett ni a Seth, ¿vale? Ellos me estarán ayudando con él.

Suspiró.

—Pero quiero quedarme contigo —protestó.

Me acerqué y le robé un beso.

—Estaremos juntos toda la tarde, lo prometo. Ahora anda y portate bien.

Bella rió y puso bajo su brazo al gran oso y luego, con su otra mano, tomó los chocolates.

—Vale —se acercó a mi y me besó—, te quiero, gracias por los regalos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y cuando se dió la vuelta para irse, la tomé del brazo y la acerqué de nuevo hacia mi, estampando otra vez mi boca contra la suya. Sonrió y con la mano libre que tenía rodeo mi cuello, mientras que yo hacia lo mismo con su cintura. Estuvimos unos minutos besándonos así, mientras que con una de mis manos acariciaba un poco (bastante) uno de sus muslos, cada vez subía un poco más mi mano, levantando el largo de su falda, hasta llegar al elástico de sus bragas intentando meter la mano por debajo de ellas, realmente no me importaba si estábamos en medio de la calle. Ayer no la había visto en todo el día dado que estaba preparando su regalo por lo que, sinceramente, la había extrañado un poco.

Me separé de ella como pude, ya que se había puesto un poco... ¿cachonda? Bueno, no la culpaba, yo también sentía esa jodida necesidad de follárla ahí mismo contra la pared, pero había que ser fuertes. Joder, eso sonó demasiado porno.

—Mierda, porqué te has puesto esa falda —dije desviando mis labios a su cuello, cerca de su oreja.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Lo hice a propósito —musitó.

—Ya me di cuenta.

Mi maldita erección estaba clamando por tener algo de participación en la escena, por lo que di por terminado esto, no podíamos hacerlo aquí, ¿verdad? Me separé de ella y bajé un poco todo lo que había subido de su falda, ella se largó a reír y yo suspiré frustrado.

Luego de que se fuera entré a la casa y fui a la cocina. El teléfono de pared, junto al refrigerador comenzó a sonar. Me dispuse a alargar mi brazo para contestar, pero Izzy fué más rápida y, dándome un empujón y contestando ella.

La miré estupefacto.

—¿Hola? —dijo con una voz amargada, tan típica de la antipática de mierda que solía ser, y luego puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono—, si, ahora te doy con él —extendió su mano hacia mi, con el teléfono en ella—, Lauren.

Suspiré y tomé el teléfono, Izzy se fué y me quedé sólo en la cocina. Me senté en la mesada.

—Que onda —dije, inspeccionando la sartén llena de grasa junto a mi lado.

Ella se rió.

—_Estoy con Félix y Seth en el bar de su casa tomando algo, hay drogas si quieres venir por ellas._

Me carcajeé.

—No uses las drogas como excusa para que vaya a verte, Lauren.

—_Bueno, en cierto modo quiero verte, pero no miento cuando digo que estoy con Félix, Seth y hay drogas._

Suspiré con una sonrisa.

—Vale, iré enseguida.

—_Perfecto _—y cortó el teléfono al otro lado.

Dejé el teléfono en la mesada y tomé las llaves de mi Volvo, para dirigirme al bar de Félix.

* * *

Llegué al bar en menos de 6 segundos, conducía un poco rápido. Me puse mis lentes de sol y mi chaqueta negra (**N.A:** Tal y como él sale del auto en la peli de Twilight, con Bella) y caminé hacia la entrada.

El aroma a alcohol y tabaco me hizo sonreír, amaba al pendejo de Félix. Todos estaban allí sentados tomando, drogándose y bailando. No era una fiesta realmente, era sólo una especie de reunión.

Me acerqué con una sonrisa y choqué el puño con Félix, mientras que despeinaba un poco el cabello de Seth.

—Que onda, Eddie —se burló Félix.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Cuantas veces debo decirte que dejes de llamarme Ed...

—¡Edward! —Lauren vino corriendo hacia mi, interrumpiendo mi protesta y abrazándome efusivamente.

Puse los ojos en blanco y protesté por lo bajo.

—Joder, Lauren, tranquilízate. Ni que fuera Justin Timberlake.

Ella se rió y me quiso dar un beso, pero giré la cabeza para que sus labios terminaran en mi mejilla. Ella pareció algo ofendida con eso, pero me dió igual. Me senté junto con Félix, ella y Seth y nos servimos unas cervezas.

—¿Cómo estás, Seth? —pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Mas o menos, pero, adivina —sonrió un poco—, hoy Tanya me ha besado.

Lo miré sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

Él asintió efusivamente.

—Sí. Dijo que se compadecía de mi y que era muy lindo y que me iba a dar un besito de la suerte. Fué hoy, en el supermercado. Mamá me mandó a comprar leche y la encontré con Sue en la sección de pan.

Me carcajeé.

—Bien por ti, Sethney.

Félix se rió.

—Sólo procura no contarle a Bella, se pondrá histérica cuando sepa que ella te ha besado —sugirió.

Lauren giró mi rostro con sus largas uñas, las cuales se me clavaron el rostro. La puta tenía uñas de bruja, sólo que limpias. Me estampó un beso y abrí los ojos sorprendido, no es como si nunca la hubiese besado, es sólo que pasó demasiado rápido.

Félix se carcajeó y Seth suspiró.

Me reí entre el beso y la aparté de mi.

—Ya ya, no te pases. Ni que fuéramos novios —le dije, dándole un sorbo a mi vaso de cerveza.

Ella me miró ofendida.

—¿No somos novios? —susurró.

Me carcajeé.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo ya tengo novia.

Félix y Seth nos miraban como si fuéramos un jodido reallity show.

—¿Entonces porqué me besas? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Terminé de acomodar unas cosas en mi maleta rosa y me senté en la cama, suspirando. Sentí unos pasos en cerca de mi puerta, Irina entró a mi habitación, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros, un poco sorprendida. Ella no era de preguntarnos a todos como estábamos. Siempre había sido callada, seria y algo seca. Era raro que se preocupara por alguien que no fuese Edward.

—Bien, supongo —contesté.

Ella suspiró, de fastidio y frustración.

—Ya deja esta mierda, Rose. No te llevará a ninguna parte —dijo con voz seca.

La miré confundida, de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De vomitar todo lo que comes, de no comer nada cuando deberías hacerlo. ¿Quieres matarte a ti misma? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto? Piensa en lo que Emmett haría si tu te mueres. Me importa un carajo si te duele lo que digo, pero es mejor la verdad, cruel y frívola, a la mentira. Te morirás, y probablemente Emmett se mate también. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Piensa un poco en los demás, y deja de pensar siempre en ti, Rose.

Me quedé estática.

—Izzy...

Ella me interrumpió.

—No, Rose. Mira, siento si lo que te diré ahora te duele... pero, me temo que tendré que contárselo a papá. No dejaré que te mates a ti misma, me sentiré culpable toda mi vida si llegas a morir por mi culpa, por no haberle dicho a papá lo que tenías, por no haber parado todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Créeme, me lo agradecerás algún día.

Me levanté, casi furiosa y con miedo al mismo tiempo.

—¡No! —la tomé del brazo y la jalé fuera de la puerta para cerrarla—. Izzy, por favor... no digas nada.

Irina suspiró.

—No dejaré que te mat...

—Se que hablas con Mike —le interrumpí.

Ella me miró perpleja, y se puso blanca.

—¿Q-ué? —tartamudeó.

—Se que tienes algo con él, nada serio, pero se que es así. Y se que si Edward se entera será capaz de degollarte el cuello. Así que... si tu dices lo que yo tengo, yo diré lo que tu tienes, _y lo que él te da*_

—Cállate —dijo enfadada.

—¿Crees que soy ingenua? Te quiero, Izzy. Pero no diré nada si tu no dices lo mío. Yo no soy como tu, yo no me meto en los problemas de los demás. Déjame hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera, y... sólo será por un tiempo, hasta que encuentre el peso que necesito. Luego no lo querré más.

Ella me miró con asco.

—Estás enferma. Completamente enferma.

Le sonreí.

—¿Y tu no? —sabía que mis palabras tenían doble sentido.

Ella lo captó completamente.

—Vete a la mierda —salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Me senté en la cama y suspiré. Amaba a mi hermana, pero nadie se iba a meter con mis cosas.

—Lo siento, Izzy. Pero es lo mejor —susurré para mi misma.

* * *

**(1) Cliché:**

El término **cliché** (tomado del francés) se refiere a una frase, expresión, acción o idea que ha sido usada en exceso, hasta el punto en que pierde la fuerza o novedad pretendida, especialmente si en un principio fue considerada notoriamente poderosa o innovadora.

* * *

_DIOS..._

DIOS MIO.

MADRE SANTA.

**¡44 REVIEWS EN UN SÓLO CAPI!**

Las amo, las amo, las amo, las amo, LAS IDOLATRO. Son LO MEJOR, enserio, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias *O*

todavía estoy en shock y no puedo creerlo XD muchísimas gracias, enserio.

Bueno, primero que nada, siento si tardé un poco, pero tuve un lío horrible con el cap. Como verán, lo he dividido en 2 partes. Esta es la primera, que no cuenta muchas cosas en especial, sólo algunos detalles. La segunda ya será la definitiva y contará el viaje a París, además de como sigue la cosa con **Jake/Nessie**. En cada capi tal vez pasen semanas, o días, no siempre es el 'siguiente día'.

Jajajaja, espero escuchar sus insultos hacia Edward, ¡anden anden, quiero oírlos fuerte y claro! Me mato de la risa cuando los leo XD

Por cierto, como verán, estoy metiendo más a Irina en los capítulos que vienen porque, se acerca el de ella e Irina tendrá participaciones muy importantes a lo largo de todo el fic. Y hablando de Irina, **díganme su teoría**, ¿a que creen que se refería Rosalie con eso de _'y lo que él te da'_? ¿Qué creen que Mike le esté dando a Irina? Mmmh, la pequeña esconde cosas grandes ;)

Btw, este capítulo se lo dedico a **Ginny Madden**, porque ha leído parte de él y me ha dado algunas ideas, ¡te quiero amiga! :D Pasen a leer su fic **'Propuesta Indecorosa: Versión Extendida'** que tengo pase _VIP_ para leer algunas cosas antes que nadie ;)

Y de nuevo gracias al AMOR DE MI VIDA(?) AnaluCullen, porque siempre está ahi para decirme: _'¡PERRA, PASAME LO QUE ESCRIBISTE DE SKINS!'_ XD te amo estúpida.

**PARA LAS QUE VEN LA SERIE:**

Al final de la primera temporada ***SPOILERS***, Tony sufre un accidente. No se si el fic tendrá secuela, estoy pensando en hacer una, quiero un final IMPACTANTE y quiero ideas, algo parecido (o mejor) al final de la primera temporada de Skins, que realmente me dejó con la boca abierta.

Ya falta poco para la PELEA del año (?) jajaja si señores, se acerca la gran pelea de Bella/Edward, uff, se morirán con lo que pondré.

Bueno, me voy yendo de aquí. Estoy preparando un trailer de Skins así que, cuando lo tenga listo, les aviso para que puedan verlo(:

¡Las amo, y gracias!

**+Mel.**


	10. Adelanto de capitulo y feliz navidad

Hola a todas :) ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada, quiero pedirles perdón por el retraso, pero tengo un bloqueo TAN-HORRIBLE, enserio, no puedo escribir NADA U_U practicamente me estoy volviendo loca. Mi plan era actualizar hoy, un día antes de noche buena, como regalo para ustedes, pero realmente no lo hice, porque antes de subir algo feo y mal escrito, sinceramente prefiero no subir nada.

Tengo el capitulo por la mitad, me faltaría terminarlo, pero no puedo porque todo lo que me sale cuando escribo, es MIERDA. Pero como soy tan buena(?) no quería dejarlos sin regalo de navidad, así que les dejo un** ADELANTO EXCLUSIVO**(?) de la pelea de _Bella & Edward._

Esta pelea no pasará en el capítulo que viene, pero la pondré de todos modos.

Ahora, yo les doy esto como regalo de navidad, ¿ustedes me darían unos hermosos 48 reviews como los de la otra vez? :)

**¡Feliz navidad!**

**

* * *

**

—¡Bella! —llegó a mi y tomó mi brazo, girándome bruscamente para poder detener mi acelerado paso—, ¡hey! ¿porqué coño hiciste eso?

Me solté de su agarre casi con coraje.

—Suéltame —le grité—, ¡te crees que soy estúpida! ¿verdad? ¿piensas que jamás iba a enterarme que te has follado a Victoria antes de ayer? —comencé a llorar al recordarlo—, no puedo creer que lo hicieras.

Su rostro no tenía precio, estaba blanco como la cal.

Pero de repente, sus facciones cambiaron a una furia repentina.

—Eres una zorra —me dijo, y yo asentí con una sonrisa sarcástica, intentando no llorar otra vez. Él jamás me había hablado de esa forma—, supongo que aprendí de la mejor, ¿no crees? Se que también te has cogido a James el otro día, así que no quieras aparentar ser una santa porque no lo eres, sólo eres una estúpida e hipócrita perra.

Lo miré confundida, enfadada y una lágrima se me escapó, acompañada de un sollozo. No podía evitar llorar, no podía.

—¿De qué mierda estas hablando? —inquirí.

Él se carcajeó.

—No te hagas, Bella. Lauren y Jessica me lo dijeron. Lo hiciste con ese pendejo un día antes de que yo lo hiciera con Victoria.

No pude evitar soltar un sollozo de nuevo, y apretar los puños.

—No puedo creerlo —susurré, y tuve que tapar mi rostro con las manos, negando con la cabeza.

Edward se rió.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? ¿Qué diga la verdad?

—¡No! —grité, quitando mis manos de mi rostro—. ¡No puedo creer que hallas confiado en esas putas antes que en mi!

Comencé a llorar, no podía evitarlo.

Edward no contestó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió.

No pude contestar. Me apoyé contra la pared de la calle y me tapé la cara con las manos de nuevo. Si daba lástima, realmente no me importaba. Sólo quería que un camion pasara cerca y me aplastara como a una cucaracha. Que la tierra me tragara o que viniera un ladrón y me pegara un tiro en la cabeza.

—T-tu... no te has...

—¡No, maldito imbécil! —quité mis manos de mi rostro y lo fulminé con la mirada, mientras lloraba—, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡jamás te haría algo asi! —negué con la cabeza, volviendo a llorar de nuevo.

Él no contestó como pensé que lo haría. Simplemente me miraba con una media sonrisa.

—Te dí una tercera oportunidad y la hiciste mierda —lo miré y entrecerré los ojos. No iba a caer de nuevo—, jódete, Edward.


	11. Bella's Birthday parte ll

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, blablablá.

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie Claire/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Bella's Birthday parte ll**

"_Nadie rompe mi corazón_"

* * *

**PROPUESTA:**

**Si ustedes me dejan MUCHOS reviews, tengo pensado hacer un VIDEO para contestarlos todos**, en vez de contestarlos por mensaje privado aquí, por Fanfiction.

So, si quieren verme XD dejenme reviews, y si quieren haganme preguntas, para que pueda contestarlas por el video.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Mis ojos no podían apartarse de mi móvil, reposado levemente junto a mis piernas, en mi cama de colchas amarillas. Sonaba, y sonaba, y sonaba, y el nombre 'Jacob' permanecía intacto en la pequeña pantalla que mi móvil poseía, dándome a entender que era él quién llamaba sin parar.

Desde el día de la fiesta no nos hemos vuelto a ver. Él me ha llamado 45 veces e incluso vino a mi casa para verme, pero obviamente me negué a verlo. Me había gritado algo desde la puerta, algo que me hizo suspirar de dolor.

"_¡No seas cobarde y háblame!"_

No era cobarde. Sólo... solo estaba confundida. Sólo eso.

El chirrido de las campanillas de mi móvil volvieron a arremeter con fuerza. Di un respingo por el susto, ya que me encontraba muy sumida en mis pensamientos, olvidándome por completo que el movil no dejaba de sonar.

Suspiré y me dí por vencida. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que hablarle. Y que en algún momento iba a verlo, ya sea en las calles o en la escuela. No podía encerrarme en mi propia casa, apartada de toda la maldita sociedad sólo por no tener ganas de verlo.

Abrí mi móvil, y no contesté.

Escuché su respiración de alivio al darse cuenta de que había contestado, pero yo no hablaba.

—_Joder, Nessie. Al fin contestas. ¿Estás ahí?_

Cerré mis ojos.

—Habla rápido, Jacob. No quiero hacer esto más difícil —contesté agriamente.

Él soltó una risa sarcástica.

—_¿No crees que esto ya no es lo suficientemente difícil? Joder, Ness, follamos la otra noche y ahora actúas como si no existiera, me evitas constantemente y no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas, ¿qué mierda te sucede? ¿he echo algo mal? Si es por Seth... mira, también me siento mal por él. Pero no podemos remediar lo que pasó. _

—Exacto, no podemos. Mira, Jake, yo... no lo sé. Estoy confundida, ¿vale? Me siento como una mierda. No quiero que nos veamos por ahora, simplemente no quiero volver a verte.

Jake suspiró.

—_Perfecto. ¿Entonces sólo fuí una especie de «polvazo para pasar el rato»? ¿otra de tus múltiples ratas de laboratorio, sólo para que compruebes cuan grande la tenía? Anda, no seas hipócrita. _

Me quedé callada, sin decir nada.

—_Además, quedaríamos muy bien juntos, ¿no lo crees? —_preguntó.

Tardé un momento en contestar.

—No —respondí.

—_¿Porqué no?_

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

—Porque romperé tu corazón —susurré, y era la verdad.

—_Tal vez sea yo quien rompa el tuyo_ —sugirió.

—Nadie rompe mi corazón —mis ojos comenzaban a arder.

¡Mierda!

—_Nahuel lo hizo_ —soltó, y eso hizo que apretara los puños de furia.

Hombres; siempre cagan los momentos con comentarios de mierda.

—Mira, Jake, me importa un carajo si piensas que quedamos bien juntos o si mis tetas te parecen agradables. No-quiero-verte, ¿no comprendes? Ahora déjame, estoy ocupada. Y no vuelvas a llamarme —cerré la tapa de mi móvil casi con coraje.

Me acosté en la cama y suspiré, tapando mi rostro con mis manos y apartando algunos cabellos molestos que decoraban mi rostro. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora? ¿Y que sucedía con Seth? ¿Tenía que ir a su casa y darle alguna especie de explicación? Realmente quería hacerlo, pero... ¿qué le diría?_ «Hey Seth, me follé a Jacob porque él me gusta, siento si rompí tu dulce corazón virginal»_. No podía, además, probablemente Edward le había llenado la cabeza con putadas, convirtiendolo así en un completo subnormal de clase B, sí, Edward correspondía al A.

Y hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella. ¿Qué haría? No podía llamarla, porque de seguro me tiraría con una secadora en la cabeza y deberían llevarme al jodido hospital.

Estaba jodida, completamente jodida.

—Mierda.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—_¿Hola?_

—Hey Alice, ¿estás despierta? —pregunté mientras metía la ropa que faltaba en mi maleta.

—_No, estoy dormida, la persona que te ha contestado el telefono en estos instantes es un fantasma de mi ausencia _—dijo sarcásticamente**—**. _Por supuesto que estoy despierta, jodido inútil subnormal._

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Woah, vaya humor ¿qué te ocurre, enana? ¿han quemado tu colección de Prada? —dije riendo.

Ella suspiró de fastidio.

—_No, gracias a Dios_ —suspiró—, _he tenido un mala mañana: Jasper, y esas cosas._

Caminé hacia mi espejo y tomé algunos perfumes y desodorantes.

—Oh, Jazz-Jazz. ¿Has hablado con él sobre tu pureza vaginal? —dije en broma.

—_No, se supone que tu hablarías con él para que él hable conmigo y evitar el momento desastrozo que sé que ocurrirá si yo soy la que anuncia esa gran pero debastadora noticia_ —dijo todo eso muy rápido, hasta me mareó un poco.

Suspiré teatralmente.

—Mira, ¿porqué no aprovechas este hermoso viaje a Paris para decirselo? Tu y él, bajo la Torre Eiffel: _"¡Jasper, soy virgen! ¿Serías tan amable de romper mi himen con tu órgano reproductor? Pero ten cuidado, no quiero que duela y que salga sangre de mi coño", _el paisaje de París causará que el momento sea menos vergonzoso, creeme _—_dije imitando su pequeña vocecita.

Alice gruñó.

—_¡Eres repugnante!_ —se quejó.

—Blah blah, ¿a que la idea no está de pelos? —ella suspiro—. Bueno, como sea, necesito tu opinión. Tengo dos metodos de como mostrarle el regalo a Bella, ¿me dices cual es el correcto?

—_Habla_ —ordenó.

—La primera opción que se me ocurrió, un poco alocada pero fascinante, es sedarla con algo de droga para dormir, meterla en el avion diciéndoles a las azafatas que tomó pastillas de dormir porque le dan pánico los aviones y cuando se despierte, estará en la habitación del elgante hotel con un gran vental y una perfecta vista a la Torre Eiffel. La segunda es...

—_Aguarda_ —me interrumpió—, _¿sedarla? Es una joda, ¿verdad?_

—Claro que no —dije ofendido—. ¿A caso no es genial?

—_Bueno, sólo si quieres ir a la carcel por drogar a una muchacha menor de edad._

—Mayor de edad, Alice —le corregí—, cumple 18. Ya es mayor de edad y legalmente hablando.

Ella suspiró.

—_Como sea. La primera opción, definitivamente... no. Ahora dime la segunda._

* * *

—Bueno, aquí va...

**Rosalie POV**

—¡Es decir, Paris! Osea, ¡hola! ¡Paris! Oh dios, muero por comer la comida de Paris, quiero probar esa comida que preparaba esa rata de Disney, ¿cómo se llamaba? —Bella no dejaba de hablar en el avion, parecía una loca.

Vale, entendía que era su cumpleaños y estaba emocionada, pero estaba rompiendome los tímpanos, literalmente. Habíamos tomado el avión privado de papá, en el cual viajó a Haití para curar a los niños heridos cuando ocurrió el terremoto, lo que era genial, ya que teníamos el avión solo para nosotros.

—Ratatoullie, Bella, Ratatoullie —contesté a su pregunta de la comida esa de mala gana.

—Ah, si, esa cosa. Dicen que es deliciosa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —chilló Alice, quién estaba sentada junto a ella. Todos pegamos un respingo al oírla gritar—, ¡primero iremos a ver las tiendas de ropa!

Bella la fulminó con la mirada.

—No. Iremos a comer primero. Es mi cumpleaños y se hará lo que yo diga —le retó.

Alice se cruzó de brazos, enfadada, pero sin chistar.

Mierda, no quería ir a comer. Por mi, no comería nada, pero estaría Emmett y debía de pasar desapersivida. El problema era que luego tendría que vomitar, y no me gustaba eso. Sentir el sabor y ese ardor en la garganta al hacerlo, no era agradable. Prefería tomar agua y sentir un vacío en el estómago. A menos que vomitara de noche, cuando todos dumieramos. Podía hacerme una pequeña escapada al baño y vomitar lo comido. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

—Oigan, ¿porqué Izzy no quiso venir? —preguntó Jazz, sentado junto a Alice.

Irina era una estúpida.

—No lo sé, dijo que quería aprovechar el hecho de poder tener la casa para ella sola, ya que papá y mamá casi nunca están presentes —contestó Edward sin darle mucha importancia, sentado junto a Alec.

Emmett frunció el ceño a mi lado.

—¿No te ha llamado Claire por tu cumpleaños, Bells? —inquirió.

Bella puso un rostro desilucionado.

—No —suspiró—. Igual, es justificado. En la clínica no le permiten hacer llamadas.

Edward bufó.

—Claire está loca.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No digas eso, solamente... tiene problemas.

Seth la miró confundido sentado junto a Jane.

—Nunca entendí bien porqué está en esa clínica en New York.

Bella suspiró.

—Sufre de un trastorno bipolar. Toma muchísimas pastillas para eso, y también se que ha sufrido algunos desordenes alimenticios, nada grabe —Bella suspiró—. La extraño demasiado.

—Todos lo hacemos —coincidió Alice.

—Yo no —dijo Edward—. Me ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que estaba a su lado. ¿Nunca han visto la forma en la que abre los ojos y dice "oh wow"?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Me mordí el labio y observé por la pequeña ventana del avión. Hoy tenía que ser el día, debía ser hoy. ¿En qué otro momento podría decirle a Jasper que soy virgen? Comencé a pensar distintas formas de decirselo, pero no encontraba la correcta aún. Además, debía de confesarle que, aunque yo fuera virgen, no estaba preparada para dejar de serlo. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? No es que pensara que Jasper era un mujeriego, pero teniendo una gran mala influencia como lo es su hermano, tal vez se le había pegado algo.

Suspiré nerviosa y comencé a jugar con mis manos.

—¿Estás bien? —me susurró Bella a mi lado.

La miré aterrada.

—No —susurré bajito, para luego apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede?

Me mordí el labio.

—No puedo contarte ahora —le dije—, debe ser en un momento en el que estemos solas.

Ella me observó por un momento y luego sonrió.

—Es sobre J, ¿verdad?

La miré confundia, luego entrecerré los ojos, algo enfadada.

—Edward te contó, ¿verdad? —inquirí.

Ella se carcajeó y asintió, mirándome con ternura.

—¡Idiota! —exclamé en voz baja.

Volví a suspirar y tomé mi móvil para ver la hora; eran las 2:29, según Edward llegaríamos a las 7:00 de la noche de Paris. Aún faltaban unas largas horas, por lo que apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos. Tal vez podía dormir un poco.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que llegamos a Paris. El hotel en el que nos hospedamos era uno de los hoteles Hilton,_ 'La Défense'_, y se situaba justo en frente de la Torre Eiffel, era increíble. Edward había reservado una sola habitación para todos, lo cual era divertido ya que, según Alice, podíamos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde contando historias de terror. La maleta de Alice (perdon, _las_ maletas) contenían ropa que seguramente no usaría en el viaje; pero ella decía que le daba pena dejarlas solas y que siempre había que traer repuestos en caso de que el avión se callera en una isla decierta y no tuvieramos abrigos.

A la hora de decidir el lugar donde iríamos a comer, decidimos optar por el_ Jules Verne, _un restaurant que se situaba dentro de la Torre Eiffel, y que según Alice, era uno de los restaurant más exclusivos de todo Paris, y el cual tenía grandes críticas gastronómicas.

—Esto es tan elegante —dijo Rosalie sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sentada a mi lado.

El moso se nos acercó, increíblemente bien vestido con un pañuelo reposado en su brazo.

—Bienvenue à Jules Verne, ¿qui ordonnent? —preguntó en francés.

A Alice, Rosalie y a mi se nos daba de maravilla hablar francés, teníamos las mejores notas en esa materia.

Alice sonrió.

—Nous trois Tapenade, une Quiche Lorraine, deux Omelette et un Ratatoullie —dijo con fluides.

El moso asintió y Seth lo miraba con asco.

—Mírenlo, tiene el cabello grasiento. Ahora compruevo mi teoría de que los franceses nunca se lo laban.

Edward se carcajeó.

—Al menos lo tienen más limpio que tu —le dije, y le quité ese estúpido gorro que siempre solía usar—, quítate esto, joder. Pareces un nerd.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

Rosalie tomó la carta de recetas y comenzó a leerlas.

—¿Cuántas calorías tiene el Quiche Lorraine? —preguntó, ya que era la comida que ella había pedido.

Emmett sentado junto a Edward, frente a nosotras, suspiró de forma cansada.

—Rose...

Ella lo fulminó un poco con la mirada.

—Basta, Emmett. Simplemente estoy preguntando para cuidarme un poco, ¿vale? Siempre he vivido de dietas y a ti jamás te ha molestado, no vengas a preocuparte ahora —le dijo de una forma un poco... dura.

La miré preocupada. Rosalie no era de hablarle a Emmett de esa forma, realmente no entendía que le sucedía. ¡Joder, ella tenía un cuerpo de puta madre! Estaba obsecionada con él desde que la rechazaron en esa agencia de modelos; Rosalie era una chica con carácter, conociéndola, ella habría mandado a esa agencia a la mismísima mierda y habría ido a otra, sin rendirse. Esta Rosalie era una desconocida para mi.

Me molestó su actitud, así que salté en defensa de Emmett sin ser ruda con ella, no quería arruinar el momento.

—Rose —le hablé con voz dulce—, lo que Emmett quiere decir es que... dejes de preocuparte un poco con eso, estás muy bien con el cuerpo que tienes. No está mal hacer dietas pero... no hay que obsecionarse demasiado con eso, ¿comprendes?

Ella ni siquiera se volteó a verme, tenía la mirada fija en la carta.

—Como tu digas, Bells —dijo con indiferencia pero sin sonar como una resentida.

Puse los ojos en blanco y no le dí importancia, cuando ella se ofendía había que ignorarla, luego volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Seguí leyendo la carta mientras todos hablaban animadamente, cuando el moso llegó con la comida. Me entregó mi Quiche Lorraine mientras que Bella probaba su estúpido Rattatoullie y decía que era delicioso. Observé mi comida con poca simpatía. Tomé un tenedor y comencé a desarmar el troso de tarta, intentando comer pedazos que no demostraran tener muchas calorías. Pero ni siquiera pude probar un bocado. Así que simplemente me limité a tomar agua y jugar con mi comida.

Distraida, levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada de Edward observándome. Su mirada de verdad era intimidante, por algun motivo nadie (fuera de nuestro grupo de amigos) lo miraba por más de 5 segundos, pensando que se levantaría de su asiento a pegarte un puñetazo.

Edward me hizo una seña disimulada son su mano izquierda, ordenándome que comiera. Suspiré y lo miré con algo de nostalgia, su rostro dejó de ser el suyo, y se convirtió en el Edward de 8 años, con sus ojos celestes y su cabello desordenado como ahora, sus facciones finas y su piel pálida. Era increíble la forma en la que él había cambiado, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Nuestra relación no era demasiado buena, no como la mía con Jasper. Quiero decir, tal vez eso era justificado, considerando que Jasper y yo eramos hermanos mellizos, y los hermanos mellizos así como los gemelos, tienen conecciones especiales.

Siempre hubiese querido que desde pequeña, Edward y yo hubiesemos pasado más cosas juntos. Yo solía jugar siempre con Jasper, y él era un niño solitario, solo jugaba con Jasper de vez en cuando. Pero cuando nació Irina fue distinto, él se ofrecía a cuidarla cada vez que podía y mamá estaba agradecida con eso ya que necesitaba algo de ayuda; nunca envidié a Irina por eso, pero siempre me pregunto como hubiese sido si yo fuera la 'favorita' de Edward. Y comprendía que eso tal vez sonaba algo egoísta, pero simplemente no podía evitar preguntármelo a mi misma.

Edward suspiró y apartó la mirada, para seguir hablando con Jasper. Hice un esfuerzo y comencé a comer, intentando no poner cara de asco cuando lo hacía, Edward notó eso y me sonrió un poco, pero yo no le devolví la sonrisa. No estaba orgullosa de comer, _no quería_ comer; me sentía fea, gorda, una vaca. Sí seguía comiendo engordaría cada vez más. Para que te amen debes amarte a ti mismo, ¿verdad? Pues yo no me amaba demasiado a mi misma, así que tenía que cambiar eso si quería que todos me quisieran.

Cuando todos terminamos de comer nos dirigimos a caminar por el puente de _Pont Neuf_, el puente más antiguo de todo París, ya que se había construido en 1578. De noche París era hermoso, de lejos podíamos observar a la brillante Torre Eiffel y el puente también disponía de unas luces gigantes, era hermoso.

Mis tacos altos resonaban mientras caminaba lentamente por el puente, con mis manos guardadas en mis bolsillos. Alice, Jane y Bella iban más adelante, agarradas del brazo hablando animadamente, mientras que los chicos estaban riendose aún más al frente de lo que Alice, Jane y Bella iban. Practicamente estaba caminando sola, pero no me molestaba.

Edward se volteó a verme y le susurró algo a los chicos, luego vino caminando hacia mi a paso tranquilo, fumándo un cigarro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, situándose a mi izquierda.

No le contesté, simplemente me encogí de hombros. Él me observó por un momento, sin decir nada. Luego suspiró dramáticamente y rodeó su brazo entero en mis hombros, atrayéndome un poco hacia él.

—Eres tan putamente tonta, Rosie. No se si eso se debe a que eres rubia, ¿crees que deberíamos pintarte el cabello de negro? —dijo en un tono divertido mientras caminabamos 'abrazados'.

Sonreí un poco, con una gota de tristeza en mis ojos. Pero no dije nada.

No había demasiado para decir.

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Vale —dije mientras sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo encendía. Aspiré el humo y lo expulsé—, ¿vas a contarme eso que no querías contarme en el avion?

Entrelacé mi brazo de nuevo en el de Alice y el otro en el de Jane, mientras caminabamos por el puente que era más largo que la puta Muralla China.

Ella suspiró.

—Edward ya te lo ha dicho, ¿para qué quieres saberlo de nuevo?

La miré con cara de pocos amigos y Alice rodeó los ojos.

—Vale, esque... mira, es más un... consejo/pregunta, ¿vale?

Sonreí y asentí, esperando a que ella hablara.

—¿Como y con quién fue tu primera vez? ¿Te dolió? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿No te dio... verguenza? Con detalles, por favor.

Jane y yo reímos y suspiré.

—Mira, Alice, lo primero que te diré sobre eso es que... no pierdas tu primera vez con alguien que no amas —le dije sonriendo un poco—, ese fue el gran error de mi vida. Mi primera vez fué con Anthony, era de Phoenix, tenía 17 yo 15 en ese entonces. Él no me gustaba, lo hice con él por pura curiosidad y no sentí demasiado, no es lo mismo perder tu virginidad con alguien que realmente quieres —llevé el cigarro a mi boca, aspiré y luego expulsé el humo—. ¿Doler? Sí, duele un poco, pero no es nada que no puedas soportar.

Ella se mantuvo callada por un momento.

—¿Qué sentiste? —preguntó con suma curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros, mirando hacia el frente.

—No demasiado. Yo interpreto la virginidad como algo... no tan corporal, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, la primera vez que lo hice con este muchacho, no sentí nada porque no lo quería. Y lo he hecho con muchos chicos después de con Anthony, y sentí cosas pero no eran la gran cosa, porque no los quería de verdad —suspiré—. En cambio cuando... bueno, cuando sucedió con Edward, prácticamente fue como 'mi primera vez', sin contar que yo ya había perdido mi virginidad hace unos años. Siempre pienso como hubiese sido que mi primera vez fuese con Edward. Aunque no habría cambiado demasiado la situación.

Alice se mordió el labio, algo nerviosa.

—¿Como crees que Jasper se tome la noticia? De que soy virgen, quiero decir.

—¿La verdad? No lo sé, Alice. No creo que él sea malo contigo ni que te rechace por eso. Al fin y al cabo, a los chicos les encanta desvirgar chicas —dije en un tono irónico, pero cierto.

Y al parecer mi comentario no ayudó demasiado a Alice.

—Pero yo no estoy preparada para tener sexo —me susurró, algo aterrada—, ¡no estoy preparada!

—Si Jasper te rechaza por eso simplemente mándalo a la mierda, Alice. Porque entonces significa que solo quiere follarte y dudo que eso pase. Deja de preocuparte, nada malo pasará, te lo prometo —dijo Jane.

Alice se mantuvo callada un rato y luego rompió el silencio con una voz triste.

—Hoy le dije 'te amo' —susurró.

La miré sorprendida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Enserio?

Ella asintió.

—¿Y que dijo? —preguntó Jane.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué crees que dijo? —habló con voz triste—, no contestó nada, simplemente se puso nervioso y cambió de tema. Es un tonto.

Me quedé muda sin saber que decir. Siempre tuve la impresión de que Jasper era un tipo romántico y toda la cosa. Pero bueno, teniendo a Edward como hermano tal vez estaba mal influenciado, o algo por el estilo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—Entonces me puse nervioso y le cambié de tema, ¡es la primera vez que me pasa algo así! —exclamó frustrado.

Encendí otro cigarro y expulsé el humo que exhalé.

—No es tu culpa. Alice va demasiado rapidito.

Emmett me fulminó con la mirada.

—No seas pendejo, Edward. ¿Qué tiene de malo decirle 'te amo' a alguien? Yo se lo digo a Rosalie todo el tiempo. ¿A caso tu no se lo dices a Bella?

Rosalie estaba a su lado, era raro que estuviera con nosotros ya que siempre estaba con las chicas, pero al parecer quería estar con Emmett y no se que mierda.

—Es que... osea —suspiré—, 'te amo' es una palabra un poco... importante, ¿no crees?

Emmett asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entonces no amas a Bella o qué?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No es eso, es que... bueno, es...

—Oigan —cortó Jasper, un poco enfadado—, el del problema no es Edward, porque diga lo que él le diga a Bella ella sigue detrás de él como un perro faldero —me reí ante eso—, el del problema soy yo. Entonces, ¿me ayudan de una puta vez?

Seth se rió.

—Tal vez la amas y simplemente te cuesta decirselo, quiero decir, los hombres no somos buenos para expresar nuestros sentimientos.

Abrí los ojos y lo señalé con las dos manos.

—¡Exacto! —exclamé, dándole la razón.

Emmett bufó.

—Pues entonces son unos incensibles.

—Y tu eres un marica —le dijo Alec, y todos nos reímos.

Rosalie suspiró.

—No deberías ser tan... así, con Alice. Ella te quiere y tal vez le rompas el corazón. Deberías decirle que te cuesta decirle 'te amo' pero que eso no significa que no la ames.

Jasper no contestó, y Rose encaró una ceja.

—Tu la amas, ¿verdad?

Me reí un poco.

—Haber, ¿qué es el amor, con exactitud? —inquirí.

Alec me miró algo sorprendido.

—Tu más que nadie deberías saberlo, quiero decir, llevas tres años de novio con Bella. ¡Tres!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí pero...

Alec rió.

—Joder, Edward. Estás peor que Jazz.

Rosalie me miró algo enfadada.

—¿Tú no estás enamorado de ella?

—No es eso —dije, expulsando el humo que hace cinco segundos había inhalado—, es que 'te amo', es una palabra demasiado, demasiado importante.

—Y tu te follas a otras chicas estando de novio con una —sugirió Jasper.

Le sonreí.

—Exácto.

Rosalie bufó.

—Joder, eres un capullo, Edward. Si no quieres a Bella simplemente termina con ella.

Me reí.

—Pero yo sí quiero a Nips —dije encogiendome de hombros.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea. Jasper, dile a Alice que la quieres pero que no la amas y que te de tiempo a que ese lindo sentimiento florezca dentro de ti. Punto.

Jasper suspiró, aún frustrado y miró a Alice a lo lejos, quién reía con Jane y Bells.

* * *

—Se siente bien —susurró Nips acostada a mi lado, jugando con su blackberry.

Todos estaban dormidos, habíamos tomado vodka y eso les dió demasiado sueño a todos —debiluchos—, causando que se quedaran dormidos. Solo quedabamos Bella y yo, y no podíamos dormir.

—¿El qué? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Esto. No discutir, y eso.

Suspiré.

—Es que, en Forks tenemos problemas. Tu sabes, la familia, la escuela, estos pendejos —dije señalando a los chicos que estaban dormidos—, y eso causa frustración y bueno, nos desquitamos los unos con los otros. En cambio aquí, no lo se, no tenemos presiones.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Se que a veces me desquito contigo, tal vez más de la cuenta —le susurré jugando con sus dedos.

Nips sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

—Bueno, yo también lo hago contigo.

—Lo se, pero no como yo lo hago.

Ella rió.

—Es normal, Edd, que las personas peleen.

Sonreí un poco.

—Sí, pero luego me siento mal.

—No tan mal como me sentí yo la vez que te pegué esa bofetada, ¿recuerdas? Tu mejilla estuvo roja durante una semana.

Me reí un poco fuerte, y agradecí que los demás estuvieran demasiado dormidos bajo el efecto del alcohol.

—Esa me la merecía —dije encogiendome de hombros.

Luego de eso no volvimos a hablar. Nos quedamos en silencio por horas. Nips tenía razón.

Se sentía bien.

* * *

_Dos días después..._

**Bella POV**

Dicen que cuando la pasas bien el tiempo vuela, y era cierto. Los dos últimos días en París habían pasado volando, ni siquiera podíamos creer que ya estuvieramos en el avion rumbo a Forks y que faltara 1 hora para llegar. Había tomado muchísimas fotos con la cámara que papá me había regalado, sobre todo del desfile de modas al que habíamos ido. Había sido increíble, Alice se había vuelto loca e incluso hizo de todo para poder hablar con el diseñador, aunque no pudo hacerlo. Y también había podido observar como Rosalie miraba con envidia pura a las modelos que, a mi parecer, estaban más que anoréxicas.

* * *

**Claire POV**

Agosto. Lunes 6:00 AM. New York.

Me puse sutilmente mi camiseta con mangas que llegaban justo por debajo de mis hombros. Esa blusa me gustaba mucho, pues era blanca con dibujos de cerezas, corazones y hojas verdes. Me gustaba el verde. Era un color divertido.

Luego, me coloqué una falda larga en forma de campana, que terminaba en mis rodillas. La falda era color amarillo con puntos color rosa. El amarillo también me gustaba, porque era el color del sol. Significaba vida. La vida era bonita, ¿verdad?

También me puse unas medias hasta por debajo de la rodilla, eran verdes. Y unas sandalias color dorado. Fuí hacia el espejo de mi tocador y pinté mis labios de rojo, luego de peinar mi rubio cabello con un cepillo. Me puse un sombrero de campesino y unas gafas de sol color blancas con lentes negras. Algunas pulseras, y me senté en mi cama de arcoiris, para verificar que mi maleta estaba completa.

Amaba mi maleta, era verde también. ¿Ya dije que me gustaba el verde? Estaba ansiosa por regresar a Forks, en Forks habían muchas cosas verdes, como los árboles, el cesped, los pajaros (sí, algunos eran verdes). ¡Oh! Los marcianos también eran verdes. Me gustaban los marcianos, sobre todo E.T, me parecían dulces.

Revolví en mi maleta para buscar mis pastillas, cuando encontré una pequeña carpeta color marrón. La abrí, curiosa, y me di cuenta que era mi historia clínica. La leí atentamente, intentando no observar a la mosca que zumbaba a mi alrededor:

_**Historial Clínico.**_

_**Nombre del paciente:** Clarissa Ainsworth._

_**Edad: **16 años._

_**Sexo:** Femenino._

_**Nombre del padre/es o tutor/es: **Samara Fitch. Elton Ainsworth._

_**Caso psicológico:** trastorno afectivo bipolar (TAB), maníaco-depresivo. _

_**Tipo de psicósis:** trastorno bipolar tipo ll._

_**Medicamentos requeridos:** Lamictal y Neurotin._

_**Observaciones:** felicidad extrema, así como depresión y auto-destrucción a si mismo. Clarissa ha presentado algunos desordenes alimenticios por causa de depreción. Abuso de sustancias peligrosas y auto-destructivas, pensamientos suicidas y alucinaciones. _

Dejé de leer a la mitad del papel. Lo doblé y lo guardé de nuevo en su carpeta, dejándolo en la maleta.

Solté un suspiro.

—Oh, wow —susurré, y luego sonreí. No tenía que estar triste, yo estaba casi curada, hoy vería a Bella y a mis amigos, y todo se solucionaría.

Me levanté de mi cama y cerré la maleta, ajustandola con sus cierres de metal. Me acerqué a mi mesa de noche y tomé los dos pequeños frascos que contenían mis pildoras, tomé dos de cada frasco, y mi vaso con agua ya preparado hace media hora. Tragué mis pastillas y cerré las tapitas de los frascos, guardándolos en mi bolso de tela blanco. Lo colgué en mi hombro y salí de mi habitación, para ir a la cocina.

Mamá estaba sentada en la mesada besándose con papá, quién le acariciaba los muslos y besaba desesperado su cuello. Mamá soltaba risitas y cuando giró su cabeza y me vió, abrió los ojos como platos para reírse a carcajadas, algo nerviosa.

—¡Oh! —se separó de papá, quién también me observó y se separaron rápido—. ¡Claire!

Les sonreí dulcemente.

—¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó papá, asentí—. ¿Has tomado tus pastillas?

Volví a asentir.

—Buena chica —dijo mamá, acercándose a mi y dándome un besito en la frente—. Cielo, ¿quieres ayudarme a llevar a Quil al auto?

Giré mi rostro para observar a Quil, mi hermanito de 6 meses sentado en su silla.

—Claro —fuí hacia él y lo tomé en brazos, mientras mamá tomaba las maletas de abajo y papá subía a mi habitación para ir a buscar la mía.

Cuando regresó, nos salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al auto, para comenzar nuestro viaje de regreso a Forks. Papá había dicho que el viaje duraria unas 6 horas, así que en todo el viaje me la pasé mirándo el cielo por la ventanilla.

Por cierto, ¿que se sentía volar?

* * *

_8 horas después..._

**Bella POV**

—Gracias —le dije al tipo de la tienda mientras terminaba de pagarle y recibía la cajetilla de cigarros, los guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y emprendí mi camino a casa. Habíamos llegado hace 8 horas, a papá le habían encantado las fotos y dijo que quería encuadrar una que me había tomado yo sola bajo la Torre Eiffel, para colgarla en la sala.

Suspiré y cuando llegué a la puerta de casa me preparé para seguir conviviendo con esas dos zorras, hoy estarían en la casa todo el día, así que tenía que soportarlas.

Papá estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala y me sonrió al verme.

—Bells, hay alguien en tu habitación que quiere verte.

Lo miré confundida.

—¿Quién?

Él no contestó, volteó su rostro y siguió observando la TV. Curiosa, subí las escaleras rápidamente y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Al abrir la puerta y ver lo que yo vi, no tenía presio.

—i¿Claire? —exclamé.

No podía creerlo.

* * *

**¡Dios!** Al fin pude actualizar, ¡al fin pude escribir algo! Siento muchísimo a todas el retraso, pero cuando no se puede escribir :/ no se puede, y lamentablemente no hay un remedio para la falta de inspiración. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Este capítulo no me gustó demasiado, pero tenía que actualizar, y si todo pareció ir demasiado rápido es porque no tenía demasiada inspiración para escribir sobre el viaje de París, y porque ando con un dolor de cabeza que me muero XD

Bueno, como ven, hay un nuevo personaje aquí y el próximo capítulo hablará sobre ella: **Claire.** Para las que vieron **Skins** ella será la reencarnación de **Cassie** :) simplemente no podía NO ponerla, Cassie es la mejor.

Y para los que **NO** vieron Skins, 'Claire' es el MEJOR personaje de todo el fic :) enserio, ¡van a amarla a más no poder!

**ACOTACIÓN:** MUCHAS ME PREGUNTAN '¿Qué le pasa a Edward? ¿Es bipolar o qué? Y joder XD no es por ser ruda, ¡pero yo ya expliqué que ÉL ERA BIPOLAR! Y LA BIPOLARIDAD es una ENFERMEDAD, no es decir 'hay si, hoy tengo cambios de humor', es algo grabe y enserio quiero que presten atención cuando aclaro esas cosas.

Y bueno, la bipolaridad de Claire es un poco más grave, su bipolaridad tiene reacciones de suicidio-extrema felicidad, y la de Edward actúa con agresividad.

**BTW; si esto tiene faltas de ortografía :/ lo siento, pero no tuve tiempo de poder corregirlo con el corregidor ortográfico, prometo que el próximo no tendrá ni una.**

Espero que el capi les halla gustado. ¡Reviews, por favor! :D así hago el video.

¡Besotes!

—_**Mel.**_


	12. Claire

**Disclaimer:** personajes: de Meyer. Trama: mía. Fin. Adiós. ¡LÁRGATE!

* * *

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/deciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Claire.**

"Oh, wow"

* * *

**NOTA:**

Para los que vieron la serie y conocen a Cassie, prepárense para verla encarnada en la piel de Claire. Para los que no vieron la serie, les presento al mejor personaje de todos ;) disfrútenla.

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Y entonces me dijeron que podía volver a Forks, pero que cada semana tengo que ir al hospital de Carlisle para un control y, si quiero, algún psicólogo —me contó Claire, mientras caminábamos en Ports Angeles, tomadas de la mano.

La gente nos miraba algo extrañados ante ese gesto de la mano, pero nosotras reíamos. Ella era mi mejor amiga, aún más que Alice, Rosalie, Jane o Nessie en su momento. Además la observaban por su extraña forma de vestir, los gestos que ponía y, tristemente, en lo delgada que estaba. Aún no podía creer que ella había vuelto. Claire se había ido a una clínica de New York por sus problemas de bipolaridad, ya que allí tenían mucha mejor atención de la que trasmitía el hospital de Carlisle. Pero, según Claire, ahora estaba mejor y no necesitaba tanta atención como antes. Lo cual era un alivio para mi.

Le sonreí y la observé.

Su cabello rubio no era sedoso como el de Rosalie. Ella tenía un cabello muy seco, dañado y con frizz, seguramente por haber tenido desordenes alimenticios. Claire era una de esas personas que tenían una sonrisa asombrosa por naturaleza pura. De labios carnosos y ojos grandes color marrón oscuro, y siempre hablaba con una voz algo... de niña. No es que lo hiciera adrede, solo que así era como le salía.

—¿A que casa te mudarás? ¿Irás a la escuela? —inquirí.

Ella sonrió. A veces me preguntaba como siempre podía sonreír y parecer feliz todo el tiempo.

—Oh, bueno, la casa se encuentra a unas pocas cuadras de la de Edward y Jacob, entre la frontera de La Push.

Sonreí y asentí. Ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos, y luego soltó una risita y tomó un mechón de mi cabello.

—Oh, mira tu cabello —dijo acariciándolo y hablando con una voz soñadora—, tan largo. Wow, Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

Me reí y pasé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras seguíamos caminando por las calles.

—Me alegra que hallas vuelto.

Ella se rió, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como si fuera un mundo fantástico.

—Oh, wow. A mi también, pero... —dijo girando su cabeza para mirarme—, ¡debes contarme novedades! Tenía entendido que Mike Newton había muerto en un accidente, ¿verdad?

La miré frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh, no, Claire. No ha muerto —solté una risita—, ¿de donde lo has sacado?

Ella frunció el ceño como si estuviera pensando. Luego parpadeo y sonrió.

—Oh, seguramente lo soñé. No importa, continúa —contestó mientras dirigía sus grandes ojos de nuevo hacia nuestro alrededor, observando todo con una mirada perdida.

Me reí.

—Bueno, eh... no han pasado muchas cosas nuevas.

—¿Sigues saliendo con Edward? —preguntó, sumamente curiosa.

Solté una risita tonta y suspiré.

—Aja.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, wow. Me gusta, tiene un lindo cabello. Es como... un campo de cesped. ¿Verdad? —inquirió, mirándome.

Le sonreí y asentí. Amaba a Claire.

Mientras caminábamos por tiendas mirando algo de ropa, nos encontramos con una que contenía vestidos de novia. Instantáneamente nos paramos frente a ella para mirar el vestido que se encontraba detrás del vidrio.

—Oh dios mio, ¡tenemos que entrar! —dije riendo mientras jalaba su mano y nos introducíamos dentro de la tienda.

El lugar no era demasiado grande, pero llevaba hileras de vestidos de novia de todos los tamaños y diseños. Había también una pequeña mesa de madera que contenía revistas y catálogos de vestidos, además de una cafetera y una mesa en donde, supuse, que debías encargar el vestido.

En el centro de la tienda habían dos maniquíes, uno de ellos vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y otro un traje para hombre.

Me acerqué al vestido y lo acaricié, mirándolo fascinada.

—Cuando me case llevaré un vestido como éste.

Claire se acercó al maniqui que contenía el traje para hombre y tomó el sombrero, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Yo haré de Edward y tu de Bella —dijo mientras comenzaba a desabotonar los botones de la camisa.

La miré con los ojos como platos y quité su mano.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —le susurré en voz baja, volteando ligeramente mi cuello hacia atrás para observar a la mujer que había entrado—. Nos están mirando.

Claire se volteó del todo y yo también. La mujer era rubia y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, tenía un elegante vestido negro hasta por las rodillas y unos tacones del mismo color.

—Disculpen, no creo que esta sea una tienda adecuada para ustedes —dijo mirándonos con pena y de arriba hacia abajo.

Claire le sonrió.

—Discúlpeme, pero mi mejor amiga está embarazada. Utilizan condones y todo pero... ¿sabe que tienen un 98% de efectividad? —dijo todo eso con una voz extremadamente rápida.

La miré con la boca abierta.

—Y ella tuvo que decidir qué hacer —continuó Claire—, ¿verdad Bella?

Me hice la tonta y miré hacia abajo con un aspecto triste, asintiendo.

Joder, esto era divertido.

—Sí, está muy triste —dijo Claire.

La mujer de la tienda me miró curiosa y encaró una ceja.

—No lo parece.

Claire suspiró.

—Lo sé, menos mal. ¡No ha engordado, casi! Tiene mucha suerte. Tiene un cuerpo bonito, será una hermosa novia.

Intenté hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

Claire me sonrió y me abrazó, susurrándome al oído:

—Desmáyate.

Abrí los ojos como dos platos.

—¿Qué? —le susurré en respuesta.

—¡Desmáyate! —me susurró un poco más fuerte.

Me separé de ella y cerré los ojos, tumbándome hacia un lado, pero ella me atrapó con sus delgados brazos al instante.

—¡Madre de Dios! —exclamó la señora de la tienda.

—Oh, wow, siempre le pasa —dijo Claire sosteniéndome—, la peor ocasión fue hace un par de semanas, fue muy difícil. Por cierto, necesito un vaso de agua y sales aromáticas, si tiene.

La mujer vaciló, pero Claire le apuró gritando:

—¡Rápido, corra!

Escuché como la mujer salía corriendo y yo abrí los ojos al fin. Nos largamos a reír y cogimos los trajes para escaparnos de la tienda antes que la mujer se diera cuenta. Nos escondimos en un pequeño callejón y nos pusimos la ropa sobre la que ya teníamos puestas. Y luego comenzamos a caminar por las calles, la gente nos observaba sin parar y era obvio, no todos los días te encontrabas con dos adolescentes vistiendo algo fuera de lo normal en un estúpido pueblo como Forks.

—Oh wow. Eso ha sido divertido —rió ella con ganas, con su típico rostro de niña soñadora.

Reí con ella.

—Sí que lo fue.

Ella comenzó a buscar por debajo del pantalón del traje que llevaba, supuse que en su falda.

—Oh, no traje mis cigarros. ¿Tu tienes? —inquirió.

Me sorprendí un poco. Sabía que ella fumaba, pero creí que lo había dejado por tantos tratamientos y psicólogos que había tenido.

—Sí, he traído algunos —subí el gran vestido hasta por mi cintura y saqué la cajetilla con el encendedor del bolsillo de mis jeans y saqué dos. Ya que estabamos, me fumaría uno yo también.

Ella lo tomó en sus manos y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, wow. Perfectamente cilíndrico, parece una nave espacial —soltó una risita y lo colocó en sus labios, acto seguido, volteó su rostro hacia mi y encendí el encendedor, colocándolo en la punta del cigarro para prenderlo.

Luego, prendí el mío.

—No sabía que seguías fumando —le dije expulsando el humo inhalado recientemente, mientras nos alejábamos de Ports Angeles, en dirección a casa.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, sí. No lo hago muy a menudo, pero sigo tomando pastillas y todo eso.

Me eché a reír mientras miraba la forma en la que estábamos vestidas.

—Joder, nos has convertido en las fugitivas más buscadas de Forks por robar ropa en una tienda de bodas.

Claire sonrió.

—Oh, sí, pero ella no era una buena persona. Así que no cuenta. Es uno de los propósitos de mi nuevo yo: las personas malas no cuentan —dijo entusiasmada.

La miré curiosa, sonriendo.

—'¿Mi nuevo yo?'

—Sí, ya sabes. Mi nuevo yo. Es como un viejo yo, pero mejorado.

Dejé de caminar y me paré frente a ella, sonriéndole con ternura.

—Te he echado de menos, Claire.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo también.

Suspiré.

—No, enserio. Te he echado de menos de verdad —ella se fue poniendo seria—, y te quiero, ¿sabes?

Su rostro ya no sonreía, me miraba con la boca abierta y no mostraba mucha sorpresa. O eso creía yo.

—Sí, sí. Creo... creo que yo también —pestaneó y sonrió un poco forzada.

Le sonreí.

—Hey, ¿podemos ir al parque? Quiero darle miagas de pan a los patos. ¡Y quiero ver a los demás!

* * *

**Seth POV**

Llegamos al parque con Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alec y Emmett cuando Bella nos llamó diciendo que Claire había vuelto. Edward había suspirado de fastidio diciendo que ahora debíamos lidiar con una loca, me reí ante eso.

Ellas nos esperaban comiendo unas paletas de caramelo, de esas que son sostenidas por un manguito y el caramelo era el redondo, como una bola.

Claire nos sonrió y por poco me daba un paro cardíaco. Su sonrisa era demasiado... entusiasta.

La primera en llegar hacia ella fue Rosalie, quien la abrazó fuerte.

—¡Oh dios, que bueno que estés aquí! —le sonrió y se separó, para mirarla de arriba hacia abajo—. Y estás tan... delgada.

Claire rió.

—Lo se, y no me gusta. Quiero engordar un poco más.

Luego de que todos la saludaran y esas mierdas, me tocaba a mi. Pero Bella fue la que habló con respecto a eso:

—Claire, recuerdas a Seth, ¿verdad? —dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

Claire me miraba de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera un extraterrestre. Era intimidante.

—Sí, estupendo... No. Pero me encanta tu estilo gracioso —dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirando mi ropa.

¿Mi ropa era graciosa? ¡Solo llevaba unos putos jeans anchos, un gorro en mi cabeza, una camiseta y una chaqueta ancha!

Claire volvió a reír.

—Es mono, como... aja —agregó en un tono soñador.

Bella rió y Edward soltó una risita.

—¿Cómo te va en el tratamiento, Claire? —preguntó.

Ella le sonrió.

—Oh, está bien. Visto un vestido blanco y ahora puedo comer yogurt, sopa y avellanas —luego se puso seria, pensando en algo—. No estoy enferma si me dejan jugar con gatos.

Todos la miramos sin entender, y ella asintió haciendo un gesto con los ojos y ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, son como... —frunció el ceño y siguió ladeando la cabeza, pensando en algo para decir— … días difusos. ¿Saben?

Edward me miró como diciendo '¿de que putas está hablando?' y le devolví la mirada, es que pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, bueno, eso es esperanzador.

—¡Oh wow, gracias! —Claire corrió y lo abrazó fuerte. Edward abrió los ojos como platos y se tambaleó un poco—. ¡Eres tan amable!

Ella le dió un beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios. La cara de Edward no tenía precio, estaba blanco como la cal e intentaba sacársela de encima sin ser demasiado brusco. Me carcajeé y Bella suspiró, apartando a Claire lentamente.

—Claire, Claire... relájate, ¿vale? —Edward se limpió la boca con el brazo entero, poniendo cara de asco—. Seth será tu acompañante esta noche.

—¿Eh? —pregunté.

Ahora era el turno de Edward en carcajearse.

Claire me miró curiosa y Bella me guiñó un ojo. La miré estático.

—¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Wow —Claire se abalanzó contra mi y me abrazó fuerte—. Que dulce. ¡Ven, vamos a saltar en el trampolín!

Ella me tomó de la mano y salió corriendo hasta un punto exácto del parque, en donde había un gran trampolín para saltar. Ella se quitó sus zapatos y subió, mientras que yo simplemente encendí un cigarro y me quedé junto a ella.

—¡Wow, wow, sí! —gritaba entusiasmada mientras saltaba—, ¡esto es estupendo, estupendo, estupendo!

Me reí un poco, ella era demasiado extraña. Tiré al suelo el cigarro porque no tenía demasiadas ganas de fumar. De hecho, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en Nessie. Estaba jodido, realmente jodido. Edward me había arreglado algunas citas, pero simplemente las rechacé todas. No podía salir con alguien más, no quería hacerlo. Y lo peor de todo e que había perdido una amistad con Jacob. ¿Donde mierda quedaba el dicho 'los amigos antes que las chicas'? Jacob no tenía códigos. Era un traidor, como decía Edward.

Claire me sacó de mis pensamientos, pues había soltado una sonora carcajada y se había acostado en el trampolín.

—Súbete —me pidió, dando unos golpecitos con la palma de su mano a un costado del suyo—, ¡tienes que rebotar!

Me reí y me quité las converse, me subí al trampolín y comencé a saltar, ella estaba acostada y reía ya que gracias a mis saltos, ella rebotaba.

—¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! —gritaba.

Me reí de nuevo.

—Shhh, parece que estuvieras teniendo un orgasmo.

Ella rió y me dijo que me acostara a su lado, y así lo hice.

—Los orgasmos son lindos —dijo mirando al cielo—. ¿Ya has tenido tu primera vez?

Suspiré y me sonrojé un poco.

—No, joder —contesté.

Claire rió.

—Oh, wow —se giró hacia mi y me dió un pequeño besito en los labios.

Me quedé paralizado, ella suspiró y volvió a acostarse a mi lado.

—No es buena idea, Seth. ¿Lo es?

Giré mi rostro para mirar el suyo, mirándola confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —pregunté, no muy seguro.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Te gusto?

—Eh, claro, yo...

Ella me miró.

—Pero en realidad te gusta Nessie.

La miré sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo...? oh, Bella. ¿Se nota mucho?

Claire suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Jodiamente. Además, Ness me había dicho una vez... que le parecías encantador.

La observé con cara de asco.

—¿Encantador? Oh joder, soy un 'encanto'.

Ella volvió a sonreír y a suspirar. Pero yo me refregé los ojos por debajo de mis gafas.

—Mierda, estoy metido en tantos problemas.

Sentí la mano de Claire tomar la mía, y sus dedos entrecerrándose en los míos. Tenía una mano delgada, dedos finos y largos. Estaba fría.

—No, no lo estás —contestó, en voz baja.

—¿No? —pregunté, y suspiré—. ¿Qué harías si todo estuviera tan jodido que ni siquiera supieras que hacer?

Ella me miró, y sonrió un poco.

—Dejé de comer hasta que me llevaron al hospital —comentó—, no ha solucionado mucho, pero he recibido más atención.

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Enserio lo... hiciste?

Claire apartó su mirada de la mía y asintió.

—Aja. Por eso soy tan delgada. Aunque me gusta comer, pero tenía que hacer algo para... llamar la atención —soltó una risita—, wow. Fue divertido.

Volvió a reír.

—Mira esas nubes —dijo mirándo al cielo—, wow —volvió a mirarme y sonrió dulcemente—. Podemos ser amigos, ¿cierto?

La miré por un momento. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta lo linda que era. A pesar de que su cabello no estuviera en las mejores condiciones, tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos.

Asentí, con una media sonrisa.

—Claro.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Luego de que la visita a la loca de Claire terminara, me despedí de los demás y me fui a casa. La noche estaba helada, pues era mitad de año y el invierno no estaba demasiado lejos, además había llovido hoy en la madrugada, por lo que todo parecía estar más húmedo. Me senté en el Porsche de la casa a fumar un cigarro. A pesar de que hacía frío, me agradaba quedarme sentado en el Porsche mirando el no tan agradable paisaje.

Instintivamente giré mi rostro hacia mi izquierda, mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro, y observé a pocos metros a Izzy. Al parecer venía de alguna fiesta, ya que eran las 12 de la noche y caminaba en dirección a casa, pero lo que más me llamó la atención era que estaba completamente mojada y descalza.

Ella notó mi presencia en el Porsche y me sonrió un poco, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó.

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Porqué estas mojada?

Ella no contestó luego de cinco segundos.

—No es importante.

Bufé y le di una gran calada al cigarro.

—¿No tienes frío?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Nos quedamos callados un rato largo. Para ese entonces me había fumado casi toda la cajetilla, solo me faltaban 3. Izzy sacó la suya y prendió uno. No me molestaba que fumase, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. Además, no iba a prohibirle hacer algo que yo también hacía.

—Te contaré una historia —me susurró.

La miré sin contestar, dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea que iba a decir. Siempre solía pintarse los ojos de negro oscuro, y ahora tenía el maquillaje absolutamente corrido, el cabello mojado y prácticamente se parecía a la niña del poso. Sus ojos celestes resaltaban muchísimo.

Vaciló un poco ántes de comenzar.

—Había... —sonrió un poco, no era una sonrisa amable. Era una sonrisa algo macabra— … había una vez una chica que solo podía vivir de limonada. O sus padres eran tan malvados que no le daban otra cosa y al final no podía beber nada más. O eran tan buenos que se la daban porque la querían mucho. Esa parte no la he decidido, pero... —se sobó la naríz—, sólo podía vivir en limonada. Si no se sumergía en limonada, se moría. Y sus padres morirían pronto también, les pasaba algo, tenían sangre azul o algo así.

Le dió una calada a su cigarro y continuó.

—Ella tenía un hermano, pero, él era un estúpido, tanto que no se preocupaban con él —ella me sonrió un poco, y le devolví la sonrisa, mirando hacia otro lado, pero atento a lo que ella decía—. Sólo se preocupaban porque su hijita viviese. El único problema era que nadie pensaba en su hermano. Ella vivía en una botella, así que él estaba solo. Nadie se preocupaba por él, le abandonaron.

Le dió otra calada a su cigarro y expulsó el humo con delicadeza.

—Así que se sentó a su lado, su hermano. Su hermano se sentó al lado de la botella. Y como la limonada le hacía ver mejor, podía verle claramente a través de la botella, a pesar de que el vidrio era grueso —se sobó la naríz, le dió otra calada a su cigarro y expulsó de nuevo el humo—. Como vivían en un campo, él no tenía nada que comer y no podía ir a comprar. Se estaba muriendo de hambre, ella lo sabía. Nadie cuidaba de él, y como era un poco estúpido —añadió con maldad—, no podía cuidarse él solo. No paraba de llover, y comenzó a oxidarse.

Suspiró y volvió a calar su cigarro para expulsar el humo otra vez.

—Ella lo pasaba genial en la limonada, pero, sabía que tenía que ayudarle, así que nadó hasta la superficie, pero no podía salir, estaba demasiado lejos. La botella era demasiado grande. Ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Cada vez estaba peor. Tenía mucha hambre y mucha sed. Así que empezó a _comer_ hierba y no paraba de vomitar. Así que ella intentó pensar en algun plan. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Lo único que sabía es que él la necesitaba.

Le dió otra calada al cigarro.

—Ella no paraba de verle vomitar al otro lado del cristal —expulsó el humo—. Pero se le ocurrió una idea. Empezó a beber. Bebió, bebió y bebió. Bebió muchísima limonada. La suficiente como para tener bastante hasta que muriese, porque sus padres querían que viviese muchos años. Pero se bebió hasta la última gota hasta que se quedó en una botella vacía —negó con la cabeza—, pero aún así no podía salir. Pero no pasó nada, esperó a que hiciera efecto toda la limonada que había bebido. Como había bebido tanta, empezó a tirarse pedos —soltó una pequeña risa—. Al principio eran flojos, pero se convirtieron en pedos con más fuerza. Así salió de la botella, disparada hacia arriba como un cohete.

Le dió la última calada al cigarro y lo tiró al suelo.

—Y consiguió que su hermano dejara de _comer_ hierba. Fueron a buscar una casita donde vivirían juntos. Su hermano y ella. Y resultó que al beberse toda la limonada se había curado, porque... ya nunca quiso beber más —sonrió con esa sonrisa intimidante que soltaba—. El resto de su vida bebió naranja.

Dejó de hablar, y me di cuenta que la historia había terminado.

Sonreí entendiendo el significado.

—Eres putamente inteligente, ¿lo sabías? —le pregunté, en un tono burlón.

Ella se paró y me sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, joder.

Acto seguido, subió las escaleras del Porsche para irse, sin antes acariciarme el cabello de una forma tierna, para entrar a la casa e irse a dormir.

* * *

**Claire POV**

Entré a mi casa por la noche tarde. Las luces estaban encendidas pero no había señal de que mamá y papá estuvieran en casa. Me dirigí a la mesa de la cocina y encontré una nota de ellos.

"_Claire, hemos salido con Quil, volveremos tarde. ¡Pórtate bien!_

_Mamá y papá"._

Suspiré y tomé mi móvil, tenía un mensaje de Seth.

"_Buenas noches"_

Sonreí.

—Oh, wow.

* * *

**Foto de Claire:** http: / /2(punto) bp(punto) Blogspot(punto) Com/_ OxygXvM6YFg/ S6wECZQG3tI/A AAAAAAAAN0/j D049tmZSzg/s1600 /Cassie -from -Skins_2_447968a (punto) Jpg **(junten los espacios, porque FF me lo borra)**

**Escena de Bella y Claire en la tienda de vestidos de novia (Michelle Cassie, Skins):** http: /www(punto) Youtube (punto)com/watch?v =rBV_Km v1pPk &feature=related

* * *

**¡Mi gente! **Jajaja, actualización rápida, no se lo esperaban, lo sé, lo sé. Al fin pude escribir otro capi más rápido, estoy felíz por ello. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Al parecer la inspiración ha vuelto, y espero que se quede por mucho tiempo más. Btw, ¿se enteraron de los cambios del signo del zodíaco? XD joder, que loco. ¿Qué signo tienen ahora? ¡Cuéntenme!

Con respecto al video, no pude hacerlo porque estuve algo ocupada, prometo hacer uno para contestar los reviews de ÉSTE capítulo. Y para las chicas que preguntaban sobre **el adelanto que dejé de Bella y Edward,** no era para este capi, chiquitas, muahaha. La pelea pasará dentro de poco. Yo les avisaré cuando ;)

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí, no es taan importante, ni es el mejor. Pero vendrán mejores, ya verán. **AMO a Claire**, la amo XD díganme que piensan de ella.

**Y para los que no entendieron la historia de Izzy: **es algo simbólico, lo que está diciendo es que ella vivía en su propio mundo (la botella, y la limonada simboliza las drogas y el alcohol), pero no veía como sufrían las personas a su alrededor y no le importaba su hermano, hasta que decidió salir cuando se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba; Izzy es rara, por eso le agregó la historia de la limonada, porque ella es así. Es un personaje muy complejo y misterioso. Una digna hermana de un manipulador como Edward.

Y SÍ, MUJERES XD Edward tendrá su merecido, solo esperen, 'todo en la vida vuelve'.

Gracias por los reviews que recibí :) no fueron 45, pero fueron bastantes. ¡A ver si puedo comenzar a recibir algunos más! El próximo capítulo es de **Emmett** y será **BIEN-DRAMÁTICO** ;)

¡Besos!

—_**Mel.**_


	13. Jacob

**Disclaimer:** personajes: de Meyer. Trama: mía. Fin. Adiós. ¡LÁRGATE!

* * *

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/deciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Jacob.**

"Jodido infierno"

* * *

**REVIEW = PREVIEW.**

**Y volvemos con el 'review = preview', mujeres. **

**Para las que TIENEN cuenta en Fanfiction: **si me dejan un review, les mando por DM un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo, que será muy dramático y hablará sobre Emmett y su reacción ante la anorexia de Rosalie.

**Para las que NO tienen CUENTA en Fanfiction: TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN REVIEW CON SU MAIL **para que pueda mandar el adelanto por correo,** PERO, NO DEBEN DEJAR EL MAIL COMPLETO, **solo(ejemplo):** juanita, **y yo lugo se que sige 'hotmail punto com'**, **o, sinó,** SU FACEBOOK,** les mando un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo, que será muy dramático y hablará sobre Emmett y su reacción ante la anorexia de Rosalie.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

El viento golpeaba mi rostro cálidamente mientras mi patineta y yo nos movíamos como uno solo. Esquivando y saltando obstáculos, cruzando la calle a toda velocidad como un jodido adolescente inconciente de los riesgos de que, probablemente al hacer eso, un auto podía pisarme. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Forks era tranquilo, no había demasiadas bandas de pendejos violadores ni delincuentes al asecho. A excepción, posiblemente, de mis amigos y yo, que éramos los únicos que causaban problemas en este pueblo. Obviamente Charlie jamás sospechaba nada. Sabíamos poner cara de Póker en el momento justo y necesario para safarnos de los problemas.

Pero esos tiempos ya no eran los mismos. No desde que Edward prácticamente había dividido al grupo. Quedando él como león-lider-de-la-manada y haciendo que todos nos peleáramos contra todos. Gracias a él había perdido a mi mejor amiga, gracias a él había perdido a uno de mis mejores amigos, gracias a él... todos estábamos jodidos. Alec había venido a hablar conmigo la semana pasada, pidiéndome por favor que me amigue con Edward, que él podía ser un idiota a veces pero que en el fondo tenía buen corazón, y preguntándome '¿porqué no quieres ser más su amigo?', a lo que yo le contesté 'Edward no tiene amigos, Alec. Él solo tiene conocidos'.

Y era verdad. Un amigo no hacía lo que él hacía, arruinar todo y mandarlo a la mierda, y encima sonreír por ello. Era un idiota. Si alguien había en este mundo una persona que no se dejara manipular por él, era yo. Y sabía que eso a Edward le molestaba; porque él amaba tener a todos debajo de sus pies, controlarnos como si de los Sims se tratara. Pero yo no, él no iba a poder conmigo.

Manipulador nato por naturaleza. Jodido manipulador de mierda.

Intenté dejar de pensar en él, porque a pesar de que por momentos lo odiaba, me quedaban esos buenos recuerdos de cuando fuimos buenos amigos. En el fondo lo quería, y me era imposible no extrañar ciertos aspectos de él. Pero a veces hay que alejarse de ciertas cosas, cosas que nos hacen daño.

Como Nessie, por ejemplo.

Intenté no llamarla ni volver a insistirle que hablemos, pero sabía que ese distanciamiento de mierda no iba a poder durar por mucho tiempo, dado que yo era una persona extremadamente poco tolerante. No iba a durar mucho tiempo esta situación.

Llegué a casa en menos de cinco minutos. Dejé la patineta tirada por ahí y abrí la puerta de casa.

Entrecerré los ojos al oír lo que _alguien_ veía en la TV.

"_¡Veamos que piensan los jueces! Damas, ¿podrían estar contentas con Rebecca en las Sexxbombz?"_

Al pasar por la pequeña entrada, vi colgado en la pared un cuadro de una foto, en la que nos encontrábamos mi padre, mi hermana Rebecca, y mi madre fallecida hace unos años. Suspiré a ver a foto, con algo de nostalgia.

"_¡Sí, eso sería adorable!"_

Volví a prestarle atención a la TV, así que entre a la sala y vi a mi _adorable _y_ dulce_ hermana sentada en el suelo frente a la TV, con el mando en su mano y mirando fija la pantalla. Me acerqué y apoyé mi costado contra el marco de la puerta, suspirando.

"_Becca, voy a ser honesto contigo, ¿si? Estamos en las semifinales de esta competición. Todos tienen talento, ¿si? Pero a pregunta es... ¿tienes el talento suficiente para unirte a las Sexxbombz?"_

Volví a suspirar, pero esta vez de fastidio.

—¿Cómo puedes ver esto de nuevo?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cállate, soplapollas —me contestó.

"_¿Sabes qué? Bailas como una gacela. Genial. ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Sí!"_

La pantalla de la TV enfocó a mi hermana sonriendo por lo que el jurado le había dicho. Becca estaba en un concurso de 'cantantes pop' que trasmitían por la TV, ella, por supuesto, había concursado diciendo que iba a ganar e iba a ser la chica más genial del universo.

—¿Crees que soy sexy? —preguntó, mirando su propio rostro en la TV, ladeando la cabeza no muy convencida del plano que le daba la cámara.

—No seas idiota. Eres mi hermana.

—¡Papá! —gritó ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me aparté del marco de la puerta para entrar a la sala con los brazos en los bolsillos de mi jean. Papá llegó al instante, caminando y mirándome con reproche, suponiendo que yo había dicho algo.

Becca volteó su rostro para ver a papá.

—Jake dice que me veo fea.

Papá suspiró y me miró con reproche.

—Ella no se ve fea. Se ve sexy.

Levanté las cejas y la señalé.

—Papá, eso no es lo que he dicho. ¡Ella está diciendo estupideces!

Billy volvió a reprocharme con la mirada.

—Dile a tu hermana que se ve sexy en la televisión.

Bufé y miré a Rebecca.

—Estás sexy en la televisión, Beks.

Papá sonrió y se sentó en el sofa.

—Ahora, vamos a ver la mejor parte —dijo sonriendo.

Rebecca soltó un gritito, se paró y se sentó con papá en la televisión, cruzando los dedos y mirando la pantalla muy atenta.

"_Hemos tenido un número record de votos, unos 1000 mensajes y llamadas de teléfono. Y la última chica en llegar a la final de 'Buscando a la Sexxbomb', es..."_

Los tambores comenzaron a sonar y Becca cerró los ojos en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Pero si ya sabes que has ganado! —reclamé, señalando la TV.

"_... ¡Rebecca!"_

Becca saltó del sofá y chocó los cinco con mi papá, luego volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro. Su voz comenzó a sonar por la TV:

"_Sólo espero que mi madre esté viéndolo en el cielo. Y, esto es para ti, mamá. Te amaré por siempre"_

Entrecerré los ojos y fulminé con la mirada a papá.

—Por el amor de Dios, papá. Escucha lo que está diciendo.

Acto seguido salí de la sala enfadado. Abrí la puerta que llevaba al jardín y me fuí a mi cobertizo. Ese cobertizo era de puta madre, estaba lleno de drogas, cerveza, unos sofás algo rotos, pósters de Led Zeppelin y muchas groserías escritas con aerosol en las paredes. Además de una bolsa de boxeo color roja colgada junto a la puerta de entrada, que era de color verde. Todo decorado por mi. Lo tenía desde pequeño y siempre jugábamos ahí con los chicos. Era el único lugar en el cual podía pensar con claridad sin que nadie me jodiera.

Me senté en uno de los sofás que había y tomé un porro por la mitad que había dejado hoy en la mañana, en la mesa de al lado. Lo encendí, y luego tomé mi móvil que lo tenía escondido en el bolsillo de mis jeans. Comencé a ver mi lista de contactos, cuando vi el nombre de Nessie.

¿La llamaba, o no?

Suspiré.

Estaba jodido.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

**Claire POV**

Salí de mi clase de historia no entendiendo del todo lo que me habían enseñado, creo que era algo sobre gnomos y mariposas, o algo así. Me dirigí al comedor, yo tenía un horario un poco más adelantado que el de los demás, por lo que a la mitad de mi comida vendrían los chicos a comer la suya.

Mi día estaba yendo de maravilla. Mis amigos eran lo mejor que uno podía pedir, ¡y hoy habíamos hecho una fiesta en casa de Bella! Había sido asombroso, lanzamos comida por todas partes, fue divertido.

Mientras buscaba una mesa en la cual sentarme, vi de lejos a Seth sentarse en una. Solo.

Fruncí el ceño. No sabía que él también tenía el mismo horario que el mío. Caminé hacia la mesa en la que él se encontraba, llevando firmemente la bandeja entre mis manos. Había pedido una coca-cola, una manzana y una barra de chocolate.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunté.

Seth levantó el rostro para mirarme, se encogió de hombros.

—Claro —contestó, sin mucha importancia, mientras tomaba un sorvo de coca-cola.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me senté frente a él.

—Oh, wow. Gracias, que amable.

Me puse algo seria cuando vi su frente, y luego sonreí. En la fiesta en casa de Bella, yo fui la primera en irme; me había pintado los labios de rojo y había encontrado a Seth tirado en el sofá, durmiendo. Por lo que me había acercado a él, y había depositado un beso en su frente antes de irme, obviamente, la marca del beso había quedado en su frente. Al parecer Seth no se había bañado ni se había dado cuenta de la marca en su frente, porque no se la había quitado.

—¿Has pasado por casa, Seth? —inquirí.

—No, vine directo de casa de Bella. ¿Te fuiste antes de que Sue llamara a la policía?

—Síp.

—Ah, ya. Fue un poco malo —llevó una patata a su boca—, luego Edward tuvo que ir a practicar 'Jujitsu' con Bella porque... bueno, porque es un completo imbécil en realidad —soltó una risita y se llevó otra patata a la boca.

Sonreí.

—Quieres a Edward.

Él levantó a vista con el ceño algo fruncido, sin entender.

—¿Perdona?

Volví a sonreír.

—He dicho que quieres a Edward. Siempre estás hablando de él.

Seth volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Lo hago? —inquirió no muy convencido.

—Osea, es genial que tengas a alguien a quien admirar —solté una risita, recordando la fiesta—. Oh, fue gracioso. Tirando toda la comida por ahí. Como... tirándola, ¡por todas partes! Wow —luego lo miré. Seth comía como loco—. Wow, debes estar hambriento.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Tengo un poco de resaca y... sí.

Seth miró mi comida y la señaló con una patata.

—¿Vas a comerte eso?

Miré mi comida y luego le sonreí.

—Oh, totalmente —tome mi manzana y comencé a jugar con ella, sonriendo—. Estoy mejor ahora. Estoy totalmente mejor.

Suspiró.

—¿Como lo haces?

Solté una risita.

—¿Hacer qué?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Claire. Osea, nunca comes nada. Tus padres deben darse cuenta o algo. No sé.

Bajó la mirada y siguió con su comida.

Lo miré fijo.

—Me gustas, Seth.

Él me miró, algo sorprendido.

—Así que te voy a enseñar.

Tomé su otro plato, el que él no estaba comiendo, contenía huevos, pescado, frijoles y salchichas. Acto seguido, tomé sus cubiertos. Comencé a mezclar todo, rompiendo los huevos y cortando el pescado.

Sonreí.

—Tienes que hablar mucho. Soy buena hablando. Haces esto mientras cortas mogollón de cosas. Entonces, preguntas —pinché una salchicha con mi tenedor, sin acercar la comida a mi boca del todo—, ¿Dónde está tu tarjeta de estudiante?

Él me miró confundido.

—¿Cómo?

—Tu identificación —volví a mezclar a comida—, ¿la tienes?

—No yo... no se donde está. Creo que la perdí —contestó.

—Cambio de tema —me apresuré a decir—. ¡Es genial! Me encantan estas salchichas —lo miré—, debes probar una. Vamos, son deliciosas —tomé una con el tenedor y la puse en su plato.

Él miró su salchicha y me miró de nuevo.

—Espera, no has...

Sonreí.

—No estás seguro del todo sobre lo que hago, pero sigo distrayéndote. Entonces, subo la apuesta. ¡Me encanta ésto, delicioso! —tome algunas patatas de su plato y las mezclé con el mío—. Estás seguro de que yo quiero más y yo sigo avasallándote, hasta que dejas de mirarme.

Seth me miraba distraído. Estaba funcionando.

—¿Dónde lo has perdido?

—¿Eh? —dijo él, saliendo del transe.

—Tu identificación. Osea, ¿no te dejarán usar la biblioteca, verdad? —miré mi reloj de mano—. Dios, tengo que irme. Estoy taan llena —aparté el plato—, tengo prisa.

Me levanté de la mesa, hice que me iba, y volví a sentarme frente a él. Sonriendo.

—Ahí lo tienes, trabajo hecho.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sido impresionante.

—Gracias —contesté sonriendo.

—Pero no estás como, ya sabes, ¿engañando a todo el mundo?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy mucho mejor. Me han dado el alta en la clínica —y sonreí.

Seth bufó y se metió una patata en la boca.

—Parece que la han cagado.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—He dicho que parece que la han cagado, eso es todo.

Aparté la mirada, seria.

—Oh, wow —sonreí un poco luego, forzadamente—. Pero, mira... —suspiré con una sonrisa— … es como que no le importa una mierda a nadie. Y... no es como si le preocupase a alguien, así que...

—Yo... me preocupo —me interrumpió Seth, con el ceño fruncido.

Lo miré seria, y miré sus ojos fijamente, también.

¿Él se... preocupaba? ¿Por mi?

—¡Hey! —la voz de Edward hizo que yo pegara un pequeño salto, ya que estaba muy introducida en mis pensamientos. Se acercó con esa sonrisa arrogante que él siempre tenía, y se sentó junto a Seth, frente a mi—. Sardinas, genial. Y las conseguí de una mujer pez.

Seth rió aburrido.

—Seh, no estaba muy interesado en ellas.

—Ácidos grasos omega y aceite de pescado. Son geniales —dijo Edward.

Seth me miró, miró a Edward y volvió a mirarme.

—Estaba... hablando con Claire, Edd.

Edward levantó la mirada mientras cortaba su comida, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

—Oh, hola Claire —saludó animado. Se metió un gran trozo de pescado en la boca y me sonrió—. ¿Cómo va todo en Yupilandia?

Lo miré seria. Tenía ganas de criticar su cabello.

—Está mejor. Acaba de salir de la clínica —le reprochó Seth.

Sonreí un poquito, mirando hacia abajo.

—Aja, como sea —Edward se volteó a Seth y abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡Jesús! ¿Nunca te lavas?

Edward pasó sus dedos por la frente de Seth y quitó algo del labial que yo había dejado en su frente ésta mañana. Seth se acercó y vió los dedos de Edward.

—Parece... pintalabios.

—Sí, hombre —le animó Edward—. La esencia de la mujer. Bueno, al menos una. Entones, ¿quién es la afortunada?

—Ésto es como si alguien me besara —dijo Seth en shock.

Edward bufó.

—No puedo creer que no te hallas bañado. ¡Apestas!

—A-alguien... me besó —repitió Seth.

—Bueno, sí, amigo. Un puto error operativo porque apestas.

Seth comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si pudiera berificar quién lo había besado. ¿No se daba cuenta que esa persona estaba frente a él?

—No tuve tiempo —contestó, aún mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Tiempo? —dijo Edward, incrédulo—. Yo fuí a casa, me duché, hice mi Tai Chi, me hice una paja, sutilmente hice rabiar a mi madre, me cambié de ropa y aquí estoy, con mi tarea de Inglés —Edward sacó de su mochila un par de hojas guardadas en un folio.

Seth volvió a prestar atención a lo que Edward decía, miró su tarea.

—Tarea de Inglés. ¡Mierda!

—Enserio, Seth. A veces me pregunto porqué te tomas la molestia de levantarte por las mañanas. Eres una puta y completa pérdida de tiempo y...

Edward no pudo terminar de quejarse de Seth, porque de un codazo tiré los platos que anteriormente había usado, y se los tiré encima, manchando todo su pantalón de frijoles, huevo y salchichas.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Edward levantándose de la mesa y mirando su pantalón.

—Wow Eddie, que mal. Parece como si te hubieras meado —le dije sonriente.

—Esto no tenía que haber pasado —se quejó.

Demetri y Félix comenzaron a reírse en la otra mesa. Así que Edward fué hacia ellos, furioso, a pegarles en la cabeza un manotazo para que dejaran de reírse.

Solté una risita.

—Soy una mala persona.

Seth rió.

Edward pasó a su lado caminando furioso hacia un punto exacto.

—Vámonos —le ordenó.

—Me tengo que ir —me dijo y se levantó para seguir a Edward

Levanté las cejas y asentí.

—Seguro que tienes.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Estábamos en clase de psicología: una mierda.

Sobre todo porque yo estaba sentado al lado de Nessie. Seth miraba a Nessie con nostalgia, Edward me guiñaba un ojo, Bella me ignoraba, Alice me sonreía, y al puta profesora hablaba de mierdas que no entendía.

—Bueno, Hamlet. ¿De que va todo esto, chicos? —preguntó animada.

Nuestra profesora era una gordita bajita con un humor anticuado. Todos la miramos sin entender.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó, desilusionada y suspiró—. Todos van a fallar si no leen el jodi... quiero decir, ¿podrido? Sí, podrido libro. Eso.

—Yo lo he leído, ¡es genial! —exclamó Claire, sonriente, sentada unas sillas más adelante que la mía.

La profesora iba a hablar, pero Claire le interrumpió:

—Sin embargo no lo entendí. Al final fue el fantasma el que lo hizo, ¿o fue Voldemort? Él es una bestia, ¿verdad?

Todos nos reímos.

—Eh, creo que tienes los libros mezclados de nuevo, Claire —dijo Bella en un tono divertido.

—Entonces, en resumen, los temas predominantes de Hamlet de William Shakespeare son...

Miré mi brazo apoyado en la mesa y el de Nessie a poco centímetros del mío. Nuestras pieles se tocaban, la de ella era blanca, la mía algo más oscura. Ella intentaba ignorarme pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

— …. acción, inacción, locura, dolor, muerte. Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión...

Nuestras manos se tocaban, y pude divisar como ella acercaba más la suya a la mía, prácticamente nuestros dedos se tocaban.

Alice, a unas tres mesas a la izquierda, se inclinó y miró nuestras manos. La miré, escéptico, y ella me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo.

—Um... ¿alguien más? —dijo la profesora.

Alice me miró, miró a a profesora y habló.

—Hamlet es básicamente un chico adolescente. Él tiene esos deseos—apartó la vista de la profesora y me miró mientras hablaba—, pero no tiene la determinación para alcanzarlos. Así que, se vuelve loco y se masturba pensando en Ofelia y termina tan aburrido, que alguien tiene que matarlo —dijo elevando la voz.

La profesora frunció el ceño y miró las páginas del libro de Hamlet que tenía en sus manos.

—No estoy segura de que eso esté correcto. No... no hay masturbaciones en Hamlet —contestó confundida.

Alice tenía el mentón apoyado en su mano. Apartó su mirada de mi rostro y dirigió sus ojos a la de la profesora.

—Mmm, si las hay. Montones —apartó su mano de su mentón—, solo que las llaman 'soliloquios' —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra y con sus dedos haciendo comillas.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Buena esa, Chuki.

* * *

Luego de que las clases terminaran (lo habían hecho más tarde ya que uno de los profesores nos dio 3 clases seguidas) me fuí a casa. Estaba completamente cansado, en el camino me fumé algunos porros (bastantes). Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa y tirarme a dormir.

Nessie me había ignorado cuando la quise alcanzar para hablar con ella. Era una idiota, me ignoraba, ¿pero juntaba su mano con la mía en clase de psicología? Estaba loca.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada y la cerré cuando entré. Suspiré, recargándome contra ella.

—¿Jake, eres tu? —gritó papá desde la cocina.

—Sí —le grité en respuesta.

—¡La cena está servida, ven!

Volví a suspirar y accedí, a pesar de que lo que menos quería en este momento era sentarme en la misma mesa que mi estúpida hermana y mi jodido padre, tenía hambre y quería comer algo.

Me dirigí a la cocina en donde la cena estaba servida sobre la mesa. Era una tarta de verduras y carne, me gustaba. Me senté en una esquina mientras que Becca se sentaba en la cabecera y papá frente a mi.

Comí un par de bocados y me concentré en observar la lámpara que había en el techo, embobado. Definitivamente estaba drogado.

—Entonces, ¿debería llamarme Minxy Sexxbomb o Sexy SexxBomb? —hablaba Becca, animada—. Jordan dice que le gusta Minxy. A mi me gustaría ser Sexy SexxBomb.

—Jake.

—¿No te das cuenta? Mira sus ojos. Está completamente drogado —dijo Becca, y pasó su mano frente a mis ojos.

La miré reaccionando.

—No —dije mientras refregaba mis ojos—. No lo estoy.

Papá me miraba con tristeza.

—Yo eh... debo ir a hacer tareas —me levanté de la silla y caminé para salir de la cocina.

—¿Le vas a contar, papá? Sobre lo que hablamos —dijo Becca.

—Siéntate —me ordenó papá.

Me volteé y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Estoy ocupado —me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero papá me lo impidió de nuevo.

—Jacob, ¡siéntate! —esta vez elevó más su voz.

Suspiré resignado y me di la vuelta, sentándome de nuevo en la silla, enfadado.

—Queremos que estés aquí a las dos en punto mañana.

—¿Para qué?

Esta vez fue Rebecca quién habló:

—Para grabar la entrevista antes de mi actuación final. Tienes que hablar sobre cuánto echas de menos a mamá, y cuánto significa para ti verme ganar —dijo sonriendo.

Solté un jadeo y los miré a los dos con los ojos como platos.

—Guau. Esto es como... "¡Estoy muy jodida para hablar. Mi madre está muerta, vota por mi!" —me burlé enfadado.

Pendeja estúpida.

Becca me fulminó con la mirada.

—No es sí, no es verdad. Echo de menos a mamá todos los días.

Suspiré de fastidio y me despeiné el cabello, cerrando los ojos.

—Mierda, papá, ¡ella lo está haciendo de nuevo!

—¡Necesitas una historia! Todos saben eso —replicó Becks.

—¡Ves! —le dije a papá señalando a Becca.

Papá suspiró, frustrado.

—Ella no quería decir eso.

—Sí quería —interrumpió mi hermana—. Por lo menos yo he tenido alguna puta meta en mi vida.

Encaré una ceja.

—Realmente no creo que querer que Robbie Williams acabe en tus senos sea una meta en tu jodida vida.

—Oh, eso es gracioso —Becca se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a quitar los platos—. Eso es muy muy gracioso.

—Jake, mañana estarás aquí a las dos en punto —me ordenó papá.

—Sabes, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? —le desafié.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—Porque lavo tu ropa. Cocino tu comida. Pongo techo sobre tu cabeza. Pago por tu marihuana. Y lo hago todo sin pedir que me devuelvas algo. Excepto esto.

Becca se puso detrás de él y comencó a sonreírme mientras me hacía 'fuck you' con su dedo.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—¡Mírala, mírala! —me quejé señalandola.

—Ella es tu hermana, Jacob. Apóyala, eso es todo.

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos suspirando dramáticamente.

—Ahh joder, esto es solo... como un jodido infierno —dije señalandolo a los dos—. ¿Saben?

Me levanté furiozo de la silla.

—'Oh, esto es como un jodido infierno, ¿saben?' —se burló Becks con los platos en sus manos.

Suspiré y me acerqué a ella, la miré unos segundos, y a la velocidad de la luz le bajé los pantalones, dejándola solo en sus bragas rosas de conejito.

Sonreí y me fuí de la cocina, escuchando sus gritos de "¡Papá, dile que vuelva y se disculpe!" y los "¡Jacob, ven aquí en este instante!" de mi papá. Me acerqué al cuadro de la familia junto a la puerta y acaricié a la Rebecca del retrato.

—Lo siento —susurré.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Yo, con un traje de gala, sentado en el sofá junto a mi hermana. Una cámara frente a nosotros, el jodido 'Jordan' dirigiendo todo y una idiota pasándome base de maquillaje en la nariz, era igual a un puto infierno.

—Recuerda decir las palabras correctas, no quiero que me hagas quedar mal —me amenazó Becks.

Puse los ojos en blanco. La maquilladora se alejó al fin y Jordan gritó "¡acción!"

—Así que, Jake. Dinos, ¿qué significa para ti tener a Rebecca en la gran final de 'Buscando a la SexxBomb?

Tardé unos segundos en contestar. Papá me observaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Eh, es como, ya sabes... bueno, quiero decir... eh, no puedo expresarlo con palabras.

Becca sonrió y apoyó fuertemente su mano en mi pierna, como si me estuviera pegando en ella.

—Él es el mejor hermano del mundo entero. Quiero decir, tomamos cada día como una bendición de Dios porque, ya sabes, mamá ya no está aquí con nosotros. Eso te hace pensar.

—¿Ah si? —le pregunté, cruzado de brazos—, ¿sobre qué?

Ella siguió sonriendo.

—Sobre, ya sabes, la vida es valiosa... y todas esas cosas.

—Jake —habló Jordan—, ¿porqué no me cuentas como es eso de... perder a tu madre? —dijo en un tono melancólico.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Yo no la perdí —le contesté en un tono insolente—. No la voy a encontrar debajo del sofá, o un armario.

—Sí pero, ya sabes, ¿cómo te hizo sentir?

Bufé.

—Genial, Jordan. Eso me hizo sentir realmente genial —sonreí—. Déjame preguntarte; ¿qué se siente siendo un esnifador de cocaína, con bajo presupuesto y la marioneta de la empresa?

Papá suspiró.

Antes de que Jordan le dijera a su camarógrafo que cortara, Becks se apresuró a hablar.

—¡No! —Jordan la escuchó atento—. Mamá era... ella fue la primera en decirme que tenía talento, y un don. La primera que cantó conmigo y creyó en mi. Cuando estoy cantando ahí afuera, no sólo estoy cantando para mi. Estoy cantando para ella. Y estoy cantando para cualquiera que alguna vez halla sufrido una tragedia.

Jordan hizo una seña y el camarógrafo cortó la camara.

—Vale, corta ahí. ¡Te amo, Becca, te amo! Realmente te amo. ¡Guau! —gritó emocionado.

—¿Si? —inquirió Becks emocionada.

—Sí. Eres tan cálida y dulce y fresca. Podría comerte. Me encantaría comerte. Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad, Becca?

—¡Me encantaría, Jordan! —contestó ella riendo.

—Genial genial —se dirigió hacia su asistente—. Escucha, necesito un Latte descafeinado. ¿Dónde está ese mensajero idiota?

Sonreí.

—Ahí, con los demás idiotas —dije señalando con la cabeza.

Jordan me miró y suspiró.

—Sabes, no estás tan bueno, chico. Nadie quiere comerte a ti —confesó en un tono aburrido.

Becca se levantó enfadada por mi actitud a buscar a la maquilladora.

—Sabes, deberías tener sexo o algo, chico —me dijo Jordan—. Quizás sea una marioneta de una empresa o lo que sea. Pero paso momentos jodidamente divertidos.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Me levanté de la cama gracias a un molesto ruido que salía del cobertizo. Suspiré y me cambié, mirando la hora, eran las 3 de la tarde. Ayer y hoy no tuvimos clases gracias a que Emmett y Alec (otra vez) habían roto las cañerías del baño de las chicas, y el colegio se había visto afectado a otra gran inundación.

Caminé algo dormido hacia mi cobertizo, y cuando lo abrí... quise morirme en ese puto, PUTO, instante.

Papá estaba en él, y el cobertizo estaba ABSOLUTAMENTE cambiado. Había puesto pisos flotantes, había quitado todos los pósters y pintura que el cobertizo tenía y lo había pintado de blanco. En una de las paredes había puesto un gran, gran espejo y frente a él había un palo de madera.

Era un estudio de baile.

Lo miré atónito. El corazón me latía a más no poder y la sangre me hervía a más no poder.

—Es increíble lo que puedes hacer si te levantas temprano, ¿cierto? —dijo terminando de limpiar el gran espejo de mierda.

—¡JODER! —grité furioso.

Papá me señaló.

—No maldigas. Ya sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas.

—¡ESTO ES MIERDA! —grité, sacado de mis cabales—. ¡Este era nuestro jodido cobertizo! ¡De Seth, Edward y mío, desde que eramos pequeños!

—Entonces quizás es tiempo de que madures. Además, Becca necesita un lugar donde ensayar... y en realidad, este es mi cobertizo.

Mis ojos estaban aguados de la furia.

—Creo que esto es lo peor que me han echo en mi vida.

—No te lo hice a ti. Lo hize por ti —él me palmeo el hombro y salió del cobertizo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Al anochecer, todos fuimos al bar de Keith, un viejo gordo que siempre nos daba drogas y condones, el tipo era un completo genio. Keith había puesto en cada mesa redonda para tres un cuaderno ya que estaban todos jugando a un juego de preguntas. Él las preguntaba y si teníamos las respuestas teníamos que contestarlas, el que lo hiciera bien ganaba toda una semana de cervezas y tragos gratis en el bar. Obviamente nosotros no necesitábamos eso, el siempre decía cada vez que llegábamos 'la casa invita'.

Nips estaba sentada con Alice y Claire. Rosalie con Emmett, Jane y Alec. Mientras que Seth y yo estábamos pidiendo algunos tragos en la barra.

—¡Correcto! Pregunta 23 —decía Keith con entusiasmo.

Aparté la mirada de la sexy Kayle, la camarera, y la dirigí a la puerta cuando observé quién entraba. Era Jake. Tenía un aspecto amargado y cansado, fue a sentase a una de las mesas para 3 que estaban desocupadas.

Lo miré y luego le susurré a Seth:

—Vamos a sentarnos con él, ¿vale?

Seth se dió la vuelta y lo vió, y luego me miró sin muchas ganas.

—¿Jake? Edward, hace 5 días hablabas pestes de él.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, pero lo he pensado mejor y... anda Seth, es nuestro mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Y la única perra aquí es Nessie, esa juega con ustedes dos y hace que se peleen. Él no tiene la culpa, solo está tan enamorado como tu.

Seth suspiró arrepentido.

—Sí, lo sé. Tienes razón.

Sonreí y pedí tres cervezas. Kayle me las dió guiñándome un ojo y con Seth nos acercamos a la mesa en la que Jake estaba. Él nos miró curiosos, nos sentamos con él y le palmeé el hombro.

—¿Cómo estás, hermano?

Él me miró sin muchos ánimos.

—No jodas, Edward.

Suspiré.

—Mira, Jake, nosotros te queremos, ¿vale? Lo estuvimos pensando, y tu no tienes la culpa de que Nessie juegue con ustedes dos. Nos está apartando, tío. ¡Solíamos ser los tres mosqueteros! ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando éramos niños, joder. No dejemos que una zorra arruine nuestra amistad.

Jake no contestó, parecía considerarlo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Nessie entró con un chico detrás de ella. La mesa de Jane, Emmett, Rosie y Alec estaba junto a la puerta, por lo que Jane la saludo.

—Hey Ness, ¿cómo estás?

—Hey Jane. Bien. ¿Y tu? —Nessie estaba seria y tenía un aspecto de haber peleado con alguien.

Jane rió.

—Bien. ¿Quién es él?

Nessie se volteó al chico.

—¿Cómo era tu nombre?

—Eh, Brandon.

Nessie asintió.

—Que romántico —dijo Rosalie en un tono sarcástico.

Nessie pasó junto a Keith y le saludó, luego se sentó en una mesa junto con 'Brandon'.

Miré a Seth y luego a Jake, quienes no apartaban la vista de ella.

—He visto como te tocaba la mano hoy en psicología, hermano —le dije a Jake—, y es una completa perra. Mírala, te apuesto a que ha follado con ese tío. ¡Las mujeres no sirven para nada! Excepto Nips, obviamente. Ustedes deben conseguirse una tía que, esté buena y tenga interés en ustedes. Esa zorra solo juega con tu pobre corazón, Jakie.

Jake fulminó con la mirada a Nessie y asintió.

—Joder, tienes la puta razón. Es una perra.

Sonreí triunfante.

—¡Exácto, colega! Anda, ¿amigos de nuevo?

Jacob sonrió y se rió.

—Seh, amigos de nuevo.

Los tres, chocamos los cinco.

Seth sonreía.

—Es bueno que volvamos a ser amigos.

Tomé un sorbo de cerveza y pasé mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Seth y Jacob.

—El cisne es el único pájaro que tiene pene, pero... ¿cuánto puede vivir una cucaracha después de arrancarle la cabeza? —preguntó Keith.

Seth rió y anotó la respuesta en el cuaderno.

—Fácil —susurró.

—Keith, ¿qué pasa con estas preguntas? —protestó Bells unos metros detrás de mi—, sin ofender, pero son una mierda.

Keith suspiró.

—¿Quieres quedar descalificada?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y siguió contestando las preguntas.

—Ahora —dije hablándoles a Seth y a Jake—, no dejemos que nada se interponga entre nosotros, ¿vale? Los hermanos antes que las guarras, chicos, los hermanos antes que las guarras. No lo olviden.

—Seh —dijo Seth—, Nessie es una zorra.

—Al 100% —dijo Jacob.

Y al parecer Nessie lo escucho, ya que puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todas formas, tenemos un gran pez para joder. ¿Quién se cree tu hermana que es? ¿La maldita Reina de Inglaterra? Esa jodida situación del cobertizo es una mierda.

Jacob asintió enérgico.

—No puedo creer que lo halla hecho, es una pendeja.

Seth estaba concentrado escribiendo algo en el cuaderno.

—Aja, si lo encuentras tan reprensible, ¿porqué tuviste sexo con ella?

Lo miré con los ojos como platos y cerré los ojos. Seth se dió cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca con las manos.

—Joder —masculló.

Jacob nos miraba atónito.

—¿Qué tu... qué? —me dijo—. ¿Te cogiste a mi hermana?

Suspiré encogiéndome de hombros, casi... casi temiendo por mi vida.

—Ya sabes como soy, Jake. Media botella de Vodka y me convierto en una jodida ametralladora.

—¡Te cogiste a mi hermana! —casi gritó.

Hice un ademán de taparle la boca con la mano pero él la quitó.

—¡Joder, cierra el pico! —le susurré—. Mi novia está a tres mesas de aquí.

—Eres un idiota, Edd. De verdad lo eres —me retó.

Se levantó de la mesa y se fué cerrando la puerta del bar de un portaso.

Suspiré y fulminé con la mirada a Seth.

—Muchas gracias, Sethney.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Llegué a casa furioso. Edward era un puto y mi hermana una zorra. Salí al jardín a sentarme en una de las bancas cuando observe la luz encendida de mi ex-cobertizo, y una persona moviéndose frenéticamente en la habitación.

Rebecca.

Caminé hacia el cobertizo y abrí la puerta. Ella estaba bailando frente al espejo y sudando como una tarada, mientras que a música sonaba por uno de los equipos de música que había apoyado en una silla.

Comencé a aplaudir cuando entré al cobertizo. Ella suspiró y dejó de bailar, poniéndole pausa a la música.

—Qué quieres.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mirándome sin ganas.

Le sonreí un poco y me encogí de hombros.

—Me estaba preguntando si había algo más que quisieras tomar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Tienes esto. A lo mejor quieres mi dormitorio para un salón de bronceado la próxima vez. Al menos entonces quizás tengas una oportunidad mañana.

Ella suspiró.

—Jacob, sólo déjame ensayar y puedes meterte conmigo después de la final.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —me disculpé—. Olvidé que esto es la única cosa que te importa en el mundo.

Ella se rió sarcástica.

—¡Crece de una puta vez!

Me reí.

—No lo ves, ¿verdad? No ves que estúpido jodido cliché eres realmente —dije intentando tocar su nariz, y ella la apartó de un gran manotazo.

—Vete a la mierda, Jake.

Sonreí.

—Y, fuera de todo interés, ¿en que mierda estabas pensando cuando te tiraste a mi mejor amigo? —le dije acercándome más a ella, con el ceño fruncido.

Su rostro no tenía precio, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

—N-no fue así —contestó.

Sonreí.

—Apuesto a que te cogió bien, ¿verdad? Conozco tu tipo, Becca. Quiéreme. Quiéreme. ¡Quiéreme!

Ella se dió la vuelta, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Basta —me dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Tú... pequeña maldita puta —le critiqué cerca del oído.

Papá entro en ese momento al cobertizo. Me fulminó con la mirada y le dijo a Becca:

—Becks, ve a tu habitación. Descansa un poco.

Becca aprovechó a oportunidad y se fue rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuando ella se fue, papá me taladró con la mirada y se puso frente a mi.

—Jacob, no vuelvas a hablarle a tu hermana de ese modo otra vez.

—¿Ah si? ¿Qué harás al respecto? —le desafié.

Su mano impactó contra mi mejilla. El golpe resonó en toda la habitación, y yo me quedé estático. Mirando al piso y colocando la palma de mi mano en mi mejilla.

Él jamás me había golpeado.

Yo estaba de espaldas, no lo miraba.

—Jake, cada vez que te miro, me pregunto... tienes los ojos de tu madre, pero... ¡ya no se quién eres! Sólo estás con tus motos y tu patineta.

Acto seguido, salió de la habitación.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Caminaba hacia la casa de Nessie. No había ido a la escuela, pues tenía un horrible moretón en la mejilla. Cuando llegué a su casa y toqué el timbre, su madre me dijo que se había ido al lago.

Instintivamente luego de eso, salí corriendo hacia el lago. Me dolían los músculos, pues hace un rato había ido a montar en la patineta y por estar pensando en otra cosa me había caído de ella millones de veces.

—¡Ness! —grité cuando llegué al lago, mirando alrededor entre los árboles—. ¡Nessie!

Pero ella no estaba ahí. Tomé mi móvil y le marqué, cuando escuché a lo lejos un teléfono sonar. Me di la vuelta y la ví.

Estaba sobre una especie de balsa tomando sol. Ella se paró sobre la balsa y me miró en shock, tomando su móvil y levantándolo para que lo viera. Me quité la camiseta, tiré el móvil y me lancé al agua para ir a donde ella estaba. Nessie se tiró también, y los dos comenzamos a nadar hacia donde cada uno estaba, y cuando llegamos, la besé.

Fue un beso un poco incómodo, pues estábamos en el agua y había algo de profundidad.

Me separé de ella y sus ojos estaban algo aguados.

A la mierda con Edward.

—Así que... ya lo dije, ¿vale? —suspiré—. Ahora lo sabes.

Y me fuí nadando hacia la superficie, dejando a Nessie flotando sola en el agua. Y en skock.

* * *

—No llores —le susurré en voz baja.

Hoy había sido la final de las SexxBombs, y Becks había perdido. A pesar de lo pendeja que podía ser a veces, ella era mi hermana. No iba a reírme en su cara por haber perdido, en el fondo, sabía que esto era importante para ella.

Papá estaba sentado en el sofá a su izquierda, mientras que yo a la derecha de Becca, rodeándola con un brazo.

Papá me miró y asintió con la cabeza, dándome las gracias en voz baja.

Asentí también.

—Iré a dormir —dijo levantándose y dandole un beso en la coronilla a Becks, me sorprendí cuando desordenó mi cabello.

Sentí como subió las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

Becca suspiró.

—Lamento haber... tomado tu cobertizo.

No contesté, simplemente acaricié su brazo en un gesto reconfortador.

El timbre sonó y suspiré, me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta para ver quién era. Edward me sonreía y Seth tenía un aspecto tenso.

—¡Hey, tió! Vamos a celebrar, joder —exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ella perdió!

Bufé.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, entonces te traeremos la fiesta.

Edward me hizo a un lado y entró a la sala en donde estaba Becca. Seth lo siguió algo inseguro, y yo suspiré cerrando la puerta y siguiéndolos.

Edward se sentó en el sofá como si fuera su propia casa y le sonrió a Becks.

—Mala suerte, Becky. En la competición, claro. Pero, ya sabes. _Lo que se va, acaba volviendo _—Edward frunció el ceño—. ¿De cuanto has perdido? ¿15 votos? —hizo una mueca—. Ouch.

Becca lo miró sin gracia alguna.

—Bueno, eso está bien. Porque alrededor de eso era la gente que estaba en el bar de Keith esta noche.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Votaste en su contra?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No sólo yo. Todo el mundo ahí. Hasta Seth lo hizo —dijo sonriente.

Seth suspiró.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —le dijo Becks.

Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Tomaste nuestro cobertizo y yo tu competencia. Es lo justo. ¿Verdad?

—¡Eres un completo imbécil! —le gritó.

Becca salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas, subió las escaleras y un portazo se escuchó desde su habitación.

Fulminé con la mirada a Edward.

—Idiota. ¡Tú, maldito idiota egoísta! —le grité.

Él sonreía, así que me acerqué y lo tomé de la camisa con mi puño a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Edward se echó a reír como si fuera un loco, mirándome divertido.

—¿Vas a pegarme, Jakie? Anda, haslo, maricón.

Seth estaba nerviosísimo.

—Jake, no...

—¡Haslo! —gritó Edward, ya no tan sonriente.

No iba a pegarle, no valía la pena. Lo empujé y él calló al sofá, y volvió a reír, se paró del sofá, se acercó a mi, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dió un pico en los labios, riéndose.

—Realmente te amo, bastardo. Y estas tomando todas las putas desiciones con esa zorra de padre hippies. Pero es lo normal, eres un marica, y aún así te quiero.

Me soltó y se fué por la puerta, sin ántes gritar un dominante "¡Seth, vámonos!".

Seth salió detrás de Edward rápidamente.

* * *

Volvía a caminar hacia la casa de Nessie, en realidad ni siquiera caminaba, corría. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a la puerta de su casa jadeando como un perro bajo el sol. Toqué el timbre y su madre me abrió, estaba bastante drogada.

—Joder, ríndete de una vez, chaval.

—Eh, ¿qué? —pregunté no muy confundido.

—Diablos, solo vete —me dijo en un tono cansado negando con la cabeza, y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Levanté las cejas algo sorprendido y me alejé un poco, preparado para irme de nuevo a casa, cuando instintivamente levanté la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación de Ness... y la ví. Ella me miraba desde lo alto, seria, sin expresión alguna. Pude distinguir (a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba), sus ojos algo aguados. Pero ella no estaba sola. Una sombra vino desde atrás, abrió el resto de la cortina y me quedé estático al ver la persona que estaba a su lado, sin camisa.

Era Nahuel. Me sonrió sádico, me guiñó un ojo y le susurró algo en el oído a Nessie. Pero ésta no aparto la mirada de la mía, haciendo caso omiso a lo que él decía. Nahuel me sonrió de nuevo. Ya no tenía más nada que hacer aquí. Llevé mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón y comencé a caminar lejos de ahí.

Dejando a un imbécil de Jacob Black a mis espaldas.

* * *

**FINAL-DE-INFARTO.** Lo sé, y actualización de infarto, ya que estamos. Se que prometí que el capítulo que venía despues de el de Claire era el de **Emmett**, pero no fue así, porque me agarro mucha inspiración para el de Jake. Así que el próximo SÍ será de Emmett, no se preocupen.

Ya saben, si quieren el preview del capítulo de Emmett deben dejarme un review :)

By the way, hablando de los reviews, ¡muchas gracias! Fueron bastantes :) ustedes son lo mejor del mundo, enserio. Y no hice el video para contestarlos XD ¡PERO TENGO PEREZA, JODER! No prometo que haré uno para el próximo, lo haré cuando, simplemente, me den ganas de hacerlo XD cuando lo haga se los haré saber.

En lo personal este capítulo me encantó, espero que a ustedes también. Jake no tiene una vida muy fácil que digamos pero, ¿quién la tiene? Como ven, Edward dijo eso de "_Lo que se va, acaba volviendo_" así que esa frase se aplicará en él para el futuro.

**Sobre Nessie:** también tiene sus problemas; está confundida, porque, no se si se acuerdan, pero Nahuel fue un ex de ella quién le rompió el corazón. Y por eso ella está confundida con Jake, porque teme que teniendo influencias como Edward, él le rompa el corazón a ella.

**Sobre Claire: **su anorexia es muy distinta a la de Rosalie. La de Claire, ciertamente no se denomina anorexia, porque la anorexia es un trastorno mental el cual tiende a obsecionar a su víctima con que está gorda y debe ser flaca. En cambio Claire solo lo hace porque quiere atención, no porque quiera ser delgada. No confundan eso.

Besos a todas, ¡espero sus reviews y su opinión sobre el capítulo! Recuerden que si no tienen cuenta en FF, para que yo les mande el preview, tienen que dejar su mail, PERO NO COMPLETO porque Fanfiction lo borra.

¡Besos, las quiero!

—_**Meli.**_


	14. Emmett

**Disclaimer: **Meyer bla bla bla bla bla.

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Emmett.**

"_Ayudame a entender"_

_

* * *

_

**Emmett POV**

—¡Cubre ese lado! —le grité a Tony, mientras corría hasta el otro perímetro del campo de juego.

Tony corría todo lo que podía, pero no era suficiente. Llevaba el balón atrapado entre sus brazos, corriendo hacia el final del perímetro y pasándosela a Matty, quien me la pasó a mi por error. Puse lo ojos en blanco y en 4 segundos hice todo el puto trabajo que ellos intentaban lograr hace una hora: anotar un puto gol.

Todos se rieron cuando yo lo hice, gritando que era el mejor capitán que podían tener.

—Y ustedes son los peores jugadores que un capitán puede tener —protesté dejando de correr y uniéndome hacia ellos—, si no hacen bien lo que les digo, ¡perderemos el partido más importante de la temporada! Los Yankees no estarán contentos si se enteran de eso.

Tony se carcajeó.

—Como si los benditos Yankees supieran de nuestra existencia, Ems.

Resoplé y me encogí de hombros.

—Sabrán de ella cuando nos convirtamos en el equipo más genial de todos los Estados Unidos —tomé el balón y señalé a Tony—. Pero para eso, debemos practicar más, sobre todo tu, Tons. Anda, empieza de nuevo —le di el balón y palmeé su espalda cariñosamente, mientras todos volvíamos a nuestros puestos.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Mis zapatos de tacón archi-mega-altos sonaban acorde a mis pisadas en los pasillos de la escuela. Mi cabello color oro, aun más largo que el de Rapuncel, caía en cascada por mi espalda, agitándose con los pasos que daba. Mi bolso color rosa chicle iba fuertemente aferrado a mi hombro, mi Iphone en mi mano derecha que llevaba un barniz rosa también, y mi pequeño vestido azul que llevaba un cinturón grueso color oro en la cintura. Me había costado un poco colocármelo, y era más que obvia la razón: estaba más gorda que una jodida vaca.

Pero eso no impedía que todos a mi alrededor me miraran con envidia. Y amaba eso. Adoraba que todos quisieran ser yo, que mis amigas (esas que no eran Bella, Claire, Alice, Jane y Nessie) cepillaran mi cabello con el deseo de arrancarlo y colocárselo ellas mismas. Que envidiaran mi ropa, mi Mercedes, el novio que tenía, mis cosas, mi actitud... _todo_.

Había terminado mi clase de matemáticas (por suerte me había sentado con Edward, quien me dijo que luego podría copiarme de su hoja, ya que no había entendido una mierda de lo que la profesora había explicado) y ahora mismo me dirigía a las prácticas de porristas (obviamente, yo era la capitana). Seguramente Emmett ahora estaba con el equipo preparando las nuevas tácticas del partido de la semana entrante: Los Leopardos contra Los Búfalos, todo un acontecimiento.

Llegué al campo de juego donde, como ya había predicho, se encontraba Ems con el equipo. El campo de juego era grande, a la izquierda se encontraban los vestidores de los chicos, y la mitad del campo, hacia la derecha, el de las porristas.

Caminé dirigiéndome a los vestidores de las chicas a paso lento, mientras observaba a los chicos entrenar. Instintivamente dirigí mi vista hacia una esquina del campo y vi a un par de tontas sonreír bobamente a Emmett y a Tony, uno de los chicos del equipo. Las miré de mala manera, marcando territorio como la Oveja Reina que era.

Emmett se percató de mi presencia y me sonrió, tarándome un beso con la mano. Sonreí feliz y alargue mi mano para tomar el beso en el aire y colocarlo en mi mejilla. Los chicos del equipo también se percataron de que estaba ahí, y comenzaron a lanzarme algunos cumplidos.

Sonreí y seguí caminando hacia los vestidores. Entré en la pequeña (gran) habitación y fui hacia mi casillero. Al parecer ninguna de las chicas había llegado aun porque los vestidores y las duchas estaban vacías. Estúpidas, siempre llegaban tarde.

Me cambié, colocándome mi falda blanca y roja al igual que la blusa que llevaba el uniforme de porrista, até mi cabello en una coleta con algunos mechones cayendo por mi rostro, para que no quedara demasiado nerd, y me puse mis zapatillas deportivas.

Salí de los vestuarios para encontrarme con las chicas ya vestidas en un rincón hablando. Me sorprendió que no se hallan vestido en los vestidores, por lo que caminé a ellas mirándolas un poco de mala manera mientras acomodaba mi coleta.

—Llegan tarde —les reproché.

Ellas me miraron sin emoción alguna y Heidi se puso en frente de ellas.

—Deja de hacerte la Reina del Mundo, Rosalie. No puedes darnos órdenes de esa forma.

Solté una carcajada y me crucé de brazos, mirándola con una fingida sorpresa.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, por si no lo sabías, soy la capitana y ustedes, por ley, deben obedecer a una capitana.

Ella sonrió.

—No por mucho tiempo, bonita. No se si lo sabías, pero una capitana puede dejar de ser capitana cuando todas las integrantes del grupo de porristas se ponen de acuerdo en echarla. Y nosotras ya lo hicimos.

Me quedé callada un momento, procesando la información con cuidado, respirando hondo y controlando mis impulsos de querer tomarla de sus cabellos y arrancárselos. Sonreí un poco y me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y porqué querrían que yo no sea más su capitana? Soy la mejor que han tenido.

Heidi negó con la cabeza.

—Nosotras no queremos a una capitana gorda como una morsa. ¿Y si te levantamos en el aire, y accidentalmente nos rompemos los brazos? No quiero ir a la enfermería, cariño.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente. La miré taladrándola con la mirada y sintiéndome asquerosa. Jodidamente asquerosa. Gorda, una vaca, un asco.

—Vete a la mierda —le susurré y me fui a los vestidores para quitarme el uniforme. Mis ojos estaban aguados pero no iba a llorar.

Yo era fuerte y no era débil. Solo la gente débil llora, y yo no era débil. Eso era lo que Edward siempre me había dicho, _«llorar es de débiles»_ y él tenía razón. Yo tenía que ser fuerte y no alterarme más de la cuenta, todo problema tenía solución. Todo.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mi, y me volteé para ver a Lauren, con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Oye Rosalie, mira... —suspiró— ... se que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero... quería decirte que no le hagas caso a Heidi —sonrió y se acercó a mi en un tono confidencial—, que esos kilitos de más te sientan fenomenal.

Me guiñó un ojo, se dió la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

—¿Pueden apoyar a Rosalie? —escupí de mala gana sentado en la mesa del almuerzo.

Edward y Bella ni siquiera hicieron caso omiso a mi reproche, simplemente siguieron besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Puse los ojos en blanco y Rose suspiró irritada y molesta.

—¡Me han echado de las porristas! ¿No escucharon? —exclamó.

Jasper sonrió, Alice suspiró, Claire jugaba con un lápiz, Seth se sacaba los mocos, Jane mandaba mensajes con su Blackberry y Alec comía como si fuera el último plato de comida en la tierra.

Bella se separó de Edward algo irritada, suspiró y la miró.

—Rose, no es el fin del mundo. Además no pueden echarte porque 'ellas lo decidieron'. Si te molesta tanto toma tu jodido plato de espaguetis y tíraselo en la cabeza, o agárrala de los pelos y golpea su cabeza contra la pared, de modo que le salga un gran tumor en el cerebro y muera desbordando pus por sus orificios nasales y sangre por los oídos, y vomite mientras tiene convulsiones.

Alec se atragantó y casi escupió la comida.

—¡Que asco! ¡Estoy comiendo! —exclamó señalando su plato.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y Edward se rió.

—Mira, Isabella —le desafió mi rubia—, si no vas a ayudarme...

Bella le sonrió.

—¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer? Tu debes arreglar el inconveniente. Habla con el director y dile que te han echado, además, es obvio que inventaron esa regla, pues no está en el reglamento de las porristas.

Rose suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Rodeé mi brazo alrededor de su hombros y le di un beso en la cabeza.

—Ya lo arreglaremos, rubia. Ya verás.

Claire sonrió.

—Hay algo que les puede agradar —propuso. Todos la miramos—. ¿Han visto el cartel que está colgado en los pasillos del segundo piso?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No he ido al segundo piso hoy, ¿que hay?

Ella sonrió aun más.

—Oh wow, bueno, hay una fiesta de disfraces mañana en la noche en la escuela, todos estamos invitados. Es para celebrar por adelantado el partido de Los Leopardos contra Los Búfalos ya que la semana entrante, luego del partido, comienzan los exámenes de mitad de año y no podrán hacer la fiesta.

Todos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos, mientras sonreímos.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Rose, separándose de mi mucho más animada que antes—. ¡Nunca he ido a una fiesta de disfraces!

Alice sonrió.

—Conozco un lugar increíble para comprar lo trajes en Ports Angles, es enorme y tiene por categorías: terror, personajes de películas, y mucho más.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Será divertido.

En ese instante, unos pasos sonaron detrás de nosotros. Giramos la cabeza para encontrarnos con Nessie quien estaba cruzada de brazos junto a nuestra mesa. Todo nos tensamos, no era que no nos juntáramos con ella, de hecho, lo hacíamos, pero no nos gustaba cuando se acercaba estando Bella o Edward, por le hecho de que no teníamos demasiadas ganas de escucharlos discutir.

—Necesito hablar con Seth —pidió, con voz fuerte y decidida.

Edward encaró una ceja.

—Está ocupado —dijo Bella, con el mismo tono de voz que había usado Nessie anteriormente. Ésta se rió.

—¿Enserio? —miró a Seth, quien evitaba todo contacto visual con ella y jugaba con su tenedor nervioso—. No lo parece. Mira, Bella, esto no es contigo, ¿vale? Así que no te metas.

Edward sonrió y Bella igual.

—Todo lo que implice a Seth es mi problema también.

Nessie sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo es —miró a Seth y su rostro se suavizó—, Seth, ¿podemos hablar? Por favor.

Edward le lanzó una mirada a Seth de puro mandato, algo así como _"no lo harás",_ pero éste suspiró y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a irse con Nessie.

—Solo será un momento —nos murmuró, algo avergonzado.

Nessie comenzó a caminar hacia los patios, y Seth la siguió.

En el momento en el que Nessie se acercó, y luego se fue con Seth, pude notar que Claire no les quitó la mirada ni un segundo.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Caminé hacia una de las bancas y me senté. Seth me seguía a paso perezoso. Se sentó a mi lado cuando yo lo hice, y me miró algo distante, pero no estaba enfadado. Conocí a Seth como a la palma de mi propia mano y podía distinguir perfectamente que tipo de sensaciones experimentaba en ciertos momentos.

—Bueno... —habló, encogiéndose de hombros— ... ¿que sucede?

Suspiré.

—Son muchas cosas, Seth —me callé un momento, buscando las palabras correctas para no ofenderlo o hacer que se enojara—. Mira, Seth, yo... soy una tarada, ¿vale? Soy una estúpida que... no mide las cosas que hace o dice, pero tu sabes que yo nunca quise hacerte daño.

Él no contestó, simplemente miraba el suelo, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—Yo te quiero, Seth —hablé—, pero no puedo quererte como algo más —dije con dulzura—, por más que quiera hacerlo, no me sale de adentro. ¿O a caso tu podrías... forzarte a ti mismo a sentir algo por Bella que no sea una simple amistad?

Seth no contestó. Supuse que lo estaba considerando.

—Te tomé muchísimo cariño desde el momento en que te conocí, y ahora no podrías entender cuanto te quiero.

Él bufó.

—Y tu no podrás entender cuanto te quiero yo —dijo amargado.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho, y negué con la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No, no puedo —admití—. Yo creo que tu... debes... buscarte una chica que te quiera, Seth. Alguien que se interese por ti de la misma forma en la que tu estás interesado por mi. Se que es difícil entenderlo ahora, pero lo podrás superar.

—¿Y que hay de Jacob? —me dijo duramente, mirándome con recelo—, ¿me dices todo esto para no sentir culpa cuando te lo folles?

Jacob.

Suspiré.

—No quiero estar con nadie ahora, Seth. No quiero estar con él, no _puedo_ estar contigo. ¿A caso crees que yo estaría con Jake de la mano caminando por la escuela sabiendo que tu nos ves y te sientes como una mierda? No soy tan mala persona, creí que lo sabías.

Seth bufó.

—Pues te lo follaste hace como medio mes, no se si lo sabías.

Cerré los ojos.

—Como te dije, Seth, soy una idiota. En ese momento no... no pensé bien las cosas, no tomé tan enserio tus sentimientos hacia mi, porque simplemente creí que eran un tonto capricho. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así, y no quiero lastimarte. Pero tu me lastimas a mi con tu alejamiento —suspiré frustrada—, joder, ¿porqué te dejas manejar tanto por Edward?

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo no me dejo manejar, no digas tonterías —contraatacó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Seth, haces todo lo que él te dice, lo sigues como si fueras un perro y para colmo te dejas influenciar por él.

Seth no contestó.

—Eso me ha dolido de ti, ¿sabes? De Bella lo esperaba porque... en el fondo puedo comprenderla, está enamorada y hay ciertas cosas que no puede ver. ¿Pero de ti? Joder, si vas a salir del closet hazlo ahora.

Él se rió un poco ante mi comentario.

—Me han hablado mal de ti muchas veces, Seth —él me miró—, pero yo nunca me alejé de ti por eso. Y si tu quieres ser amigo de Edward pues, hazlo. No soy como Bella, yo jamás te diré _"Si te juntas con esa persona, olvídate que existo"_. Puedes juntarte con quien sea, mientras no te dejes influenciar. Tienes una gran personalidad como para dejar que un idiota como él la manipule. Debes tomar tus propias decisiones a veces, Seth. Nahuel... —me callé por un momento— ... Nahuel me manipulaba muchísimo, y me costó aceptarlo. Pero lo hice, y no quiero que nadie vuelva a manipularme otra vez. Y no quiero que Edward haga eso contigo y con Bella. Pero se que ella se dará cuenta pronto porque yo lo hice, y se que ella también lo hará. Pero tu... tu debes... —suspiré.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato, mirando el suelo, la gente pasar, los árboles y esas mierdas. Hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Aprecio... que vengas a decirme esto. A mi tampoco me gusta mirarte con mala cara —me miró y se encogió de hombros tristemente—, al fin y al cabo, nunca podré hacerlo.

No contesté.

—Yo... —empezó, se calló, y luego siguió— ... tal vez tengas razón y deba... interesarme en otras chicas. Pero si quieres que realmente lo haga, debo pedirte que no hablemos por un tiempo. Se que si nos vemos y hablamos como antes será mas difícil para mi poder fijarme en otra persona.

Asentí, completamente de acuerdo con él.

—Vale —murmuré—. Pero si necesitas algo... no lo sé, cualquier mierda que necesites, no dudes en contar conmigo.

Él asintió, se paró y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Se quedó parado frente a mi unos segundos, como vacilando. Luego, sonrió un poco sin mostrar los dientes y alargó su puño cerca de mi. Sonreí y hice un puño mi mano también, para chocar con la suya.

—Nos vemos, Sethney.

Él sonrió y se alejó para irse.

—Nos vemos, Ness.

Suspiré con los ojos abiertos, algo sorprendida. No creí que saldría todo tan... perfecto. Sentía que un gran peso se me quitaba de encima, uno de mis mejores amigos me había perdonado. Me levanté, colgué mi bolso hippie en mi brazo y comencé a caminar para irme a Inglés, pero en mi camino, se me cruzó Jacob.

Oh, joder, mierda, putísima y jodidísima...

—¡Já! A ti te estaba buscando —me dijo algo enfadado, caminando hacia mi.

Suspiré teatralmente.

—Joder, termino de hablar con uno y ahora debo hablar con el otro —protesté.

Él no hizo caso omiso a mi comentario que, supuse, no había comprendido. Pero al parecer no le importaba eso. Yo lo esquivé y comencé a caminar por el patio para dirigirme dentro del colegio, pero él evito que me fuera. ¿Porqué era tan... insistente?

—¿No crees que debemos hablar? —dijo él.

Llevé uno de mis dedos a mi mentón, ladeé la cabeza, fruncí el seño y observé a todos lados.

—Mmmh, déjame pensar —sonreí y lo miré—, no.

Acto seguido volví a esquivarlo para largarme de ahí, pero él me tomó del brazo y de nuevo impidió que me marchara.

—Nessie... actúa de forma madura por una vez, ¿quieres?

Me solté de su brazo y me apoyé contra la pared que tenía a unos pasos, me crucé de brazos y me encogí de hombros.

—¿Quieres que actúe de forma madura? Vale. No-quiero-salir-contigo, ¿comprendes? No quiero que seamos nada más de lo que fuimos antes, ni siquiera se si quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, joder. No quiero nada contigo, ¿no puedes entenderlo?

Jake se rió.

—¡Me besaste ayer, en el lago!

Entrecerré los ojos.

—No te besé. Te devolví el beso, que es muy distinto.

Jacob se carcajeó, levantando los hombros.

—¡Pero me besaste! Y luego te veo que te has follado a Nahuel —suspiró—. ¿Qué mierda es lo que buscas, Ness? No lo entiendo. ¿Ahora has vuelto con él, te gusta Nahuel?

Fruncí el ceño, enfadada.

—¡Por supuesto que no, joder! Solo fue un revolcón, para pasar el rato porque necesitaba una follada para no volverme una amargada que no tiene vida sexual activa. ¿O a caso tu nunca te has follado a niñas de cuarto con Edward? —espeté.

Jacob resopló y comenzó a negar con la cabeza de pura incredulidad, sonriendo un poco y con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—¿Porqué constantemente me comparas con él? Edward y yo somos las personas más distintas del mundo. Yo no soy como él, Ness. Deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso hace años. Yo no manipulo a la gente ni juego con ella. Ni tampoco soy Seth, no me dejo influenciar.

Bufé.

—Pues hace tres días en el bar de Keith te sentaste con él y te llenó la cabeza de mierdas. Yo lo vi.

Jake sonrió.

—Tu no quieres nada conmigo porque crees que me dejaré influenciar por él y seré un capullo, ¿verdad?

No contesté inmediatamente, él sonrió aun más y cuando quiso hablar yo hablé primero, interrumpiéndolo.

—No quiero nada contigo por muchas razones. ¿Quieres que las cuente? 1. No me gustas. 2. No me gustas. 3. No quiero lastimar a Seth. 4. No me gustas. Y la quinta, pero menos importante, NO-ME-GUSTAS. Ya deja de insistir, chico, comienzas a irritarme.

Comencé a caminar y lo empujé un poco cuando me marché. De lo lejos lo escuché reír y gritar _"Algún día, Ness. Algún día"_

_En tus sueños_, pensé.

(Y en los míos).

* * *

_(Para esta escena, escuchen la canción: Posion Dart ft. Warrior Queen – Bug, búsquenla en youtube)._

**Bella POV**

Todo estaba oscuro. Era de noche, pero las luces estaban apagadas y la casa estaba completamente desordenada. Edward coloco la botella en la mesada de la cocina, la cual contenía hierva dentro y un papel aluminio en le pico, con algunos agujeros. Edward sacó su encendedor y prendió la hierva que se encontraba dentro de la botella, y ésta comenzó a llenarse de humo. Edward se acercó al pico y succionó el humo, exhalándolo y luego expulsándolo. Acto seguido, fue mi turno de acercarme a la boquilla, Edward tomó mi cabello y lo sostuvo para que no me molestara. Aspire el humo y luego lo solté con delicadeza, hasta que nos terminamos de fumar toda la botella, era un modo casero de fumar porros fuertes.

Solté una risa tarada, estaba muy, muy drogada, no sabía que hora era y tal vez ni siquiera me acordaba del día. Lo único que sabía era que había tenido la casa para mi sola por 4 días, que Charlie se había ido con Sue y Tanya a no se donde mierda y, como no quise ir, me quedé. Encendí un porro y Edward aspiró algo de cocaína, para luego prender también un porro. Edward agarró una bolsa que estaba apoyada contra la mesa y salimos a la calle. Era tan tarde que todo estaba vacío. Y fue cuando Edward me lanzó un globo de agua, el cual estalló en mi espalda.

Él se carcajeó y yo grité de sorpresa, ya que el agua estaba muy fría. Nos reímos un rato mientras corríamos por toda la calle tirándonos globos de agua, los cuales dolían cuando estallaban contra nuestra piel, a causa de la fuerza que usábamos.

Estaba toda mojada y mi maquillaje (siempre usaba los ojos muy pintados de negro) estaba todo corrido, parecía como si estuviera sucia. Nos metimos de nuevo a la casa, riendo. Abrí una botella de Vodka y tomamos un poco. Me sentía mareada pero la sensación me gustaba, era como si todo fuera divertido y le encontrara lo gracioso a las cosas.

Edd me tomó por sorpresa y me besó. Suspiré con una sonrisa, sintiéndome más mareada que nunca y luego me reí, y él también rió, sin entender demasiado porqué lo hacíamos. Jadeé y sus manos intentaron quitar mi sudadera, mientras que yo quitaba su camiseta toda mojada. Sus besos tenía sabor a tabaco y a Vodka, era como si al besarlo estuviera drogándome. Despeiné su cabello y mordí su labio inferior, y fue cuado las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono. Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, llevándome hacia atrás. Chocamos con algunas cosas al principio y nos reíamos. Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello y mi mandíbula, no podía pensar demasiado, estaba muy drogada, ni siquiera sabía como podía mantórneme en pie. Seguimos caminando a siegas (ya que todo estaba oscuro) cuando medio tropezamos sin caer contra los primeros escalones de las escaleras.

Me reí y él se sentó en ella, y yo en sus piernas. Quitó mi (su) camiseta y la tiró por ahí, besando mi hombro y mi clavícula. Sus manos estaban frías, así que mi piel se erizaba ante el frío contacto. Yo sudaba y no de calor, sinó de haber consumido demasiado, así que en cierto modo agradecía que sus manos estuvieran frías. Lo besé en los labios, metiéndole la lengua hasta por las tripas, mientras desabrochaba su jean.

Ni siquiera usamos protección cuando me la metió, y sabía que me arrepentiría mañana cuando despertara, pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo, y en que veía luces de colores y de que todo se movía.

Jadeos, gemidos, risas y suspiros. Pero no hablábamos, ni siquiera podíamos articular una palabra de lo drogados que estábamos.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —me dijo al oído en un tono burlón. Su voz no tenía demasiado sentido, estaba drogado al igual que yo.

Me reí y lo besé, y seguimos besándonos por un largo tiempo, hasta que me corrí.

Joder, amaba el sexo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se fue temprano. Charlie volvería en un par de horas y la casa estaba hecha mierda. Me puse a limpiarla rapidísimo, limpiando los pisos con un aromatizante de ambiente para que quitara todo el aroma a porros y drogas que había en el aire. Ordené los cojines, tiré los envases de chocolates y helado que había por el suelo, y la casa quedó como nueva.

Como había predicho, una hora después llegó Charlie. Entrando con sus dos zorras a la casa, llevando su escopeta, su caña de pescar y una carpa. Ah, ahora recordé a donde habían ido, a acampar.

—Tanya, lleva esto al sótano, por favor —le dijo papá a la zorrita de tetas operadas, dándole la carpa y no se que más mierdas.

Sue fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Yo estaba tirada en el sofá viendo Teen Mom, y se me cruzó por la mente el que ayer Edward y yo lo hicimos sin protección. Me puse blanca al instante, porque en el momento en el que estás drogado, no piensas bien las cosas. Pero cuando vuelves a la realidad...

—Bella.

Giré mi cabeza para observar a papá llamándome.

—¿Eh?

—El desayuno, ven.

—A-ah, sí —me paré del sofá y apagué la TV. Me dirigí a la mesa y me senté en una de las sillas, colocando mis pies en la punta del asiento, dejando mis rodillas a la altura de mis pechos. Llevaba un jean ajustado, mis converse y una sudadera negra de Edward. Hacía frío pues, estábamos a mitad de año y se acercaba Navidad.

Tanya llegó al instante y se sentó frente a mi, mientras que Sue y Charlie estaban en la cabecera de cada lado de la mesa.

Sue me sirvió huevos revueltos, algunas tostadas francesas, salchichas y café. En el centro había algunos Hotcakes y algo de miel. Tenía hambre, pero comí lento para que luego no me doliera el estómago (siempre me sucedía eso cada vez que comía muy rápido). Tomé mi Blackberry y comencé a leer algunas publicaciones en facebook, mensajes de texto y ver algunos tweets.

—Bella, ¿que dices de este fin de semana, ir conmigo a pescar? —inquirió papá.

Aparté la vista de mi Blackberry y lo miré, divertida.

—¿Estás drogado o algo?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hablo enserio.

Me encogí de hombros y volví la vista a la pantalla del móvil.

—Yo también hablo enserio. Y no, Charlie, no iré contigo a pescar, me aburriría demasiado y tal vez moriría en el intento.

Papá suspiró.

—¿Porqué siempre me llamas 'Charlie'? Soy tu padre, Bella.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Y quita el móvil de la mesa, estamos desayunando —me ordenó.

Resoplé y guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

—Joder, que aburrido eres —acto seguido, comencé a comer algo más rápido.

El desayuno fue largo, dado que Sue había preparado bastante y todos teníamos hambre. Charlie y Sue hablaban sobre Tanya a más no poder, que Tanya esto, que Tanya aquello. Bla bla ba bla bla.

—Por cierto, Bells —dijo papá, y lo miré aburrida—. Sue y yo hemos decidido que sería conveniente darte la habitación en la que guardamos las cajas y mis armas. Sue ha limpiado el sótano y ha hecho espacio suficiente para poder colocar las cosas.

Levanté las cejas, sorprendida. La habitación de la que Charlie me hablaba era hermosa, pero la usaban para guardar cosas que en la casa y en el sótano no entraban. ¡Joder, al fin dejaría de compartir mi cuarto con Tanya!

—Vaya —dije sorprendida—. Al fin haces algo por tu querida hija.

Charlie encaró una ceja y abrió la boca para hablar, pero yo lo lo interrumpí.

—Pero gracias —dije asintiendo, feliz pero sin sonreír—. Ya no tendré que compartir la habitación con la zor...

—Bella —me adivirtió Charlie, severamente.

Tanya me sacó la lengua y Sue suspiró, frustrada.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros, volviendo a mi comida.

—Bueno y... —mordí un trozo de tostada— ... ¿cuando me mudo?

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando tu quieras. Creo que esta noche sería mejor para...

Negué con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

—Nope, esta noche no. Hay una fiesta de disfraces en la escuela y volveré tarde, por lo que no quiero tener que dormir con Tanya, así que la mudanza la haremos luego del desayuno —practicamente se lo ordené, pero con una sonrisa.

Charlie bufó.

—Como tu digas, "princesa" —dijo sarcástico.

Sonreí y me levanté de la mesa para irme a la habitación, sin antes darle una palmada en el hombro.

—Claro que sí, "papi".

* * *

**Edward POV**

—¡Edward, el desayuno está servido!

El grito de mamá se escuchó desde mi habitación. Puse los ojos en blanco y guardé la partida del Resident Evil 5 (excelente juego, por cierto) en mi Playstation 3. Me levanté de la cama perezosamente y me miré al espejo antes de salir. Me despeiné un poco más el cabello y me guiñé un ojo a mi mismo. Llevaba mis geniales jeans y una increíble camiseta negra de los benditos Rolling Stones.

Abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación para bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina. Mamá estaba sirviendo todo y Rosalie miraba la comida casi con odio. Solté una risita porque me daba risa, ¿que odiaba de la comida? Era deliciosa.

Tomé un plato que ya estaba lleno y hice ademán de subir a mi habitación y los cubiertos sin el café. Pero mamá me detuvo.

—¿A donde vas?

La miré y me encogí de hombros.

—Eh, ¿a mi habitación, tal vez? —dije irónicamente.

Mamá negó con la cabeza.

—Desayunarás aquí, con nosotros.

Papá me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, en forma de aliento. Puse los ojos en blanco y de mala gana llevé el plato a la mesada de la cocina y me senté sobre ella. Tomé el plato y comencé a comer. No tenía ganas de sentarme en la mesa.

Jasper bajó las escaleras al instante y se sentó junto a Rose, Izzy frente a ellos mientras mamá y papá en la cabecera, por supuesto.

—¿Como te fue en el examen de matemáticas, Edward? —preguntó mamá.

Casi me atraganté con la comida y me eché a reír.

—Pellízcame. ¿Me estás preguntando por un examen? Guau.

Mamá me miró incrédula, algo divertida.

—No empieces, Edd. Por supuesto que te pregunto por tu examen —se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato a la mesada, al pasar por mi lado me revoloteó el cabello y se puso a preparar más huevos.

Me quedé helado. De verdad, de verdad era un día extraño.

—Oye, Ma, no es por ser grosero, tu sabes que te respeto aun más que a Dios y Aslan juntos —comenté, con la boca llena—. Pero, ¿te sientes bien? ¿estas drogada, o algo?

Papá y Jazz se rieron, Mamá solo sonrió.

—Que te pregunte por tu examen y te acaricie el cabello no significa que estoy drogada, Edward. Soy tu madre, y te quiero.

G-u-a-u.

—Vaya —me encogí de hombros—. Eso no es lo que parecía el día en que me gritaste que soy "una decepción para la familia" —solté una risita—, de hecho —dije apuntándola con el tenedor—, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me echaste de casa por una semana?

Mamá suspiró.

—Edward, vendiste mi anillo de matrimonio para comprar drogas. ¿Que se supone que tenía que haber hecho?

Touché.

—Ah, joder. Tu ganas.

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Yo quiero vestirme de policía —dijo Rose.

Me reí y seguimos caminando por el aparcamiento de la escuela.

—Yo no se aun, quiero algo llamativo, ¿sabes? —comenté.

Las chicas íbamos adelante, mientras que los chicos atrás, hablando de cosas que no nos interesaban.

Alice, a mi lado, sonrió.

—No hay problema con eso, cuando vayamos por los disfraces verás que hay muchísimos para elegir.

—Lo se, lo que sucede es que...

Iba tan, tan distraída que alguien chocó conmigo virtiendo en mi pecho, sobre mi hermosa y nueva blusa negra, malteada de chocolate con crema.

Pegué un grito ya que estaba helada y hacía un frio de los mil demonios, y cuando vi quien era... oh, joder.

Era Melissa. Una pelirroja nerd mojigata estúpida cuatro ojos con ropa horrible y siempre llevaba un libro en la mano. Se sonrojaba por todo y era tan virginal que daba asco. Quiero decir, Alice también es virginal, pero es una virginal con estilo. Melissa era una... pendeja, y encima miraba demasiado a Edward, y eso me sacaba de quicio. Y por sobre todo, se juntaba con Lauren y sus amigas, por lo que no esperaba que dentro de poco apareciera con un vestido ultra corto, botas y ligas en las piernas.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Mira por donde vas! —le grité, haciendo que todos a mi alrededor en el aparcamiento se voltearan a verme.

Rosalie sonrió; ella también odiaba a esa perra. Mientras que los demás me miraban con desaprobación, excepto Claire quien no estaba mirándonos, y Edward.

—Y-o... lo s-iento, no quise...

¿Ven? Siempre tartamudeaba.

—¿A caso tus horribes lentes no te permiten ver por donde vas? Deberías ir por unos nuevos y de paso conseguir otro diseño, son tan horrendos como tu cara.

La pobre desgraciada se sonrojó y Rose se carcajeó. Lauren, desde lejos, vino furiosa junto con Heidi y Jessica. Lauren rodeó a Melissa con un brazo y me taladró.

—No le grites así —me desafió.

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Y tu desde cuando vienes a darme órdenes a mi? Vete a chupar pollas, Lauren, no me jodas —suspiré frustrada, me saqué la chaqueta y, acto seguido, mi camiseta. Quedándome solo con mi brasier negro.

—Eh, Bella... —tartamudeó Seth.

Le entregué la camiseta a Melissa en un gesto algo maleducado.

—Ten, no saldrá con nada. Puedes quedártela —acto seguido, la empujé para pasar cuando vi a Mike a lo lejos. Tomé mi chaqueta y se la entregué a Seth.

Sonreí feliz y caminé hacia él, ganándome silbidos y piropos de todos los chicos. Lo se, estaba buenísima. Cuando Mike me vió se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras que Laurent, a su lado, no apartaba los ojos de mis tetas, prácticamente las violaba con la mirada. Laurent nunca me calló muy bien que digamos. Había algo en el que no me gustaba, era muy... sádico, y esas cosas.

—Hola Mike —le dije con voz dulce, mientras enroscaba un mechón de mi cabello incontables veces entre mis dedos

El pobre no podía ni hablar.

—Eh.. yo...

—¿Me darías tu camiseta? —fruncí el labio—. Se ha manchado la mía y tengo frío, y todos son muy malos para prestarme la suya. Pero yo se que tu eres bueno —sonreí y le apreté la mejilla.

Mike se quitó la camiseta en menos de un segundo, entregándomela con un gesto algo exagerado, algo nervioso. La tomé y sonreí, me acerqué a él y le di un besito en la mejilla.

—Gracias Miky, nos vemos —le guiñé un ojo y me fuí, mientras me colocaba su camiseta en el camino.

* * *

La fiesta estaba a-som-bro-sa. Había luces por todas partes, arañas de goma colgadas del techo, cosa que a Seth no le agradó demasiado: él era fóbico a ellas, por lo que intentaba no mirar hacia el techo. Había grandes mesas con mucha comida, unas pequeñas mesas redondas con sillas, y la pista de baile era asombrosa. Estaba claro que esta era una fiesta "sana" por así decirlo. No había alcohol, solo ponche. Las fiestas a las que yo solía ir eran... bueno, un caos. Esta era algo tranquila, en el sentido de que no había bebidas fuertes ni pastillas que te hicieran volar.

Yo estaba vestida de diabla, putamente sexy, si me dejan opinar.

Rosalie llevaba su traje de policía, era hermosa.

Jane tenía uno de vaquera.

Alice estaba vestida de ángel.

Mientras que Claire era una linda gitana vidente.

Los chicos estaban geniales, también. Edward estaba vestido de vampiro, y tenía puesto unos colmillos de porcelana (ultramente caros), los cuales no se salían ni aunque comieras. Emmett estaba vestido de militar, Alec llevaba un traje de jugador de casino, Jasper estaba vestido de príncipe, y Seth... bueno, él era todo un dilema; estaba vestido de monje diabólico, parecía un exorcista, me daba miedo. Pero también era gracioso.

Mientras que Lauren, já, la puta estaba vestida de "caza vampiros", algo que me molestó un poco (bastante), por el hecho de que por momentos, a mis espaldas, la escuché susurrarle a Edward "¿quieres que te de cazería?", pero intenté ignorarla. Hoy nada ni nadie iba a arruinar mi noche.

—¡Bella, mira, hay muffins de chocolate! —exclamó Claire, quien hace unos días había vuelto a comer mucho más de lo que acostumbraba.

Le pregunté a Seth si él tenía algo que ver en ese cambio, él dijo que había hablado con ella hace unos días, por lo que le agradecí sinceramente. Me preocupaba que Claire no comiera demasiado, pero ahora parecía ser tan hambrienta como yo.

Sonreí feliz.

—Vamos —ella tomó mi mano y fuimos dando pequeños trotes hacia la mesa de comidas y comenzamos a devorarnos casi todos los que habían en el estante.

Mi cuerpo era... bah, era fenomenal. Había nacido con un metabolismo delgado, como el de las modelos, por lo que era increíblemente delgada, algunos me preguntaban si tenía anorexia. Pero tenía buenas tetas y un gran culo, lo que era evidencia de que no era una desnutrida. Lo mejor de todo era que podía comer y comer sin engordar ni un gramo, era genial.

—Claire —dije luego de tragar el quinto muffin—, léeme las manos.

—Oh, wow. ¡Vale! —se limpió la boca con un pañuelo y se puso frente a mi, sacó sus cartas de su bolsillo y las puso en la mesa, luego, tomó mi mano y comenzó a examinarla como si fuera una experta.

Solté una risita.

—Mmmh... —frunció el ceño— ... veo turbulencias en tu vida. Subes y bajas, como una montaña rusa. Días oscuros te esperan, y tal vez te regalen un pony.

Nos miramos y estallamos a carcajadas luego de lo que ella dijo, sonaba ridículo pero gracioso. Jane llegó en ese momento con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Que hacen?

Claire rió.

—Leo manos, ¡al parecer soy buena!

Jane sonrió y tocó los cuernos que decoraban mi cabeza.

—Woah, eres toda una diabla.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No necesito cuernos para demostrarlo.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Fui corriendo al baño sin que nadie me siguiera o viera que había desaparecido. Me miré al espejo cuando llegué, suspirando. Me di la vuelta y comencé a abrir todas las puertas de los cubículos para verificar que estaba sola.

Entré en uno, me agaché y metí mis dedos en mi boca, sintiendo esa horrible (pero necesaria) sensación en mi estómago, y fue cuando comencé a vomitar. Era una especie de... mal necesario.

—¿Rose? ¿Estás aquí?

La voz de Emmett me paralizó en medio del vómito, haciendo que me ahogara con él y vomitará a un más. Maldije internamente cuando terminé. Ya podía sentir como los ojos comenzaban a arderme, me limpié la boca y fue cuando la puerta se abrió, y lo vi a él.

Al principio no pareció entender, hasta que vió el retrete lleno de vómitos. Me miró serio, y muy, muy enfadado. Pero sobre todo muy dolido. Se preguntarán como fue que un chico entró al baño de las chicas, pero ya era algo... normal. Todos se la habían ingeniado en hacerlo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero casi siempre una chica se quedaba en la puerta para vigilar que ninguno entrara hasta que saliera su amiga de allí adentro.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras —me susurró.

Una lágrima se me escapó y me paré como pude, con mis largas botas negras de cuero era algo difícil hacerlo sin resbalarse.

—Ems yo... —no sabía que decir. ¿Lo siento? Eso ya estaba pasado de moda.

—Jódete, Rosalie —me dijo furioso.

Sabía que cuando él pronunciaba todo mi nombre entero era porque estaba enojadísimo. Se dió la vuelta e hizo ademán de irse, pero yo lo tomé por el brazo.

—No, Ems, espera. Yo... —dije ya con los ojos empapados de lágrimas y las manos temblando.

—Déjame —quitó bruscamente mi mano de su brazo y se marchó.

Me quedé sola en el baño llorando. Lloré por casi media hora, sentada en uno de los retretes. Lloré, y lloré, y lloré. Lloré porque me sentía asquerosa, horrible, fea, gorda, y lloré porque Emmett se había enfadado conmigo. Lloré porque esto era lo único que me quedaba.

Me levanté de allí y me fuí a la enfermería. Estaba vacía, era obvio. Pero necesitaba estar sola. En cuanto vi una de las camas, lo primero que hice fue meterme debajo de ella, con mi mejilla apoyada en el frío marmol, boca abajo. Siempre solía hacerlo cuando me sentía triste, o cuando tenía miedo. Era como si allí abajo nadie pudiera verme, como si me sintiera protegida.

Pero ahora no me sentía así.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—Entonces... ¿cuánto le das? —inquirió Félix a mi lado, sentado en una de las sillas de las pequeñas mesas que estaban en la fiesta.

Sonreí y fruncí el labio, observando a Bella a lo lejos. Ella estaba sobre una de las pequeñas pistas de baile individuales. Pasaban una canción lenta nada romántica para ser honestos, era algo parecido a reggie, ni idea. La cosa era que Bella bailaba lento y despacio, simplemente movía sus caderas, las manos, con los ojos cerrados y como si estuviese teniendo un orgasmo o algo.

El punto era que todos, absolutamente todos la miraban. Las chicas con envidia, los chicos... con ganas de follársela, por supuesto. No me molestaba demasiado, de hecho me gustaba tener algo que nadie más podía tener. Y Bella estaba buenísima en todos los putos sentidos de la jodida palabra.

—Un 10, por supuesto. Si quieres agregarle algunos ceros más, mucho mejor —dije sonriente, y le di un sorbo a mi botella de ponche, la cual era un asco. Pero necesitaba tomar algo.

—Aún comparándola con Heidi, Bella gana por millones —dijo Demetri a mi otro costado.

Félix sonrió.

—Iría con ella al infierno y volvería. Pero parece que me tengo que colar en la fila, ¿no?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No te pases, ella es mía. Nadie me la puede quitar.

Demetri se rió.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Lo miré confundido y algo enfadado.

—¿Porqué no debería de estarlo?

Félix me palmeó el hombro y se acercó un poco más a mi, para susurrarme bajo:

—Porque Mike ya te la ha quitado.

Instintivamente mi rostro se posó en ella, y pude observar a Mike uniéndole en su baile. Ella se reía pero lo ignoraba. Le silvé al imbécil de mierda y le hice unas señas de que se alejara de ella. Él simplemente me guiñó el ojo, y yo suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bah, que baile con Mike si quiere; se lo debo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Bajé de la pequeña pista dejando a Mike bailando solo. No me importaba demasiado, él no era guapo. Caminé hacia la mesa en el cual Edward, Félix y Demetri se encontraban, para ir por un cigarro y fumarlo afuera. La nitocina dentro de mi pedía a gritos fumar uno.

—Hey —los salude, sonriendo—. ¿Qué hacían?

Edward me sonrió y me estiró su mano, tomé la suya y me acercó para que me sentara en sus piernas. Alargé la mano y tomé algo de ponche.

Félix se carcajeó.

—Vaya, has estado bastante desconectada del mundo mientras bailabas en la pista, ¿cierto?

Félix me caía... ni bien ni mal. Había momentos en los que era grandioso, y en otros momentos era un puto, sobre todo porque alentaba a Edward a jugar con otras chicas, y eso de verdad me enfermaba.

Me encogí de hombros.

Demetri también rió.

—Oye, BellyBells, ¿me darías una mamada si te pagara 200$ dolares? —bromeó.

Edward le encaró una ceja. Y yo simplemente me carcajeé. Por lo imbécil que era. Le sonreí un poquito.

—Uno: por una mamada a tu polla, pediría mucho más. Segundo: ¡oh! Pero que digo, tu no tienes una, o al menos es casi microscópica porque, por alguna extraña razón, Heidi no acepta que se la metas. Triste, ¿a que no?

Félix y Edward se carcajearon y Demetri puso los ojos en blanco.

—Buena esa, Bells —dijo Félix.

Suspiré dedicándoles una sonrisa total y completamente irónica.

—Oye, ¿trajiste cigarros? —le pregunté a Edward, con mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Él asintió y sacó de su bolsillo dos cigarros, me lo pasó disimuladamente junto con un encendedor y yo los guardé sin que nadie lo hubiese notado.

—Iré a fumar afuera, vuelvo en un segundo —le di un beso en la mejilla y les hice un gesto grosero a los otro dos con mi mano, luego, me levanté de su regazo y fui hacia la puerta de salida. El teatro tenía una puerta de emergencias la cual daba hacia un patio trasero que contenía juegos como hamacas, toboganes, y esas mierdas.

Tomé un cigarro y lo puse en mis labios. Cogí el encendedor y lo prendí, tapando con mi mano un poco el fuego para que éste no se apagara. Cuando encendió, inhale y expulse el humo, sintiendo como cada parte de mi cuerpo se relajaba y hasta me mareaba un poco. Comencé a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a uno de esos juegos que eran una plataforma redonda que giraba, y encima de ella habían manubrios de los cuales agarrarse. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Suspiré. Realmente estaba algo harta de toda esta mierda, de tantas fiestas, drogas, alcohol. Estaba claro que siempre llevaba una botella de vodka en mi mano pero, era lo obvio si estaba con Edward todo el día. Él vivía entre alcohol y drogas. Pero si tenía que ser sincera, él jamás me había ofrecido drogas. Jamás. Siempre era yo quién le pedía que me de algunas y él accedía, porque decía que yo podía tomar mis propias decisiones. Pero él jamás me había ofrecido nada.

Eso era algo bueno, ¿verdad?

Miré hacia el cielo y observé un poco la luna, era hermosa; nunca la había visto de esa forma. Era como si alguien la hubiese agrandado y estuviera a pocos kilómetros de donde yo estaba.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mi. Giré mi rostro levemente para saber quien era, pensando que era Edward.

Pero no era él.

Era Laurent.

Se acercó un poco a mi, para sentarse a mi lado, mientras observaba lo mismo que yo: la luna.

—Cuando la luna llena se eleva —se sentó junto a mi, y me miró pícaro—, dioses y monstruos —hizo un gesto terrorífico con las manos—, salen a jugar.

Él se rió, y yo me reí falsamente durante un segundo, haciéndole creer que lo que él había recitado me había causado risa, para luego ponerme seria al instante y mirarlo con cara de 'lo que dices no tiene sentido'. Y él lo notó, ya que me miró de mala gana y bufó.

Aparté la mirada e inhalé el humo de mi cigarro, para luego expulsarlo con delicadeza.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se siente? ¿eh? —me sonrió sombríamente—, tener a todos queriéndote.

No contesté, simplemente seguí mirando a la luna reflejada en el lago.

—Mike y James están desesperados por meterse debajo de tus bragas —comentó con risa, como si hablara del clima.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, pero él se acercó un poco más a mi y me susurro:

—¿Vas a dejarlos?

Lo seguí mirando, intentando descifrar que mierda quería decirme. Cuando noté que él había puesto su mano en mi muslo. Lo miré de nuevo.

—¿Y que hay de mi, bonita? ¿Vas a dejarme entrar en tus bragas? —me susurró con voz de niño excitado.

No me molesté en contestarle, simplemente lo miré, esperando a que apartara su mano.

Y así lo hizo.

—Sep —soltó—, demasiado linda para tu propio bien —se quejó—. Es por eso que destruyes todo lo que tocas.

Aparté la mirada y la clavé de nuevo en la luna, soltando un bufido ante su comentario.

—Mira quien habla.

Laurent se rió.

—Yo soy un Guns N' Roses, amor. Yo tengo apetito por destrucción.

Suspiré y él volvió a colocar su mano en mi muslo.

Lo miré de nuevo, con cara de pocos amigos, sin perder la calma.

—No deberías hacer eso si realmente te aprecias a ti mismo.

Laurent encaró una ceja, sonriente.

—¿Y porqué no, preciosura?

Me encogí de hombros y solté una risita.

—Porque puedo decirle a Edward y probablemente él te deje internado de tantos golpes que seguramente recibirías.

Él se encogió de hombros, aún con su mano en mi muslo.

—No soy Mike. No le tengo miedo a tu noviecito.

Bufé.

—Pues yo tampoco te tengo miedo a ti.

—Ya lo tendrás —susurró, quitando su mano de mi muslo.

Me reí y lo miré, divertida.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? —le desafié, sin sonar grosera.

Él me sonrió un poco.

—¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, espera, déjame adivinar —sonreí e hice que pensaba—. Seguramente me violarás, y me matarás. O tal vez me secuestres y me violes, o simplemente me violes sin matarme. Algo relacionado con sexo, estoy segura.

Laurent rió y se levantó.

—Eres divertida, cariño —me guiñó un ojo—. Por cierto, bonito disfraz.

Acto seguido, se marchó. Y yo me reí porque Laurent era un pendejo y amenazaba pésimamente.

Escuché otros pasos detrás de mi, me volteé para, tal vez, volver a ver a Laurent de nuevo, pero no. Era James. Me sentí algo aliviada, él me caía bien.

Me sonrió amistoso, nada comparado a Laurent, quien me sonreía malicioso.

—¿Que hace una chica tan linda como tu aquí, con este frío, y para colmo sola? —sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

Le sonreí y prendí el segundo cigarro.

—Tu quieres algo conmigo, ¿verdad? —pregunté, expulsando el humo y sonriendo.

James rió.

—¿Algo como qué, exactamente?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya sabes; follar y esas cosas.

James se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en mis hombros. Oh, joder, él era tan dulce.

—No exactamente...

— … pero tienes otro modo de intentar conseguirlo —seguí, refiriéndome a la chaqueta—. Uno más... gentil. No como Mike y Laurent, se nota en sus rostros que quieren follar conmigo. A más no poder.

James volvió a carcajearse y negó con la cabeza, de incredulidad. Sacó una botella de agua y me la ofreció.

—¿Quieres?

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Agua? ¿Es una broma?

James miró la botella y luego a mi.

—¿Enserio crees que es agua?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—¿Vodka?

James asintió con algo de arrogancia, y me la entregó. Sonreí feliz porque al fin podría tomar algo de buena calidad en esta fiesta, y tomé la botella. Abrí la tapa y le di un gran, gran sorbo. Luego se la di a él, quién también bebió un sorbo.

—He oído que estás algo cansada de las cosas tóxicas, ¿cierto?

¿De donde mierda había escuchado eso? Joder, debía de dejar de contarle cosas a Claire, siempre solía escapársele todo.

Asentí, suspirando.

—Sí, algo —me quedé callada un momento y luego hablé. Joder, necesitaba descargarme—. A veces siento que estoy perdiendo el control de mi vida, ¿sabes? Demasiadas drogas, demasiado alcohol, demasiado... todo. Se que Edward tiene algo de culpa por eso, tu sabes, _"dime con quien andas, y te diré quien eres",_ si mi padre viera realmente quien es Edward, simplemente me prohibiría salir con el. Pero Edward sabe poner cara de póker a todo —dije con algo de resentimiento—. Es un gran mentiroso. Vive mintiéndole a todo el mundo. Me miente a mi, y yo aun no se cuando miente de verdad o cuando no lo hace, y eso que lo conozco hace años.

James sonrió, mirando la luna.

—Deberías encontrar nuevas amistades, ¿sabes? No digo que yo sea el mejor ejemplo como un amigo. También consumo drogas, alcohol, y esas cosas. Pero tengo un control sobre ello.

Me reí.

—"Nuevas personas" es equivalente a "James Diggory", ¿verdad?

James se carcajeó.

—Sí, posiblemente.

Me reí también.

—Es lindo hablar con alguien. Edward y yo no hablamos mucho. Nunca sabes si lo que él dice lo dice de verdad, o en broma, o te está mintiendo.

James me sonrió.

—Por eso mismo; debes buscar nuevas fronteras.

Me carcajeé por su comentario, sonaba tan de película.

Estábamos cerca, bastante. Y, mierda, él era tan lindo. Su cabello era corto y despeinado, rubio, ojos grises, era todo un modelo. (**N/A:** Si pueden, imagínense AL BOMBON de Alex Pettyfer como James, busquen fotos de él en google, está que arde).

Le acaricié la mejilla.

—Eres un buen chico, James —le dije en un tono sincero—. Y mereces algo mejor que yo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No jodas, Bells, no me copies los comentarios de película.

Me reí y, sin culpa y lentamente, me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé. Él sonrió cuando lo hice, por supuesto. Colocó su brazo sobre los caños en los que mi espalda estaba apoyada, de modo que su brazo rodeaba mi nuca pero sin apoyar éste sobre ella. Su nariz estaba fría, pero sus labios no. Fue un beso tierno, mi mano en su mejilla y acariciando ésta con el pulgar. El beso no duró demasiado pero tampoco fue corto. Era una especie de... beso romántico. Me gustó mucho.

Me alejé lentamente de él y le sonreí, él estaba algo... en shock.

—Un beso de la suerte —le confesé.

Él se carcajeó.

—Guau. Gracias, entonces, al parecer me irá bien en la vida.

Asentí con una media sonrisa.

—Muy bien.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—No jodas, ¿tu dices? —le comenté a Felix, observando el culo de Heidi a unos metros—. No lo se, no me gusta eso de ella. Prefiero su cabello, es mejor.

Lauren, en ese instante, se acercó a mi con una sonrisa.

—Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Dimitri le lanzó un piropo que ella ignoro. Suspiré frustrado porque Lauren comenzaba a cansarme y me levanté para seguirla hasta un rincón de la fiesta, al lugar donde ella comenzó a guiarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, recargándome contra la pared y las manos en mis bolsillos.

Ella adoptó la misma postura que la mía y sonrió.

—¿Sabes lo que está haciendo Bella ahora?

La miré, fijo, y me encogí de hombros. Restándole importancia.

—No me interesa lo que ella haga. Es su vida, puede hacer lo que quiera.

Lauren soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero... esto es distinto. Está haciendo algo que infringe con... las leyes de una novia.

Me callé, esperando a que siguiera.

—La encontré besándose con James —me susurró en voz baja.

Suspiré y entrecerré los ojos, no contesté por unos 10 minutos. No era una persona que hiciera escándalos como ella los hacía "¡Porqué la besaste!" frente a todos, yo era... distinto. Actuaba en silencio. Prefería pegar un puñal en la espalda, que sabía que dolía aún más, a gritarlo en la cara con intención impulsiva.

—Como te dije anteriormente, puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana —mentí y solté un bufido—. Ni que fuera demasiado importante.

Lauren encaró una ceja y sonrió aún más.

—Sí, pero eso no es todo —siguió—. Los escuché hablando de un polvo que se dieron hace como una semana, en la casa de James.

La miré sin gracia alguna y luché por no apretar los puños. Ella me guiñó un ojo y se marchó, la muy zorra. ¿Así que James se había cogido a Bella? Genial, simplemente genial. Me apoyé del todo en la pared y comencé a buscar a cierta persona entre la multitud. Sonreí cuando la encontré y caminé hacia ella, quien estaba en la mesa de las comidas, sirviéndose ponche.

—Hey Mel —la saludé en un tono seductor.

Ella me miró, detrás de sus grandes gafas y sonrió, completamente sonrojada.

—H-ola Edward.

Me reí.

—¿Qué hacías?

Ella sonrió aún más. Posiblemente emocionada de que yo, Edward Cullen, chico a quien solo le interesaban las chicas de buenas proporciones, le estuviera hablando a alguien como ella.

—Oh —soltó una risita tonta—. Eh, yo... me servía ponche. Me gusta el ponche, ¿a ti te gusta?

Reí encantadoramente.

—Claro, es delicioso. Oye, estoy algo... aburrido, y creo que contigo puedo pasarlo bien.

Ella me sonrió.

—¡Aw, sí! Se jugar al tweester, todos dicen que juego muy bien.

Volví a reírme.

—Sí, genial, pero... yo tengo otro juego, mucho más divertido. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

Ella sonrió y luego se mordió el labio, con algo de culpa.

—Pero... ¿y tu novia?

Sonreí a un más.

—No te preocupes por ella. Me lo debe.

Acto seguido, tomé su mano y nos fuimos de ese estúpido lugar.

Bella me las iba a pagar muy caro, _nadie_ se metía con Edward Cullen.

Nadie.

* * *

_(después de la fiesta, 3:20 AM). Recomendación musical: escuchen Use Somebody, de Laura Jansen, para esta escena. Búsquenla en Youtube._

Suspiré, semi-acostado en mi cama, fumando un cigarro en la oscuridad. Estaba solo, había vuelto de la fiesta hace media hora. Tenía ojeras y me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no podía conciliar el puto sueño. Así que me dediqué a fumar cigarros tras cigarros sin parar, eso al parecer podía subirme algo el ánimo.

Escuché que alguien abría la puerta lentamente. Volteé mi rostro para observar quien era, y vi a Irina. Cerró la puerta tras ella, caminó hacia la cama y se metió en ella, tapándose con las frazadas y apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la cama.

Le sonreí.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin contestar.

La llegada de Izzy me recordó a algo. Cuando ella tenía 4 años, y yo 8, siempre venía a mi habitación por las noches en los días de lluvia. Mi cama siempre fue lo suficientemente grande para caber los dos, por lo que se refugiaba a mi lado. Siempre le había tenido pánico a los relámpagos. Y, dada la casualidad, hoy estaba lloviendo... con relámpagos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella habló:

—No creas que vine aquí porque "le temo a los relámpagos" —comentó, seria—. Ya estoy grande. Vine porque no podía dormir.

Me reí porque sabía que era mentira, pero asentí sin chistar. Los dos suspiramos, y ella me miró por primera vez.

—¿Que tienes?

Bufé y la miré.

—¿Que tienes tu? Tienes cara de ano aplastado hoy. ¿Es por un chico?

Mi intento de cambiar de tema no resultó del todo bien.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy tan estúpida para llorar por algo así —me miró y esta vez fue enserio—. ¿Que tienes? —volvió a preguntar.

La miré y suspiré de nuevo. Solo ella sabía cuando algo me pasaba. Sabía mentir bien delante de todos, pero creo que aunque le mintiera a ella, Izzy sabía cuando decía la verdad. Tardé un momento en contestar, pero lo hice.

—Hice algo hoy —comenté.

Ella no habló ni me preguntó que era. Simplemente me miró, esperando con tranquilidad a que siguiera.

—Y me siento... raro. Creí que me gustaría hacerlo, pero no resultó del todo así —susurré.

—¿Tiene que ver con Bella? —murmuró.

Asentí, pero no dije nada luego, hasta que tuve que hacerlo. Odiaba el silencio.

—Y me siento extraño. No se porqué.

Irina suspiró.

—Se llama culpa, Edward —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré.

—¿Culpa?

Ella se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

—Te sientes culpable por algo que le hiciste a Bella.

Joder, ¿ahora era psicóloga o algo?

No contesté, nos quedamos callados un largo, largo rato. Sí, vale, lo había hecho. Lo había hecho con Melissa por pura cólera que tenía de que ella lo halla hecho con James. Ni que Melissa me gustara, simplemente... necesitaba descargarme. Y lo había logrado, pero aún me sentía raro. No era tristeza, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Y no podía ser culpa, pues no sería la primera vez.

¿Entonces porqué mierda me sentía así?

—Eres una buena persona, Edward —me susurró Irina, de repente. La miré, bajo la oscuridad—. Solo eres idiota. Pero no eres malo.

Si me lo hubiese dicho otra persona, el "eres idiota", la hubiese mandado a la mierda.

No contesté, y ella tampoco siguió hablando. Simplemente tomó mi mano y sonreí cuando lo hizo, porque fue justo unos momentos antes de que un relámpago sonara. Aunque su gesto de 'tomarme de la mano' no era de miedo, sinó de apoyo.

—Aun le temes a los truenos, ¿verdad? —pregunté burlón, dándole un apretón a su mano.

Ella sonrió un poquito, pero no contestó. Sabía que la respuesta era sí, pero no iba a admitirlo.

Luego de media hora, nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Caminé por las calles aún vestido de militar. Me dirigía a la casa de Rose, era tarde, pero quería hablar con ella. Me había pasado un poco al hablarle de esa forma, pero es que simplemente me sentía decepcionado. ¡No iba a abrazarla y decirle que la apoyaba en algo como eso! Realmente estaba enamorado de ella y no quería que le sucediera nada malo. Odiaba tener que vigilar si comía, si iba al baño a vomitar; nunca había sido un novio controlador, y odiaba serlo en este momento, por esta razón.

Toqué el timbre, y vislumbré que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Rose?

Unos segundos después, una voz contestó:

—No voy a salir. He estado llorando; tengo la cara hinchada. —susurró ella en voz baja, rota, llorosa.

Suspiré, algo culpable, y me senté frente a la puerta, apoyando mi lado derecho en ella. Escuché que ella hacía lo mismo, y luego de unos segundos, su mano salió por ese cuadrado que las puertas contenían, una salida para gatos. Crack, algo se rompió de nuevo. Instintivamente estiré la mía y tomé la suya, dándole un cariñoso apretón.

—Lo siento —le susurré. Me encogí de hombros en el suelo—. Lo siento. Siento haberte gritado de esa forma.

Ella no contestó.

—Rose —le susurré, del otro lado de la puerta— ... ¿a que le tienes miedo? Yo estoy contigo, yo te voy a cuidar. Te lo he dicho siempre. No tienes que hacer todo esto.

Escuché un gran suspiro por su parte, algo que hacía siempre para evitar llorar.

—Tu no lo entiendes, Emmett —murmuró—. No lo entiendes.

Juro que quería llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo. Tenía que mantenerme sereno frente a ella, demostrarle que yo era fuerte y ella también debía de serlo.

—Ayudame a entender, entonces —le supliqué—. Dime que hago, porque no lo se.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, lo vi por la sombra de la puerta. Podía solo ver su sombra, pero no su rostro. El vidrio era borroso.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer. Nadie puede. Es como una voz, dentro de mi cabeza. Como si fuera mi conciencia, ella me dice que no debo...

No contestó.

—¿Que no debes qué? —susurré, y luego agregué—: ¿comer? ¿que no debes comer?

Ella asintió, despacito.

Suspiré, frustrado y con ganas de golpear a alguien.

—Rose, _debes_ comer. Si tienes miedo a "engordar" pues, come cosas que no engorden. Pero debes comer —susurré, y sentía como mis ojos ardían. Pero no, no iba a llorar—. Si algo te pasa...

—Nada va a pasarme —se quejó, esta vez algo molesta.

Me encogí de hombros, aun tomando nuestras manos.

—¿Como lo sabes? ¿También te lo dice esa voz tuya dentro de tu cabeza?

Ella sonó enfadada esta vez.

—¿No me crees, entonces?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No es... no es que no te crea, Rose. Es que es algo... ridículo. A mi muchas veces me dicen en mi cabeza que debo comer piña, pero la piña no me gusta, ¡entonces no la como!

Ella se rió un poco ante mi comentario, aunque yo no había tenido la intención de que sonara gracioso, me alegró que ella lo tomara de esa forma. Odiaba verla llorar.

—Rose... —susurré luego de un rato sin decir nada— ... para esta mierda, por favor.

Ella no contestó luego de un segundo:

—Yo te amo, Osito —susurró, apretando más mi mano—. Tal vez sea tonto, pero enserio es amor. Y... bueno, no quiero que pienses que hago todo esto para... hacerte sufrir. No quiero que pienses que no te amo por hacer... esto que hago. Yo no quiero perderte, eres lo único bueno que tiene mi vida, lo único, y no exagero.

Suspiré.

—Rose, yo nunca, _nunca_ voy a dejarte, ¿comprendes? No podría. Pero no quiero que sigas haciendo esto, si algo te pasa yo me muero. He visto a muchas chicas que han terminado muertas o en un hospital por esto que tu haces. Si me amas, entonces deja esta mierda. Si debo arrodillarme para que lo hagas, lo haré. Si debo cortarme un brazo, también lo haré. Haré lo que tu me pidas, pero por favor... come. Por mi, por ti.

Ella no asintió, ni dijo "sí", simplemente apretó más mi mano y murmuró:

—Quedémosnos así un ratito. Sin decir nada —murmuró con la voz a punto de llorar.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza contra la puerta.

Y así nos quedamos. Solo porque ella lo dijo.

Solo porque la amaba.

* * *

**Recuerden juntar los espacios y reemplazar los "(punto)" por un punto de verdad "."**

**Disfraz de Bella: **2(punto)bp(punto)blogspot (punto) com/- XSP_fW V8Ytc/T Vghzq WtB hI/AAAAA AAAAJc/neA 7Su8- 7G4/s1 600/deve lishhottie -r (punto) jpg

**Disfraz de Rosalie: **1. bp (punto) blogspot (punto) com/-gCtP5 278KY M/T VgiIAVK B3I/A AAAA AAAAJ8/8vy jxl5vXbM/s1 600/strip searchs heriff-l (punto) jpg

**Disfraz de Jane: **1 (punto) bp (punto) blogspot (punto) com/-cx0YjJN sv7o/TVg h9Hlqy4I/AAAAA AAAAJs/HOnkIQI tx1s/s16 00/indi anajane-d (punto) jpg

**Disfraz de Claire: **2. bp(punto)blogspot(punto)com/-LDyii WL74j 4/TVg h4lR1oXI/ AAAAA AAAAJ k/80x qMTUe SzU/s1 600/ gypsygi rl-fu (punto)jpg

**Disfraz de Alice: **1. bp(punto) blogspot (punto) com/-9 OcxdEt38 uw/TV giC4SnQ xI/AAA AAAAA AJ0/DP1 Mbo7hldE /s16 00/nicol ettefairy-d (punto) jpg

**Disfraz de Lauren:** 1. bp (punto) blogspot (punto) com/-RfPjaxn xJrQ/TVgiN G_O mbI/AAAA AAAAAKE /VNW ONV 599us/s 1600/vamp ireslaverrd-d (punto) jpg

**Disfraz de Edward: **1. bp (punto) blogspot (punto)com/-i 8X8RXp G8LM/TV gibBB CeWI/AAA AAAAAA Kc/TdAxWsUgU _I/s16 00/princeo fdark ness-l (punto) jpg

**Disfraz de Emmett: **2. bp(punto) blogspot (punto)com/ -4zCCWn 8VR pc/TVgih2c43 NI/AAAAA AAAAKk/f1 mF8OdP MlQ/s160 0/sgtlo utenet-d (punto) jpg

**Disfraz de Jasper: **4. bp (punto)blogspot (punto) com/- -jU lo-xD fD 0/TV gionZHU gI/AAAAA AAAAKs/q0ZLyhAt w9c/s1600/princ ewinso me-ic (punto) jpg

**Disfraz de Alec: **4. bp (punto)blogspot (punto) com/-YCFrm R5cGXA /TvgiRr E7RQ I/AAAAA AAAA KM/uStq tavA2a8/s16 00/highr ollinghunk1-d (punto)jpg

**Disfraz de Seth: **4(punto) bp (punto) blogspot (punto) com/-9X Gpux 7QDN0/T VgiWJd BWdI /AAAAAAA AAKU/V0M UsoufnJs/s1 600/mystic sorcerer-ic (punto) jpg

* * *

¡Yay! Al fin termino el capítulo, no se imaginan todo lo que me ha costado escribirlo, pero por suerte ando con mucha inspiración XD al fin llegué a esta parte de la historia de la cual moría por escribir. So, ¡hey! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, gente. Amé este capítulo a más no poder, y se que no habla de Emmett en su totalidad, pero era necesario poner ciertas cosas que no eran relacionadas con él.

¿Porqué?

Porque en el **próximo capítulo será LA PELEA de Bella y Edward**. JÁ JÁ. Siento sinó envié los previews, pero quería hacerlas desear(?) ¡48 reviews, mujeres! Les agradezco un monton, ¡y ya llegamos a los 319!

Ahora, **SI QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE** el capítulo de la pelea de Bella y Edward (el cual será de **Seth**), **DEBEN DEJARME 51 REVIEWS**, jo. Si no lo hacen, tardaré más. Ustedes deciden.

Ahora, algunas explicaciones:

**Sobre Rosalie: **Muchos, supongo, habran pensado "esta está bien loca" en la parte en la cual mensiona algo de "la voz en su cabeza". Pero es algo que viene como un 'plus' en la anorexia. Estoy muy informada del tema, y es algo triste. No es que a ella no le importe Emmett o no se quiera así misma, la anorexia es un trastorno MENTAL, la persona que sufre de anorexia sigue viéndose gorda no importa lo flaca que esté, y nunca se verá lo suficientemente delgada. Es algo muy triste que, si logras superar la enfermedad, es algo que queda contigo para toda la vida.

**Sobre Bella: **El beso que ella compartió con James no quiere decir que ella lo ame o le guste; simplemente lo besó como una especie de 'agradecimiento' de que él sea tan dulce con ella.

**Sobre Edward e Irina: **Me siento muy identificada con la relación que tienen Edward/Irina (Effy/Tony, para los que vieron la serie); por el simple hecho de que es la misma relación (o aun más fuerte) que yo tengo con mi hermano. Pronto se acerca el capi de Irina, mi favorito por mucho.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, muy en especial, al review que me dejó **Ginevra-Lilian-Lily,** linda, me lo dejaste en un momento en el cual tenía el animo por el suelo, no te imaginas lo feliz que me ha hecho tu review :) muchas gracias.

¡Besos a todas, y recuerden que quiero **51 reviews** si esperan una actualización veloz!

—_**Mel.**_


	15. Seth ll

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Seth.**

"_¡Hey, wow, jódete, Seth! ¡Jódete, jódete, jódete!"_

_

* * *

_

**REVIEW = PREVIEW.**

**Para las que TIENEN cuenta en Fanfiction: **si me dejan un review, les mando por DM un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo.

**Para las que NO tienen CUENTA en Fanfiction: TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN REVIEW CON SU MAIL **para que pueda mandar el adelanto por correo,** PERO, NO DEBEN DEJAR EL MAIL COMPLETO, **solo(ejemplo):** juanita, **y yo lugo se que sige 'hotmail punto com'**, **o, sinó,** SU FACEBOOK,** y les mando un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo.

Bueno, tengo que confesar que estoy algo desepcionada. Suelo recibir muchísimos reviews solo cuando pongo el "review = preview", y me parece algo injusto. Ya que es un gran esfuerzo para mi escribir los capítulos, y que intento no tardar para complacerlas, así que lo que pido a cambio es algo mínimo: un review, por todo el esfuerzo que hago. Ya que debo ver la serie unas 5678 de veces para sacar detalles y mantener el hilo de la historia. Así que por favor, no sean malas, y déjenme un review :) no es demasiado, 'demasiado' es el esfuerzo que hago yo por escribir el fic, porque bien podría dejarlo y no lo hago.

* * *

**Seth POV**

—Seth... ¡Seth!

Pegué un brinco desde el asiento en el cual me encontraba, pestañeando algo confundido.

—¿Eh?

El profesor Banner suspiró, frustrado.

—De eso es exactamente sobre lo que estaba hablando, Seth —dijo—. Falta de concentración, incapaz de concentrarse, ningún compromiso.

Mi padre, Harry, apretó los dientes de pura furia sentado a mi izquierda. Mi madre, Teresa, suspiró a mi derecha.

—Este trabajo escolar lo he tenido que calificar como 'inclasificable', Seth.

Mi padre abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Inclasificable? ¿Qué? —casi gritó.

El profesor Banner lo miró pacientemente.

—No puede aprobar con esta nota, Harry.

Papá me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó.

—Harry, por favor —suplicó Banner para llamar la atención de mi jodido padre. Cuando éste lo miró, Banner siguió—: Con esta nota, has suspendido el año entero.

Mi cabeza se elevó al instante para mirarlo con los ojos como platos detrás de mis gafas. ¿Suspendido? ¿El año completo?

Jodido...

—¿Qué él qué...? —dijo papá, descontrolado y fuera de sí—. ¡Seth, jodido idiota!

Hice una mueca, ignorándolo.

Banner rió.

—Escuchen, no hay necesidad de alarmarse. Porque yo lucho por ti, Seth —dijo señalándome—, de verdad, y te voy a dar una prórroga. Va a ser duro, pero vas a trabajar, y lo vas a conseguir.

Suspiré.

—Gracias, Banner.

Él sonrió y me dió una pequeña bolsa con un par de libros.

—Entonces... 2000 palabras de Lech Walesa, solidaridad y el colapso de la supremacia soviética. Tienes dos días, Seth —dijo señalando a la par con sus dedos—, ponte a ello.

—¡Já! —exclamó papá—, puedes creer jodidamente que se va a poner a ello. Puedes ir despidiéndote del Sol, Solcito. Estás castigado.

Papá, mamá y yo, nos marchamos del salón del profesor Banner (quien lo habían acendido a Historia) justo en el instante en que la campana sonó. Papá estaba furioso, mamá... decepcionada. Y yo, eh, bueno, no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que sucedía.

— … ¡ni siquiera puedo creerlo! —el grito de papá hizo que volviera a concentrarme en lo que pasaba—. ¿A caso ha reprobado Edward? ¿Eh?

Suspiré, haciendo una mueca mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

—Él no tiene historia, papá.

—Sí, como sea. ¿Qué te toca ahora? —se detuvo y me miró amenazadoramente, frente a las escaleras.

—Teatro —mascullé.

—Bien —casi grito—. Teatro, a casa, Y A ESTUDIAR. Estás castigado.

Acto seguido, bajó las escaleras casi con coraje. Mamá se puso a mi lado, mirándome con reproche.

—Seth, solo date una oportunidad, ¿vale? Una oportunidad —y comenzó a seguir a papá.

—Vale —susurré poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando mamá terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Comencé a caminar hacia clases. Vale, admito que no había estudiado para el examen, y que había estado viendo South Park mientras comía mantequilla de maní y me hacía algunas pajas. Pero, ¡es que ese examen era muy difícil! ¿como se supone que iba a aprobarlo? Lo peor de todo es que estaba castigado, joder. Y para colmo tenía que hacer ese estúpido trabajo de la supremacía _saviótica_ y no se que mierdas, era una idiotez.

Además, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Como fumar porros, mirar porno y soñar con perder mi primera vez lo más rápido posible (cosa que tal vez no pasaría, según Alec), y... eso era importante para un chico de 16 años, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera se porqué tenía tantas responsabilidades.

Suspiré frustrado y justo antes de doblar al pasillo izquierdo, en donde se encontraba la puerta hacia la clase de Teatro (una mierda, por cierto), Alec y Emmett se cruzaron por mi camino, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Hey, Sethney. ¿Vas a clase de teatro? —preguntó Ems.

Asentí sin muchos ánimos.

Alec soltó una risita.

—Que les den, joder. Quiero ir a fumar al patio trasero, teatro es una putada.

Emmett lo miró a Alec, y asintió; luego, me miró a mi, miré a Alec, y asentí.

—Que les den, vámonos —acto seguido, comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela para dirigirnos al patio.

—Bueno y... —comenzó Alec— … ¿que te ha dicho Nessie ayer? No nos contaste.

Hice una mueca y guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans.

—Eh, bueno, me pidió perdón y me dijo que no podía 'quererme como algo más', y me dijo que buscara una chica que se interesara en mi.

Emmett soltó una risita.

—Bueno, hay muchas candidatas aquí.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, pero, mi chica debe ser especial, ¿sabes? Debe ser divertida, guapa, que no tenga granos, eh, tal vez que le gusten los Guns, una chica que no escucha los Guns no es una chi...

—¡Hola Seth!

Los tres saltamos del susto al escuchar una suave pero fuerte voz detrás de nosotros. Nos dimos la vuelta y nos encontramos a Claire, sonriendo con una sonrisa que, por un segundo, creí que le rompería la cara. Se acomodó un poco el cabello cuando la miré.

—Eh, hola —contesté, un poco intimidado con su mirada de psicópata.

Alec me miró y sonrió, luego miró a Claire.

—Hola —volvió a decir ella, sonriendo aun más. Joder, ¿como podía una persona sonreír de esa forma?—. Wow, Alec, te ves lindo hoy.

Alec se rió y se encogió los hombros con algo de arrogancia.

—Wow —asintió Claire, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi de nuevo—. Solo quería recordarte nuestra cita de esta noche.

¿Cita? ¿Desde cuando teníamos una cita?

—Eh, ¿cita? —pregunté, confundido.

Ella asintió efusivamente.

—Sí, ayer me lo dijiste, en la fiesta de disfraces.

Mierda, ¿tenía que hacerlo? Joder, no es que Claire me cayera... mal, es solo que... bueno, ella era tan rara. Y de verdad, de verdad me daba miedo.

—Oh, mierda —susurré—. La cosa es, Claire, que mi padre me ha castigado y eh... debo hacer un trabajo.

El rostro de la rubia se puso serio segundo a segundo y parecía desepcionada.

—Oh, wow —bajó un poco la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. Eso es... no había comido en tres días para estar estupenda, excepto los Muffins de ayer.

Emmett hizo una mueca extraña, Alec estaba a punto de llorar de la risa y a mi me dió... miedo.

—Eh, lo siento —me disculpé.

Luego, su rostro se compuso y sonrió de nuevo efusivamente.

—Quizas me pueda pasar y saludar.

Sonreí algo forzado.

—No lo se... quizás.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

—Cuidate. Wow.

Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse rápidamente, dando saltitos.

Joder, le hacía falta un psicólogo urgentemente. ¡Estaba loca!

* * *

Yo, + sentado en el escritorio de mi cuarto, + el Word abierto en mi computadora, + millones de libros a mi alrededor = pura mierda.

¡No entendía un carajo de nada! Suspiré frustrado y coloque mis dedos en los teclados, intentando pensar en escribir algo útil que no pareciera una mierda. De verdad, de verdad necesitaba aprobar ese examen o mi padre me castigaría de por vida.

—Rusia... —dije en voz alta mientras lo escribía— … fue una... superpotencia. Y... —me rasqué la cabeza— … Lech Walesa fue un...

Fruncí el ceño. Tomé un libro que había a mi lado y leí algunos párrafos.

— … polaco. Que...

Suspiré, frunciendo aun más el ceño.

—¿Qué coño hizo? Eh... —tomé el libro y lo leí con un aspecto de no entender una mierda.

Y es que no entendía una mierda. Joder.

—Que le den —tiré el libro por ahí y tomé el control de la TV, la prendí y puse Disney Chanel, me gustaban las caricaturas.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó, y la puerta se abrió brutalmente. Papá entro en ella y me taladró con la mirada.

—¡Te avisé! —caminó rápidamente hacia la TV y la desenchufó y la tomó en brazos (por suerte era pequeña). Luego fue hacia los estantes y tomó mi radio de mano—. No más stereo —encaró una ceja cuando, debajo del equipo de música, encontró unas revistas porno—. No más Asiáticas cachondas. Eso debería ser suficiente para ayudarte a concentrarte, ¿no?

Suspiré.

—Sí papá —dije entre dientes.

—Sí, gracias. Algún día me lo agradecerás —y cerró la puerta de mi habitación, dejándome solo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Pasaban los días y aun no sentía ni las más remotas ganas de agradecerle nada. Era un pendejo. Me levanté de la silla y me acosté en mi cama, mirando los pósters de chicas en bikini, pero vi uno que me gustó muy en especial. Sonreí un poco y abrí el cierre de mi pantalón, quite mi... bueno, eso, y cerré los ojos mientras todas las sensaciones salían a la luz.

—Sí... sí... joder.

Alguien abrió la puerta y me senté de un salto, con mi mano debajo de las sabanas.

Era Edward.

Su rostro no tenía precio, me miraba algo inexpresivo.

—Voy a salir y volver a entrar de nuevo, ¿vale?

—¿Lo harías? —le supliqué.

Él salió y cerró la puerta. Me apuré a quitar mi mano y cerrar el cierre de mi jean. Escuché como le daba tres golpes a la puerta.

—¿Hola? Soy Edward —habló su voz detrás de la puerta.

—Eh... sí, sí, pasa —dije algo confundido por la situación.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Todo bien, Seth? Quizás podrías necesitar una mano —soltó una risita—. Con el trabajo, por supuesto.

Caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó frente a mi computadora. Fui a su lado y observé su rostro de horror al leer lentamente lo que yo había escrito del trabajo. Al parecer estaba muy mal redactado.

—Rusia... Lech Walesa... Jesús, Seth —exclamó. Borró todo lo escrito con la tecla de borrar, y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

Leí en voz alta lo que había escrito.

—El modelo soviético puede describirse como una relación de control y manipulación, pero los sucesos en los astilleros Gad... Gna...

—Gdansk —corrigió, en voz alta.

Asentí y seguí leyendo.

— … en el otoño de 1980 fueron el comienzo de una... —paré y lo miré, asintiendo—. Esto es una mierda muy buena.

—No hay problema —Edward se levantó—. Anda, vámonos.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Ir a donde?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¡Al bar de Keith! ¿A donde más? Oh, vamos, no digas que lo has olvidado. Hoy sortean las preguntas finales, el que gana se llevará una caja de tequila.

—No puedo, estoy castigado —confesé.

Edward encaró una ceja.

—No seas un pendejo de mierda. ¡Esto va a ser especial! —soltó una risa.

La puerta se abrió, y papá entró en ella.

—Mejor que estés haciendo tu jodido trabaj... ¡Edward! —la voz de papá se suavizó al igual que su rostro, cuando vió a Edward parado frente a mi.

Papá tenía una especie de... devoción a Edward. Lo amaba, lo admiraba, y estaba seguro de que si tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagar clases de arte, haría una escultura de Edward y la traería a casa, la escondería en el garage y pondría velas alrededor de ella, para rezarle todas las noches por el bien de la familia.

—¿Como va todo? —preguntó, con una sonrisa radiante.

Edward sonrió.

—Muy bien, Harry. Gracias. ¿Ha terminado ya la revisión de los vertebrados? Me encantaría verlos alguna vez.

—¡Claro! Claro, no hay problema. De hecho, ahora estamos haciendo un análisis muy interesante sobre la descomposición de las ratas.

Edward levantó las cejas, frunció el labio y asintió varias veces. Luciendo "interesado".

—Guau, eso es asombroso, Harry.

Papá sonrió.

—Claro, claro —se aclaró un poco la garganta—. Pero mira, ahora mismo, eh, Seth tiene mucho trabajo que hacer así que...

—Oh, perfecto —dijo Edward, tranquilo—. Nos vemos luego, Seth. Ponte a hacer el trabajo, el estudio es lo primero.

Acto seguido, salió de la habitación sin antes darle una palmada al hombro de papá. Escuché como bajó las escaleras, como gritó _"¡Adiós, Teressa!"_ a lo que mi mamá le contestaba un _"¡Vuelve cuando quieras, Edward!"_, y la puerta de abajo se cerraba.

Papá se me quedó mirando, y yo me encogí de hombros, sentado en la silla de mi escritorio.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Papá hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser como...? —se calló—. ¿Por qué tengo...?

Suspiró, negó con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

—Idiota —mascullé.

Me levanté de la silla, animado, y fui a mi armario. Yo iría a bar de Keith sea como sea, no iba a quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto leyendo la mierda de Rusia y ese idiota de Lech no-se-qué. Miré la hora, eran las 7:20 de la noche, joder. Busqué la ropa y encontré que, la mayoría de mis camisetas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Me encogí de hombros y tomé una, pero cuando me la puse pude darme cuenta que estaba más sucia que un cerdo en el lodo. Me la quité y la tiré por ahí. Tomé otra, que parecía estar limpia, pero cuando me la puse y me miré al espejo, encontré una gran mancha de salsa de tomate cerca de la parte del cuello.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me la quité, tirándola en mi cama. Suspiré, y abrí de nuevo el armario, para encontrarme con mi super camiseta amarilla del Perro Superpoderoso. Me la coloqué y le apreté la nariz al perro del dibujo de mi camiseta, del cual salió un sonido gracioso _"¡Mega-perro al rescate! ¡Ataca, ataca! ¡Woof-woof!"_

Sonreí, frente al espejo.

—Genial.

Me coloqué mi gorra de lana y salí por la puerta, bajando lentamente las escaleras para que nadie me escuchara. Leah, al parecer, había salido, solo estaban papá y mamá.

—¡Tu eres la única agresiva aquí!

Genial, papá y mamá estaban discutiendo, no iban a notar mi presencia. Me apresuré hacia la puerta.

—¡Nunca me respaldas! —volvió a gritar.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó mamá.

—El chico es un inútil, un jodido y completo inútil. A veces me pregunto si es hijo mío.

Me paré frente a la puerta, escuchando lo que papá decía.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que es tuyo, Harry! —volvió a replicar mamá, esta vez más enfadada.

Sin querer, me crucé de brazos y con mi puño toqué la nariz del perro, el cual comenzó a hablar _"¡Mega-perro al rescate! ¡Ataca, ataca! ¡Woof-woof!"_

—Mierda —susurré.

Papá y mamá se voltearon a verme.

—Hola Seth —dijo mamá con voz dulce—. Sólo estábamos hablando.

—Continúa con el trabajo. Nosotros necesitamos un poco más... de conversación —dijo papá con voz dura.

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Caminé con los ojos ya cansados de llorar, preparándome para llorar otra vez, sabía que lo haría mientras le gritara todas esas cosas en la cara a Edward. Se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo que el frío comenzaba a abrazarme lentamente, haciéndome temblar la mandíbula y causando que un leve humo salga de mi boca al respirar.

Giré la vuelta al callejón y llegué al bar de Keith, para verlo en la entrada con Emmett, Jane, Alec, Seth, Demetri y Félix. Lo más tranquilos hablando, él pendejo se reía como si nada. ¡Se reía! ¡Maldito capullo!

Una cólera que jamás había sentido antes me invadió, y caminé a grandes zancadas hacia él. Todos me miraron curiosos, y Edward me dedicó una sonrisa seductora. Puto, esa sonrisa de mierda se la quitaría al instante.

Su rostro cambió un poco al ver la velocidad con la que avanzaba y los demás se apartaron justo cuando quedé en frente de él, empujé a Seth en el pecho ya que estaba prácticamente entre Edward y yo, y le atiné el peor puñetazo que jamás le había dado a nadie. Tenía fuerza, sólo que cuando una persona se enojaba más, la fuerza aumentaba.

El ruido que sonó al darle el puñetazo hizo que todos gritaran "¡wow!". Edward se tambaleó hacia atrás por el impulso del golpe, se colocó la mano en la mandíbula y la movió un poco, mientras me miraba atónito. Tenía un raspón en la mejilla a causa del golpe.

Pefecto.

—¿Qué caraj...

—¡Tú, gilipollas! ¡No quiero volver a ver tu diminuta y estúpida polla nunca más!

Él pestañeó un poco sorprendido, y luego soltó una risita, mirándome divertido.

—¿Qué sucede, Nips? —su jodida sonrisa burlona me ponía nerviosa.

Todos nos miraban con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

Rechiñé lo dientes de furia y le pegué una patada en sus putísimos testículos.

—¡Hey hey, Bells! —gritaron todos mientras Edward hizo una mueca de dolor que me probocó satisfacción.

Sus manos (como todos los putos hombres) fueron hacia sus malditos testículos, con una mueca de dolor horrible.

—¡Esperaba que cumplieras tu promesa! ¡El tiempo se ha acabado, idiota! —le grité intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima.

Me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar enfadada y llorando a la vez, con los brazos cruzados. Pude escuchar los gritos de Edward llamándome, y luego sus pisadas corriendo hacia mi, supuse que ya se había recuperado del golpe.

—¡Bella! —llegó a mi y tomó mi brazo, girándome bruscamente para poder detener mi acelerado paso—, ¡hey! ¿porqué coño hiciste eso?

Me solté de su agarre casi con coraje.

—Suéltame —le grité—, ¡te crees que soy estúpida! ¿verdad? ¿piensas que jamás iba a enterarme que te has follado a Melissa ayer? No puedo creer que lo hicieras. Ángela me lo contó.

Su rostro no tenía precio, estaba blanco como la cal.

Pero de repente, sus facciones cambiaron a una furia repentina.

—Eres una zorra —me dijo, y yo asentí con una sonrisa sarcástica—, supongo que aprendí de la mejor, ¿no crees? Se que también te has cogido a James el otro día, así que no quieras aparentar ser una santa porque no lo eres, sólo eres una estúpida.

Lo miré confundida y enfadada.

—¿De qué mierda estas hablando? —inquirí.

Él se carcajeó.

—No te hagas, Bella. Lauren me lo dijo. Lo hiciste con ese pendejo una semana antes de que yo lo hiciera con Melissa.

—No puedo creerlo —susurré.

Edward se rió.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? ¿Qué diga la verdad?

—¡No! —grité—. ¡No puedo creer que hallas confiado en esa puta antes que tener las agallas para preguntarme a mi si eso era cierto!

Edward no contestó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió.

No pude contestar.

—T-tu... no te has...

—¡No, maldito imbécil! —lo fulminé con la mirada—, ¡por supuesto que no! —negué con la cabeza.

Él no contestó como pensé que lo haría. Simplemente me miraba con una media sonrisa.

—Te dí una tercera oportunidad y la hiciste mierda —lo miré y entrecerré los ojos. No iba a caer de nuevo—, jódete, Edward.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, pero él me tomó del brazo y me giró de nuevo.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —preguntó enfadado.

Lo empujé.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY TERMINANDO CONTIGO! ¿Qué mierda crees que hago? ¿Pedirte matrimonio? —le grité sacada de mis casillas.

Su rostro no tenía precio.

—Tu... tu no puedes terminar conmigo —contraatacó.

Solté una risa incrédula.

—Dime una razón por la cual no debería terminar contigo. Pero aunque la digas no servirá de nada, Edward. ¡Ya conseguiste lo que querías! Follar y luego dejarme tirada como siempre lo has echo, sabía que esto pasaría, ¿sabes? Siempre lo supe pero intenté convencerme de lo contrario. ¡Dios! ¡Qué idiota fuí! —y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

—No es así. Yo...

—i¿Tú qué? —grité.

Su bipolaridad lo agarró de nuevo, porque su rostro cambió a furia total.

—¡Después de todo lo que te he dado! Gasté casi todo mi dinero en ese jodido viaje a París, i¿y tu terminas conmigo? Te he llevado a los mejores lugares...

Una risa salió de mi garganta.

—Edward... —le corté— … ¿cuándo mierda entenderás que el dinero no es lo más importante? —negué con la cabeza, de pura incredulidad—, ¡jamás me ha interesado tu puto dinero! No puedo creer que seas tan capullo. ¡Joder! ¿sabes? Me voy a la mierda, olvídate de que existo, empezaré a hacer lo mismo contigo. Nessie tenía razón, eres una mierda.

Él se carcajeó.

—¡Pues vete! ¡Vete con la zorra de Nessie y a cogerte a James! ¿sabes qué? No me importa. ¡Nunca me has importado! —sonrió—, joder Bella, siempre pensaste que encontrarías tu jodido príncipe azúl —se carcajeó—, es irreal como tu estúpida cabeza llena de corazones y 'te amos'. ¿Qué no lo comprendes? Esas cosas no existen, los principes azules NO-EXISTEN. ¿Pero sabes? ¡Perfecto, terminamos! —gritó super fuerte—, ¡Ya vendrás luego, diciéndome que me amas y que me perdonas! —se carcajeó—, siempre lo haces, eres demasiado débil, Nips.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

Él sonrió.

—Nah, eso es lo que yo se. ¿Y sabes? Me agradó haber hecho lo que hice, si crees que me arrepiento estás demasiado equivocada. ¿A caso me has visto la cara de imbécil? —soltó una risita—, eres demasiado insoportable para mi. No eres mi tipo, realmente.

Asentí, sin mucho para decir.

—Entonces no te arrepientes —susurré con un hilo de voz.

Edward levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros, con esa jodida expresión burlona pintada en su rostro.

—¿Porqué debería de hacerlo? No hice nada malo, ¿o si?

—Sólo eres un pobre niño con dinero —escupí con todo el veneno que me fué posible soltar—, no vales nada.

Él sonrió y me hizo un gesto grosero con su dedo.

Negué con la cabeza y me di la vuelta, para comenzar a caminar mientras lloraba en silencio.

Terminó. Todo se había terminado. Todo lo que creí que existió y que podría ser... se había esfumado. Comencé a llorar más fuerte mientras me alejaba. Lo peor de todo era que aún lo quería. ¿Cómo se podía amar a alguien que te hacía daño? No lo sabía. Muchos me dirían 'es sólo un amor adolescente, ya se pasará', pero sabía que esto no era de esa forma. Mis sentimientos por Edward iban mucho más allá de todo amor adolescente y esas mierdas.

Todo se había ido al carajo.

Se que... que no podría volver a enamorarme así de nuevo, y aunque volviera a hacerlo, cada vez que me pronunciaran el nombre de Edward, las mariposas en mi estómago volverían, mis mejillas se enrojecerían y mis piernas temblarían, porque de algún modo el fue, no sólo mi 'primer amor', sinó mi 'gran amor'.

¿Cómo fuí tan tonta? ¡Cómo pude serlo!

Caminé abrazándome a mi misma por el frío que hacía. Mis dientes rechinaban por eso. Caminé rápido, queriendo largarme de ahí lo más rápido posible, cuando escuché la voz de Seth a un par de metros de mi, gritando y corriendo.

—¡Bella!

Me di la vuelta y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Qué mierda quieres.

Él se paró frente a mi, agitado de tanto correr y me miró confundido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porqué pelearon?

Lo miré incrédula y le grité:

—¡Cállate! ¡Se que tu sabías todo! Eres un imbécil.

Seth abrió los ojos como dos platos.

—¿Qué? Bella, juro que no tuve nada que ver en est...

—Vete al carajo, Seth. Tu y tu putísimo amigo pueden irse a a mierda. ¡Jódete! —le grité, desquitándome y me di la vuelta para irme de ahí.

Seth me siguió, lo cual me irritó.

—Oye, espera —dijo mientras me seguía, pero yo seguía caminando sin voltearme a verlo—. ¡Yo no tenía idea de que esto pasaría!

No contesté, seguí caminando pero podía escuchar sus pisadas detrás de mi. Crucé la calle y él aún me seguía, mierda. Hasta que llegué a una esquina, donde había un grupo de chicas vestidas de rosa, con Vodka en la mano y se pusieron frente a mi cuando quise pasar.

Vale, genial.

—¡Hola cariño! —me dijo la más gorda de ellas—. ¿Tuviste una mala noche?

Suspiré.

—Jódanse —empujé a una para poder pasar, pero me volvieron a detener.

—¿Cual es tu problema? ¿Nos estás dando la mejilla?

—¿Qué? —inquirí.

—Sí que lo haces.

Comenzaban a irritarme.

—Quítense de mi jodido camino.

—No nos des la mejilla, niña bonita —volvió a decir la gorda.

Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Que mierda se supone que es eso?

Seth llegó corriendo agitado, y se puso a mi lado.

—Hey Bells —miró a las chicas, algo nervioso—. Eh, hola, chicas. Deberíamos... irnos ahora mismo, ¿eh?

Seth rodeó su brazo en mis hombros, para apartarme.

—No no des la mejilla, niño —dijo una de las tipas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. Estúpida vaca —murmuré irritada mientras Seth y yo nos alejamos

La gorda me siguió.

—¿Que coño has dicho? —me jaló del cabello haciendo que me tambaleara para atrás, Seth abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Hey, no! ¡Déjenla!

La tipa me pegó un puñetazo en el ojo. Mierda, golpeaba fuerte.

—¡Suéltame, estúpida! —grité, pero ella no soltaba mi cabello.

Seth logró separarme al fin y comenzamos a caminar lejos de esas tipas, yo iba agarrando mi ojo con la palma de mi mano, me ardía como los mil demonios.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Seth.

Lo empujé y me separé de él, furiosa.

—¡Sí, estoy jodidamente perfecta! —dije señalando mi ojo con ironía.

—Eh, ¿puedo...? ¿debería...?

—¡Tú lo sabías...! —le grité, mientras lloraba—. ¡Joder, lo sabías todo sobre ella!

Seth se asustó un poco con mi grito.

—¡No, no lo sabía! ¡Ni siquiera se de que me hablas!

—¡Como mierda no podrías saberlo, idiota!

—N-o... de verdad no sabía nada de...

—¡Jódete! —le grité.

Y me fui camino a casa.

* * *

**Seth POV**

—¿Estás bien?

Suspiré.

—Eso creo.

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco y siguió curando mi moretón en el labio.

—No puedo creer que no sepas defenderte de unas simples chicas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No eran chicas, eran morsas. Tenían el tamaño de pie grande y seguro que eran cinturón negro en Karate, ¡golpeaban fuerte!

Ness rió un poco y volvió a mojar el algodón con agua.

Luego de que Bella se había ido, las tipas me golpearon y caí al piso, en un charco de meada. Joder, solo a mi me pasaban estas cosas. Pero luego me encontré a Ness en el camino a casa, y me llevó a la suya para curarme la herida.

—Así que Bella terminó con Edward —murmuró, concentrada en mi herida.

Asentí.

—Y creo que esta vez es enserio. Jamás los vi discutir así.

Ella se alejó un poco de mi y suspiró.

—Debes hablar con ella y decirle que tu no sabías nada. Lo que más necesita en este momento es contención, y tu eres un gran amigo para ella.

Asentí, diciendo que la llamaría mañana. Ahora estaba seguro que no estaría en condiciones de hablar con nadie. Edward era un idiota. Luego de hablar un rato más con Ness, me fui a casa. Al llegar discutí con papá, por supuesto. Ganándome una semana más de castigo, ya que le dije que era tan molesto como un jodido consolador, pero me importó mierda. Odiaba su típica actitud de "soy tu padre, harás lo que yo ordene" joder, ¿como podía ser tan cliché? Idiota.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, y cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con alguien sentado en la cama.

Era Claire. Llevaba un vestido raro, el cabello recogido, los labios pintado efusivamente de rojo y una gran flor en la cabeza. Mierda.

—C-claire... —tartamudeé.

—¿Que es ese olor? —preguntó.

Entrecerré los ojos, algo cansado y sin ganas de recibir visitas. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño, me dolía el labio, quería pegarme una ducha porque mi olor era un completo asco, y para colmo solo me faltaba un día para terminar el trabajo.

—Solo pis. Eh, ¿que estás haciendo aquí, Claire?

—Tu me invitaste —dijo abriendo los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

¿Yo la invité?

—Eh... ¿lo hice?

Ella suspiró.

—Te he estado esperando. ¿Donde has estado?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por ahí.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó.

Suspiré.

—Con Nessie.

Ella levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Nessie? —sonrió forsada—. Wow.

—Eh, Claire... no creo que sea un buen momento...

—¡Nessie es tan adorable! —casi gritó—. ¡Oh, Ness! ¡Mi chica! —su rostro ahora estaba enfadado—. ¡Mi hermosa chica! ¡La amo! ¡La amo! ¡LA AMO!

La miré sorprendido.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama.

—¡Así que, hey, wow! ¡QUE TE JODAN, SETH! —gritó, sacada de sus casillas—. ¡JÓDETE, JÓDETE, JÓDETE!

La miré con los ojos como platos, temiendo por mi vida. Ella respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego se echó a reír.

—Me voy a casa —susurró bajito, y cuando quiso irse, la tomé de los brazos para detenerla—. ¡No, suéltame!

—Claire...

—¡Suéltame! —dejó de forcejear y me miró, triste. Se acercó a mi y me plantó un pequeño beso en los labios. Oh mierda, joder—. Es tu elección, Seth.

Cuando iba a hablar, ella interrumpió.

—Todo es tu elección —se acercó a mi y me susurró en el oído—. Despierta, Seth.

Acto seguido, se fue de mi habitación.

* * *

_(Recomendación musicál: Dinosaur Jr. - Said the people, búsquenla en youtube)._

**Bella POV**

Había comprado una botella de vodka en mi camino a casa. Mi ojo ardía por el golpe de esa zorra, tenía la ropa algo rasgada y toda mojada, pues había comenzado una tormenta. Sí, parecía de película. Mi jodida vida era como una película, y no una muy agradable.

Llegué a casa y abrí la puerta sin molestarme en ocultar la botella de vodka, no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, solo quería irme a dormir así, mojada y con esta ropa, no me importaba nada. Peor de lo que estaba ahora no podría estar.

—¡Bella, dios santo! —exclamó Sue al verme llegar en estas condiciones.

Al parecer estaban despiertos.

Papá salió de la cocina para ponerse a la derecha de Sue, y observarme horrorizado.

—No es nada —contesté con un hilo de voz.

Sue suspiró y se acercó a mi lentamente, me quitó la botella con cuidado y la dejó en una pequeña mesa de decoración junto a las escaleras. Me miró de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que papá me observaba impactado.

—¿Que te ocurrió? —preguntó Sue.

Se me escapó una lágrima y me la limpié rápidamente. Pero no contesté.

Ella suspiró.

—Tranquila —susurró, apartando mi cabello mojado con su mano. Ese gesto me recordó terriblemente a mi mamá—. Iré a prepararte un baño, necesitas tomar uno urgentemente.

Se alejó de mi y subió las escaleras, dejándome sola con papá.

—Ven —se acercó a mi y colocó su brazo en mi hombro, guiándome hacia la cocina y sentándome en una de las sillas frente al desayunador. Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome preocupado—. ¿Qué sucedió, Bells?

No contesté, porque bajé la cabeza y me largué a llorar.

Sí, sí, una marica total.

Papá suspiró y se levantó de la silla, se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Me sorprendí un poco, porque él no era una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos fácilmente, sobre todo en mi. Pero le devolví el abrazo y me largué a llorar en su pecho, mientras que él acariciaba mi cabello mojado.

—Edward me mintió —confesé llorando—. Y... n-o se por qué él h-izo eso.

Papá volvió a suspirar.

—Shh... no llores —susurró.

—Lo odio —dije mientras lloraba.

—Se que lo haces —susurró.

—¡Lo odio!

Papá depositó un beso en mi cabeza y se alejó de mi con cuidado, sentándose en la silla.

—Escucha, quiero contarte algo.

Me limpié las lágrimas y suspiré, intentando calmarme un poco.

—Sabes, engañé a tu madre una vez —confesó.

Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida y confundida.

—¿Qué?

Él me miró con culpa.

—Era joven. Era demasiado joven. Tenía 19 años. Llevaba casado dos años. Su familia siempre decidiéndolo todo —suspiró—. Dios sabe que me arrepentí. Tu tía Julie no es más linda ahora de lo que era antes.

Lo miré horrorizado.

—¡Su hermana! —murmuré, sorprendida.

Papá miró hacia abajo, y luego se encontró con mi mirada.

—La gente hace cosas estúpidas cuando intentan actuar como si no estuvieran atrapados.

Me limpié una lágrima y me sobé la nariz.

—¿Volvió todo a ser lo mismo? —inquirí.

Papá bufó.

—Fue peor. Y luego, ya estuvo bien. Y mejoró. Y luego te tuvimos a tí. Y conseguimos todas las cosas que amábamos.

Se me escapó otra lágrima, pero intenté no llorar.

—¿Ella se odió por aceptarte de nuevo? —pregunté con la voz contenida.

Papá me sonrió algo incrédulo.

—¿Qué? ¿Odiarse? ¿Por qué? Ella no hizo nada malo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero a mi sí me dolió. Durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella era fuerte, tu madre, sabes... debes sentirte bien con eso.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No soy como ella, papá.

Él me sonrió.

—Eres más parecida a ella de lo que piensas, hija.

Suspiré y Sue entró a la cocina.

—Ven, Bella. El baño está listo.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el baño, seguida por ella. La bañera estaba llena y tenía espuma, metí un par de dedos para ver que tan caliente estaba, y estaba justa. Pero estaba algo borracha, por lo que Sue me ayudó a quitarme la ropa. Una vez que estuve desnuda, me metí en el agua y pegué mis rodillas a mi pecho, abrazándome a mi misma, mientras rompía a llorar otra vez. Sue se sentó a mi lado, en el retrete, y tomó un jarrón de agua para comenzar a mojar mi cabello y mi espalda.

Y lloré, lloré, y seguí llorando por todo, cada vez más fuerte. Me dolía la cabeza a horrores.

Sue no hablaba, ni me decía que dejara de llorar. Simplemente mojaba mi cabello con la jarra una y otra vez.

Cuando el baño terminó, Sue coloco una toalla a mi alrededor y me llevó a mi nueva habitación, la cual ya había comenzado a decorar un día antes, y había quedado hermosa. Me ayudó a ponerme mi piyama, me desenredó el cabello con un peine y me curó la herida en el ojo. Acto seguido, me acompañó a mi cama y me tapó con las frazadas, sin antes darme un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza y la hinchazón de mi ojo.

—No quiero ir a la escuela mañana —le susurré, en voz baja.

Ella asintió y acarició mi cabello.

—No irás, no te preocupes. Descansa un poco, cariño.

Apagó las luces y antes de salir de la habitación, la llamé.

—Sue...

Ella se volteó para mirarme.

—¿Si?

Suspiré.

—Gracias.

Ella me sonrió un poco.

—Buenas noches.

Y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

**Seth POV**

A la mañana siguiente, terminé de cambiarme y armar mi mochila y salí al Porsche de la casa, para ir a la escuela. Pero me encontré con mamá apoyada contra el auto, al parecer me estaba esperando.

Me acerqué a ella algo confundido.

—Hola mamá.

Ella se acercó a mi.

—¿Como está tu cara?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Dolorida.

Asintió.

—Entra, te llevo.

Caminé hacia el asiento del copiloto y entré en él, mientras que mamá se sentaba a mi lado, en el del conductor. Arrancó el auto y el viaje comenzó. No hablamos casi nada, simplemente me limitaba a observar el "pintoresco" paisaje. Pero el silencio era demasiado incómodo, por lo que decidí romperlo:

—Mamá, ayer...

—Tan solo estábamos preocupados, eso es todo.

Suspiré.

—¿Has sentido alguna vez que conoces a alguien, piensas que lo has visto todo, entonces esa persona hace algo y lo caga por completo? —pregunté.

Mamá suspiró.

—Seth, papá está pasando por un mal momento y...

La miré enfadado.

—No estoy hablando de papá —contesté seco.

Ella me miró, y luego dirigió la vista hacia el frente.

—Es Edward —contesté.

Mamá me miró y sonrió.

—Aw, Edward es adorable.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Padres, nunca escuchan nada.

Luego de unos minutos, llegamos a la escuela. Mamá estacionó el auto frente a la entrada. Me preguntaba si Edward iría, tal vez sí, lo que intuía era que Bella no iría, pues después del golpe que esa tipa le había dado, no creía que apareciera en la escuela con semejante moretón.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad.

—Eh, bueno. Gracias ma —me dispuse a abrir la puerta, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Seth, espera —habló—. Cierra la puerta un momento.

La miré confundido, me encogí de hombros y la cerré.

Mamá tardó unos segundos en hablar, pero lo hizo.

—Sabes... sabes que papá y yo te queremos mucho, ¿verdad?

Hice una mueca.

—Sí, supongo.

—Quiero que hagas un gran esfuerzo con tu padre en general. Es un buen hombre.

Bufé.

—No actúa como tal.

Ella sonrió.

—No recientemente. Pero las cosas cambian, Seth.

La miré curioso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir, que necesitas trabajar en esto y llevarte mejor con él. Es difícil, lo sé. ¿Vale?

Suspiré.

—Vale —contesé entre dientes.

—Yo... —comenzó. La miré curioso, y ella hizo una mueca, suspiró y sonrió un poco—. De cualquier manera, toma... —tomó unos lentes de su bolso y me los dió—. Para tu ojo.

Asentí y lo tomé.

—Y ten esto también —sacó una manzana y me la entregó—. Comes demasiadas porquerías.

Me reí.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias ma, te veo luego —le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del auto, para entrar en la escuela.

* * *

Luego de que la clase de historia terminara, de que el profesor Banner me obligara a quitarme mis lentes y de que todos mis amigos se rieran de mi ojo morado; Banner me detuvo antes de salir de la clase, porque quería hablar conmigo.

Se sentó frente a mi y suspiró.

—Así que... ¿como va la tarea? ¿Estará lista para mañana?

Abrí un poco los ojos y sonreí, rascándome la nuca.

—Eh, claro, claro. Tengo como la mitad hecha —mentí.

—Seth... hay personas aquí con las que puedes hablar. Estoy aquí —se señaló el mismo, y luego me apuntó con su dedo—, para ti. Podemos solucionarlo. Soy todo oidos, vamos.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

—Podemos hablar el hecho de que mi mejor amigo quiere hacer una jugada con su novia, que es mi mejor amiga, a pesar de que ella está enamorada de él y que actualmente me odia, mi padre piensa que soy un jodido retrasado y no dejo de actuar como uno, y no importa las veces que lo intente, no puedo evitar que la gente me mee encima —sonreí sarcástico—. Podemos solucionarlo, ¿no crees?

Banner no contestó luego de 5 minutos. Pestañeó un par de veces.

—D-dame, dame un momento para, eh... vida, Seth —dijo levantando su dedo—. Hay muchos... muchos altos y bajos, ¿eh? Es como un... es como un... eh, ¡ave! Exácto —me señaló con la mano—, un ave volando. Encuentra tus alas, Seth.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido.

—Y haz tu maldita tarea. O de lo contrario estarás jodido.

Bufé y me levanté de la silla.

—Seh, gracias Banner. Ha funcionado —contesté sarcástico.

—Eso es, Sethney. Anda, te veo mañana, no me dejes colgado, compañero —me mostró su puño, y muy, muy confundido, junté el mío y lo choqué con el suyo.

Él me guiñó un ojo y me fui del salón.

Caminando por los pasillos, me encontré con Edward apoyado contra un casillero, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Hey Sethney, ¿como va todo? —me saludó.

Me detuve frente a él, mirándolo detrás de mis gafas, quienes llevaban encima los lentes de sol que mi mamá me había dado para ocultar mi herida en el ojo.

—Perfectamente —contesté sarcástico.

Él miró curioso mis lentes, los quitó y abrió los ojos como platos, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Wow! Esa chica realmente sabe como golpearte.

Suspiré.

—No quiero hablar ahora, Edd. No jodas —me alejé y comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Joder, ¿porqué se comportaba de esta forma? ¿A caso le gustaba perder amigos, perder novias, ser un completo capullo? Comencé a pensar en Bella, por lo que tomé mi móvil y le marqué, ya que no había venido a la escuela hoy, como había supuesto desde un principio.

—_Qué quieres _—contestó su voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Suspiré.

—Bells, quiero hablar contigo, enserio. Yo no tenía idea de nada, él jamás me dijo nada y si lo hubiera hecho te lo hubiera contado. Debes creerme.

Ella bufó.

—_No puedo creerles ni a ti ni a Edward, ¿no entiendes? Jódete, Seth._

—Por favor, Bells. Enserio.

Ella no contestó, suspiró y gimió de fastidio.

—_Ven a verme a mi casa luego de la escuela, pero solo será un minuto, no creo poder escuchar tus estúpidas excusas por más de 3 minutos._

—Vale, te veo luego.

Y corté la llamada.

* * *

—Guau —dije sentado en su cama, frente a Bella, sin poder apartar la vista de su ojo—. Lo tienes peor que el mío.

Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

No hablamos por un momento, hasta que suspiré y hablé.

—Tienes que creerme, Bells. No tenía ni idea de que esto había pasado, lo juro —supliqué.

Ella me miró con los ojos aguados, y de repente, se acercó a mi y depositó un besito en mi mejilla. Luego se alejó. Me quedé helado, mirándola algo... sorprendido.

—Eh... ¿y eso fue por...?

Bella sonrió un poco, triste.

—Por olvidar que tu y Edward son personas diferentes. Ustedes vienen en un paquete, pero tu eres más... dulce.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—Vaya, gracias por el cumplido.

Luego de que Bella y yo habláramos un poco más, me fui a casa. El camino fue largo pues fui caminando, pero me hizo bien. Necesitaba pensar que iba a hacer con Edward, con Claire (según Bella, Claire la había llamado esta mañana para contarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior), y que iba a hacer con la jodida tarea.

Suspiré frustrado y cuando llegue a casa, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la sala. Me encontré a papá en piyama sentado en el sofa, con un cigarro y platos de comida sucios en la pequeña mesa frente al sofa.

Él me miró cuando entré.

—Hola Seth —susurró.

—Que... —dije mirando el desorden— … ¿que ha sucedido?

Papá tardo en contestar.

—¿Papá? —insistí.

Él suspiró.

—Eh... tu madre, se ha ido.

—¿Se fue? —inquirí, confundido—. ¿Que quieres decir con "se fue"?

—Hizo la maleta y se fue con la tía Rosie. Algo que "tenía que hacer". No podía vivir aquí por más tiempo, según ella.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Espera... ustedes... ¿van a separarse?

Él me miró.

—Oh, Dios, no no.

Bufé.

—¿Así que ella ya no vivirá más aquí ni hablará contigo nunca más?

Estaba putamente confundido.

Papá asintió.

—Ella me pidió que te dijera que lo siente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Porqué "lo siente"? No es culpa suya.

Papá tragó saliva sonoramente.

—Las relaciones son complicadas y a veces... ya sabes... no deberías culparte a ti mismo.

Lo miré con asco.

—No me culpo yo, te culpo a ti —escupí.

Él iba a hablar, pero lo interumpí.

—¡Cállate! —le grité—. ¡Porqué la dejaste ir!

Papá me miró triste.

—Seth, yo no pue...

—¡Porque eres un maldito inútil, idiota! —comencé a gritarle todo aquello que él me había gritado ayer—. ¡Jodido idiota! Bastardo estúpido. Maldito bastardo estúpido. ¡Es mi jodida madre! ¡Y ahora se ha ido!

—Seth... yo no quise...

—Es un poco tarde para eso —escupí, y me dirigí a la mesada para tomar el teléfono, se lo lancé y cayó a sus pies—. Tienes que llamarla.

—Esto no funcionará, Seth... yo...

—¡Llámala o... o...! —estaba a punto de llorar, lo apunté con el dedo—. ¡Estarás castigado hasta que ella regrese! ¡_Dile adiós a la luz del Sol, Solcito_! —grité, recitando lo mismo que él me había gritado hace unos días.

Me di la media vuelta y subí las escaleras para irme a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portaso y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, frente a mi computadora. Suspiré. Todo esto era una mierda, no podía creer que mi mamá se había ido, ¡y que él la halla dejado ir! ¿Porqué me hacía eso? ¿porqué, sabiendo que tengo millones de jodidos problemas encima? Estaba jodido, totalmente jodido.

Papá abrió la puerta de mi habitación, entraba con la TV en los brazos, el Stereo y mis revistas porno. Su mirada me rompió el corazón, tal vez me había pasado un poco al gritarle de esa forma.

—¿Puedo? —inquirió.

Asentí.

Él entró y dejó la TV en su lugar, al igual que el Stereo y las revistas.

Suspiré.

—Vamos a estar bien —le susurré.

Papá asintió, triste, y salió de mi habitación.

Encendí la PC, y leí lo poco que llevaba del trabajo, dispuesto a continuarlo. Pero dos palabras en él, captaron toda mi atención.

"_Control y manipulación"_

Lo había escrito Edward.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No seguirás manipulándome, Edward. Ya no más.

Mis dedos actuaron por si solos, y comenzaron a redactar increíbles palabras.

Para este increíble trabajo.

* * *

Bueno, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. No tardé en en escribir el capítulo, de hecho, tenía MILES de cosas importantes por hacer (mucho más importantes que esto), y sin embargo las dejé de lado y me quedé hasta las 6 de la mañana escribiendo este capítulo, así que si aprecian eso, por favor, déjenme reviews :) gracias.

Bueno, hablando del capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos junto con el de Irina. El próximo que vendrá es de Edward, **así que si quieren que lo publique rápido** (tomen en cuenta que lo hice con este) **van a tener que dejarme los 51 reviews**. Lo siento si soy dura, pero así son las cosas,** más trabajo es escribir todo este capítulo que dejar un simple revi**ew :) ustedes deciden.

Les mandaré el preview mañana, porque debo escribirlo; siento si no lo hice en el capítulo anterior, prometo que lo enviaré en este.

Aquí les dejo un par de preguntitas para que me contesten, a ver que piensan:

_¿Creen que Bella volverá con Edward? ¿Creen que Bella volverá a ser amiga de Nessie, ahora que ella y Edward rompieron? ¿Crees que todo lo que Edward le gritó a Bella era cierto? ¿Que opinas de la relación de Seth y Claire?_ Y, bueno, saquen concluciones XD

Como ven, Bella está mejorando su relación con Sue, ¿que piensan al respecto?

Besos y abrazos.

—_**Mel.**_


	16. Edward ll

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Edward.**

"_¡Soy soltero, joder!"_

_

* * *

_

**REVIEW = PREVIEW.**

**Para las que TIENEN cuenta en Fanfiction: **si me dejan un review, les mando por DM un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo.

Para las que NO tienen CUENTA en Fanfiction: TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN REVIEW CON SU MAIL para que pueda mandar el adelanto por correo, PERO, NO DEBEN DEJAR EL MAIL COMPLETO, solo (ejemplo): juanita, y yo lugo se que sige 'hotmail punto com', o, sinó, SU FACEBOOK, y les mando un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo.

* * *

_(Recomendación musicál: Motorhead – Ace of Spades, escuchenla en youtube)._

**Edward POV**

Iba caminando con Félix y Demetri por la calle, sonriente, con una botella de vodka en la mano, mi mochila colgada al hombro y mi clásica camiseta de AC/DC.

—¡If you like yo glamble, I tell you i'm your man! ¡YOU WIN SOME, LOSE SOME, IT'S ALL THE SAME TO ME! Wah wah wah wah wah, wah wah wah wah —no lo cantaba, lo _gritaba._ Usando mi botella de vodka como si fuera una guitarra y dando saltos mientras hacía balancear a Félix, tomándolo del cuello.

Demetri se carcajeó.

—¡The pleasure is to play! Makes no difference what you say... —levanté mis manos y miré hacia el cielo— … I don't share you greed, the only card i need is... ¡the Ace of Spades! ¡the Ace of Spades!

—Amigo, cálmate un poco, son como las 7 de la mañana —dijo Demetri.

Me reí y le di un sorbo a mi botella de vodka.

—Lo siento —dije riendo, y luego me paré, y lo miré—. ¿Sabes? En realidad no, no pido perdón. ¡Estoy jodidamente apaleado! ¡Estoy soltero, tío! Es un nuevo horizonte, ¡un hito!

Félix me dió una palmada en el hombro mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo.

—Tienes la misma actitud de cuando cumpliste 18.

Demetri asintió.

—Y eso que los 18 no son la edad tradicional...

Me carcajaé.

—Me cago en la tradición, amigo. ¡Estoy soltero! Eso es lo único que me importa ahora. Podré salir con quien quiera sin tener que bufar cada vez que Bella me llame por teléfono preguntándome donde estoy. ¿Es que saben? —pasé mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de ellos dos—, yo nací para ser libre. Nadie puede decirme que hacer. No puede mi madre, no puede mi padre, no pueden mis hermanos... ¿a caso ella pudo? ¡No! Nadie lo puede hacer.

—¿Y si vuelve diciéndote que te extraña, y esas mierdas? ¿Volverás con ella?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, supongo. Al fin y al cabo, la pasábamos bien juntos.

Los dos rieron y seguimos caminando hacia la escuela. La verdad, estaba más que feliz de haber cortado con Bella. Ya me tenía demasiado arto, era demasiado histérica y romper con ella me hizo entender que no estaba preparado para una relación larga. De verdad, lo mío era follar con chicas y ya, no me gustaban los compromisos. No era que no la quisiera, pero no la soportaba. Además, vamos, si ella pensaba que nos ibamos a casar, tener hijos y esas mierdas, estaba muy mal de la cabeza y tal vez necesitara un psicólogo al igual que Claire, porque era más que obvio que eso jamás iba a suceder.

¡Joder, solo tengo 18 años! No quiero pensar en el futuro todavía, ni siquiera me interesaba.

Llegamos a la escuela en menos de 30 minutos. No habíamos ido en mi Volvo pues el día estaba soleado (extraño aquí en Forks) y decidimos ir caminando. Además quería tomar alcohol y si íbamos en el auto nos harían una multa. Estaba de muy buen humor como para que cagaran mi día diciéndome que debía pagar una multa.

— … y entonces, he oído que se sacó la polla y que tenía un tatuaje de Harry Potter, y que empezó a gritarle a Heidi: ¡besa a Harry para que haga magia!

Bufé.

—Es obvio que solo es un chisme.

Caminamos a clase de psicología, y me tocaba entregar un trabajo sobre el poder. Já, eso era simple. Como dijo Al Pacino una vez: cuando tienes el dinero, tienes el poder. Y cuando tienes el poder, tienes a la mujer. Fácil.

Entramos al salón. Era muy diferente a todos los de la escuela, tenía mesas redondas y todos teníamos que sentarnos en grupo. Fui con Félix y Demetri hacia la mesa, y nos sentamos. Los que la compartían era una rubia que ¿creo? me había follado una vez, Katherine, y Jasper.

—Woah —dijo sorprendido, mirando el pequeño moretón que tenía mi pómulo derecho—. ¿Quien te ha pegado?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bella —suspiré—. Si alguien más quiere pegarme —dije en voz alta e irónicamente—, adelante.

Katherine, la chica que estaba a mi lado, al parecer aprovechó la ocasión y me dió un ligero bofetaso, luego se levantó y se fue.

Guau.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Jasper.

Félix rió.

—¿Que no te has enterado aun? —Jazz negó con la cabeza—. Ellos terminaron.

En ese instante, Bella entró al salón. Y al parecer estaba bastante arreglada, cosa que Demetri había dicho que le parecía extraño, dado que todas las chicas que terminaban con sus novios tenían una especie de... depresión, y comenzaban a vestir feo, engordar, y esas mierdas. Al parecer Bella no había sufrido esa etapa, pues llevaba unas botas negras, unas medias finas negras unos shorts de jean, una camiseta a rayas negras y grises con un gran escote bajo el brazo, luciendo el cinto de su brasier (Rose y ella solían usar mucho de esas blusas), y el cabello con algunos rulos.

Me alegré por ella. Pero la verdad, ni siquiera me interesaba.

Ella intentó no mirarme en ningún momento, y al parecer lo logró. Se sentó junto a Rosalie y Alice, en una mesa cerca de la mía.

La profesora Angie llegó al rato, se estaba limpiando unas lágrimas e intentaba no romper a llorar. Al parecer se había peleado con el profesor McCartney, el de geografía. Ellos tenían algo, yo lo sabía.

—Bien —dijo, sentándose en su escritorio y mirándonos a todos un poco más tranquila—, ¿quien presenta?

Levanté la mano en un gesto aburrido.

Ella asintió.

Suspiré, saqué mi hoja de mi mochila y la leí en voz alta.

—"El papel del sexo en las relaciones de poder."

Angie me miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Te he pedido yo que escribas sobre eso? —me preguntó.

Levanté las cejas y asentí, encogiéndome de hombros. Ella hizo lo mismo y me hizo una señal de que siguiera leyendo.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—El poder es sin excepción la fuerza más importante del universo —sonreí un poquito—. El dinero y la apariencia no significan nada excepto por el poder que nos otorgan. La segunda cosa más importante, es el sexo.

Bella bufó, al otro aldo de la mesa.

—Entonces, sexo más poder —sonreí—, es igual a diversión.

Bella se levantó de la mesa con furia, tomó su mochila y sus libros y salió de salón cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Solté una risita y me senté de nuevo en la silla.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Caminé enfadada por los pasillos de la escuela, haciendo sonar mis botas y que el mismo sonido hiciera eco a causa de la falta de estudiantes en ese sector. No me salieron lágrimas, ya había llorado demasiado ayer y prácticamente me había cansado de hacerlo. Ahora solo podía sentir furia, ganas de romper cosas y beber alcohol hasta morirme de un cáncer de estómago.

Detuve el paso cuando observé a Nessie sentada en una de las bancas cerca de los baños, dándole sorbos a una pequeña botella de coca-cola, que tal vez había tomado de la máquina. Vacilé un poco al principio, pero caminé hacia él.

Ness levantó su mirada al escuchar el sonido de mis botas, y se sorprendió un poco al verme. Me miró así, sorprendida, y supe que no iba a decir nada más. Llevaba su típica ropa media hippie, y esos collares extravagantes, junto con su cabello largo y lacio.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunté, jugando algo nerviosa con las llaves de mi casa entre mis dedos.

Ella pestañeó algo sorprendida.

—Claro —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré y me senté a su lado. Me sorprendí al no ver un enfado por su parte, después de ciertas cosas que habían pasado entre nosotras.

—Terminé con Edward ayer —murmuré, con la mirada fija en un cesto de basura frente a nosotros.

Ninguna de las dos nos mirábamos, pero cuando dije eso, ella me miró, sin decir nada.

—Creyó que lo hice con James, y se tiró a Melissa, la nueva —agregué, sabiendo que ella no iba a hablar.

No contestó luego de eso, se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato. Tampoco le pregunté porqué no estaba en clases, cosa que ella tampoco me preguntó a mi. Luego de un rato sin decir nada, ella habló:

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

La miré y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo se.

Nessie dirigió sus ojos al suelo, pero sin bajar la cabeza.

—Sabes, sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento —susurró—. Así que no me alarmé cuando dejaste de hablarme porque sabía que eso no duraría demasiado.

Quité un mechón de mi cabello y me crucé de piernas. Pensando en todo. Sabía que me había comportado como una mierda con ella, pero Edward manipulaba de una forma asombrosa y supongo que en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de nada. Pero ahora que habíamos terminado, podía ver las cosas con absoluta claridad, cosa que en cierto modo agradecía.

—Siempre digo... —suspiré— … siempre digo que todos son mis mejores amigos. Alec, Seth, Claire, Emmett... pero, mis verdaderos mejores amigos, son tu y Jake—dije levantando mi rostro para mirar el suyo—. De todos nosotros, eres la única persona la cual conozco desde que era pequeña, junto con Jacob, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve. Prácticamente los tres crecimos juntos hasta que me mudé a Phoenix.

Ella sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, recordando algo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Jake, tu y yo, adoptamos aquel siervo del bosque? Tu madre casi nos mata cuando se enteró que lo teníamos escondido en el sótano —soltó una carcajada—. Le dábamos malvaviscos de comer. Aun no me creo que halla sobrevivido con semejante comida chatarra.

Me reí con ella.

—Sara no se enojó tanto, de hecho dijo que tal vez nos recibiríamos de veterinarios —dije, refiriéndome a la mamá de Jacob.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia y asintió.

Nos quedamos calladas un rato más, con el latido de nuestros corazones y la brisa de nuestra respiración inundando el pasillo. No había demasiado para decir, pero sentí verdaderamente que algo se desprendía de mi espalda y de mi pecho. Tal vez eso se debía a que me sentía mejor conmigo misma por haber arreglado las cosas con Nessie. Era más que obvio que eso había sucedido, ella no solía enojarse demasiado conmigo. Decía que era demasiado testaruda y orgullosa, y que por mi misma lograba darme cuenta de ciertas cosas.

Y tal vez tenía razón.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—No vas a dirigirme la palabra en todo el día, ¿eh?

Seth, quien estaba en su casillero, se volteó a verme, recién dándose cuenta que había aparecido. Sonreí burlón, apoyado contra uno de los casilleros. Su ojo aún no se había recuperado del golpe, lo tenía algo morado y su labio estaba partido.

—Al parecer no —contestó.

Tomó sus libros, nervioso, los metió dentro de su mochila y comenzó a caminar. Suspiré de fastidio y lo seguí.

—Oye, ya deja de actuar como una niña, ¿quieres? ¿Que mierda te sucede? —le reproché.

Seth se paró en medio del pasillo y me miró enfadado.

—¡Terminaste con Bella, y de la peor manera! ¿Como quieres que esté? Ella es mi amiga y...

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Anda, que según todos ustedes lo mejor que puede pasarle a ella es terminar conmigo —suspiré—. Como sea, hay fiesta en mi casa esta noche, ¿vienes?

Seth me miró de arriba hacia abajo, con incredulidad.

—No tienes vergüenza. Y sí, iré, pero no por ti, sino por Jasper, él me lo pidió.

Sonreí y le palmeé el hombro.

—Vale, te veo luego entonces, Sethney.

* * *

_(Recomendación musicál para esta escena, y la que viene a continuación: The Pretty Reckless – Nothing Left To Lose, búsquenla en Youtube)._

**Bella POV**

Los horarios de la escuela fueron raros. Prácticamente nos habíamos quedado toda la tarde, dado que algunos profesores faltaron y otros nuevos llegaron, teniendo horas libres entrecortadas y un millón de libros por leer. Se acercaban los exámenes finales.

A las 6:05 de la tarde, fue la hora de irnos. Suspiré agotada, las putas botas me estaban haciendo mierda los dedos, ni siquiera supe porque me las había puesto. Caminé con mi bolso aferrado a mi hombro para irme a casa, antes de sentir unos pasos detrás de mi.

La piel se me puso de gallina, el corazón me latió rápido y sentí un frío horrible.

—Hey Nips.

Suspiré, agotada. Me di la vuelta para observar a Edward sonriéndome burlón. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé contra una de mis piernas, mientras me encogía de hombros.

—¿Que quieres?

Él frunció un poco el ceño, mirando un punto exacto de mi cara.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —dijo refiriéndose a lo morado de mi ojo.

Sonreí sarcástica. Se preocupaba por una simple herida en el ojo, en vez de la que tenía en el corazón, que era mil veces peor.

—Eres patético, Edward —le dije—. Vamos, dime que quieres. Estoy ocupada.

Edward soltó una risa.

—Sí, te veo ocupadísima, de hecho —se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a acercarse lentamente—. Hay fiesta esta noche, en mi casa. ¿Vienes?

Negué con la cabeza, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por?

—Porque no quiero —contesté, seca.

El frío comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la calle, y no había traído un abrigo que me protegiera de él. Estaba algo oscuro y nadie había alrededor, solo nosotros dos. Edward se acercó un poco más, con una media sonrisa.

—Nips —dijo con una voz suave, para llamar mi atención—. Me comporté como un idiota, ¿a que no?

No contesté, simplemente lo miré a los ojos, cruzada de brazos.

—Sabes que no lo dije enserio —susurró—, solo estaba enfadado.

Tenía puesto el perfume que le había regalado hace un tiempo, al parecer conservaba su contenido, o se había comprado otro del mismo. Edward me miraba, calculando mi humor y usando esa voz dulce y suave para apaciguar las cosas. Mientras que yo quería echarme a llorar ahí mismo, pero no iba a hacerlo. No era tan idiota, y no me gustaba que él me viera llorar porque solía aprovecharse de eso para beneficios propios.

—Y sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —susurró, más cerca que ántes.

—Si me quisieras no habrías hecho lo que hiciste —susurré, mirándolo a los ojos con aspecto dolído.

Él se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—No lo hice por que ella me gustara, lo hice porque me puse celoso —soltó una risita—, y quise pagarte con la misma moneda.

—Dijiste que nunca te pondrías celoso —le susurré.

Él sonrió.

—¿Y tu me creíste? —negó con la cabeza, riéndose, y quitándome un mechón de cabello para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja—. Anda, no seas enojona, ¿si?

Odiaba cuando hacía esto, cuando me hablaba de esa forma, haciéndome parecer que todo estaba perfecto. Me confundía, me confundía a más no poder. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se acercó a mi y me besó. No me sorprendió que lo hiciera, pero tardé un poco en reaccionar. Sus labios tenían sabor a tabaco y vodka, y estaban fríos. Suspiré, frunciendo el ceño porque, como dije anteriormente, odiaba que hiciera esto.

Le correspondí como una tonta, y me odié, y lo odié a él, y los odié a todos.

* * *

—Esto no tendría que haber pasado —murmuré, acostada en su cama, mirando al techo con el maquillaje corrido.

Edward soltó una risita a mi lado.

—¿Por que no?

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos.

—¿Crees que soy inteligente?

Él me miró, y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que podrías ser la chica más inteligente que jamás he conocido.

Ya se comenzaban a acumular lágrimas en mis ojos, y me era más difícil que nunca retenerlas. Sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho, me sentía como una mierda. Edward notó mi expresión, suspiró de fastidio y se acercó un poco a mi.

—¿Que te pasa? —preguntó de mala gana.

Negué con la cabeza con la mirada fija en el techo.

—Que esta situación y lo que sucedió hace unos instantes no tendría que haber pasado. Que es todo una mierda, igual que tu.

Edward rió.

—Pues eso no es lo que pensabas hace medio minuto.

Suspiré profundamente.

—No entiendes nada.

Él se quedó en silencio, observándome por un ratito.

—Ven, dame un beso, no seas amargada —se acercó a mi, y volvió a besarme.

Suspiré de nuevo, devolviéndole el beso porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Él lo hacía de la forma más dulce posible, al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda acariciaba mi brazo, con la punta de sus dedos. Sus labios ya no estaban fríos, su lengua era cálida y suave. Luego, separó sus labios de los míos, pero su rostro estaba a milímetros de distancia, con su mirada fija en mi ojo morado, acariciando mi mejilla.

—¿No me vas a decir que te paso ahí?

Sus ojos celestes resaltaban increíblemente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Parecía un felino.

—¿Para que? No te importa.

Él me miró algo enfadado, pero sin apartar la distancia ni sus caricias en mi mejilla.

—Deja de decir que tu no me importas.

Suspiré.

—Jódete, Edward —hice ademán de apartarme, pero él me acercó de nuevo, a la misma posición.

Me quedé en silencio un segundo.

—Tu me quieres —afirmó, de la nada.

No contesté. ¿Que iba a decirle? Por supuesto que lo quería.

—Y yo te quiero también —susurró, en voz baja.

Lo miré triste.

—No lo digas.

Él me miró, aun acariciando mi mejilla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me duele cuando lo haces —susurré.

Edward bufó, apartando un cabello rebelde de mi ojo.

—Pues no debería 'dolerte', ¿no es con lo que vives jodiendome? ¿Con que te diga cosas cursis y eso?

Suspiré.

—¿Porqué eres así? —pregunté con nostalgia.

—¿Así como?

Lo miré a los ojos, triste, y sin querer, mi mirada se dirigió hacia su cuello, en donde vi una marca que _yo no había hecho_. Negué lentamente con la cabeza, de incredulidad y nostalgia, lo separé de mi sin ser brusca, y me levanté de la cama. Me puse mi camiseta ya que llevaba mi sostén puesto, y apurada, enfadada y con ganas de llorar —de hecho, creo que se me había escapado una lágrima—, me coloqué mi short de jean, torpemente.

—¿A donde vas? —preguntó algo enojado.

No contesté, busqué mi bolso y me acomodé un poco el cabello.

—Vamos, no hagas esto —dijo cansado.

Me subí los tirantes de mi blusa y lo miré enfadada.

—No. Tú no hagas esto. ¡No soy tu puto juguete! —miré al suelo, buscando mis botas.

Edward suspiró de fastidio, apoyando sus codos contra el colchón, medio sentado, medio acostado.

—¿Donde están mis putas...? Joder, mis putas botas —me quejé, sin encotrarlas—. Ah, al carajo, quédatelas.

Colgué mi bolso en mi hombro y antes de abrir la puerta, lo miré.

—Estoy cansada —admití—. Tan enferma y cansada de todo esto.

Edward me miraba serio, algo enfadado y la verdad, ni siquiera me importó. Abrí la puerta y me largué, cerrándola de un portazo.

* * *

Me paré en la estación de autobús, esperando por uno que viniera a buscarme porque me moría de frío. Estaba descalza, con la ropa corrida, el cabello desordenado, el maquillaje esparcido por mi albino rostro y, para colmo, llorando.

Mis mandíbula tiritaba y mi mano no dejaba de sobarse la nariz. Me sentía una tonta, una estúpida, una ridícula, una imbécil. Sentía que el mundo se me estaba viniendo abajo, que las paredes en las cuales me ocultaba, estaban derrumbándose. Me sentía vacía, rota, una mierda.

—¿Bella?

Me volteé, limpiándome las lágrimas, para encontrarme a Jacob, mirándome curioso. Hizo una mueca cuando me vió en ese estado.

Lo miré algo sorprendida, y le sonreí demasiado forzada.

—Hola.

—¿Que mierda te sucedió? —dijo mientras, inmediatamente, se quitaba su chaqueta y la ponía en mis hombros.

—No hace falta, estoy bien, ense...

—¿Y tus zapatos? —preguntó, mirando mis pies.

—Ellos... —sonreí un poco y luego me puse seria— … eh, bueno... no pude encontrarlos.

Él se quedó en silencio por un ratito, mirándome triste.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

No hice nada más que largarme a llorar, negar con la cabeza y abrazarlo fuerte.

—Shh, no llores. Todo estará bien.

—¿Que haces cuando la persona que amas te decepciona? —dije llorando, contra su pecho mientras sus fuertes brazos me envolvían.

Él suspiró.

—Debes intentar dejar de amarlos.

—¿Es eso posible?

Jake negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

* * *

_Dos semanas después..._

Me carcajeé.

—Enserio —dije riendome—, ¡la estúpida solo tiene 35 años! Es una niña comparada a mi padre, tiene 50.

James rió también.

—No se. Es mejor que tenga a alguien, ¿no? Mi madre no se ha acostado con nadie en diez años. Probablemente porque está mal de la cabeza.

Reí de nuevo y suspiré con una media sonrisa. Había salido con James al bar principal de Ports Angeles, y lo estábamos pasando asombroso. James era gracioso, dulce, simpático, divertido, comprensible, era fantástico. Todo lo contrario a Edward, la verdad.

—¿Y ella es...?

James rió.

—Psiquiátrica infantil.

—Guau, ya veo —dije riéndome.

—Entonces... —dijo cambiando de tema— … tu y Edward, ¿es definitivo? ¿Terminaron?

Suspiré y asentí, apoyando mi mentón en la palma de mi mano derecha, con mi codo sosteniendo el brazo en la mesa.

—Sí, ya... no funcionaba, y me alegra que halla sucedido. Estoy más tranquila, más relajada —suspiré—, de verdad sabes hacerme hablar.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Hijo de psiquiatra. Lo hago cada puñetero día.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Tu madre te analiza?

Él sonrió y quitó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo, eran unas píldoras. Las colocó sobre la mesa.

—Y el resto. Soy inestable con tendencias neuróticas obsesivas. Las tomo todos los días.

Oh, joder. Primero un bipolar, ¿ahora un neurótico? Yo sí que tenía suerte.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, al menos tu tomas tus píldoras. Edward jamás tomaba las suyas, supongo que eso lo ponía peor de lo que está ahora.

James frunció el ceño.

—¿Píldoras para...?

Suspiré.

—Trastorno bipolar.

James soltó una carcajada.

—¿Bipolar? ¿Enserio? Vaya.

Asentí.

—Sí, una mierda.

James rió.

—Bueno, las debo tomar de todos modos. A ella le mantiene feliz, y en realidad, me mantiene feliz a mi también.

Sonreí un poco.

—Dios. Eres tan sincero.

—¿De qué otra manera hay que ser?

Sonreí y me mordí el labio.

—Anda, vámonos de aquí.

* * *

_(Recomendación musicál: Archie Bronson Outfit – Dart For My Sweetheart, búsquenla en Youtube)._

**Edward POV**

Quité disimuladamente el periódico entre mis manos, el cual cubría mi cara, para observar a James y a Bella, _juntos_, levantándose de sus asientos y yéndose por la puerta del bar.

Apagué mi cigarro de mala gana contra el cenicero de la mesa del bar. Apoyado contra el respaldo de la silla, con las manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans. De verdad, esto era una mierda. Había llamado a Bella unas.. 67 veces luego de que ella abandonó mi habitación con un poco de dramatismo. Y, por supuesto, no había atendido ninguna de mis llamadas. Al parecer ahora estaba en un nuevo noviazgo con el pendejo de Diggory, que, según Alice, la trataba como a una 'reina'.

Bufé.

Era patético. Tan patético como ver a Bella hablando con Jacob y con Nessie de nuevo, y tan patético como que todos mis amigos me ignoraban. Excepto Félix y Demetri, supongo.

Al día siguiente, a la salida de la escuela, caminé disimuladamente por el patio trasero, buscando a alguien muy en especial, alguien que podría ayudarme a darle una lección a ese jodido idiota, del cual me iba a encargar.

Victoria, su hermana, estaba sentada en una de las bancas hablando con Heidi. Me acerqué con elegancia y soberbia, como siempre, y con una sonrisa encantadora pintada en mi rostro.

—Hola, chicas.

Ellas giraron sus rostros para verme. Las dos me sonrieron increíblemente emocionadas de que yo, Edward Cullen, me acercara a hablarles.

—¡Edward! —exclamaron sonrientes.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Me alegro que se alegren de verme. Oye, Heidi, no te... ¿importaría, dejarme a solas con Victoria unos segundos? Es que quiero hablar con ella sobre algo.

El rostro de Heidi se puso serio y asintió a regadientes, levantándose algo enfadada y yéndose a grandes zancadas. Sonreí y me senté junto a Victoria.

—Hey Vicks —saludé seductoramente.

—Hey Eddie —acto seguido, soltó una risita tonta—. He oído que has dejado a la marraca esa de Bella. Eso está bien. Es tan puta.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

—Simplemente no estábamos al mismo nivel intelectual. No como tu y yo, ¿eh, Vicks?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Soy bastante lista.

Asentí.

—Sí. Por lo que estaba pensando que puede que seas la persona adecuada para ayudarme con mi proyecto de fotografía. Es un estudio sobre la forma humana —sonreí aun más—. A fondo, un estudio centrado. No se si sabes a que me refiero.

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio.

—Eso suena interesante. ¿Cuando quieres empezar? Porque estoy completamente libre ahora.

Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

—Anda, vámos a mi casa.

* * *

—Te doy 70$ si lo haces bien, Erick —le susurré, caminando por el parque central de Forks.

Él asintió, y caminó disimuladamente por donde Bella y James iban, tomados de la mano. Observé como Erick chocaba con ellos accidentalmente, y, "sin querer queriendo", metía su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de James para robarle su móvil. Escuché, escondido detrás de un árbol, como le pedía disculpas por no haberlo visto, y como James le decía que no se preocupara.

Erick llegó con el móvil y una sonrisa arrogante hacia mi, me lo entregó y le di el dinero.

—Si fuera gay me casaría contigo —le palmeé el hombro—. Bien hecho.

Él rió.

—De nada, Edd. Nos vemos.

Erick se fue, y yo sonreí triunfante. Fui a casa luego de conseguir el móvil de ese imbécil (el mío era mejor), y entré a mi habitación. Me senté en mi escritorio, frente a mi computadora, y pasé las fotos que le había sacado a Victoria con mi Iphone, y las puse en una carpeta que tenía por ahí.

Comencé a observarlas detenidamente.

Victoria parecía una actriz porno, realmente. Con muy poca ropa (y algunas sin ella), haciendo poses como toda una puta. Sonreí y comencé a reírme, esto era tan divertido. Pasé alguna de esas fotos al móvil de James y, sonriente, abrí la casilla de mensajes.

"Adjuntar fotos", "enviar", "enviar a... todos".

Las fotos porno de su linda hermana comenzaron a enviarse a todos y a cada uno de sus contactos. Entre ellos... a Bella.

Sonreí, sin apartar la vista del móvil.

—«No tardes, márchate. Vive, y di, a contar desde hoy, que la piedad de un furioso te impulsó el huir» —dije recitando suavemente, con maldad, una pieza de Romeo y Julieta.

Volví a reírme. Y esta vez con más fuerza.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Sonreí, junto a la puerta del taxi que James había pedido para mi. Y, entre mis manos, un gran ramo de orquídeas.

—Te llamaré —dijo él.

Asentí.

—Vale.

Se acercó a mi y me dió un tierno y dulce beso. De verdad, él era un amor. Volví a sonreír y me abrió la puerta del auto... ¡me abrió la puerta del auto! Edward jamás lo hacía. Vale, ni siquiera se porque pensaba en Edward ahora mismo. Entré en la parte trasera y el taxi arrancó. Sonreí, feliz, porque... a pesar de que no estaba 'enamorada' de James, me hacía olvidarme de Edward por un rato. Era un alivio.

Nessie y yo habíamos vuelto a ser amigas. La noche anterior fui a su casa a ver algunas películas, y hablamos muchísimo. Me contó detalladamente lo que sucedió con Edward aquella noche en la que peleamos, y no pude evitar no creerle, porque ya había comenzado a ver al Edward idiota, y era de esperar que hiciera eso. Le pedí perdón unas miles de veces, y me contó como se sentía respecto a Seth y a Jacob, cosa en la cual la apoyé. Porque sabía que ella no podía enamorarse de Seth, así como yo no podía hacerlo de James. Y porque sabía que Ness no era para él. También había llamado a Claire, pero no me había contestado.

Cosa que me preocupó, ya que... había quedado algo mal luego de que Seth se olvidara de su cita, recuerdo que me llamó llorando esa noche.

Mi blackberry sonó, y aburrida, lo saqué del bolsillo de mis jeans.

"Recibiendo imágenes de James"

Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se fue al carajo al ver la foto que había aparecido en la pantalla.

Victoria, su jodida hermana, desnuda. Fruncí el ceño, y recibí otro mensaje con otra foto de Victoria haciendo poses porno y lamiéndose un dedo. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, porque no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Su jodida hermana!

Le di al taxista la dirección de la casa de Nessie. Necesitaba contarselo.

Cuando llegué, y toqué el timbre, ella abrió la puerta y me encontró llorando. Al principio creyó que fue por Edward, pero cuando le conté sobre las fotos, y se las mostré, se quedó helada.

—No jodas —dijo sentada en su cama, mirando las fotos.

—¡Está jodidamente loco! Me siento tan rara... ¡él me advirtió! Tomaba pastillas para el nerviosismo y no se que mierdas, ¡está completamente enfermo! —dije llorando.

Ella no apartaba la vista de las fotos.

—Jesús, no sabía que se pudieran poner las piernas en esa posición —exclamó extrañada.

Luego suspiró y me entregó el móvil.

—Borra esa mierda ahora mismo. ¿Ha intentado llamarte luego de eso?

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento, era James.

—_¿Bella? Escucha _—su voz sonaba alterada—._ ¿Te han llegado unas fotos? ¡Juro que yo no fui! Acabo de verlas recién, ¡fue Edward quien las envió! Yo..._

Me carcajeé, sarcástica.

—¿Edward? ¡Por el amor de Dios, inventa algo más creíble! Eres un idiota, y mucho más idiota que él.

—_¡Enserio, fue Edward!_

—¿Esperas que crea esa mierda? ¡Las fotos fueron enviadas desde tu número! ¡Jódete, James! —y le colgué.

Suspiré.

—Has hecho bien —dijo Nessie—. ¿Ha dicho que fue Edward?

Resoplé.

—Sí, y es absurdo. Las fotos fueron enviadas desde su número. Lo menos que podría hacer es admitir que fue él.

Nessie suspiró.

—Anda, borra las fotos.

* * *

**Seth POV**

Caminé en silencio por las calles, con mis manos enterradas en los bolsillos de mi ancho pantalón color verde oscuro.

Decidí dar la vuelta a la esquina y comenzar a caminar hacia casa de Bells. Tal vez estaba despierta y podía hablar un rato con ella. Cuando llegué, pude ver a Edward parado frente a su casa, tirándo algunas piedritas a su ventana.

Me paré lo suficientemente lejos para que él no me viera, y lo observé.

Se veía ridículo.

—¡Bells, Bells! ¡Hey Nips! —le gritaba en susurros.

La luz de la ventana de la habitación de Bella estaba prendida, pero ella no salió en ningun momento. Me acerqué un poco más, pero Edward no me vió.

—¡Él es el este, y Julieta es el Sol! —el pendejo comenzó a recitar el puto poema de Romeo y Julieta que sabía que a Bella le gustaba. Más patético aún—. ¡Amanece, junto al Sol, y mata a la Luna envidiosa, que está enferma y pálida de dolor!

Me acerqué a él lo suficiente.

—¿Porqué no la dejas un rato en paz? —le dije mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Él se percató de mi presencia y me miró sorprendido, con una media sonrisa.

—¿Sethney?

Suspiré y me puse a su lado.

—Ella cree que eres un imbécil —agregué.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ella no cree que sea un imbécil.

Lo miré incrédulo, volví a suspirar.

—¿Porqué sacas toda esta mierda, Edd? —inquirí.

¿Porqué hacía todo esto?

—Mira a tu alrededor, Sethney —Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza y con las manos, señalando a su alrededor—, que le jodan a todo lo que ocurre en esta pequeña ciudad de mierda. Tienes que improvisar —dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Sin importar a quién le hagas daño?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tonteé un poco con Melissa pero... ¿y qué? Ella estaba aburrida, yo estaba aburrido, Nips estaba aburrida; ¡y ahora no lo estamos! Y ella va a sentirse tan bien, cuando me recupere de vuelta —dijo arrogantemente.

Solté una risa seca, cargada de puro sarcásmo.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté.

—No seas capullo, Seth. Por supuesto que lo hará —se dió la vuelta y observó a la ventana otra vez—. ¡Es mi dama! Oh, ¡es mi amor! ¡Oh, si ella supiera lo que es! —volvió a recitar esa mierda y luego se volteó a mi, con una sonrisa de maniático, típico de un loco salido de un hospital. Estaba comenzando a artarme—. Ella habla, pero no dice nada, sus ojos se expresan —sonrió con los ojos bien abiertos—, y yo responderé.

No lo pude evitar, y le atiné un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. La cara de maniático pasó a sorprendido y yo solté un suspiro rápido, como si me hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

Sin más que hacer, nervioso porque era la primera vez que le pegaba, me di la vuelta y me fuí.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—¡Já, ahora lo estas entendiendo! ¡Ahora lo haces! —le grité sonriendo.

Me paré y suspiré, tocándome el pómulo en donde Seth me había pegado. Vaya, el pendejo pegaba fuerte.

Escuché como la puerta de la casa de Bella se abría, y ella salía cruzada de brazos, taladrándome con la mirada.

—¿Qué putas estás haciendo, Edward? Son las 11 de la noche y estás gritando como un pendejo.

Le sonreí.

—Vaya, al fin me abres. Hace media hora estoy aquí parado, hace frio —sugerí.

Su rostro se suavizó. No contesto, simplemente se cruzó de brazos, callada.

Así que decidí romper el silencio yo mismo.

—Uff, he oído lo del chico pervertido —dije refiriéndome a James, sonriente y nervioso—, realmente tiene que a prender como usar un teléfono. "Enviar a todos". Que capullo —reí.

Ella no contestó inmediatamente, pero asintió un poco.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —suspiró.

Asentí y, la miré con signo de que diga algo.

—Entonces...

Estábamos algo cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Entonces...? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Dios.

Suspiré.

—¿Podemos parar esto ya? —supliqué.

Era raro hablar con ella de esta forma. Tan... distantes.

—¿Y?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Y volver a la normalidad —completé.

Bella resopló y, con un semblante triste, se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas pasan. Lo superarás.

Joder.

—S-si, pero...

—"Si pero, si pero" —se quejó, imitándome.

Solté una risa nerviosa.

—Vaya Nips, te has vuelto antipática.

—Sí —contestó agotada, como si estuviera hablando con una pared—. De todos modos, Edward; ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos por un momento. Intentando encontrar las palabras.

Cuando abrí los ojos, los suyos estaban rojos. Mierda.

—He venido porque resulta que, s-según van las cosas... —tartamudeaba. ¿Yo tartamudeaba? Me acerqué un poco más a ella, mirándola fijo— … creo que _puede_ que te quiera.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le dije eso y asintió.

—"Puede que". Es una frase terriblemente larga, Edd —susurró.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—No, n-no... no es eso lo que quise decir, Nips. Yo... —suspiré—, bueno, sí, pero... —me mordi el labio, rendido—. Sí.

Bella negó con la cabeza, rendida, y se dió la vuelta para irse, pero la detuve.

—¡Nips! —ella se dió la vuelta y me miró, sin expresión alguna—. Lo he dicho, ¿vale? Lo siento —suspiré, refiriéndome a todo lo ocurrido—. Lo siento.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Suplica.

La miré atónito y luego sonreí un poco burlón y nervioso.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me has oído, Edward —dijo con la voz seca.

Me quedé callado por un momento. ¿Qué le suplicara? ¿Qué se creía?

Asentí.

—V-vale —tartamudeé, me acerqué a ella, muy cerca, a decir verdad—. Mira, ¿podemos volver, por favor? No haré nada de eso de nuevo. El engañar y mentir...

Bella bufó, incrédula y enfadada, y triste.

—Y desmoronar, y despreciar, y burlarse, y manipular... —me regañó con el ceño fruncido.

Me quedé callado por un largo instante, el cual pareció una eternidad. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba aburrido en lo absoluto.

—Vale, sí. Todas esas cosas —dije asintendo—. Lo prometo.

Bella se mordió el labio, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—¿Entonces? —hice un gesto con la cabeza, inclinándola hacia abajo, para alentarla a que me respondiera.

Ella levantó la mirada y me observó por un momento. Se acercó a mi más de lo que ya estábamos, y acarició mi mejilla con su mano derecha, de paso, mirando la marca que me había dejado Seth al pegarme. Intenté inclinarme un poco, no mucho, para ver si podía tener suerte y besarla. Sabía que con un beso todo se arreglaba.

Suspiró y me miró.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós, Edward —se alejó de mi y se fué, para entrar a su casa.

Y me quedé ahí parado como un imbécil.

Sin poder creer que ella me había rechazado.

* * *

Edward es un genio, psicópata, pero genio, al fin y al cabo.

(Lean esto, por favor).

¡Hey, sangres sucia! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primeeeero que nada, gracias, gracias, **¡GRACIAS!** Por los 51 reviews (y algunos más que recibí), las amo, son lo mejor del mundo. Disculpen si tardé un poco en actualizar, pero necesitaba un descansito luego de haber publicado capítulos tan rápido. Ahora,** quiero pedir su infinita pasiencia para conmigo**, pues este lunes comienzo las clases (tercero de secundaria, asco), y estaré más ocupada de lo normal. Así que espero que puedan entender que debo tener como prioridad el estudio si quiero progresar en la vida(?) (lies, lies, lies).

Whatever, hablando del capítulo, amé como me quedó, y se que ustedes lo amarán también. Como ven, Edward comenzará a pagar las consecuencias con pequeños actos: el rechazo d Bella, que sus amignos lo ignoren, y, por sobre todo, _su pequeña hermana Irina_.

**¡YEAH!** El capítulo que viene es el de **Irina**, y Edward recibirá un 20% de su castigo por ser tan pendejo, ya saben que para Edward, Irina es, sin exagerar, la persona que más le importa, aun más que Bella, eso lo pueden ver por la forma en la que el manipula a todo el mundo menos a ella. El capítulo ya lo tengo escrito, lo subiré este fin de semana, (sábado o domingo, sí o sí), así que espero sus reviews, ¡preview = review, no se olviden!

La frase _«No tardes, márchate. Vive, y di, a contar desde hoy, que la piedad de un furioso te impulsó el huir»,_ es un fragmento del libro de **Romeo & Julieta**, de mi amado **William Shakespeare**. Por lo general, no me gusta mucho la literatura clásica, dado que lleva un exceso de romanticismo y cordialidad exagerado y me enferma, pero las obras de Shakespeare... _son otra cosa_.

Hablando del romance y todo eso,** voy a aclarar algo sobre Edward: **muchos se preguntarán 'ay, ¿Edward ama a Bella o qué?' bueno, aquí la respuesta: Edward es un adolescente, solo tiene unos jodidos 18 años, y hay que ser REALISTAS, a los 18 años, NO SABES lo que es el amor. Edward no sabe muy bien lo que siente por Bella, y tampoco podría decir que es 'ay, el amor de su vida, se casarán y tendrán hijos' porque eso es lo más irreal del mundo, es un adolescente encontrando su identidad en el mundo, como todos nosotros, y a los 18 años es muy imposible que te enamores de verdad, así que yo en lo personal, pienso que Edward no es malo por 'ser un pendejo con ella', simplemente está confundido porque no sabe lo que quiere.

En fin, dejo de hablar XD ¡besos, y las amo!

—_**Mel.**_


	17. Irina

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, blablablá.

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Claire/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Irina.**

"_Fué mi culpa"_

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV**

—Benditos sean aquellos que pueden dar sin recordar, y tomar sin olvidar... —papá y mamá tenían los ojos cerrados y se concentraban en su oración mientras que, a los dos extremos de la mesa, me enfrentaba con la mirada aburrida de Irina, suspirando y deseando que esta tortura terminase— … amén.

—Amén —siguió mamá, sonriente.

Era el cumpleaños de papá. Creo que cumplía unos... no lo sé, ni siquiera me interesaba. Rosalie y Jasper le habían dado su regalo hoy en la mañana, así que papá les dió permiso para poder salir esta noche con los demás. Jasper y Rose se iban con Alice al cine, dejándonos a Izzy y a mi en una agradable cena 'familiar', jodidamente aburrida.

Papá se levantó de la mesa y le sonrió a Izzy amablemente.

—Gracias, Izzy, por el hermoso regalo que me has echo... —dijo mostrando el cuchillo eléctrico que Izzy le había dado de cumpleaños— … saben que este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría tener. Una agradable comida familiar.

Mamá asintió felíz. Izzy puso los ojos en blanco y yo solté una risita.

Papá comenzó a cortar el pavo con su nueva cuchilla eléctrica, y comenzó a reír para luego quitarla del pavo.

—Ah, saben, esto me recuerda a cuando era un niño y mi tía Carmen, cuando ella estaba trincando el pavo, siempre solía llevar puesta una de esas camisetas realmente sueltas...

—Eh, esto, sí... —mamá lo interrumpió soltando una risa nerviosa— … ya todos hemos oído esa historia. ¿Verdad?

Papá entrecerró los ojos.

—Es una broma, Esme. Una anécdota —suspiró y continuó—. Y mi padre... su abuelo —nos dijo mirándonos a mi y a Izzy—, Dios lo tenga en su gloria; "¿Qué te gustaría, Carmen?" solía decir, y él miraba justo abajo a su delantera y decía, "Me gustaría pechuga, por favor, y después quizás un poco de pierna y relleno" —blah blah blah, idiota—. Lo que quiero decir es que básicamente él creció con ella, ¿ven? Ese es ser un padre difícil.

Mamá soltó una risita.

—Nadie piensa que seas un padre díficil, Carlisle.

—¡Ah! Y entonces Carmen —papá siguió como si mamá no hubiese dicho nada—, ¿y qué podía pedir? Me estrujaba el cerebro y se me ocurría, "Muslo, por favor, Carmen". Básicamente le pedía la única cosa que podía pensar que no fuera sexual: el muslo.

Solté una risa incrédula.

—Los muslos pueden ser sexys —dije mirándolo.

Izzy soltó una risita, mirando la expresión de papá.

Papá suspiró.

—Eso no es cierto.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí un poco.

—Te sorprenderías, puedes hacer muchas cosas con los muslos, papá.

—No, no puedes —papá encendió su cuchillo eléctrico y comenzó a trinchar el pavo, luego paró rápidamente y me miró un poco molesto—. Mira, lo siento. ¿Qué hay de sexy en los muslos?

Mamá suspiró nerviosa.

—C-carlisle, por favor. No delante de Izzy —djo rascándose el cuello, señalándola con la mano.

¡Já! Ridículo. Irina sabía muchísimo más de sexo de lo que ellos pensaban.

Irina puso una cara inocente, y yo me eché a reír.

Papá suspiró observándola y negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de rendición.

—Está bien —suspiró—, ¿qué parte quieren?

Le sonreí dulcemente.

—Un poco de muslo, por favor, papá.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

Luego de que la cena terminara, me dirigí a mi habitación a escuchar un poco de música, ya que no tenía con quien mierda salir. Todos mis amigos me ignoraban.

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento, contesté un aburrido 'adelante', mientras hacía click y cerraba la página porno que estaba intentando ver, no podía concentrarme del todo en los coños de esas modelos. Porque tenía la mente en _otra_ persona.

Izzy entró con una bata verde a la habitación, y con maquillaje en sus ojos y el cabello totalmente producido. Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, se quitó la bata y la escondió en mi armario, se quitó sus sandalias y se puso sus zapatos de taco alto, para luego tomar sus cigarros, los cuales escondía en mi cajón para que nuestros padres no se enteraran que ella fumaba.

Era diferente que los guarde en mi cuarto y no en su habitación, ya que ellos sabían que yo fumaba.

Me levanté de la silla y la acompañe a la ventana, abriéndola para que ella pudiera salir por allí y no por la puerta.

Ella me sonrió y bajó por la pequeña escalera que daba al patio trasero. Se puso las botas una vez que llegó al suelo y se fué saludándome con la mano. Le devolví el gesto y cerré la ventana.

Me acosté en la cama y tomé mi móvil para marcarle al pendejo de Emmett. Él tenía que contestarme.

Luego de unos segundos de sonar el puto 'piii... piii...', atendió:

—_¡Edward!_ —dijo animado y un poco falso a la vez—, _¿estás bien tío? ¿Cómo te va?_

—¿Qué harán esta noche?

—_Um, bien, algunos están de camino a mi casa. Pero es por tareas, en realidad. _

Cerré los ojos.

—¿Irá Bella? —pregunté.

—_Sí, pero es para una clase en la que no estás. Uhm... err, biología. No estás en biología, ¿verdad? Eh... _

—Está bien, Emmett. No estoy invitado, ¿verdad? —repliqué un poco enfadado.

—_Yo solo... no creo que vayas a disfrutar, de verdad, ¿sabes?_

—Sí, comprendo —y terminé la llamada presionando el botón de 'terminar llamada de una puta vez', o eso era lo que me gustaría que dijera mi jodido Iphone.

Tomé mi móvil y salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la de Izzy. Le marqué a Seth esta vez, y como de nuevo me atendió el puto contestador, le dejé un jodido mensaje:

—¿Es este oficialmente el trato de silencio que me estás dando? —cerré la puerta de la habitación de Izzy y tomé la media rosa que había debajo de su almohada, me la coloqué en el pié y me acosté en la cama—, Bella ha cortado conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Además, si piensas que esto me cabrea, estás equivocado. De echo, como que me gusta. Y ahora voy a llenar tu buzón de voz con todos los mensajes de mierda que se me puedan ocurrir. No soy un neurótico.

Corté la llamada cuando escuché unos pasos dirigirse a la habitación. Me tapé con la frazada ocultándome en ella, y sólo dejando fuera el pié que llevaba la media de Izzy, para que cuando papá y mamá entraran a verificar que ella seguía dormida, creyeran que de verdad era ella.

Entraron a la habitación y mamá suspiro molesta.

—Te he dicho que estaba dormida, Carlisle. Vámonos, quiero ir a dormir.

Papá suspiró y asintió.

—Vale, vámonos —el sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue lo siguiente.

Me quité las frazadas de encima y salí de la habitación de Izzy para ir a la mía otra vez.

* * *

**Irina POV**

—No estaba segura de que ponerme —dijo Kate, una de mis amigas, mientras esperábamos que el colectivo nos dejara al lugar al que iríamos—, es decir, el color verde no es el mío, por lo que tomé esta blusa prestada de mi mamá, por cierto, ¿dónde compras tu ropa, Izz? La mía no es bonita, la tuya es increíble. ¡Es como de modelo! La mía es como de zorra barata —estúpida parlanchina.

Suspiré.

Ella soltó una risa tonta.

—Por cierto, tu hermano es lindo, oh Dios, él es demasiado hermoso. Amo sus ojos y su cabello, me alegro mucho que halla cortado con su novia, ella no era para él. ¿Crees que yo haría una buena pareja con él, Izz? ¿Lo crees?

—No dejo que cualquier puta toque a mi hermano.

Ella me miró ofendida.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una puta?

Me levanté del asiento cuando el colectivo se detuvo.

—Tal vez —contesté bajando por las escaleras mientras ella me seguía.

Encendí un cigarro y comencé a caminar mientras ella se colocaba a mi lado, imitándome en todo.

—Izz, ¿a donde vamos?

Expulsé el humo de mi boca lentamente.

—A un lugar mágico —contesté.

—¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?

Señalé una puerta amarilla gastada a la esquina de la calle desierta. Ella se calló por un momento y llegamos allí rápidamente, apagué mi cigarro y toqué el portón un par de veces.

Mike Newton me abrió la puerta y me miró sorprendido.

—Vaya, Izzy. No creí que vendrías.

Le dediqué la sonrisa más falsa del mundo y lo empujé para poder entrar. Fuimos a una especie de ascensor y cuando nos dejó en nuestro destino, sonreí.

Las puertas se abrieron y habíamos llegado. El lugar era un gran depósito abandonado, al cual todos venían a drogarse, follar, fumar, y correr con maquinas a toda velocidad.

—¿Aquí es donde me has traído? —inquirió Kate, con horror.

—Es mi último día y son unos jodidos gilipollas para los que trabajar —dijo Mike—, así que ya saben. Follar, romper cosas, roben, anarquía y todo eso. Locura —sonrió y luego se puso un poco nervioso—, oye, Izzy. ¿Estás segura que tu hermano te deja venir aquí?

Suspiré, y dije con voz dulce:

—No te preocupes por eso. Y en caso de que pase algo, traigo mi móvil, llamo a mi hermano y vendrá a patear tu trasero —sonreí un poco ante la cara que puso, él realmente le tenía miedo a Edward.

En ese momento, un chico un poco más grande que yo, de la edad de Edward y de cabellos rubios se acercó a nosotros, montando en una especie de monopatín eléctrico.

—Oh, este es James, un amigo mío —dijo Mike, señalándolo cuando él detuvo su monopatín frente a nosotros.

—¡Hola! Yo soy Kate y esta es Izzy, ¿la gente te llama Jamie? —Kate dijo todo eso con su voz irritante de zorra.

James se rió un poco.

—No. No lo hacen —volteó a mi y me sonrió—, he oído muy buenas cosas sobre tí, Izzy, no todo muy bueno. ¿Quieres montar? —señaló el monopatín.

Sonreí y sin dudarlo un segundo, fuí a la parte trasera y me coloqué detrás de él, rodeando su espalda con mis brazos para sostenerme.

—Sujétate.

Luego de andar por ahí como idiotas riéndonos y que nos hallamos besado en varias ocasiones, escuchamos un ruido al fondo y todos comenzaron a gritar '¡Policía, es la policía! ¡Corran!".

James se carcajeó y se puso en la boca una pastilla de éxtasis, le sonreí.

—¿Crees que me pongan en la misma selda que a ti? —me preguntó, acercándose a mi boca.

Me besó y la pastilla pasó a mi boca. La tragué al instante.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Había salido a dar una vuelta, y en todo el maldito camino había estado dejándole mensajes al buzón de voz de Seth, quién no había contestado ninguna de mis putas llamadas.

Mi móvil sonó y desesperado miré el remitente, esperando que fuera Seth o incluso Bella. Pero decía 'desconocido'.

—¿Hola? —contesté un poco confundido.

—Soy el sargento de la comisaría Swan, ¿estoy hablando con Edward Cullen?

* * *

Llegué a la puta comisaría de los Swan corriendo como un imbécil, cuando me dijeron que mi hermana Irina Cullen había sido arrestada por no-sé-qué-mierda. Agradecí tener 18 años en ese momento, ya que sólo un mayor de edad podía quitar a alguien bajo detención, y también porque conocía a Charlie y él no dejaría a Irina arrestada en la comisaría, igual, él no trabajaba a la 1 de la madrugada, por lo que no lo vería en este momento.

Llegué a la comisaría rápidamente, Forks no era demasiado grande que digamos, al menos sólo en la ciudad, ya que lo demás era todo una mierda de bosque.

Entré a la recepción y una tipa que nunca había visto (supuse que era nueva) me sonrió amablemente.

—¿Qué necesita, joven?

Suspire.

—Vengo a recoger a Irina Cullen, la han arrestado.

La tipa asintió y comenzó a buscar en su computadora, luego me miró y sonrió.

—Acaba de irse. Ya la ha recogido su hermano.

La miré incrédulo.

—Yo soy su hermano.

Ella sonrió.

—Su otro hermano.

Suspiré extrañado.

—Jasper se ha ido al cine en Ports Angeles.

—Oh bueno, entonces, su novio haciéndose pasar por su hermano —soltó una risita tonta.

Me alejé de ahí en ese mismo instante y salí de la comisaría. No sé como mierda pasó, pero por arte de magia, vi a Izz subiendo a una camioneta junto con una amiga y dos chicos con capucha negra, y parecían mucho mayores que ella. Comencé a correr hacia la camioneta, quién empezaba a arrancar y a alejarse lentamente.

—¡Izzy, Izzy! —seguí corriendo y gritando su nombre, pero no había caso.

Y entonces, en ese momento, sentí como alguien me empujaba y me hacía chocar contra el piso, seguido de 3 patadas en el estómago y varios '¡Joder!' saliendo de mi boca. Cuando me senté —muy dolorido—, para observar quienes eran, sólo pude ver a dos pendejos corriendo a gran velocidad por la calle. Suspiré nervioso y la ira me embargó por completo.

Tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Izzy frenéticamente, esperando que contestara. Pero en vez de eso, fue el contestador, y no era su voz la que hablaba en él.

Era la de James:

—_Hola, éste es el teléfono de Izzy, ella está volando a 35000 pies y definitivamente hay turbulencias en el camino_** —**y la llamada se cortó.

Ese hijo de puta...

—¡Pendejo de mierda! —grité cabreadísimo, me levanté sin importarme el puto dolor del estómago a causa de esas patadas y comencé a respirar frenéticamente, pensando en que mierda de hacer—. Hijo de puta, hijo de su putísima madre.

No lo pensé ni un segundo más y corrí a casa de Emmett, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. ¡No podría encontrar yo sólo a Irina! Joder, ¡le había dicho que no se metiera en problemas! ¿porqué mierda lo hizo? ¿porqué justo con ese capullo de mierda?

Llegué a casa de Emmett y su madre me atendió dulcemente, no sabía que mierda hacía despierta a la 1 de la madrugada, pero no me importó. Entré a la casa y ella me dijo que estaban en su habitación. Suspiré y subí las escaleras.

Cuando entré, estaban casi todos: Bella, Seth, Jake, Nessie, Emmett, Alec y Jane. Estaban construyendo un gran castillo de terrones de azúcar.

Bella intentó no mirarme, Nessie suspiró irritada ante mi presencia y rodeó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella. Estúpida.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté sarcástico—, ¿algún tipo de cosa LSD retro?

Seth suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Oh, no —dijo Emmett—, es como un tipo de trabajo para la clase de... eh, biología.

Lo ignoré y le sonreí un poco a Bella, esperando que me devolviera el gesto.

—Hey Nips —la saludé.

—Hola —murmuró seca. Se limitó a tomar un gran puñado de terrones de azucar y comenzó a comerlos frenéticamente. Sí, como siempre, ella estaba comiendo.

Suspiré enfadado.

—Mira, no te preocupes. No me voy a quedar. Sólo necesito a Seth un minuto.

—Estoy ocupado —dijo él.

Encaré una ceja. ¡Sólo estaba mirándo la pecera de Emmett!

—Sí, ya lo veo Seth —repliqué.

Sonreí y me acerqué al grán castillo de terrones de azucar.

—Anda, dame uno Emmett —le dije. Él se rió y me dió un terrón. Yo lo tomé y me dispuse a intentar 'colocarlo' en el gran castillo, pero 'sin querer' se me fue la mano, y terminé tirándo todo a la mierda—, joder, pendejos, ustedes sí que saben pasar un buen rato, ¿no?

Todos me miraron enfadados y suspiraron al ver el gran castillo de terrones de azúcar totalmente destruido.

Bella suspiró.

—No quiero hacer esto más difícil, Edward. Si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo.

—No, está bien. Dejaste claros los términos del divorcio e intento mantenerlos —le respondí sarcástico.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—No seas tan pendejo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, no estés tan molesta sobre esto, ¿vale? Siento haber destrozado tu maravillosa velada. Me voy —me dirigí a la puerta y me dí la vuelta—, ¿Seth?

Él no contestó, y yo suspiré para irme.

Fuí al baño del pasillo y me miré al espejo un momento, levanté mi camiseta y me dispuse a mirar los tremendos moretones que esos hijos de puta me habían dejado en el estómago a causa de las patadas.

Seth entró al baño.

—Deberías marcharte, Edward. Nadie te quiere aqu... ¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando vió la herida en mi estómago—, ¿estás bien?

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras bajaba mi camiseta.

—He intentado llamarte, pero no has contestado el puto teléfono en una semana.

—¿Te han dado una paliza?

Suspiré.

—Izzy ha desaparecido. Tenemos que encontrarla.

—¿Izzy? —inquirió preocupado, luego suspiró y me miró ofendido—, ¿es otro de tus juegos?

Lo miré serio.

—Nunca jugaré cuando de Izzy se trate —y salí del baño.

* * *

—_Hola, éste es el teléfono de Izzy, ella está volando a 35000 pies y definitivamente hay turbulencias en el camino _—decía el buzón de mensajes de Izzy. Había puesto la llamada en altavoz, para que se diera cuenta que no era mentira.

Estábamos caminando por la calle, mirando para todos lados a ver si podíamos encontrarla.

—Suena un poco extraño, Edward. Es decir, ¿James? —dijo preocupado.

—Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, cogeremos el coche de tu padre y daremos una vuelta para encontrarla más rápido. Forks no es demasiado grande cuando de ciudades se trata.

—Un momento, ¿quieres tomar el coche de mi padre? —replicó enfadado cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa.

Tomé un destornillador de mi bolsillo y comencé a quitar las trabas de las manijas de la puerta.

—¿Porqué no forzamos el auto de tu padre, o el tuyo? —me preguntó Seth.

—Porque Seth, primero: mi Volvo tiene averiada una rueda. segundo: Rosalie no me presta su auto, tercero: Jasper se llevó su moto, y, por último, mi padre tiene cierre centralizado, un sofisticado sistema de alarma, y probablemente piense que un tiempo en prisión me vendría bien. Mientras que el de tu padre, tiene 20 años de antigüedad.

Abrí la puerta y entré en el asiento del copiloto. Seth suspiró y dió la vuelta para sentarse al otro lado.

* * *

**Irina POV**

Me reí a carcajadas mientras James prendía un fuego artificial frente a la gran casa en donde la fiesta estaba comenzando. Se acercó a mi y me estampó un beso en los labios. Me jaló del brazo al igual que a Kate y Mike nos siguió por detrás, carcajadas tras carcajadas.

—Joder, este lugar es fantástico —gritó Mike.

Entramos a la casa, era gigante y las luces eran de colores. Rojas, verdes, amarillas y azules.

James nos sonrió.

—Bienvenidos a mi mundo.

James me tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr por unos pasillos, yo no hacía nada más que reírme. Estaba algo drogada.

Me bajó y me besó, y yo, por supuesto, me reí. Kate comenzó a vomitar y James se carcajeó.

—Mike, llévate a Kate por allí. Yo me iré con Izz.

Me jaló del brazo y entramos a una habitación oscura. Me besó por un momento y yo me reí

—Al fin sólos —susurró.

—No del todo —contestó alguien, y las luces se encendieron. Un chico de piel oscura y rastas largas se encontraba frente a una gran mesa de pool, con un palo de pool reposado en sus hombros.

—Laurent joder, me estaba preguntando cuando mierda ibas a aparecer —sonrió James.

—Hola Izzy. Soy Jesucristo —dijo Laurent, sonriénte.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Me senté en una banca cuando Seth y yo nos reunimos luego de separarnos e intentar buscar a Izzy por un perímetro más grande.

—¿Algo? —preguntó.

—Nada —murmuré.

Él suspiró.

—Sabes, quizás se lo esté pasando un poco bien, una broma a tu costa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es su estilo —negué con la cabeza otra vez—. No, conozco a Izzy. Ella es inteligente, muy inteligente. De echo, es la persona más jodidamente inteligente que conozco. No conozco a nadie como ella —suspiré—. Mira, estoy preocupado por ella. Yo solo... ¿podríamos buscar en los mismos sitios otra vez?

El asintió y nos levantamos de la banca, pero mi móvil sonó.

Miré el remitente y era Izzy. Atendí desesperadamente.

—¿Izzy?

—_¡Hey Eddie! Tienes que venir a esta fiesta bajando por Ports Angeles en el club deportivo Ston Eaton, no muy cerca de Seattle. ¡Estamos volando por la carretera virgen!_

—¿Quién mierda es? —grité enfadado.

¡Esa no era la voz de Izzy!

—_Izzy dice 'hola'._

—¿Qué? ¡Pon a Izzy en el teléfono! —grité, pero la llamada se cortó—, ¿Hola? ¡Joder! Vamos Seth.

Nos metimos en el auto de nuevo a buscarla por todos lados.

* * *

Bajamos del auto y cerré la puerta de un portazo, demasiado cabreado.

—Puta madre. Ya hemos bajado por la autopista de Ports Angeles y aquí no hay ninguna fiesta de mierda.

Seth miró toda la calle con horror.

—Es un poco... espeluznante.

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Aún le temes a la oscuridad? Todavía duermes con aquella luz nocturna, ¿no?

Seth me fulminó con la mirada.

—No es una luz nocturna —dijo ofendido—, es una pegatina que brilla en la oscuridad de Batman. Es retro —suspiró y se alejó un poco del auto—, ¡Izzy! —gritó al aire—, ¡Izzy Izzy Izzy! ¡Izzy Izzy! ¡Izz... Iz...! —dejó de gritar tantas mierdas cuando observó la puta cara de poca paciencia que yo tenía—. N-no, no creo que ella esté aquí.

—No —contesté seco—, esto no se parece demasiado a una fiesta, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó y suspiró—, ¡Izzy! ¡Izzy!

* * *

**Irina POV**

Sonreí.

James terminó de atar una de mis manos con una pequeña soga, para que mis venas saltaran mejor.

—Sólo si quieres un poco —dijo, mientras Laurent tomaba su jeringa y la apretaba, sacando un poco de dosis con una gran sonrisa.

Asentí.

—Por su puesto que quiere, joder —Laurent introdujo la aguja en una de mis venas y yo cerré los ojos lentamente—, allá vamos. La maravillosa medicina del doctor Laurent.

Cerré mis ojos y estiré un poco la cabeza. Sintiendo el rápido efecto de la droga.

—A veces pienso que nací retrasada, ¿sabes? Salí de mi madre por el camino equivocado. Oigo palabras que vienen de atrás... odio a la gente que debería amar, y a la gente que odio...

No pude terminar la frase, porque caí hacia atrás, totalmente desmayada.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Seth prendía y apagaba un puto encendedor una y otra vez. El puto ruidito me estaba poniendo nervioso, realmente.

—¡Ay, joder! —exclamó chupando su dedo cuando se quemó con el fuego.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Con toda la ayuda que te he dado yo, has sido jodidamente inútil esta noche —le reprendí.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—He estado bien —dijo ofendido.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Has sido inútil. Siempre eres jodidamente inútil —solté un bufido—, ¿un ejemplo? Follar. He echo de todo para que pierdas tu puta virginidad de una buena vez ¡y tu te echas para atrás!

—No es cierto...

—Y en lugar de eso —continué—, Bella acaba liándose con el pendejo de James, un completo jodido imbécil, del que me tuve que encargar, así que eso es en parte tu culpa también, por no dejar que ella se lo coja.

Él me miró de inmediato.

—¿Encargarte? ¿Qué has echo?

—Puse fotos de Victoria desnuda en su teléfono —dije entre risas—, me aseguré de que Bella pudiera verlas. Me aseguré de que todo el mundo pudiera verlas. Fue bastante gracioso.

—¿Gracioso? —replicó Seth totalmente enfadado—, es asqueroso. ¡Es su hermana! ¿Porqué hiciste eso? —él suspiró—, ¿sabes qué, Edward? A veces ya no sé porqué somos amigos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es raro, ¿verdad? Yo soy de Marte, tu eres de Venus. Yo hago cosas, tu te preocupas por ellas. Yo me acuesto con chicas, y tú simplemente eres un jodido idiota que no quiere aceptar que la chica que le gusta no lo quiere.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

Lo miré sorprendido.

—¿Me estás enseñando tus puños, Sethy? Si quieres pegarme... —me paré y me puse frente a él—... vamos, hazlo.

Él se levantó y me fulminó con la mirada, un poco indeciso. Pero el puto marica sólo me pegó un manotazo.

—¡Ay! —exclamé—. ¡He dicho un puñetazo, no una bofetada de zorra!

Seth tomó impulso y arremetió contra mi, con su mano echa un puño, pero lo esquivé, y le pegué un pequeño puñetazo, hasta acorralarlo con la parte delantera del auto.

—¡No puede ser que me hallas dado una bofetada! ¡Esto es divertidísimo! —dije con una sonrisa.

Él comenzó a respirar rápido, y a cerrar los ojos, como si le picaran.

Lo miré incrédulo y divertido.

—Oh Seth. Mejor que no estés llorando.

—No lloro porque me hallas pegado —dijo entrecortadamente.

—Oh, ¿estás llorando por los niños de África? —solté con pena.

Seth negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

—Sabes que solía admirarte, ¿no?

Bufé algo enfadado, sarcástico.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Llegabas todas las noches a tu casa pensando... "¡Oh, algún día seré como Edward, algún día seré como Edward!"

Seth comenzó a llorar como un marica.

—¡Y ahora no puedo pensar en nada peor que tú!

Suspiré y me alejé de él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Siempre has sido egoísta! Siempre lo he sabido —siguió, me volteé a verlo ya que me había dado la vuelta—, hacías las cosas porque querías algo, bien, tiene sentido. Pero ahora, ¡haces las cosas porque puedes! Jodes a la gente —suspiró—, y no entiendo porqué. ¡No tienes novia, no tienes amigos! Sólo te quedan tus padres. Ni siquiera Izzy ha contestado tus llamadas. Tienes razón; ella es inteligente.

Entrecerré los ojos y lo apunté con el dedo lentamente.

—Cada vez que hablas, Seth; pequeñas partículas de tu saliva salen de tu boca, y aterrizan en mi cara.

Seth sonrió un poco y se dió la media vuelta, yendo hacia el asiento del copiloto de su auto.

Lo miré aterrado.

—¿Seth, a donde vas? ¡Seth! Vamos, ¡no seas mariquita!

Él arrancó el auto y se marchó.

—¡Cómo diablos voy a salir de aquí, Seth! —le grité mientras se alejaba.

Suspiré de fastidio.

—Idiota.

Me apoyé contra una columna y suspiré. Escuché el ruido de una moto a unos pocos metros de mi. La moto era una elegante Harley que estacionó frente a mi, el tipo que se encontraba entado en ella me entregó un casco.

Lo tomé y lo miré confundido.

—Tu eres de esa fiesta, ¿verdad?

Él no contestó.

Suspiré y me puse el casco, para subirme a la moto y esperar a que el tipo me llevara a donde sea que iba a llevarme.

La moto me dejó frente a una gigantesca casa de las cuales, por las ventanas, salían luces de colores.

Suspiré y tomé mi móvil. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no lo pude evitar. Por lo que le marqué a Bella.

Para mi enorme, enorme sorpresa, ella me atendió; algo raro.

—_No tenía que contestar, Edward._

—Agradezco que lo hallas echo —susurré.

—_Vale_ —murmuró.

—Vale —no sabía que mierda decir.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo, y sólo quería que la tierra me tragara.

—_Bueno... ¿para qué me has llamado?_ —agradecí que ella rompiera ese silencio. Su voz no sonaba enfadada, sinó más bien curiosa.

—No lo sé —contesté.

Era la verdad... no lo sabía.

Ella suspiró.

—_Te diré porqué me has llamado: es porque soy la única persona con la que puedes hablar realmente. A pesar de que te odie más que al __mismismo__ puto diablo._

Quise reírme ante eso, pero no podía.

—Sí, Bella. Es todo sobre tí. Pero no esta noche.

Cerré mis ojos.

—_¿Estás bien, Edward?_ —su voz sonó realmente preocupada.

En otra ocación me hubiese reído por su exageración, pero esta noche... tenía todo el derecho a exagerar.

Tardé un poco en contestar.

—No —susurre.

—_¿Qué ocurre?_

—Izzy ha desaparecido. Seth tenía la intención de ayudarme a encontrarla, pero está jodido. Y ahora estoy en una noche de mierda en el club deportivo de Port Angeles y no se qué mierda hacer —suspiré—, esta es la noche más extraña de toda mi jodida vida.

—_¿Qué quieres que haga, Edward? ¿Izzy está bien, sabes donde está?_

Suspiré.

—No, no lo sé y... no, no hagas nada. Debo irme.

Corté la llamada y me agarré el cabello con las manos.

—Mierda.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cuando Edward colgó la llamada mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y no era precisamente porque había hablado con él. ¿Izzy desaparecida? ¡Qué carajos!

Marqué en número de Seth y preocupada me mordí el labio, esperando que contestara.

—_Hey Bells —_ contestó.

—¿Seth? Estoy preocupada por Edward.

Seth suspiró.

—_¿Edward? No te preocupes por él_.

Hice una mueca.

—Acabo de hablar con él. Sonaba extraño, en un lío de verdad. Está en algún lado de Ports Angeles, en el club deportivo.

—_¿Dónde?_

—Él club deportivo Ston Eaton, en Ports Angeles. Es algo raro. ¿Conoces el club deportivo? Es el sitio al que James y sus amigos suelen ir —suspiré nerviosa—, por favor, Seth. Necesito que vayas y mires si Edward está bien, por favor —le supliqué.

—_¿James?_ —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí —afirmé confundida.

—_Joder, vale. Iré para allá._

Cerré mis ojos de puro alivio.

—Gracias Seth, enserio.

Colgué la llamada y me acosté en mi cama, deseando que Izzy y Edward se encontraran a salvo.

* * *

_(Recomendación musicál: Eminem ft Rihanna – Love the way you lie)_

**Edward POV**

Entré al club, casa, lo que mierda sea esa putada y comencé a recorrer los pasillos de luces luminosas en busca de mi hermana. La furia me había embargado por completo y cuando eso pasaba, no había quién me detuviera. Mi bipolaridad a veces me jugaba buenas manos.

—¡Izzy! ¡Izzy! —grité esperando que me contestara, pero nadie lo hizo.

No estaba por ningún lado, me desesperé y comencé a correr. Hasta que entré a una habitación que tenía una luz normal, la furia comenzó a elevarse cuando observé a Laurent, James y Mike jugando al pool.

Cuando me vió llegar me sonrió y se acercó a mi.

—Vaya vaya, Edward. Te estábamos esperan...

No aguanté más, y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara. El imbécil se cayó al suelo y me miró sorprendido, limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca con el dorso de su mano.

—Ya me encargaré de ti más adelante. Dime donde está mi hermana.

Él sonrió y señaló con su barbilla a mi izquierda.

Me dí la vuelta rápidamente, y no pude evitar sentir como el corazón se me paraba y un frío horrible me recorría el cuerpo. Si fuera marica y mujer, me hubiera desmayado en ese instante.

—Mierda —mascullé.

Izzy estaba tirada a un costado, inconciente, desmayada. Corrí hacia ella y me tiré a su lado, pegándole algunas bofetadas en la cara para que despertara.

—¡Qué putas le has echo! —le grité a James, desesperado.

Él se rió.

—Una pequeñísima sobredosis, nada especial.

—¿Nada especial? —me levanté furiozo y encaré a James, dispuesto a darle otra paliza, pero él arremetió antes que yo, tirándome sobre la mesa de pool. Luego los otros dos pendejos del negro jamaiquino y el perdedor de Newton me sostuvieron por detrás, mientras que James se ponía frente a mi.

—Te propongo un trato. Nosotros llamaremos a la ambulancia, si tu follas con tu hermana.

Lo miré horrorizado.

—iDe qué putas hablas!

—Oh, no te preocupes. No será su primera vez.

—¡Estás enfermo, imbécil! ¡Es mi jodida hermana!

James me taladró con la mirada.

—Tú pusiste fotos desnuda de mi hermana en mi teléfono. ¡Y yo te hago follarte a la tuya!

—¿Esto es por Bella, verdad? ¿Realmente crees que Bella vale esto? —dije forcejeando con los brazos de Mike y Laurent. No sabía cuando habían engendrado tanta fuerza, siempre habían sido unos pobres flacuchos de mierda.

Él se carcajeó.

—Siento mucho no poder hacer que se ponga dura, Eddie. No puedo... ¡se me sigue poniendo blanda!

Comencé a llorar.

—Por favor. Lo que sea que hiciera, lo siento. Lo prometo. Haré que vuelvas con Bella, lo que sea, ¡lo prometo!

James sonrió un poco, me soltó lentamente, y cuando iba a caminar hacia Izzy, él me pegó una patada en el estómago tirándome al piso. Se carcajeó y coloco su pié en mi pecho, metiendo presión.

—James, estás llendo demasiado lejos, para...

—¡Cierra la puta boca, Mike! —gritó en respuesta. Luego me miró, esta vez serio—. TÚ-TE-FOLLARÁS-A-TU-HERMANA. ¿De acuerdo? Así que vamos, ponte duro de una puta vez.

—Sólo tiene catorce años, idiota... —yo nunca, _nunca_ lloraba— … es una niña.

—¡Anda, no seas miedoso! ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Negué con la cabeza, aun llorando.

—Entonces eres un hermano de mierda.

—Lo prometo... haré lo que sea...

—¡ELLA SE ESTÁ MURIENDO AHÍ, EDDIE! ¡HAS ALGO POR TU HERMANITA PEQUEÑA! ¡MEJOR QUE TE LA FOLLES! —gritó, sacado de sus casillas.

—Por favor... por favor...

Era tan extraño. Yo jamás lloraba, odiaba llorar, porque creía que era de maricas, de débiles. Y yo no era débil, pero no podía evitar no llorar ahora al pensar en lo que pasaría después. Estaba bañado de miedo.

Él se carcajeó.

—Suplícame.

—Te lo suplico. Por favor, te lo suplico.

Él sonrió y me soltó.

—Bien, sólo tenías que pedirlo, amigo —se rió, me palmeó la mejilla y chocó los cinco con Laurent—, ya has aprendido la lección.

Me levanté de allí a las pitadas, mientras esos imbéciles se iban de allí. Corrí hacia Izzy y la tomé en brazos sin problemas, ella no era pesada. Comencé a llorar porque todo era una puta mierda, y cuando se metían con Izzy era como ver The Notebook para una chica. Salí de ese estúpido lugar y comencé a caminar con ella en brazos, sin saber en realidad a donde iba. Tenía miedo, de veras tenía miedo.

Escuché una bocina detrás de mi y me di la vuelta. Era Seth.

Lo miré sorprendido cuando estacionó frente a mi.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Seth bajó del auto desesperado, hasta llegar a mi—, ¿qué coño ha pasado?

Comencé a llorar de nuevo.

—Es todo mi culpa. Todo mi culpa.

Seth se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre el cuerpo de Izzy.

—Joder. Vamos, llevémosla al hospital ¿vale? Tranquilo hermano.

Asentí sin muchos ánimos y fuimos al auto. Me senté en la parte trasera con Izzy en mis brazos, mientras que Seth iba conduciendo hasta el hospital de mi padre. Deposité un beso en la coronilla de mi pequeña hermana, una de las personas a las que más amaba en el puto mundo, mientras le susurraba en voz baja «_todo estará bien, lo prometo, todo estará bien»_, con mi rostro enterrado en sus cabellos.

Pensando en lo que había pasado, un flash me vino a la mente. Cuando Irina tenía 5 años, y yo 8, para Navidad, nos habían regalado dos bicicletas. Habíamos salido a la calle para hacer una carrera, y recuerdo perfectamente que su desesperación por ganarme había causado que se estrellara contra un poste de luz. Yo me había largado a reír en ese momento y aun más cuando tuvieron que cocerle un sector de la cabeza, por el golpe que había recibido.

La diferencia ahora, era que yo no me estaba riendo.

Estaba llorando.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida.

Jamás.

* * *

La sala de espera era una jodida mierda.

Seth había ido a buscar algo de café a las máquinas del segundo piso. Jasper y Rosalie estaban a mi lado. Mamá me fulminaba con la mirada en los asientos de espera frente en el que yo me encontraba. Igual no me interesaba lo que ella pensara. Realmente no me interesaba lo que pensara nadie ahora. Sólo quería que esta tortura terminase y poder ver a Izzy bien otra vez.

—Es mi culpa... —susurré— … no tendría que haberla dejado salir esta noche.

Jasper suspiró.

—Tu no sabías que esto pasaría, Edward. De haberlo sabido se que no hubieses permitido que ella se fuera.

Mamá me fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres un desconsiderado, Edward —cerré los ojos y suspiré, apoyándo mi cabeza contra la pared—, ¡es tu hermmana pequeña! ¡Cómo pudiste!

La miré enfadado.

—¡Yo jamás la incité a drogarse! —grité. Me importaba una mierda que estemos en un hospital—, ¡ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía! ¿Piensas que yo lo he echo?

Ella resopló.

—Pues estaba contigo, ¿no es lo obvio?

—Oye ya... ya basta. Él quiere a Izzy, ¿no crees que esto ya es lo suficientemente duro? —dijo mamá.

Mamá lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Ahora lo defiendes? ¿Tu hermana está internada por sobredosis y tu lo defiendes?

Jasper no contestó, y yo me sentía como una verdadera mierda. A pesar de lo que todos dijeron, era mi culpa. Por ser un mal ejemplo, y por haberla dejado salir sin siquiera preguntar a donde iba. Pero que estaba asegurado al 100%, era que yo iba a vengarme de James. Nadie se mete con mi hermana, sobre todo cuando rozan la fina línea de la muerte.

Rosalie evitó llorar, y Jasper se quedó en silencio, sin nada que decir. Jasper me hizo una seña de que me creía a mi, al igual que Rosalie.

Pasaron un par de horas y papá vino con los resultados del análisis. Dijo que ella estaba perfectamente, que era una chica muy fuerte y que podría ir a casa mañana al mediodía. Suspiré de alivio y sentí que algo se me quitaba encima, pero no del todo, porque la culpa seguía ahí, intacta.

Todos se fueron a casa, y los únicos que nos quedamos fuimos Seth y yo. Entramos a la sala en la que Izzy estaba. Ella se encontraba dormida y era posible que no despertase, ya que la droga la dejaba demasiado agotada como para poder despertarse rápidamente.

—Ella se pondrá bien... —susurré.

—Sep —coincidió Seth, mientras me daba una taza de café.

Le sonreí un poco; se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—Gracias, Seth.

Él me sonrió.

—Oh, de nada. Era grátis. Las máquinas aquí son buenas.

—No, enserio quiero decir, gracias.

Él suspiró.

—Sí, se lo que quieres decir, Edward.

Bajé la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —susurró.

—La cosa es... —vacilé— … se que puedo ser un gilipollas a veces, pero a todo el mundo le gusta eso, ¿no? Ser un tocapelotas, que se giren a donde quiera que vaya. A la gente le gusta eso. Y a mi me gusta que a la gente le guste.

Seth tardó un poco en contestar.

—No tenemos que hacer esto ahora.

—Pero luego... —seguí como si él no hubiese dicho nada— … me empiezo a sentir... distorsionado porque... —suspiré— … porque soy más que eso. No quiero ser un gilipollas. No quiero, Seth. Izzy lo sabe; ella me quiere por quién realmente soy —suspiré y me eché a reir—, dios, parezco el jodido Lionel Richie.

Seth se carcajeó levemente.

—Me gusta Leonel Richie —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré y seguí hablando.

—Todo lo que se es que... cuando estaba asustado esta noche, y lo estaba un poco... mucho, te quería allí. Con Izzy es diferente. En cierto modo la tengo porque es mi hermana, pero contigo... realmente solo quería que estuvieses allí. Y entonces estabas en el coche.

Seth habló:

—La cosa es, Edward, que tu en cierto modo me tienes también. En su mayor parte del buen sentido —sonrió—, vamos, te voy a llevar a desayunar.

Lo miré divertido y solté una risita.

—¿Sabes que son las 3AM, verdad?

Él asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Crees que encontraremos algún sitio que nos haga curry? Tengo un verdadero antojo de curry.

Le sonreí. Seth era mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños, y estaba totalmente agradecido de que él estuviera aquí, en este momento. A pesar de que a veces resultaba ser algo inútil, bueno, lo quería. Como si fuera mi hermano.

Él _era_ mi hermano.

* * *

¡Hey! Actualización rápida. **No podía aguantar** a que leyeran este capítulo, es mi favorito por muuucho. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews! No fueron 51, pero gracias de todos modos. Como verán, aquí tienen a un Edward _vulnerable_ y _débil_, porque le han tocado a su talón de Aquiles: Irina. Lol, es la primera vez que lo vemos llorar, ¿verdad?

Jajaja todas ustedes pensaban que James era un ángel, ¿eh? Nah, él también tiene lo suyo. Esa fue una especie de 'venganza' por lo que Edward hizo con lo de las fotos y, aunque fue divertido darle una lección a Edward, me pareció innecesario tener que darle una sobredosis a su hermana, por el hecho de que lo que hizo Edward fue visto más como una 'pequeña travesura', lo de James fue algo más serio.

**Edward no cambiará, después de éste capítulo.** Tal vez solo un poco, pero no del todo. Le faltan muchas cosas por sufrir para que de ese giro de 180° y se de cuenta que él no es el centro del mundo. Solo esperen.

_AHORA SÍ, QUIERO MUUCHOS_ reviews y sus opiniones respecto a James, Seth, Irina y la actitud de Edward en este capítulo, ya que hay demasiado de lo que sacar provecho.

¡Besos!

—_**Mel.**_


	18. Nessie & Bella

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, blablablá.

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Claire/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Nessie & Bella.**

"_¿Quieres que vaya?"_

* * *

_Un mes después..._

**Nessie POV**

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Ah, mierda...

Suspiré, y me le quité de encima. Caí a su lado, en la cama, y volví a suspirar de nuevo.

—Fue intenso, ¿eh? —dijo burlón, mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

—Aja. Súper intenso.

Nahuel se levantó de la cama y se cambió, para luego irse por la puerta sin siquiera despedirse de mi. Puse los ojos en blanco. Nahuel no me gustaba, no sentía absolutamente nada por él. Pero, entonces, ¿porque mierda follábamos? Oh, vale, pues porque tengo 17 años y las pajas ya no sirven. Y porque coger era el mejor remedio para olvidar a alguien.

Pero al parecer esta vez no me funcionaba.

Me levanté de mi cama, tomé mi móvil y me dirigí al baño. Comencé a llenar el agua de la bañera y le tiré todas las sales minerales que pude, mamá solía usarlas para "inspirarse a leer el futuro" (sí, era una hippie con tendencias de bruja). Me senté en la punta de la bañera y miré la pantalla de mi móvil observando la lista de contactos, entre ellos, a Jacob.

Suspiré.

No estábamos pasando un buen momento. Tanya, la hermana zorra de Bella, se había convertido en su novia. No entendía porque, ni para qué. Bella dijo que tal vez era para darme celos, pero no le creía. Tal vez él se había cansado de que yo fuera una puta indecisa y había querido tener una novia, como cualquier persona normal. Pero como al parecer yo no lo era, simplemente tenía que follar con todos, como siempre.

Fruncí el ceño, y marqué su número. Llevé el teléfono a mi oído cuando su contestador atendió al instante:

—_Hola, hablas a través de la línea de ayuda para la dislexia de Jake. Por favor, deja un mensaje._

Volví a suspirar, apagando el teléfono antes que el '_piiiip_' se escuchara y tuviera que dejar el mensaje y me presentara como la patética más patética de Forks. Mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse y me los refregué, enfadada.

—Joder, no seas una marica. Basta.

Cuando el agua estuvo llena y caliente, tiré las sales y me metí dentro, sumergiéndome hasta lo más profundo.

* * *

_(recomendación musical: Jef Buckley – Forget her, búsquenla en youtube)_

**Bella POV**

—Vale, ¿entonces vendrás? ¿No te importa Seth?

—_Sí, iré. Y no, no me importa Seth. Lo he superado ya._

—De acuerdo. Te dejo, Clairs, te veo hoy.

—_Oh, wow, vale. ¡Adiós!_

Clock, la llamada se cortó.

Me rasqué la cabeza contra el árbol del parque, mientras guardaba mi móvil en mi sudadera. Suspiré. Claire no había ido al colegio por casi todo un mes, ni me había llamado, ni había contestado mis llamadas. Al parecer había sufrido una de sus crisis bipolares y esta vez, fueron causadas por el rechazo de Seth. Pero ahora se encontraba en buen estado, según ella, por lo que esta tarde iríamos al bosque a acampar y pasar la noche. Lo bueno: tomaríamos aire fresco. Lo malo: iría Tanya.

Pues claro, si ahora era la novia de mi mejor amigo él no iría si ella no lo hacía, así que tenía que cerrar la puta boca y cuidar mis palabras hacia Tanya frente a él. Una mierda, si me permiten opinar. Pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

Vale, ¿sobre Edward? No estábamos ni bien, ni mal. Por momentos me llamaba y yo le contestaba, y hablábamos. Otras veces él se sentaba muy, muy cerca mío, pero tampoco sucedía nada. Claro, él de vez en cuando le guiñaba un ojo a alguien, como siempre, y la verdad ahora me valía mierda. Si dejaba que él se acercase era para que se ilusionara y luego se decepcionara. No iba a volver con él, tal vez habían acercamientos, pero eso no significaba nada. ¿Lloraba? Nah, me había cansado de hacerlo, ni siquiera me daba el tiempo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

¿Y James? Él podía irse a la mierda.

Caminé por el parque cuando, frente al lago sentada en la banca, vi a una persona con la que quería hablar hace un mes, y no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Irina.

Suspiré y caminé hacia ella. Izzy estaba cruzada de piernas, sola y mirando fijamente a los patos nadar con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y una mirada seria y dominante, totalmente desmaquillada y con grandes ojeras. Estaba vestida... bueno, no tan acorde a su edad, algo pervertida. Blusas negras de calaveras con escotes muy pronunciados (casi se le veía todo el brasier), y jeans rasgados. Pero así eran los jóvenes de hoy. Además, Irina era especial. Edward me había contado que cuando era pequeña, su madre vivía regalándole Barbies y juguetes de niña, juguetes que ella quemaba y rompía, para luego decorar su habitación con ellos. Y de verdad era cierto, pues una vez había entrado a su habitación y había visto un gran póster de la niña de El Exorcista, y muñecas sin cabeza, quemadas y sucias.

Edward también me había contado que hablaba poco, y que no había comenzado a hacerlo hasta los 7 años. Sus padres se habían preocupado tanto que la habían metido a un psicólogo, del cual la tuvieron que retirar porque no decía absolutamente _nada_.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para sentarme a su lado. Ella me miró de soslayo, y luego volvió a depositar la vista en los patos.

—Hey Izz —la saludé animada.

Ella no me contestó, como era de esperar.

Suspiré y dirigí mi vista al lago también.

—Me he enterado que las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas el mes pasado —dije, refiriéndome a lo ocurrido con James. Y luego la miré—. ¿Estás mejor?

No contestó.

Me quedé callada un momento, y volví a hablar al instante.

—A veces pienso que tu eres la única persona en todo el mundo de la que Edward se preocupa realmente, ¿sabes? —dije sonriéndole un poco, pensando que tal vez se animaría. Ella adoraba a Edward—. He visto la forma en la que habla de ti, como si fueras algo de gran valor —suspiré—. Fue muy valiente lo que hizo esa noche. Ir a buscarte por su cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie más que Seth. Debes sentirte bien con eso, ¿sabes? Que alguien se preocupe por ti de la forma en la que Edward lo hace. Muchas veces sentimos que no somos lo suficientemente importantes en la vida de alguien, pero en realidad no es asi.

—Lo sé —contestó con la voz quebrada, en un susurro.

La miré, y tenía los ojos rojos, algo aguados. Ella no era de llorar, era igual que Edward, siempre mostraba una coraza protegiéndose de los demás. Pero sabía que Edward era un tema delicado para ella, tanto como ella lo era para Edward.

—Edward... —comencé, pero luego me callé por un instante. Pero seguí— … él jamás te ha contado por que lo hizo, ¿verdad? Lo ocurrido entre nosotros, quiero decir.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin mirarme.

—¿Tu sabes lo que sucedió? —le susurré.

Ella asintió lentamente.

Suspiré y me quedé callada un momento, algo desilusionada. Tal vez Edward le había contado algo, pero al parecer no era así. Cosa que no me sorprendía, Edward no le contaba sus cosas a nadie, ni siquiera a Seth. Nunca supe porqué, ni tampoco se lo había preguntado antes.

—¿Edward está enfadado contigo? Por lo que ocurrió —pregunté.

Irina tardó en contestar. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo en un susurro demasiado bajo, y si no hubiese negado con la cabeza, no habría entendido lo que decía.

—¿Tus padres?

Ella suspiró, pero no contestó.

—Vale —le sonreí un poco, tristemente y le di un pequeño abrazo—. Me alegro que estés bien, Izzy. Te veo luego.

A continuación, me levanté y me marché.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Bajé las escaleras ya vestida, con una falda hippie larga hasta por abajo de las rodillas, esas de muchos colores, una blusa amarilla de la misma tela, suelta, y el cabello suelto, con unas converse.

Mamá estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mirando sus cartas, fumando un porro, con _Bob Marley_ de fondo, cantando _'¡No, woman no cry!'. _Ella se dió cuenta de que estaba ahí y me miró, sonrió.

—¡Ahí está el fruto de mi creación! —dijo animada—. Estás tan bella.

Puse los ojos en blanco y caminé hacia el refrigerador para buscar algo de jugo de naranja.

—Como sea, ¿que haces?

Ella suspiró, volviendo a sus cartas.

—No lo se... intento ver como le irá a tu padre con su nuevo trabajo, pero... mi ojo interior no puede ver nada.

Tomé un sorbo y miré el jugo.

—Nahuel se fue —susurré.

—Mm-hm —afirmó, distraída.

—Rompimos.

—Aja, no importa, cariño. ¿Estás bien?

Bufé. Me di la vuelta y me crucé de brazos. Ella no me miraba, seguía prestándole atención a sus tontas cartas.

—Sip. Solo que así será más difícil criar a nuestro bebé —sonreí.

—Aja...

Entrecerré los ojos. Tomé el jarrón que tenía a mi lado, y lo tiré al suelo con fuerza. Los trozos de vidrio saltaron por todas partes y el sonido que el impacto produció fue horrible. Mamá pegó un salto y me miró, confundida. Le sonreí y dejé el vaso en la mesada para irme por la puerta.

* * *

Llegué a la casa de Jake algo nerviosa. Me habían contado que su cobertizo se había remodelado, así que fui hacia él y suspiré cerrando los ojos. No sabía que le iba a decir, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, pero sabía que yo aun le gustaba. Joder, que no era ingenua, veía que me miraba por momentos, así que tal vez tenía posibilidades. ¿Sobre Seth? Pues, ya no estaba tan loco conmigo como antes, y ellos habían vuelto a ser amigos.

Al parecer, Seth había despertado cuando Claire se enfadó con él, y ahora la intentaba llamar en todo momento, pero ella no le contestaba.

Pobre Seth, siempre se llevaba la peor parte. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré de nuevo, abriendo la puerta. Y quise que la tierra me tragara en ese momento.

Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá besuqueándose con Tanya. Él estaba de espaldas, así que no podía verme. Escuché como suspiró de fastidio.

—Becca, te dije que...

—Hola Nessie —saludó Tanya, sonriente.

Jacob cerró la boca al instante, se volteó y me miró. Ya, como que de verdad quería desaparecer en ese momento. Él se separó de ella, algo incómodo, y Tanya me miró de arriba hacia abajo, con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Nena, no intento ser grosera, pero pareces mierda de microondas, ¿que pasa?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nada —contesté, e hice ademán de irme, pero ella se levantó.

—¡Oh, Dios! Aguarda, es bueno que estes aquí —se levantó, dando pasitos con sus tacos y tomó mi mano, evitando que me vaya—. Puedes conducir, ¿verdad?

La miré, confundida. No era tan horrible como decía Bella. Su cabello rojo era largo y revuelto, y su cuerpo... bueno, se mantenía en buena forma.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, ¿porqué?

Ella sonrió.

—Yo, Jake y los chicos iremos a acampar esta tarde al bosque, deberías venir. Charlie no deja conducir a Bella porque teme que haga mierda el auto, y yo no se conducir. A Edward le quitaron su auto por lo que ocurrió con su hermana y nadie más puede llevarnos.

¿A caso no se daba cuenta que el YO, iba después de los demás? Esta chica de verdad era vanidosa.

—Sí, supongo. Debo preguntarle a mi mamá si puedo tomar el carro.

Ella asintió y se puso a mi lado, rodeando su brazo con mis hombros.

—Y queremos pedirte algo más —me quedé callada, esperando—. Jake y yo queremos que esto sea algo... tranquilo, ¿si? Así que intenta no llevar pastillas locas, se como es Bella y querrá hacer de un lindo campamento, una discoteca de drogones, ¿de acuerdo? Solo permitimos porros.

Suspiré.

—Como te he dicho, tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá si puedo tomar el auto.

Ella asintió.

—Bien, piénsalo un poquito y dinos luego, ¿sí? —miró a Jake, sonriendo—. Iré a tomar una ducha, ¿vienes?

Genial.

—Eh, sí, en un minuto.

Tanya asintió y salió por la puerta, dejando un incómodo ambiente entre Jacob y yo. Él llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—Deberías venir.

—¿Quieres que vaya? —susurré.

Se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta para irme.

—¿Porqué estás aquí? —preguntó.

Me di la vuelta, y lo miré.

—Vine a decirte algo —susurré.

Él me miró, esperando a que hablara.

—¿Si?

Tardé en contestar. El ambiente entre nosotros era tan extraño; frío, distante, seco, como un desierto.

—Tu cobertizo ha cambiado —dije mirando a mi alrededor, con una media sonrisa.

Jake suspiró.

—Nessie...

—Nos vemos luego, ¿si? —me di la vuelta para irme.

—Ness...

Abrí la puerta para largarme y caminé hacia casa a pasos largos, sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a arder.

Mierda.

* * *

**Irina POV**

Caminé por el parque camino a casa cuando Bella se marchó. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y yo no tenía una jodida chaqueta, pero no me importaba del todo. Mis converse estaban rotas y mis pies, al igual que mi cuerpo entero, congelados. Pero era justificable; estábamos en invierno, faltaban dos meses para diciembre y el año terminaría. Vendría la jodida navidad, en donde todos fingiríamos amarnos los unos a los otros y, cuando el día concluyera, atacarnos como si de una guerra se tratara.

Odiaba la navidad, odiaba todo lo que implicaba amor y paz. Esas cosas no existían, y el que opinaba la contrario estaba más drogado que Bob Marley.

—¡Hey, preciosa!

Giré mi rostro hacia atrás, para observar a Mike y a Laurent caminar hacia mi.

¿Tenía que asustarme? Nah, eso era de maricas.

¿Tenía que echarme a correr? Nop, también era de maricas.

Tenía que, simplemente, dar la cara y demostrar que no le tenía miedo a esos capullos. Yo no le tenía miedo a nada.

Detuve mi paso y me crucé de brazos, apoyándome sobre una de mis piernas y esperando a que se acercaran lo suficiente. Mi cabello castaño se posaba en mi rostro a causa del viento, y mi blusa se agitaba, haciendo que los escotes de ésta fueran aún más pronunciados.

Mike me sonrió, al igual que Laurent.

—Vaya, por un momento pensé que te echarías a correr —bromeó el rubio.

Encaré una ceja y aparté la vista, aburrida.

—Nos divertimos aquella noche, ¿eh? —comentó Laurent.

Bufé.

—Sí, la mejor noche de mi vida.

Mike sonrió.

—Aunque James está disgustado, las cosas no salieron como él quería. ¿Sabes donde está él ahora?

Lo miré, sin decir nada.

—Está en el hospital. ¿Sabes por qué?

No contesté.

—Porque tu hermanito y sus amigos lo golpearon hasta dejarlo casi-inconciente. Duro, ¿verdad?

Sonreí un poco, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Todo vuelve. Creí que lo sabías.

Mike rió.

—Sí, más que nadie. Por eso tengo un mensaje para tu hermano, y espero que te comportes como una niña buena y se lo digas.

Esperé a que hablara, esta vez mirándolo seria, sin rastro de sarcasmo en mi rostro.

—Dile que se cuide la espalda, porque en cualquier momento las cosas se pueden voltear y todo se puede ir al carajo.

Era oficial: me estaba amenazando.

Me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse con Laurent, pero yo lo tomé de la camiseta y lo jalé hasta que quedó frente a mi.

—Escucha, maricón de mierda —susurré fulminándolo con la mirada—, como te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermano, te vas a sorprender de lo que soy capas de hacer.

Él resopló, sonriendo y giró la cabeza, para mirar a Laurent, pero volví a tomar su camiseta para acercarlo a mi, y le escupí en la cara, dejándolo sorprendido.

Acto seguido, lo empujé para pasar y largarme de ahí.

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Es por allá, Ness —se quejó Edward a mi lado en el asiento trasero del auto, señalándole el camino con el dedo, y luego suspiró—. Joder, que las mujeres no sirven para manejar.

Alec se carcajeó.

—Pues maneja tu —se quejó Nessie—, este puto mapa es una mierda.

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde, y todos habíamos emprendido el viaje para acampar en el bosque. Si bien todo Forks estaba repleto de vegetación y árboles, decidimos acampar un poco mas lejos, por la zona en la que no se permitía la caza, dado que no teníamos ganas de escuchar tiros en medio de nuestro quinto sueño a la luz de la luna. Jake me había llamado y me había dicho que Nessie iba a llevarnos, el auto de sus padres era gigante y cabíamos todos a la perfección, y tenía un baul muy extenso, en donde podíamos poner las tiendas de dormir y otras cosas más.

Nessie y Edward... ya no se llevaban tan mal. Ellos siempre eran de discutir por tonterías, incluso desde que se conocieron, solo que lo que había pasado hace medio año había complicado más las cosas, dejando de ser discusiones sin sentido a pasar a una gran pelea. Pero eso ya estaba superado, según ellos. Jacob, Seth y Edward también volvieron a ser los mejores amigos igual que antes, dado que Seth ya había superado su amor por Nessie (siempre supe que fue un capricho), y ahora estaba como loco intentando que Claire volviera a hablarle.

Jane y Alice no habían podido venir con nosotros, pues Jane estaba castigada (al igual que Edward, pero éste se había escapado), y el papá de Alice la había dejado venir, y tenía miedo de escaparse: hace una semana la había vuelto a golpear. Una mierda.

—Pues yo digo que es por allá —dijo Tanya, sentada junto a Nessie.

Suspiré. La odiaba tanto.

—Haber, dame el jodido mapa —se quejó Alec.

Tanya se lo dió a regadientes, y éste comenzó a ojearlo.

—Debes girar a la derecha y luego seguir de lago unos 20 kilómetros, girar a la izquierda, unos 30 kilómetros más, y llegamos —dijo.

Nessie suspiró y arrancó el auto de nuevo.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Esto era una mierda, una jodida y estúpida mierda (y de las buenas). Jacob sentado detrás de mi y Tanya a mi lado. Seth tirándose gases ya que había comido un buen plato de frijoles antes de salir, y Claire cantando el 'ave maría', versión country, según ella. Alec comentando de futbol con Edward y Emmett, y Rosalie hablando de ropa con Bella.

Mientras que yo... vale, solo quería desaparecer.

Estacionamos dentro del camino del bosque una vez que llegamos, el lugar era genial y los árboles eran altísimos. Tanto, que te mareabas al intentar ver lo ato que eran. Bajamos mientras los chicos quitaban del baul todas las cosas para acampar, y comenzamos a caminar buscando una zona apta para poder armar las tiendas.

—¡Ah, un insecto! —gritó Rosalie, pero Alec lo mató—. ¡Idiota, quedó pegado en mi pierna!

Alec se carcajeó.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Todos se adelantaron, pero Bella vino hacia mi y comenzamos a caminar siguiéndolos a los demás, un poco más apartadas que ellos.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bien, supongo.

Ella suspiró.

—Creeme, a mi tampoco me hace gracia que esa puta venga con nosotros, pero era eso o quedarme en casa escuchando a papá hablar sobre pesca con Harry.

Sonreí y suspiré.

Ella me miró.

—¿Tu y Jake...?

—No somos nada —contesté rápidamente—. Nunca lo fuimos, ni tampoco me interesa que seamos algo —mentí, y la miré—. ¿Y tu y Edward?

Ella suspiró y no contestó luego de unos segundos.

—No lo se —murmuró—. No somos amigos amigos, peo tampoco somos novios. De hecho, como que lo estoy utilizando un poco —sonrió—, se enoja cuando me ve coquetear con otro chico, y yo le repito que él y yo no somos nada. Y así es como todo funciona.

Me reí y avanzamos hacia donde los chicos ya habían dejado sus pertenencias, y en donde ya habían empezado a armar las tiendas.

Bella se fue con Claire a jugar a 'te atrapo, tu me atrapas', Edward y Jake habían comenzado a cocinar salchichas mientras que Alec asaba algunos malvaviscos. Emmett armaba las tiendas faltantes junto con Jasper y Rose, mientras que Tanya hablaba con Seth.

Me sentía rara, por lo que me alejé y comencé a caminar un poco lejos del lugar en el que los chicos estaban, mirando el suelo que pisaba, hasta que vi algo que llamo mucho, _mucho_ mi atención.

Un arbusto repleto de hongos. Y no cualquier hongo, sino hongos alucinógenos. Al comerlos quedabas completamente volteado, como si hubieses aspirado 23 bolsitas de cocaína. Sonreí ampliamente y quité mi chaqueta, la tendí en el suelo y comencé a arrancar todos los que pude, colocándolos en mi chaqueta. Al acabar, la hice una bola y la guardé bajo mi brazo, mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia donde estaban los demás.

Vi a Claire sentada bajo un árbol, sola, jugando con una rama de la tierra. Suspiré y caminé hacia ella, para sentarme a su lado.

—¿Estás bien, Claire? —inquirí.

—¡Sip! ¡Bien! —exclamó abriendo sus ojos de forma extraña, pero con semblante serio—. Quiero decir, las cosas no pueden permanecer iguales todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? —supe que se refería a Seth—. No pueden ser perfectas, las relaciones, ni nada de eso. La gente no puede ser siempre perfecta porque eso no es real, porque las cosas cambian ¿cierto?

Aparté la vista de sus ojos y miré a Jake y a Tanya, riéndose y dándose besos.

Suspiré.

—Sí —dije volviéndo a observarla—. Lo hacen. Pero tu puedes contarme, eres mi amiga y puedo ayudarte.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, wow, bueno... sí, lo sé. Pero... todo está genial —sonrió—. ¡Todo es tickety-flippin-boo!

Sonreí.

—Vale, si tu lo dices —coloqué la chaqueta frente a nosotras y la desprendí, mostrando los hongos—. Mira lo que encontré.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Son de los graciosos?

Asentí.

Tanya se acercó a nosotras y miró los hongos.

—¿Que hacen? —preguntó con recelo.

Le sonreí.

—Encontré hongos, ¿quieres algunos?

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Dijimos que esto sería algo tranquilo, Nessie! —dijo gritando—. ¡Solo salchichas y bebidas! ¡No hongos!

—¿Hongos? —la voz de Jake resonó a lo lejos—. ¿Alguien dijo hongos?

Se acercó junto con Edward, y de a poco todos vinieron rápidamente.

—¡Jake! —se quejó la pelirroja.

Jake rió.

—Anda, ¡relájate! —Jacob se sentó a mi lado y tomó un par, para comerlos de un bocado.

Edward sonrió y comió uno.

—Joder, esto es vida —se quejó Alec, sentado junto a Edward.

Bella también vino y se sentó junto a Claire.

—¡Hongos, genial!

Rosalie sonrió y tomó uno, haciendo una mueca de asco cuando lo comió.

—¿Cuanto tarda en hacer efecto, Ness? —inquirió Alec.

Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

—No mucho.

* * *

—¡Ah, para! —se carcajeó Rosalie, agitando su palillo encendido con fuego, que hacía chispas, imitando a una estrella.

Todos estábamos absolutamente drogados, riéndonos alrededor de la fogata que Alec había encendido. Edward prendía bengalas y cohetes, mientras que Seth había puesto algo de música en una radio. Tanya estaba enfadadísima, sentada en la roca de un árbol mirándonos con recelo.

Aburrida.

Me carcajee cuando Jake me tiró un globo de agua, y le devolví otro que había encontrado en el suelo. Se acercó a mi y me colocó un cigarro en los labios, sonreí y aspiré el humo, para exhalarlo lentamente.

No tenía idea de que hora era, pero sabía que era de noche, muy de noche.

—Estoy tan jodido —rió Jake—. Parezco... ¿parezco jodido?

Me carcajeé.

—Oops.

Él rió conmigo y luego se calmó un poco.

—Oye, Ness, hoy cuando viniste al cobertizo, me estaba preguntando... ¿que querías decirme?

Solté una risita tonta y negué con la cabeza.

—Te lo diré luego. Adiós —dije entre risas, caminando de nuevo hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me reí.

—No, es que... —me eché a reír más fuerte— … veo luces de colores y, ¡oh! Joder, veo unicornios.

Edward comenzó a reírse sin saber demasiado porqué lo hacía, al igual que yo. Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza contra el tronco del árbol.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y me reí, levantándome.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros, y me adentré en el bosque porque no había nada divertido para hacer. Hacía frío, sí, ahora que había comenzado a caminar por el bosque me di cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Pero no me importaba demasiado, en este instante no podía prestar atención a nada más que los colores que mi mente imaginaba, a causa de los hongos alucinógenos, y de lo mareada que me sentía.

Escuché un ruido detrás de mi, y me volteé al instante.

—¿Quien es? —pregunté.

Escuché pisadas, y vi salir a Tanya de un arbusto.

—¿Bella? —llamó—. ¿Eres tu? —se acercó a mi—. Está bien. Soy yo —me miró y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Estoy llorando?

Ella sonrió.

—Ow, mírate, estás totalmente hecha mierda, ¿no? —abrió un poco más los ojos—. Oh.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, confundida y drogada.

—Mierda, ¡hay muchos bichos en tu pelo!

—¿Qué? —grité—. ¡Quítalos! ¡Quítalos! —exclamé tocando mi cabello, desesperada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Bella, ¡Bella! —dejé de tocarme el cabello ante su tono de voz—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—L-os bichos... los bichos que...

Ella sonrió un poco, incrédula.

—¿Que bichos? No tienes nada ahí.

Fruncí el ceño y miré mi cabello, y me reí. Ella rió conmigo.

—Estás hecha mierda, ¿verdad? —rió y reí con ella—. Te gusta cagar las cosas, ¿verdad? ¿Enserio crees que tu y tu estúpida amiga me quitarán a mi novio? Dios, ¡eres tan creída! —me empujó tirándome al suelo.

—Que...

Ella se subió encima mío.

—¡Tu vida es tan mierda que te quieres cagar en la mía! ¡Deja de traer tus putas drogas a mis fiestas, y no dejes que tu puta amiga presione sus planas tetitas en la cara de mi novio! ¿Entiendes? Porque lo juro, bebe, que si tratas de quitarme algo que es mío de nuevo, te joderé, ¿vale? ¡Ya me has quitado todo, no dejaré que hagas lo mismo con Jacob!

Tanya comenzó a darme bofetadas y a tirar de mi cabello, escupiéndome en la cara, mientras que yo intentaba quitármela de encima, pero no lo lograba.

De la desesperación, tomé una roca que había a mi lado y se la estampé en la cabeza. Tanya cayó a mi lado como pájaro en el aire, asesinado por la bala del arma de un cazador. Me separé de ella y abrí los ojos como platos, miré la roca que tenía aún en mi mano y pude ver sangre en la punta.

Tanya no se movía.

* * *

Abrí los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol calentar tenuemente mis parpados. Estaba tendida junto a Claire, y la cabeza me dolía a horrores. Me levanté lentamente y pude comprobar que todos estaban despiertos, salvo Claire y yo, aunque ya había despertado.

—Ya casi hemos empacado —dijo Edward, al verme caminar a ellos—. ¿Están todos?

Rosalie asintió.

—No —dijo Alec—. Falta Tanya, ¿alguien sabe donde está?

Mi piel se erizó por completo, un frío recorrió mi sangre entera y mis ojos se abrieron igual que mis labios. ¡Mierda! Oh Dios santo, había olvidado por completo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Mierda. Mierda y más mierda.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—¿No está aquí?

Alec negó con la cabeza.

Jacob comenzó a llamarla, "¡Tanya!", pero ella no venía. Todos comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque gritando su nombre, pero no la encontrábamos. Yo iba caminando con ellos, cruzada de brazos y completamente aterrada.

¿La había matado?

No, no, eso era imposible. No podía... no podía haber pasado eso. Yo...

—¡Ahí está! —gritó Jake.

Todos corrieron hacia un punto exacto, y yo los seguí a paso lento. El cuerpo de Tanya estaba tirado en la misma posición en la que estaba la noche anterior, y la roca llena de sangre (ahora seca) estaba no muy lejos de su cabeza.

—Mierda, ¡ayúdenme a levantarla!

Nessie me miró y frunció el ceño, tal vez confundida por la cara de pánico que yo tenía. Edward ayudó a Jake a levantarla, y juntos corrieron hacia el auto para meterla dentro, y emprender el camino a casa.

O, mejor dicho, al hospital.

No entré al hospital. Me quedé en la puerta, sentada en las escaleras llorando. No le había contado a nadie lo sucedido, y nadie me había preguntado porqué mi cara de pánico, lo que agradecí internamente. Mi mandíbula temblaba al igual que mis manos, debido al inmenso miedo que sentía. Mi pie no dejaba de moverse y el frío me estaba matando.

Papá y Sue habían llegado hace un rato. Espantados, me habían preguntado que había sucedido, y yo les dije que no sabía. Estaba aterrada.

Mi móvil sonó, y recibí un mensaje de Jake:

"_Debí haber ido con ella, Bells. Tiene nueve puntadas en la cabeza, pero está bien. Me siento como una mierda; estuvo tirada en el bosque toda la noche, sola. Quien mierda sabe lo que le sucedió. Pero lo bueno es que está bien, ¿estás a la salida del hospital? Mejor, odio este jodido lugar"_

Me eché a llorar aún más fuerte al leer el mensaje de Jake, y luego de media hora, recibí un mensaje de papá, corto y conciso:

"_Ven"_

Un frío me recorrió el cuerpo y me levanté de las escaleras, para ir a donde papá estaba. El hospital de Carlisle no era demasiado grande, de modo que no era difícil encontrar el lugar en donde papá se encontraba.

Llegué a la sala de espera, y los vi a todos. A Edward, Claire, Alec, Rose, Emmett, Seth, Nessie, papá, Sue... y Jacob.

Éste se levantó, y la mirada que me dirigió no fue nada amable.

—¿Ella... despertó?

Sue lloraba en el hombro de Charlie, y éste me miraba como si no me reconociera.

—Sí, se despertó —dijo duramente.

Hice una mueca, con mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Jake, escucha, ella... me tiró del pelo y...

—¿Y qué? —me desafió—. Te tiró del pelo, ¿y tu le partes a cabeza?

Una lágrima se me escapó.

—¡Fue un accidente! Estaba... —bajé la voz— … estaba drogada. No sabía lo que hacía. Ella me golpeó y me...

Él resopló.

—No veo ninguna contusión. ¡No veo nueve putas puntadas! —él me miró con asco de arriba hacia abajo, y se marchó.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos, intentando calmarme. Papá se acercó a mi, con el rostro aún más furioso del que tenía Jake.

—No se que pensaría tu madre de todo esto. Simplemente no lo se.

Y se marchó con Sue.

Todos pasaron por mi lado, sin siquiera mirarme.

—Escuchen, yo no...

Pero no me escucharon, siguieron de largo y me ignoraron. Excepto Nessie, quien me susurró un _'Yo te creo, pero hablaremos luego'._ Me volteé, con las manos temblando, y la única persona que no se había levantado era Edward. Él me miraba serio, pero no enfadado.

O eso creía.

* * *

_(Recomendación musicál: Maps – When you leave, búsquenla en Youtube)._

Un aire y un suave movimiento constante, era lo que sentía mi cuerpo. Y un gran dolor en la espalda, también. Abrí los ojos lentamente, suspirando y encontrándome en la parte trasera de un auto, mientras la luz de los focos en la carretera virgen, hacían que mis ojos se cerraran ante el contacto. Volvlí a suspirar y me senté. Me incliné hacia adelante y me pasé al asiento del copiloto, algo mareada y con el maquillaje corrido.

Tomé un cigarro que había junto a la palanca de cambio, y tomé el encendedor automático del auto para prenderlo.

—¿De quién es este auto? —pregunté, expulsando el humo del tabaco, sintiendo como mis neuronas se relajaban debido a la nicotina.

Él soltó una risita.

—No se. Pero tiene una gran colección de baladas poderosas —bromeó.

Me quedé callada un momento y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—¿A donde vamos? —murmuré.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, ¿donde estamos? —inquirí esta vez, un poco de mal humor.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

La luna estaba llena por primera vez en tres meses, el cielo estaba cubierto por una densa capa de neblina y nubes esperando gotear agua, y la noche estaba más fría que nunca. Mis ojos aun estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

—Tu me crees, ¿verdad? —susurré.

Edward me miró por una fracción de segundo, y luego dirigió la mirada otra vez a la carretera. Suspiró y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, tomando mi mano.

Me molestó el gesto, pero no la aparte. Simplemente giré mi rostro hacia la ventanilla, para poder observar lo que sea que la carretera me ofreciera.

—Somos tu y yo, Nips. Siempre seremos tu y yo. Siempre.

Mis manos temblaban al recordar lo sucedido con Tanya. Solo quería escapar y no volver jamás. No importaba con quien lo hiciera, o a donde fuéramos, simplemente quería huir.

Para jamás regresar.

* * *

Sí, gente, _sí_: **sigo viva**. Sieeeeeento mucho no haber podido actualizar pronto, pero seguro que todos estaban enterados que FF estuvo en _mantenimiento_, y no dejaba subir ni actualizar historias (una mierda, si me permiten opinar, porque sigo viendo la página igual que ántes), pero bleh, ellos sabrán lo que hacen.

Tenía pensado que éste capítulo fuera el último, pero naaah, no soy tan hija de puta (?) por lo cual les consederé uno más. Yay, el capítulo que viene **será el último**, y luego vendrá la secuela.

**RESPECTO A LA SECUELA: **Van a tener que darme un poco de tiempito en publicarla, pues primero quiero terminar el último fic que me queda por terminar, _"Penumbras"_ y, además, ir aclarando ideas para la secuela. Edward sufrirá mucho ahí, para los que piensan que no sufrió demasiado ahora XD

**Recuerden que Skins;** relata los _DOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS DE SECUNDARIA _en la vida de un grupo de amigos adolescentes, por lo que este fic sería el primer año de secundaria, y la secuela ya sería el último, en donde se empezarán a tocar temas de la universidad y el futuro, y verán a los personajes madurar muchísimo, saliendo de esa etapa en la que _'todo te importa una mierda'_

Okay, ya. Besos a todas :) espero sus reviews, mujeres.

—_**Mel.**_


	19. Capítulo final Todos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, blablablá.

* * *

**Skins**

**Summary: **AH/TH; La vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, centrada en sus problemas personales. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Claire/Seth, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane. Lemon y lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Final: Todos.**

* * *

_(Recomendación musical: Lady Gaga – Beatiful, dirty, rich)._

_Sábado, 11:23 AM._

**Rosalie POV**

—¿Que color prefieres?

Miré a Angela y suspiré.

—No lo se, no encuentro ninguno que me guste —dije mientras revolvía los vestidos colgados en la tienda.

Rosa, verde, amarillo, azul marino, verde manzana, celeste, turquesa, rojo... ninguno me gustaba. Me quité el cabello del rostro porque comenzaba a estorbarme, y seguí revolviendo los vestidos. Nada. Nada. Nada. Y nada. La cena de papá era esta noche y no encontraba nada que me ayudara a verme fabulosa. Y, lo peor de todo, Edward no aparecía.

Luego de lo que sucedió con Tanya, él y Bella se fueron a no-se-donde y no habían vuelto por dos estúpidas semanas. Papá haría una cena esta noche, vendrían nuestros abuelos, tíos y primos para cenar y festejar que papá compraba un hospital en New York, y Edward no aparecía. No contestaba sus llamadas, y tampoco Bella.

No estaba enojada con ella, es más, le creíamos todos. El problema fue que era difícil de aceptar la situación en ese instante. Solo deseábamos que estuviera bien.

—¿Te puedes apurar, por el amor de Dios?

Observé a Alec con cara de pocos amigos y puse los ojos en blanco, ignorándolo.

—Oye, ¡mira el vestido que acabo de encontrar! —Angela me lo mostró. Era de un color marrón oscuro, informal pero glamuroso—. Acabo de probármelo y es genial. Ten. Póntelo.

Lo tomé y me metí dentro de los vestidores. Me quité los tenis y el pantlón junto con la blusa, metí los pies en el agujero de entrada y fuí subiendo el vestido lentamente. Puse los tirantes alrededor de mis hombros y llevé mi mano derecha a mi espalda para subir el cierre. Pero no subía.

Salí del vestidor y caminé hacia el espejo principal de la tienda.

—Ems, ¿puedes subir el cierre? —volteé mi rostro para mirar a Emmett, quien hablaba con Angela.

Él asintió con una media sonrisa amistosa, y caminó hacia mi. Me miré al espejo, suspirando y deseando que subiera. Sentí la presión en mi espala del cierre queriendo subirse.

—Eh, Rose, creo que este no va. Prueba con...

—Sigue intentando —le interrumpí.

Emmett miró a Alec, y luego a mi.

—Rose, no sube.

—¡Pues insiste! —le grité, de mal humor—. ¡Esta mierda debe subir si o si!

Emmett suspiró e insistió, sabía que él tenía fuerza, así que tenía que lograrlo. Me sentía una gorda, sobre todo hoy. Había tenido una recaída y me había comido dos hamburguesas con papas fritas, en MccDonalds. Emmett se alegró por eso, lo noté en su rostro. Pero yo me sentía como una mierda, no había podido vomitar la comida, así que posiblemente ese era el motivo por el cual no me cerraba el vestido.

—Sin ofender, Rose, pero se le ve mejor a Angela.

Lo miré furiosa através del espejo y me volteé.

—¡CÁLLATE! —lo empujé—. ¡CÁLLATE! ¡SE ME VE MEJOR A MI!

Entré de nuevo en el vestidor, dejando a todos desconcertados. Me quité el vestido y me puse mi ropa deportiva. Abrí la cortina y caminé hacia el mostrador, dejándole el vestido.

—Me lo llevo.

La mujer guardó el vestido en una bolsa de papel y le dí el dinero. Acto seguido, colgué la bolsa en mi hombro y caminé hacia la salida de la tienda.

—¿A donde vas? —me habló Emmett, por detrás.

—¡Al gimnasio! —le grité—. Bajaré los kilos que sean necesarios para que este puto vestido me cierre.

Salí del interior de la tienda y me subí a mi auto.

Me puse mis lentes, dejé la bolsa con el vestido en el asiento del acompañante, y arranqué el auto para conducir hacia el gimnasio. Ese vestido iba a entrarme sea como sea, no importaban las consecuencias.

Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, las manos me temblaban y no dejaba de morderme el labio (un hábito que me dió luego de que dejé de comer). Mi cabello bailaba a compás del viento y mis lentes ayudaban a que mis ojos no ardieran. Estacioné el coche frente a la entrada del gimnasio. Bajé lentamente del auto y entré, aun mordiéndome el labio, en el salón en donde Kayle, nuestra entrenadora, nos pesaba.

—Hola Rosalie —me saludó, sonriente.

Le devolví la sonrisa, algo forzada.

—Hey. ¿Ya van a pesar?

Ella asintió.

—Pesamos a casi todos, te esperábamos a ti.

Asentí. Caminé hacia la balanza y me subí, mirando la pequeña pantalla de la máquina. Ella presionó un botón y los números comenzaron a mezclarse, me puse nerviosa y mordí mi labio aun más fuerte.

—Has aumentado 3 kilos —me dijo, no muy sonriente.

Negué con la cabeza, frenéticamente.

—N-o, no puede ser, espera... —me bajé de la balanza y me quité los zapatos para luego volver a subir.

Los números volvieron a mezclarse.

—Sigue igual, Rose. ¿Has estado comiendo grasas?

—¡No! —me quité la chaqueta y la tiré con furia al suelo—. ¿Ahora?

Kayle suspiró y me miró.

—Te voy a decir algo que le digo sabiamente a todas mis alumnas: Las niñas buenas, no tragan.

* * *

_(Recomendación musicál: Lenny Kravitz - Can't Get You Of My Mind, búsquenla en Youtube)._

**Bella POV**

Mis ojos se abrieron con un suspiro. Un rayo de luz golpeaba mi rostro desde hace media hora, y eso me había despertado. Bostece y miré a mi izquierda, para encontrarme con Edward aun durmiendo. Miré la hora en mi reloj de mano, eran las 11:25 de la mañana/mediodía. Joder, tenía hambre y, supuestamente, él era el encargado de ir a comprar comida.

Lo miré y le pegué una pequeña patada en la pierna. El asiento trasero del auto que Edward había tomado 'prestado' era una mierda.

Edward abrió los ojos de repente, algo sobresaltado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, bostezando y mirándome mientras se refregaba un ojo.

Suspiré.

—Son las 11:25, ¿te piensas despertar?

Abrí la puerta y salí del auto, seguida por Edward.

—Agh —mascullé mientras me estiraba—. El dolor de espalda me mata. Ese auto es una mierda.

Edward volvió a bostezar y movió un poco los hombros.

—Lo se, si a caso tuviera mi jodido Volvo —suspiró y miró a nuestro alrededor—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Encaré una ceja y me crucé de brazos, apoyándome contra el auto.

—Creí que tú eras el hombre del plan —contesté irónicamente.

Se rascó la cabeza.

—Sí, lo soy —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y apoyándose en auto junto a mi.

Lo miré, esperando a que hablara.

—Ya han pasado dos semanas, Edward. Un pueblito de mierda tras otro —me quejé.

Él se rió.

—Anda, Nips, no se trata del lugar del destino. ¡Se trata del viaje! —me sonró, divertido—. Tu y yo, los "Bonnie & Clyde" del 2010.

Sonreí un poco, y luego suspiré.

—Hablo enserio, Edd.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Quieres volver? Ya hablamos de eso, Bells, en cuanto quieras volver, lo haremos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Extraño mi cama, eso es todo.

Y de verdad la extrañaba. Este auto era una putada y mi espalda se quebraría en cualquier momento. No iba a negar que la había pasado genial estas dos semanas, yendo a no se donde, comprando comida chatarra y escuchando rock n' roll en la radio, alejada de todo y de todos, pero de verdad necesitaba dormir bien, al menos una noche. Las únicas que sabían nuestro paradero eran Nessie e Irina, yo las mantenía informadas de donde estábamos, y ellas me contaban lo que sucedía en mi casa, como estaba Tanya y que tan preocupados estaban todos por mi.

Al parecer, papá había mandado a su equipo de policía a buscarnos cada puñetero día. Pero no había podido encontrarnos.

Jodido idiota.

—Vale —dijo Edward, animado—. Vámonos, entonces. Compraré algo de comer en el camino.

No se de donde había sacado dinero suficiente para sobrevivir dos semanas. Según él, le había quitado todos los ahorros a su madre, en parte para cabrearla, y en parte para comer.

No sabía como iba a enfrentarme a papá al llegar, tal vez me castigaría hasta que cumpliera 30, o me encerraría en el sótano hasta nunca ver la luz del día otra vez. No lo sabía, pero tampoco me importaba. No iba a hacer nada de lo que él me pidiese, porque nadie puede decirme que hacer.

Ni siquiera él.

* * *

**Claire POV**

—Me gusta alguien.

John, mi psicólogo, me sonrió y anotó unas cosas en su cuaderno, para observarme interesado.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llama?

Jugué con mis manos, sentada en la silla giratoria.

—Se llama Seth. Hasta hace un tiempo no sabía que yo existía, hasta que comencé a ignorarlo porque le gustaba una amiga, Nessie. Ahora él no deja de llamarme a mi móvil, y yo me hago rogar porque no quiero perdonarlo.

Él asintió, y anotó lo que dije en su cuaderno.

—¿Por que no quieres perdonarlo? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Él rompió mi corazón.

—Y tal vez tu estés rompiendo el suyo ahora.

Lo miré.

—Se lo merece.

John sonrió un poco y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, cambiemos de tema. Drogas, ¿has intentado dejarlas?

Me crucé de piernas y suspiré.

—Oh, wow... bueno, no. Me gustan las cosas que me hacen volar, ¿sabe? —dije mirándolo con una gran sonrisa—. Me hacen olvidar de las cosas. Las cosas malas.

—¿Y cuales son esas cosas malas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Seth. Los exámenes. Mis papás...

John me miró.

—¿Tus papás? ¿Por qué?

Me mordí el labio, distraída, y ladeé la cabeza.

—No me prestan atención.

Él asintió.

—¿Y porqué crees que eso sucede?

Me quedé callada un momento, meditando las opciones.

—Tal vez no me quieren.

John rió y frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso, cariño. Tus padres te quieren mucho.

Suspiré.

—Supongo.

* * *

**Alice POV**

—¡ME VOY! ¡VUELVO EL MARTES!

_Pues vete._

—¡De acuerdo! —grité, desde mi habitación.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta aporrarse, y que éste me indicara que papá se había marchado.

_«Bam» _

Sí, se había marchado.

Corrí hacia la cocina para tomar el teléfono de pared. Ansiosa, marqué el número de Jasper.

—_¿Diga?_

—¡Jazz! Soy yo.

—_Oh, hey Allie. ¿Todo bien?_

Sonreí y me senté en la mesada, enroscando en uno de mis dedos el largo cable del teléfono.

—Sip. ¿Que harás esta noche?

Él suspiró.

—_Vendrán unos tíos a cenar, tengo prohibido salir. Pero tal vez podramos mañana, ¿te deja tu padre?_

Asentí, aunque él no pudiese ver ese gesto.

—Aja, se fue y no regresa hasta el martes.

—_Vale, genial. Oye..._

Sonreí.

—¿Si...?

—_¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la semana pasada? Ya sabes..., hacerlo._

Me puse blanca, y me mordí el labio.

—¿Hacer qué?

Jasper rió al otro lado del teléfono.

—_No te hagas, ya sabes de lo que hablo. Hacer eso, lo que los novios hacen._

Cerré los ojos.

—Eh, sí, claro. ¿Que pasa con eso?

Volvió a reír.

—¡Hacerlo, Allie! Mañana dices que puedes salir, ¿no? Puedo pasarte a buscar, conozco un lugar que...

—¡Oh no! ¡Se quema la cena! ¿Te llamo luego, vale?

—Pero...

—¡La idea me parece genial, mañana hablamos! —salté de la mesada y corté la llamada.

Suspiré, tapándome la cara con las manos.

No puedo, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo. Hace unas semanas Jasper comenzó a hablarme sobre la posibilidad de tener sexo, y francamente, me estaba presionando demasiado. Y yo tratando de poner alguna excusa para librarme de sus planes. No estaba preparada para hacerlo, ¡y además era virgen! Él creía que no lo era, o... bueno, eso era lo que yo creía que él creía, no sabía si Edward había hablado con él de ese tema.

Vale, al parecer, tendría que volver a pensar una excusa para mañana.

* * *

**Alec POV**

—_Estoy durmiendo..._

—No, no lo estás —interrumpí bruscamente.

— … _o muy aburrido para contestarte, deja un mensaje y te llamaré luego._

Suspiré, y corté la llamada a Seth, ¿es que jamás usaba su puto móvil? Acto seguido, marqué el número de Edward, esperando a que contestara.

—_Hey, te habla el muchacho más apuesto del universo..._

—Sí, claro.

— … _si no contesto seguramente es porque me estoy follando a una chica. Así que deja tu mensaje y si tengo ganas te llamo, depende que tan importante seas._

Puse los ojos en blanco y colgué la llamada, tirándo el móvil en la mesada de la cocina. ¡Esto era tan aburrido! Nadie contestaba sus teléfonos. Hoy era sábado, quería salir y divertirme, pero al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a cumplir mi deseo.

Abrí el refrigerador y saqué un pequeño recipiente con helado de chocolate. Tomé una cuchara y abrí una de las alacenas, para tomar la caja de choco chips, y echárselos encima. Me senté en la mesada y me dispuse a comer.

Jane apareció al minuto, para prepararse unos sándwiches.

—¿Qué harás esta noche? —le pregunté con la boca llena, balanceando mis pies que colgaban.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No se, tal vez me quede —contestó, cortante.

Suspiré.

—¿Hasta cuando serás tan fría conmigo?

Ella se volteó y me miró.

—Hasta que dejes de joderme, ¿vale?

Sonreí arrogante.

—Vaya, estás demasiado amargada, hasta Ness está más amigable que tú —e introducí helado en mi boca.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, al parecer intercambié papeles con ella.

Me reí.

—Anda, hablando enserio, ¿salimos al cine esta noche?

Jane suspiró, enfadada, tirando el cuchillo de cortar pan en la mesada, y se volteó a verme cruzada de brazos.

—Estoy intentando actuar como si fuéramos hermanos, porque eso es lo que somos, ¿recuerdas? No me lo pones fácil.

Me quedé callado un segundo, y luego me encogí de hombros.

—Los hermanos salen al cine juntos —comenté.

Jane bufó.

—No tiene el mismo significado para ti.

—Ni para ti —le reté, de mal humor.

Estaba actuando como una idiota. Siempre lo hacía y me sacaba de mis cabales, ¿por qué tenía que hacerse la chica difícil?

—¡Somos hermanos, Alec, por el amor de Dios! ¡Gemelos!

Me rei.

—No metas a Dios en esto, ¿quieres? Se enojará si se entera que hay incesto —bromeé.

—Eres tan imbécil —colocó los sándwiches en un plato y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Pero yo bajé de la mesada y la seguí, tomándola del brazo y deteniendo su paso.

—Ya te he dicho que no me importa que seas mi hermana —le dije, esta vez más serio, sin rastro de bromas.

Ella no contestó luego de 5 segundos (sí, los conté).

—Pues a mi sí me importa, Alec. Déjame —movió su brazo para liberarse de mi agarre, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Fruncí el ceño, enfadado.

—Genial, jódete entonces —le grité antes de que se perdiera entre las escaleras—. Estúpida.

Caminé de nuevo hacia la cocina para terminar mi helado. Y, acto seguido, tomé mi móvil y le marqué a Heidi.

—_¿Alec? ¡Hey!_

Sonreí.

—Hey, linda. ¿Que harás esta noche?

—_Iríamos con Lauren y Jessica al bar de Keith, ¿vienes?_

Reí entre dientes.

—Vale, ¿las paso a buscar?

—_Sip, a las 10._

—_De acuerdo, nos vemos esta noche._

Genial.

* * *

**Nessie POV**

—¿Te has besado con chicas?

Suspiré y lo miré, encarando una ceja. Jacob se echó a reír y yo tomé un sorbo de mi botella de coca-cola. Volví a apoyar mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

—Sí, con varias. De hecho, hasta hace un año creía que era bisexual.

Él se carcajeó.

—¿Enserio?

Asentí, con una media sonrisa.

—¿Tú? —lo miré—, ¿has besado a algun chico?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Que asco, Nessie.

Reí y suspiré. No sabía muy bien que hacíamos él y yo en el parque, hablando y riendo, cuando hace dos semanas todo era una mierda. Él había terminado con Tanya, según él, porque las cosas no funcionaban (lo peor de todo es que ella no lo sabía, él no había tenido oportunidad de hablarle luego del accidente), y no se porque eso me puso un poco feliz. Y no es como si me alegrara la desgracia ajena, pues él no se veía afligido por haber roto con ella.

Vale, sí, era una completa perra.

—Oye, sabes...

Jacob no pudo terminar de hablar, pues mi móvil había comenzado a sonar, y cuando vi el remitente, me puse nerviosa.

—Eh... —balbuceé, mirando la pantalla— … no tardo.

Me levanté del cesped a regadientes, y contesté la llamada de Bella.

—¿Bella? —hablé, en voz baja, a espaldas de Jacob y algo apartada.

—Hey Ness, ¿todo bien? —pude identificar que tenía la llamada en altavoz, pues escuchaba el ruido del motor del auto.

—Sí, sí, ¿tú como estás?

Ella suspiró.

—Bien. Estamos yendo para Forks.

—¿Enserio? —pregunté, sorprendida—. Eh, vale, ¿cuando llegan?

—No tengo idea, si no llegamos es porque hemos muerto en un accidente, por culpa de Edward —contestó molesta.

Sí, habían vuelto a discutir.

—_Agh, cállate, ¿me haces el favor?_

—_¡Y TU DEJA DE CONDUCIR COMO UN ANIMAL!_

—¡HEY! —grité—. Cállense, joder. Edward, tu madre le dijo a la mía que esta noche vienen tus tíos a cenar, y que está preocupada por que tú no has vuelto, así que ve inmediatamente a tu casa cuando llegues.

Él bufó.

—_Sí, claro. _

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea, ¿le han avisado a Irina, o quieren que yo lo haga?

—_Avísale tú —_contestó Edward de mala gana_._

Rodeé los ojos.

—Vale, nos vemos.

Presioné el botón de 'cortar llamada', y guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo de mis jeans. Me di la media vuelta y caminé hacia Jake, para sentarme de nuevo a su lado. Él me miró encarando un ceja; estaba serio, pero no enfadado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, incómoda.

Él suspiró.

—Era Bella, ¿verdad?

Bufé, aparté la mirada y me quité un mechón del rostro, ocultándolo detrás de mi oreja.

—Claro que no. Era... mi mamá.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, Ness, no mientas. Se que era Bella.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré.

—¿Estás enfadado con ella? —pregunté, desafiante.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—No, que va. Pero no estuvo bien lo que hizo.

Suspiré, sin decir nada.

Y nos quedamos en silencio.

* * *

**Tanya POV**

—¿Tanya, cariño? ¿Puedo pasar?

No contesté, miré mis pies descalzos sentada en mi cama, con las luces apagadas y pocos rayos de luz de la cerrada ventana decorando la habitación. Escuché como mamá se rindió, y terminó abriendo la puerta para entrar.

Me sonrió cuando me vió, y caminó hacia la ventana, junto a mi cama.

—¿Que tal un poco de sol? —y abrió las cortinas.

—No... —protesté, en voz baja. Y suspiré rendida cuando la habitación se iluminó por completo.

Se sentó a mi lado, y me sonrió un poco.

—¿Que tal si llamamos a las chicas para que vengan a comer algo? Puedo hacer pizza casera, y comprar helado.

Negué con la cabeza, sin mirarla.

Ella revoloteó la coleta de mi cabello.

—Puedo arreglarte el cabello —dijo animada.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Qué diferencia habría? Seguiré luciendo horrible —murmuré.

Mamá frunció el ceño.

—Oh, no, cariño. Las marcas no duran para siempre. Se van a quitar.

No contesté, y la escuché suspirar.

—Hoy he llamado a la escuela por lo de tu examen de historia.

La miré.

—¿Qué? ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! —protesté.

—Es importante, Tanytinks. Dijeron que podrías hacerlo después, cuando fueras tú misma —y me sonrió.

Voví a negar con la cabeza.

—De todos modos apesto en Historia. Apesto en todo. No como Bella.

Mamá me rodeó con un brazo, dándome un abrazo.

—Oh, no digas eso, cielo.

Suspiré.

* * *

_(Recomendación musicál: McFly – That Girl, búsquenla en Youtube)_

**Emmett POV**

—Hijo, iré a la escuela a entrenar, ¿vienes?

Aparté la vista de la TV y le sonreí un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—Nah, pa. ¿Por qué vas hoy? Es sábado.

Él metió unas cosas en su bolso, sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Jack Stevens tiene problemas de lanzamiento, quiere que vaya a ayudarlo.

Hice una mueca.

—Ah, sí, por su culpa casi perdemos en el juego.

Él asintió, señalándome con un dedo.

—Muy cierto. Te he dejado algo ahí de comer. Recuerda que mañana te quedas en casa de tu madre, así que empaca en tu bolso lo que quieras llevar.

Asentí. Él me saludó con la mano, de lejos, y se fue.

Papá era el entrenador en el equipo de Rugby de la escuela, y psicólogo. Él se había separado de mamá hace un tiempo, y ella vivía no muy lejos de aquí, pero eran algunas horas de viaje para llegar a su casa. Mi relación con los dos iba excelente, así que la separación no me preocupaba demasiado. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar; la escuela, estudiar, fiestas, el equipo, Rosalie, y mis amigos.

Mi móvil sonó y lo saqué del bolsillo de mis jeans con algo de pereza, tenía sueño y no sabía porque estaba aquí despierto. Era sábado, no había tareas por hacer, y podía aprovechar ese tiempo en dormir. Miré la pantalla del teléfono y fruncí el ceño, decía "número desconocido".

Presioné el botón de atender, y llevé el aparato a mi oreja.

—¿Hola? —pregunté.

Una risa estruendosa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Y sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo. Yo conocía esa risa como a la palma de mi mano.

—_¡Hermano!_

Me quedé helado.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Quieren imaginarse a Benjamin? Busquen por Douglas Booth en Google Imágenes, imagínenselo como él :)**

Sus carcajadas eran permanentes.

—¡Sabía que seguirías teniendo el mismo número! No eres un tío que cambie demasiado de teléfonos, ¿eh? —me dió unas palmadas en la espalda, mientras caminábamos saliendo de la estación de trenes.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí, Benjamin —protesté enfadado.

Él se rió y me miró sonriente.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te alegra ver a tu hermanito?

Suspiré y lo miré de mala gana. Benjamin, 16 años, rubio, piercing en el labio, tatuajes en los brazos e insoportable. Sí, ese era mi hermano.

—Benn, ¡papá te echó de casa! Te fuiste a no-se-donde por casi medio año. Rompiste todas las reglas por hacerte el... niñito rebelde y, joder, ¿a donde has ido?

Benjamin rió, despreocupado de la vida mientras mascaba un chicle.

—Bah, por ahí. Vagando por los rincones de este mundo, sin escuela, solitario como un perro callejero. Pero fue divertido, ¿sabes?

Asentí.

—Sí, y ahora has vuelto como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Exácto. Anda, Emms —me palmeó el hombro de nuevo—. ¡Los hermanos unidos de nuevo! ¿No te alegra tenerme cerca otra vez?

Pateé una lata del suelo.

—No es eso. Es... bueno, papá no te dejará volver a menos que muestres un cambio. Y no creo que seas capas de hacerlo —repliqué.

Benjamin asintió.

—No voy a cambiar mi forma de ser para complacerlo. Pero puedo intentar no meterme en problemas cuando él está cerca, ¿verdad?

Lo miré, sin decir nada. Él sonreía arrogantemente, como si estuviera por encima del mundo. Me recordaba a Edward en ciertos aspectos, con la diferencia que Edward era un capullo y Benjamin era... bueno, solo un niño de 16 años que no sabía nada de la vida.

—Como quieras.

Él se rió.

—Así se habla —sacó un cigarro y lo prendió, escupiendo el chicle en el suelo—. Oye, ¿donde esta el jodido auto? Estoy cansado de caminar.

Bufé.

—No está muy lejos, aguanta, ¿vale?

Benn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí sí, como sea. ¿Como están tus amigos? ¿Sigues de novio con la rubia esa, la superficial? —preguntó, expulsando el humo de su tabaco casi sobre mi cara.

Odiaba el tabaco.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Su nombre es Rosalie y, para tu información, tu también eres rubio. Sí, aun somos novios.

Benn rió.

—Pero yo soy un rubio inteligente.

Rodeé los ojos justo en el instante en el que llegamos al auto.

—Anda, entra —le ordené.

Me dió su equipaje y subió al auto como si nada. Gemí de frustración y cargué el equipaje hasta el baul, para guardarlo ahí.

Me metí en el asiento del conductor y suspiré, camino a casa.

* * *

_5:30 de la tarde._

**Edward POV**

Bella suspiró, mirando su casa por la ventanilla del auto 'robado'.

—Tengo miedo de entrar.

Resoplé.

—Anda, no seas marica, ¿quieres?

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—También serías un marica si estuvieras en mi situación.

Me encogí de hombros, con las manos en el volante y mirándola sin preocupaciones.

—De hecho, lo estoy. Yo también me fui por dos semanas, ¿recuerdas?

Nips bufó.

—Pero no le estampaste una roca en la cabeza a tu hermana —protestó.

Sonreí un poco.

—Pero le robé todo el dinero a mi madre.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te veo luego —abrió la puerta del auto y la cerró, para entrar a su casa.

Arranqué la chatarra y la estacioné no muy lejos de la casa de Charls, cerca de un árbol, y bajé del auto para ir a casa caminando. No tenía ganas de llegar a la puerta con el auto y que me atosigaran con preguntas de '¿y ese auto?' además de las que se que me harían, como '¿donde estabas?'. Joder, que me esperaba un momento horrible.

Fui corriendo, pues había estado sentado todo el maldito viaje en ese asiento de mierda, y necesitaba estirar mis piernas un poco.

Las cosas entre Bella y yo eran normales. No me interesaba, tampoco. Me daba igual, solo éramos amigos o... bueno, eso creía. Y repito, no me importaba. Solo me escapé con ella para... bueno, para consolarla, supongo. No sería tan hijo de puta para reírme en su cara con lo que le sucedió.

Llegué a casa entre jadeos y suspiré antes de abrir la puerta. Gracias al Cielo estaba abierta. Todos los pocos rostros que estaban ahí se giraron para verme. Acto seguido, una cosa de cabellera rubia se me tiró encima, dándome un abrazo.

Me tambaleé por el impacto, y supuse que mi rostro no tenía precio.

—¡Oh Dios mio, eres un imbécil, Edward! —sollozó Rosalie—. ¡NO HAS CONTESTADO MIS LLAMADAS! ¡NI SIQUIERA UNA CARTA! —se separó de mi y me pegó una bofetada.

—¡Auch! —la fulminé con la mirada, posando la palma de mi mano en mi mejilla—. ¡Porqué has hecho eso!

Ella me miró por un momento, luego se largó a llorar y me volvió a abrazar. Vale, este era el momento más extraño de mi vida.

—¡Lo siento! Es que, oh Dios —me dió un beso en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarme. No sabía si apartarla o echarme a reír de lo ridícula que se veía, solo le di unas incómodas palmaditas en la espalda—. Se que nosotros nunca h-hablamos y... y que no somos muy cercanos. Pero creí que te había pasado algo, o que te habías ofendido por algo y por eso te habías marchado. Pudiste haber muerto y yo nunca te demostré cuanto te quería. ¡Lo siento tanto!

—Eh... Rose, ¿te importaría apartarte? Me asfixias.

Ella se separó de mi, limpiándose las lágrimas y... vale, ahí comenzó a darme lástima.

—Lo siento —dijo, riendo un poquito.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le revoloteé un poco el cabello. No quería abrazarla, ¡los hermanos no son para eso!

—Estoy bien, ¿vale? No te preocupes por mi.

Ella se apartó, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y esta vez me tocó enfrentarme a papá y mamá. Jasper se mantenía apartado, pero me sonrió para darme ánimos. Irina no estaba, pero de todos modos ella estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Por un momento, creí que recibiría un regaño o alguna bofetada. Pero no fue así. Mamá caminó hacia mi y me abrazó fuerte. No recordaba la última vez que me había abrazado, tal vez tenía unos 9 años.

No creí que lo haría, pero a ella sí le devolví el abrazo. No se porqué lo hice, solo se que sucedió.

—Me tenías tan... tan preocupada —dijo de forma nerviosa.

Suspiré.

—Eres una madre de mierda —le susurré bajito, solo para ella—. Pero aún así te quiero.

Ella sollozó.

—Y tu eres un inútil, pero también te quiero.

La aparté lentamente de mi.

—Ya, demasiado amor en el aire. Voy a vomitar.

Ella sonrió un poquito, nostálgica. Era la primera vez que me sonreía luego de lo que había sucedido con Irina. Y ahora me tocaba enfrentarme a papá. Él era el más flexible de los dos, pero creo que el haberme escapado de esa forma habría hecho una especie de... cambio en su carácter. Era lógico.

Pero me importaba una mierda, la verdad.

—Estoy castigado, ¿verdad? —pregunté sin ganas.

Papá suspiró y encaró una ceja.

—¿Y tu que crees?

Sonreí.

—¿Al menos podrías darme mi auto, verdad? Para ir a la escuela, tu sabes. No quiero llegar tarde, debo estudiar mucho.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

—Sí, Edward, te devolveré tu auto. Pero tendrás que limpiar toda la cochera y regar las plantas del jardín, y limpiar los platos luego de cenar.

Vale, eso no era tan malo. Podía pagarle a Rosalie para que ella sea quien lo hiciera. Rose aceptaba cualquier cosa a cambio de dinero.

Le dí mi mano para cerrar un pacto.

—Perfecto, trato hecho.

Papá sonrió y me dió unas palmadas en la espalda.

Mama asintió, limpiándose algunas lágrimas y acomodándose el cabello. Anda, ni que fuera tan serio, solo me fuí por dos putas semanas.

—Bien, bien. En una hora vienen los tíos, ¿de acuerdo? Así que cielo, ve a ducharte porque eres un asco —dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo—. Come algo, aunque no te lo recomiendo, luego no podrás comer la cena.

Asentí.

—¿Quienes vienen?

—El tío Eleazar, la tía Carmen, Kate, el tío Cayo, la tía Atenodora, el tío Marcus, Chelsea, Maggie y Collin.

Vaya, toda la familia.

* * *

**Bella POV**

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —me dijo Charlie, enfadado.

Suspiré mirando para otro lado, cruzada de brazos y piernas sentada en el sofá de la sala.

—Contéstame, Bella —me ordenó.

Mi pierna temblaba y me mordía el labio. Lo miré de mala manera.

—¿Que mierda quieres que te diga?

—¡NO ME HABLES DE ESA FORMA! —me gritó—. Ya no se que hacer contigo, Bella, ¡no se! ¡No puedes tomarte la vida como una broma, porque no sabes nada de la vida! De verdad, si sigues así...

—¿Si sigo así qué? —le desafié.

Él frunció el ceño, sin contestar.

—No me puedes decir que hacer, porque ni siquiera castigándome lograrás que haga lo que tú me pides.

—¡ENTONCES NO HUBIESES VUELTO! —gritó—. ¡ESTÁ ES MÍ CASA, Y SON MIS REGLAS, ISABELLA! Si quieres vivir las tuyas, ¡TE LARGAS!

Rodeé los ojos.

—Tengo 18, soy mayor de edad ahora —ataqué.

Él suspiró profundamente.

—Tienes 18 años y haces las cosas mal. En la escuela te va pésimo, te vas por dos semanas sin decirme siquiera si estás bien. Cada día vuelves borracha en la madrugada. ¿A caso crees que eso lo haría una persona mayor de edad? No lo creo.

Esta vez su voz no sonaba alterada. Al parecer intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Y sobre Tanya...

Lo interrumpí.

—Lo que sea que tengas que hablarme de Tanya, yo lo hablaré con ella. Porque es asunto nuestro —murmuré en voz baja.

Charlie no contestó, ni asintió, ni negó con la cabeza. Simplemente me observó, y yo intenté no hacer lo mismo. Sue se mantenía callada, cosa que agradecí porque la mandaría a la mierda si decía algo. Me levanté del sofá y subí las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Tanya.

Necesitaba un baño urgente, llevaba la misma ropa de cuando me fui, mi cabello era un asco.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Y estaba cambiada desde que yo me mudé a la otra habitación, además de que era más amplia, por el hecho de que ya solo había una sola cama. Tanya estaba sentada en su cama, leyendo; y giró su rostro cuando me vió entrar.

Hice una mueca al verla. Su ojo estaba hinchado y morado, tenía un gran moretón en la barbilla (posiblemente se golpeó contra la tierra a caer), y una benda en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

—Hey —murmuré.

Ella no contestó.

Suspiré y entré del todo a la habitación, sentándome en una de las sillas.

—Mira, haré esto rápido, ¿vale? —hablé—. Tú no me caes bien, eres una completa perra; pero se que estuvo mal lo que hice, así que... pues, lo siento.

Tanya me miró de mala gana, y miró la blusa que llevaba.

—Arruinaste mi puto top.

Resoplé, enfadada.

—Te estoy pidiendo disculpas, al menos podrías agradecer que lo estoy haciendo.

Su rostro se transformó en pura incredulidad.

—¿Agradecerte? ¡Me has golpeado con una roca en la cabeza, y esperas que acepte tus disculpas!

—Vale, esto es jodidamente genial —protesté.

—¡Porque lo hiciste! —gritó—. ¡Le dije a Nessie que no llevara esas putas drogas a la fiesta y lo hizo! Y tu siempre queriendo ser su sombra, ¿verdad? Causando problemas por doquier.

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Solo haces todas estas cosas porque... no lo sé, a lo mejor tienes celos de mi.

Mis cejas se estiraron, y la miré sorprendida.

—¿Celos? —inquirí.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¡Sí, celos! Porque consigo más chicos que tú, me queda mejor la ropa que a tí y soy más popular.

Bufé.

—Que te den.

Ella se rió.

—Sí, eso creo. No puedes soportarlo, es triste. Así que, ¿vas a parar ahora, antes de que le hagas daño a todos?

—¡Que-te-den! —le reclamé.

—Tu no eres la niña rebelde. Solo eres estúpida —dijo.

Asentí.

—Si, soy estúpida. ¿Estúpida porque no dejo que nadie me coja cuándo está enamorado de otra persona?

Tanya frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¡Dejaste que Jacob te usara! Y mira a donde te llevó. Eso es una relación normal, ¿no? Ella te jodió bastante bien, ¿verdad? —dije refiriéndome a Nessie—. Nadie me golpea en la cabeza con una roca. Perdedora.

Su rostro no tenía precio, estaba seria, y sus ojos estaban aguados. Por un instante, hice una mueca, arrepentida de lo que había dicho. Tal vez me pasé un poco. Ella se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación. Pude escuchar como se metía en el baño y cerraba la puerta.

—¡Tanya! —grité, esperando que volviera.

Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—¡Oh, ya llegaron! Iré a abrirles.

Mamá corrió como un rayo hacia a puerta, sonriente.

Vale, esto de las reuniones familiares solo sucedían en Navidad y los cumpleaños. Pero bueno, al parecer a papá le estaba yendo bien con la empresa que teníamos en New York y la inauguración de su nuevo hospital de niños en Los Ángeles. Sí, nosotros teníamos _mucho_ dinero, y no era por presumir. Vivíamos en Forks porque era más tranquilo, aunque siempre íbamos de vacaciones a New York para el verano.

Nuestra familia era más o menos grande.

Por parte de papá, estaban el tío Eleazar y la tía Carmen, con su hija (y nuestra prima) Kate. Por parte de mamá, el tío Cayo, el tío Marcus (eran hermanos), la tía Atenodora, esposa de Cayo y nuestros primos, Chelsea, Maggie y el pequeño Collin, de 8 años.

Agradecí que la mesa fuera lo suficiente grande para entrar todos. Cayo entró primero, gritando y saludando alegremente. Era Italiano, así que lo llevaba en la sangre.

Se carcajeó al ver a Rosalie.

—¡Eh, Rosalía! —gritó alegremente.

Ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

—Hola tío.

Era una mierda que casi todos nuestros primos fueran de sexo femenino. Envidiaba a Rosalie por eso.

—¡Edward! —Kate, la mayor, vino hacia mi y me dio un abrazo—. Ow, estás tan grande.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Hey Kate —saludé 'emocionado'.

Ella se apartó de mi, riendo, y fue a saludar a Jasper.

—¡EDWARD!

Collin entró corriendo con una sonrisa radiante. Lo alcé en el aire justo en el instante en el que se acercó a mi, y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

—¿Como estás, pendejo?

Él se reía e intentaba pegarme, obviamente no lo conseguía, lo bajé y le despeiné el cabello.

—¡Genial! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Me quedaré todo el año! ¡Papá y mamá se van por negocios y me dejarán aquí! ¡Y traje Rock band para jugar! —gritó emocionado.

Me reí.

—¿Enserio? Eso es genial, Collin.

Mamá se acercó y sonrió.

—¡Bien, la cena está lista!

* * *

**Claire POV**

Mi mano comenzó a escribir en la carta lentamente.

"_Querido Seth:_

_No es facil decirte esto, has estado llamando a mi móvil todos los días las últimas semanas, y como no quiero hablar contigo, te lo digo en una carta. _

_Me he dado cuenta que no estoy bien emocionalmente, y no quiero culparte por eso, a pesar de que hallas hecho mierda mi corazón. _

_Por lo que me he instalado en la clínica para que tengan un control diario de mi. He dejado de fumar y estoy dejando las drogas, pues no me están ayudando demasiado. Solo quiero decirte que no intentes llamarme porque no está permitido aquí; y de todas formas no quiero hablar contigo, y no hay nada que puedas decir para cambiar eso._

_Quiero que sepas que siempre me gustaste, Seth. Pero ahora es muy tarde._

_Adiós."_

* * *

**Seth POV**

Suspiré, tomé una hoja y la apoyé en el escritorio, acto seguido, un lapicero.

"_Querida... Claire."_

_Observé lo que escribí durante un instante y luego negué con la cabeza. Hice un bollo el papel y lo lancé. Tomé otro, y comencé a escribir._

"_Hola... Claire"_

—Joder, ¡no! —arrugé el papel haciéndolo un bollo de nuevo, y lo lancé al suelo.

"_Hey, Claire..."_

Mi pierna temblaba y sentía sudar mis calzones. La mano me temblaba y no se me ocurría ninguna puta idea de que escribirle en una carta. Porque claro, era demasiado marica para decirle las cosas en la cara.

—¡Ah, gilipolleces! —arrugué el papel, y lo lance—. Concéntrate, Seth.

"_Claire._

_Soy una mierda con las palabras. Todo siempre sale tan... mal. Pero e pensado y todo parese aclararse. _

_El caso es, Claire, que me e despertado esta mañana, el Sol brillava a trabés de la ventana y me izo pensar en ti. _

_Claire, no está bien que te escondas en tu sicólogo y tu casa. Tienes que salir al mundo!_

_No me importa que pienses que eres rara, porque siento ganas de cantar cuando te veo, y eres hermosa._

_Y e sido como un maldito "chapstick" las últimas semanas, y todo lo que quiero haser ahora es_

_sentarme en el parque, y abrasarte y desirte lo maravillosa que eres y meter mis manos en tus bragas y..._

Me detuve por un momento.

—No, no —taché eso que había escrito y continué.

… _y te quiero._

_Seth"_

Suspiré. Guardé la carta en un sobre y escribí un pequeño _"para Claire"._

Vale, sí, yo era ridículo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Me tiré en mi cama, escapando de la cena inventando que "me dolía la cabeza por el gran viaje", y me encerré en mi habitación.

Tomé mi cámara filmadora, y le di play a cierto video.

"—_¡Te quiero, Edd! —y le dio un beso a la cámara._

_Me reí._

—_Vas a estar en Gran Hermano, Nips —bromeé._

—_¡Haces eso y te mato!_

—_Vas a ser famosa —dije riendo._

_Ella puso los ojos en blanco._

—_Pero si eres famosa tienes que tener, como, unas tetas enormes y el pelo rubio, y yo no tengo nada de eso —enfoque su bikini de arriba hacia abajo y reí—. Pero te gusto así, ¿verdad?_

—_Me gustas así, Nips._

_Ella intentó quitarme la cámara._

—_Dame la cámara._

—_Anda, quiero hacerte la entrevista para que audiciones en Gran H..._

—_¡No, dámela!_

_La cámara no dejaba de moverse y yo me reía, mientras Bella intentaba quitármela"_

Suspiré.

—Joder —tiré la cámara por ahí, escuchando como se hacía mierda contra el suelo.

Me quedé en silencio un rato, mirando el techo de mi cuarto, cuando mi móvil sonó. Sin ganas, lo tomé y vi que era Seth. Acepté la llamada y llevé el jodido teléfono a mi oído. No tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con nadie, pero no podía ignorar a Seth.

—Hey capullo.

—_Edd, necesito que me ayudes. Por cierto, Bella me contó que han vuelto, ¡genial!_

—Sí, yupi. ¿Que quieres?

Seth suspiró.

—_Necesito entregarle una carta a Claire, pero está en la clínica de tu padre y no me dejarán entrar si tu no vienes conmigo._

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, ¿estás en tu casa?

—_Aja._

—Iré enseguida.

Apagué el móvil y salí de la habitación, bajando a saltos las escaleras para llegar a la sala y pedirle el auto a papá. Casi todos estaban tomando whiskey y bromeando sobre viejos tiempos. No se porqué, pero parecíamos una familia de mafiosos o algo así, al menos papá, Cayo y Marcus daban esa impresión. Collin se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

—Hey, pa —me acerqué a él y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura—. Necesito el Volvo.

Él tomó un trago de whiskey.

—¿Para?

Joder.

—Debo ir a la clínica a ver Claire, Seth necesita entregarle una carta y no lo dejarán entrar si no viene conmigo.

Papá asintió.

—Las llaves están en el mueble de los platos.

Corrí hacia el mueble y tomé las llaves.

—Ven conmigo —le ordené a Irina.

Ella me miró, encarando una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Puse los ojos en blanco y le hice una seña de que viniera. Pero como no lo hizo, pues no entendió lo que le dije, la tomé del brazo y la jalé para largarnos de la casa.

—¡Edward, que haces! —se quejó mientras bajábamos el Porsche e íbamos hacia el garage—. ¿A donde vamos?

—Necesito que vengas conmigo a casa de Seth —solté su mano y abrí la puerta principal, para encontrarme con mi amado y adorado Volvo.

Introduje la llave y abrí la puerta.

—¡Pero iban a servir helado Italiano! —se quejó, entrando en la parte trasera.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—En el camino te compro un caramelo o lo que sea. Andando.

* * *

_**(Recomendación musicál: Mike Bailey – Wild World, escúchenla una y otra vez hasta que el capítulo termine).**_

—No puedo ir con ustedes.

—¿Es una joda? —me quejé, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de entrada a la casa de Seth, al igual que Izzy.

Él suspiró.

—No, es que papá me castigó porque me estaba meando, y me apresuré para ir al baño y choqué contra su jarrón favorito.

Izzy bufó.

—Vaya, de verdad eres un inútil.

Él la ignoró y me entregó la carta.

—Dale la carta y pues... suerte.

Asentí, le palmeé el hombro y fui al auto de nuevo, seguido por Izzy. El camino fue rápido (dado que yo conducía a una velocidad atroz). Al llegar, le dije a Izzy que se quedara en el auto y corrí para entrar en el hospital. Le dije a la recepcionista que era Edward, el hijo de Carlisle, y me dijo que podía pasar. Fui hacia donde me dijo que estaba Claire, y entre a una gran habitación donde había millones de anoréxicas y gente bipolar. Sí, vale, yo también era bipolar, pero mi bipolaridad no era tan fuerte como la de Claire.

Ella estaba sentada en una mesa, sola, dibujando. Me acerqué a ella y me senté en una silla a su lado.

—Hey Claire.

La la la la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la la.

La la la la la la la la la la la.

Now that I've lost everything to you

_(Ahora que lo he perdido todo por ti)_

You say you wanna start something new

_(Dices que quieres empezara algo nuevo)_

And it's breakin' my heart you're leavin'  
Baby, I'm grievin'

_(Y tu marcha me está rompiendo el corazón. __Nena, estoy llorando)_

Ella se sorprendió al verme.

—Oh, wow, hey. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Abrí mi chaqueta y quité la carta que Seth me dio.

—Seth te envía esto.

Ella tomó la carta con cuidado, y suspiró. Revolvió entre todos los papeles que tenía frente a ella, y sacó un sobre.

—También le escribí una. Intenta dársela cuando puedas.

But if you wanna leave, take good care

_(Pero si te vas a ir, cuídate bien)_

I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear

_(Espero que tengas muchas cosas bonitas que ponerte)_

But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there

_(Pero muchas cosas buenas ahí afuera se vuelven malas)_

Tomé la carta y la guardé en mi chaqueta.

Suspiré.

—¿Estás bien?

Claire asintió, pero sabía que mentía.

—¿Tú?

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

_(Oh, cariño, cariño, es un mundo salvaje)_

It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
_(Es difícil arreglárselas solo con una sonrisa)_

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo. Vale, te veré luego. Cuídate —le sonreí un poco y me largué de ahí.

Odiaba los hospitales.

Me detuve antes de cruzar la calle, esperando a que los autos pasaran, y le marqué a Seth.

—_¿Edd?_

—Hey, ya le entregué la carta. Escribió una para ti también, ¿quieres que te la lleve ahora?

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

_(Oh, cariño, cariño, es un mundo salvaje)_

I'll always remember you like a child, girl

_(Siempre te recordaré como una niña, nena)_

—_No, no. Dámela el Lunes, cuando vayamos a la escuela. _

Comencé a cruzar la calle.

—Vale, oye, ¿que sacaste en el exámen de historia?

Él rió.

—Un 5, me fue pésimo. ¿Tú cuando rendirás?

Suspiré.

—No tengo la menor idea. Me fuí por dos putas semanas, no creo que me dej...

Un sonido, como si fuera una bocina resonó muy fuerte casi a mi lado.

Y luego, no recordé nada más. Solo gritos desgarradores.

* * *

**Irina POV**

—¡EDWARD! ¡AAHH!

You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do

_(Sabes que he visto mucho de lo que el mundo puede hacer)_

And it's breaking my heart in two

_(Y me está rompiendo el corazón en dos)_  
'

Cause I never wanna see you a sad girl

_(Porque nunca quiero verte triste, nena)_

Don't be a bad girl  
_(No seas una chica mala)_

Abrí la puerta del auto desesperada, llorando y sin importarme dejarla abierta y que alguien entrara para robarse el coche. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde Edward estaba. Me tiré a su lado e intenté tranquilizarme, pero no podía. Observé su cabeza con mis manos temblando, verificando si tenía algún golpe.

Nada.

¿Cómo era posible?

Sólo veía sangre en su brazo, su boca, nariz y su tobillo roto. Coloqué su cabeza ilesa en mis rodillas y le di unas palmadas en la cara.

—¿E-Edward? —sollozé, moviéndolo para ver si despertaba—. ¿Ed... Edward?

But if you wanna leave, take good care

_(Pero si te tienes que ir, cuídate bien)_

I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there

_(Espero que hagas un monton de buenos amigos)_

But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware

_(Pero recuerda que hay mucho mal y ten cuidado)_

Comencé a llorar porque no sabía que hacer. ¿Estaba muerto? Miré su estómago, y respiraba. Se movía lentamente.

—_¿Hola? ¿Edward?_

La voz de Seth se escuchaba desde el teléfono, que se encontraba no muy lejos de Edward. Me estiré desesperada para tomarlo.

—¿Seth? ¡Oh Dios, por favor! ¡Díle a mi madre que venga al hospital, Edward tuvo un accidente!

—_¿Qué? ¿Un accidente? ¿Que coño...? _

—¡AVÍSALE! —le grité.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé a su lado.

Llorando.

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

_(Oh, cariño, cariño, es un mundo salvaje)_  
It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
_(Es difícil arreglárselas solo con una sonrisa)_

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

_(Oh, cariño, cariño, es un mundo salvaje)_

I'll always remember you like a child, girl

_(Siempre te recordaré como una niña, nena)_

La la la la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la la la.

La la la la la la la la la.

La la la la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la la la.

Baby, I love you

_(Cariño, te amo)_

But if you wanna leave, take good care

_(Pero si te tienes que ir, cuídate bien)_

I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there

_(Espero que hagas un montón de buenos amigos)_

But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware

_(Pero recuerda que hay mucho mal y ten cuidado)_

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

_(Oh, cariño, cariño, es un mundo salvaje)_

It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
_(Es difícil arreglárselas solo con una sonrisa)_

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

_(Oh, cariño, cariño, es un mundo salvaje)_

I'll always remember you like a child, girl

_(Siempre te recordaré como una niña, nena)_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**¡LEAN ESTO, IMPORTANTE!**

**UNO: EDWARD NO MURIÓ, NO QUEDÓ TONTO COMO TONY EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, SOLO ESTÁ INCONCIENTE POR EL CHOQUE. PERO ÉL ESTÁ BIEN.**

**SEGUNDO: ESTE NO ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE TOOOODO EL FIC, AUN FALTA LA SECUELA, como una 'SEGUNDA TEMPORADA' de fic, por así decirlo.**

**TERCERO: **

Soy mala, ¿verdad?

Dios santo, no puedo creer que termino el fic (recuerden, solo la 'primera temporada'). Fue tan raro, no lloré, no soy de llorar. Pero se que lloraré cuando termine la secuela. **QUIERO MUCHOS REVIEWS, POR SER EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, GENTE. **

Me costó horrores hacerlo porque no sabía que final poner, así que puse este, y a la mierda XDD pero Edward estará bien, y volverá a ser tan arrogante y sarcástico como siempre. ¡COMO VERÁN, HAY DOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES!

**Benjamín **(en el libro era el vampiro que tenía los poderes de los cuatro elementos: tierra, agua, fuego y aire). Y él hará pareja con alguien muuuy especial, ¿con quien creen que es? Denme sus opiniones. Una pista: la edad ;)

**Y Collin** (en el libro, era uno de los chicos de la manada de Sam). Para los que vieron Skins, él será como el hermanito de Cook :) solo que aquí lo puse como el primo de Edward.

Y bueno, no puedo esperar a escribir la secuela, PERO TIENEN QUE DARME TIEMPO a organizar ideas y poder terminar el último fic que me queda pendiente :) no tardaré mucho, lo prometo.

Este capítulo va dedicado MUY, MUY en especial a **Analu Cullen**, porque pues, ella me apoyó muchisímo con este fic y me dio casi el 99% de los diálogos e ideas en algunos capítulos (bleh, casi todos). Te amo, espo gracias por toooodo :)

**DUDAS SOBRE EL NOMBRE DE IRINA: **Varias me preguntaron porqué le decían _'Izzy'_, cuando ella se llama 'Irina'. Pues, 'Izzy' es una combinación de su primer y segundo nombre, el cual es **Seire**, de orígen francés. Espero haber aclarado sus dudas (además de que tenía que buscar un apodo parecido a 'Effy')

¡LAS AMO, MUJERES! Este fic no sería lo que es sin ustedes, no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo su apoyo y jamás se los voy a poder pagar :) gracias, gracias de verdad.

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

—_**Mel.**_


	20. ¡Anuncio, secuela publicada!

¡Hey, mujeres!

No. Esto no es un capítulo extra o algo así. Este es un anuncio para avisarles a todas las chicas que tienen Skins en historia alerta, que la secuela ya fue publicada ;)¡búsquenla en mis historias!

Besos a todas y espero que la disfruten.

**Mel.**


End file.
